Trouble Comes in Threes
by LumiOlivier
Summary: Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio could get anyone they want. They're beautiful. They're young. The whole school knows it. But they've had it all and grow bored. Even traveling outside city limits wouldn't prove to be any sort of challenge. But after a mess of a party, Yao and Kiku's family tree extends its roots when their cousins relocate. They couldn't stay at Sohma House forever.
1. The Night They Needed

**A/N: Hi, friends. Look. I know. This is actually being posted semi-regularly on Ao3. In fact, the first six or seven chapters are already up. But I'm going to do a mass post here. It's going to be going up daily for the next week or so. So, we can get on board with that. **

**Honestly, I'm kind of surprised that no one has done this before. I'm certainly here for it. And if it's your first time to my cozy corner of the internet, welcome, new friend. My name is Lumi and I've wondered if human meat is gluten free. I don't think it is. Not that I have a gluten sensitivity or anything, but I promise my weird ass random thoughts aren't going to be so morbid. But I don't think there's much I need to do for setup here. Just kind of roll with it, k? So, let's get to it. xx**

"Look at us!" Francis Bonnefoy always was one to boast. Never one to hide his shame. Or have any. Certainly not to his classmates. Definitely not in front of his two best friends. But they tolerated him. Sometimes, they even fed off his infectious energy. To them, he was just Francis. Although, to everyone else in school, he was nothing short of a god, "We're young. We're hotter than Hell…How is it only going to be the three of us tonight?"

"I don't know, Francis." The heart of their group…Or more likely, the heart breaker…That label fell onto the broad, sun kissed shoulders of Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. He always bounced between the voice of reason and dangerously reckless. No one knew which Antonio they were going to get that day. He never had a middle ground. However, out of the three of them, Antonio had the nicest car and some musical talent, so that made the others catnip by association. Antonio let a little could of smoke roll off his lips, "Ever get the feeling we're the big fish in the little pond?"

"Of course we are!" Then, there was Gilbert. Neither Francis or Antonio have ever met someone so confident, yet so awkward in their lives. Gilbert had Antonio's devil may care attitude and a loud mouth that could rival Francis any day of the week. He tried, though. He tried to shake his awkwardness with his confidence, but it only came across more awkward. Any time Gilbert and his friends were ready for a weekend, he could always score booze like it was a superpower. Not necessarily just for them. Let's say…Gilbert had made a name for himself around campus, "The question is how does the pond contain our awesomeness?"

"If we're so great," Francis threw himself dramatically over the top of their regular picnic table, "Why do we not have plans for tonight? Or tomorrow, for that matter? We could get any hot piece of ass we want at this school, but it's almost like nothing's standing out anymore."

"Maybe it's time we face facts," Antonio wouldn't buy into the overreaction, "There's no more big game for us to hunt here anymore."

"I know," Francis whined, "I just didn't want to say it out loud."

"Does that mean we go out of town?" Gilbert suggested.

"As brilliant as that sounds, cheri," Francis sighed out, "The chances of us finding anything within a fifty-mile radius that would even remotely interest any of us is highly unlikely. But I do appreciate the effort. Gold star for you, Gilbert."

"It might not be so bad," Antonio tried to lighten everyone's spirits, "Just the three of us in Gilbert's basement."

"The old man's going to be out of town," Gilbert perked up, "The liquor will be left unguarded, so I won't have to get any. The only whistleblower we'll have to deal with is Ludwig, but we can get rid of him, too, if we play our cards right."

"What do you mean?" Antonio wondered, leaning into the table.

"Rumor has it," Gilbert elaborated, "Our little Ludwig has a thing for your ex-boyfriend's little brother."

"Aww…" Antonio melted, "I always liked Feliciano, but he was too young for me. He's seeing Ludwig? Kind of an odd pairing, don't you think?"

"I bet if Feliciano asked," Gilbert figured, "Ludwig wouldn't hesitate to spend a night with him."

"Francis?" Antonio gave his friend a nudge, "You're awfully quiet. What do you say? A night of us getting liquored up at Gilbert's place?"

"Oh," Francis snapped out of his melancholic headspace, "I guess. Sure. That sounds like a good plan."

While Gilbert and Antonio were both finetuning their weekend plans and gushing over Gilbert's little brother's conquests, Francis struggled with a heartache of his own. It was hard for him to believe that a whole week had gone by since he and his last boyfriend broke up. Francis and Arthur spent almost every waking moment together for two years. But Francis' beauty got him more attention than Arthur liked, so he left. Their breakup shook campus. Mostly because someone like Arthur Kirkland broke up with an Adonis like Francis Bonnefoy. Even worse…Francis still loved him.

"Francis?" Antonio gave Francis a look. He could smell when something was genuinely wrong and it wasn't just Francis being a drama queen, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Francis sighed, brushing it off, "No need to worry."

"No, no," Gilbert saw through him, too, "Bullshit."

"It's Arthur again, isn't it?" Antonio figured, flicking the end of his cigarette.

"Who?" Francis played dumb.

"Come on, Francis," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "So, Arthur dumped you. You're not dead. You'll find someone else that'll put up with your melodramatic ass soon enough."

"I don't want anyone else," Francis swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice breaking. Which, in turn, made Gilbert regret his choice of words. Francis laid his head in Antonio's lap, his usual source of comfort when times were tough, "I want Arthur back."

"You're not getting him back." Just because Gilbert regrets what he said doesn't mean history doesn't repeat itself. He didn't have nearly the same gentle approach with Francis as Antonio did, "You know what you need?"

"A cuddly English boy half naked and covered in silk sheets on my bed?"

"No," Gilbert jumped up from their table, "Antonio, can I see your pocket knife?"

"What do you need my pocket knife for?" Antonio dug around his inner pocket of his uniform blazer for his knife.

"It's not for me," Gilbert handed it off to Francis, "Do you remember freshman year?"

"Of course." The memory put a smile on Francis' face. The three of them put their claims on their picnic table. The hopeless romantic Frenchman, the scrappy, yet mellow Spaniard, and the loud mouthed German. Their initials permanently etched in the wood symbolizing their friendship. And just under that, the letters FB and AK were carved into it.

"Arthur is going to be thorn in your ass for as long as you let him," Gilbert put the handle in the palm of Francis' hand, "He's an itch you need to scratch and this is going to be a good start to scratching it. Go on, Francis. Scratch the itch. Besides, the catharsis will be good for you."

"I don't know," Francis twiddled the knife in his fingers, "I don't think I'm ready to scratch this particular itch yet."

"Francis," Antonio took Gilbert's side, "He's got a point. You can't let Arthur Kirkland keep living in your head rent free, amigo. You deserve better than that. Go ahead. We're here for you if you need it. You can do it."

"And what if this doesn't make me feel better?"

"Then, we go to Gilbert's house and kill the pain," Antonio took a little plastic bag out of his pocket, "And we'll save this for when the wine doesn't work."

"When did you score this?" Gilbert's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"It's harvest season," Antonio grinned, "Homegrown."

"Look at you with the green thumb. I'm impressed."

"Come on, Francis," Antonio encouraged him, "This is good shit and we don't have all day."

"Fine," Francis held the blade shakily in his hand, putting the tip on the A. This was it. It's really over, isn't it? Francis and Arthur were no more. Slowly, but surely, Francis began to heal, taking Arthur's initials from their table.

"Hey!" The headmaster came out. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert were no strangers in his office. Whenever they heard his voice, they knew to run. So, they took off like bats out of Hell and jumped into Antonio's getaway car.

Francis, Gilbert and Antonio had a tradition in Gilbert's basement. It was their own, personal tavern (whenever Gilbert's dad wasn't there. He didn't take too well to their underage drinking.). It was nothing for them to spend a weekend in and out of the basement like a revolving door. Mostly because of the door that led outside. Perfect for the nights that turned into mornings. But mostly if the walls of the basement could talk, they'd tell stories of many a heartache. Every breakup those boys have been through together had been dealt with in that basement. Francis would be no different. Whether his healing would be in liquid form or plant form had yet to be decided.

"What are you drinking Francis?" Gilbert jumped behind the bar, ready to mix whatever medicine his friend needed.

"Pink Moscato," Francis ordered, laying down on the smaller section of the L-shaped couch, "Merci, cheri."

"Really?" Gilbert scoffed, "You plan on driving tonight?"

"I don't," Francis clarified, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I can drink an entire bottle and not feel a thing," he bragged, "You need something stronger than pink Moscato."

"To be fair, Gilbert," Antonio argued, taking a pack of rolling papers out of his pocket, "You have the most loco alcohol tolerance I've ever seen."

"Danke, Vater," Gilbert chuckled to himself, pouring a glass of pink Moscato for Francis, "You want anything while I'm back here?"

"Cuba Libre," Antonio asked, "Por favor."

"Half and half?"

"Aww…Gilbert," Antonio put his hand over his heart, "You do know me."

"How do you say lush in Spanish?"

"Antonio," Francis jabbed.

"No!" Antonio giggled, "Alcohólico, if you must know."

Gilbert mixed Antonio's drink, making sure to keep a heavy hand. He threw a can of beer in his uniform blazer pocket and joined his friends, "Are you sure you don't want anything stronger, Francis?"

"I'm sure," Francis took a heavy drink from his glass, "This will be more than plenty."

"Let me make up for it," Antonio rolled a special surprise and felt around in his pockets, "Shit…I just have dropped mine. Anyone got a lighter?"

"I might," Gilbert got up and opened the basement door, "Ludwig!"

"Was willst du?!" an angry German accent snarled.

"I need a lighter!"

"Then, get one yourself! I'm busy!"

"Just get me a lighter!"

Slam!

Angry footsteps thundered upstairs. Only for the source of them to stand at the top of the stairs, "What do you need a lighter for?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Gilbert stuck his hand out, "Lighter, Ludwig. Give."

"Here," Ludwig whipped a lighter at his older brother, "Now, leave us alone."

"Us?" Gilbert wasn't letting that go, "Are you…entertaining?"

"Are you getting drunk with your idiot friends again?" he retaliated.

Fair enough.

"Gilbert?" Antonio tapped his foot, "While we're young?"

"Thank you, Ludwig," Gilbert threw the lighter toward the couch and shut the door, "Is that good enough for you, Antonio?"

"Fine by me," Antonio put the freshly rolled joint between his fingers, "Francis, put this in your mouth."

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that," Francis topped off his glass.

"Here," Antonio did it for him, lighting the end, "If it were me, I'd take it in slow. This will make you forget all of the things Arthur ever put you through."

Francis took his first hit only to erupt into a massive coughing fit, "What the hell did you just give me, Antonio? Are you trying to kill me?"

"It'll get easier," Antonio took it back, getting a hit himself, "I would never poison you, Francis."

"Well," Francis sat up, "Give it back."

"No need to be greedy," Antonio scolded him, "You act as if this is the first time we've ever smoked together."

"It is the first time we've ever smoked together."

"Well…Shame on me then," Antonio blew out a cloud of smoke, "Gil, you want in on this?"

"I don't play with drug," Gilbert turned him down.

"This is totally natural," Antonio defended, passing it back to Francis, "It's practically medicine. This is what keeps me in check. I'm just trying to make my friend feel good again. Is that so wrong?"

"Thank you, Antonio," Francis tried it again, taking it easier, "That…is a little better."

"There's my boy," Antonio applauded, "I told you it'd get easier."

"Let me open a window first." Gilbert may have that devil may care attitude, but he also knew that upstairs sat a narc. And he also happened to be Vati's favorite. Gilbert wasn't looking for death.

"How are you feeling, Francis?" Antonio wondered, "Are you doing alright?"

"When is this going to kick in?" Francis took another hit.

"You'll know."

A couple hours, a bottle and a half of pink Moscato, a six pack, and a few Cuba Libres later (and what little bit of pot Antonio brought), the three of them were feeling good. Maybe too good. And maybe only two of them. Unfortunately, Francis couldn't say he was feeling good. He had gone back to tears worse than when Arthur broke up with him in the first place.

"I thought he was the one!" Francis wept, "I had already named all the dogs we were going to adopt!"

"Cut the Frenchie off," Antonio declared, "He's done."

"You know what you need, Francis?" Gilbert figured, "You need to confront the little British arschloch face to face."

"None of us are in any shape to drive," Antonio pointed out, "Definitely not my car!"

"I could get us a DD," Gilbert squeaked, "Francis, are you up for getting some answers?"

"You're damn right, I am!" Francis agreed, "Where are we getting our DD, Gil?"

"Hold on," Gilbert stumbled from the couch to the stairs again, "Hey, Ludwig!"

"What now?" Ludwig groaned from the living room upstairs.

"You want to make some quick money?"

Ludwig thought it over for a moment or two, "How much?"

"Twenty."

"Fifty."

"Twenty."

"Fifty will buy my silence."

"Dammit," Gilbert pouted, "Fine. Francis, you owe me."

"Consider it done," Francis promised.

"What do you need?" Ludwig asked, taking a seat at the top of the stairs.

"We need someone to drive us to Arthur Kirkland's house," Gilbert requested.

"And possibly Taco Bell!" Antonio chimed in.

"And possibly Taco Bell," Gilbert reiterated.

"Why?" Ludwig questioned his brother's life choices. More often than he liked to admit.

"Because Arthur Kirkland is a dick!" Francis sniveled.

"You got me there," Ludwig agreed, "Let me get Feliciano. Whose car are we taking?"

"We could take mine!" Antonio volunteered, "You won't crash it, right, Ludwig?"

"Of course not."

"Fantastico!" Antonio got up from the couch, "Vámonos, putas!"

"Ludwig," a sweet, innocent voice chimed from behind him, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," Ludwig assured, "My idiot brother and his friends need a ride. Is that alright?"

"Sure."

"Feliciano!" Antonio beamed, tossing Ludwig his keys and hugging the adorable Italian.

"Buona sera, Antonio," Feliciano choked out. Antonio didn't know his own strength sometimes.

"You know him?" Ludwig asked.

"He used to date Lovino," Feliciano filled him in, "Lovino didn't like that we were still friends, so we don't see each other often outside of school."

"But look at this little face!" Antonio gushed, pinching Feliciano's cheek.

"How gone are you?" Ludwig swatted his hand away, "Let's get this over with."

Everyone piled into Antonio's car. Ludwig and Feliciano sat in the front. Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis sat in the back. While Antonio and Gilbert belted out any song that came on the radio, Francis tried to figure out what he was going to say to Arthur. They hadn't spoke since they broke up and Arthur hardly gave Francis and explanation. Was he ready for this? He was going to have to be.

When they pulled up to Arthur's house, all of his feelings started bubbling up in the back of his throat again. Francis tried to psych himself up for it, but all it did was make him sad. Maybe if he did some groveling at Arthur's feet, he could have him back. They could work out their differences and everything would be ok. Maybe they could run off. Leave town together and never look back. It could be just the two of them and it could work out like a romance novel.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Francis?" Antonio may have been stoned and a little drunk, but he wasn't stupid. He knew the kind of emotional hell his friend was it. Not too long ago, he was in Francis' shoes with a cute, little, Italian boy. Only that breakup wasn't quite like Francis and Arthur's. Antonio and Lovino's breakup damn near got police involved.

"I'm sure," Francis hiccupped, "At the very least, it'll be closure. But if all goes well, maybe we'll take Arthur back with us and everything will go back to the way it used to be."

"Francis," Gilbert put a hand on his shoulder, "That would mean me getting Matthew back, too. And Antonio getting Lovino back."

"And Lovino hates Antonio's guts with a burning passion!" Feliciano chimed in.

"Don't get involved," Ludwig warned, "You'll horribly regret it."

"He's right," Antonio agreed, "Pretty sure if I come within a hundred feet of Lovi, he'd kill me."

"I'm sure I want to do this!" Francis mustered up the energy to face Arthur head on. When he got out of the car, a bright red Mustang sat in the driveway, "Whose is that?"

"I don't know," Gilbert shrugged, "Does he have family in town?"

"I haven't talked to him in a week, Gilbert," Francis pointed out, "How the hell would I know?"

"No need to take it out on me!" Gilbert backed off.

"I'm going to go see!" Francis jumped out of the back of Antonio's Mercedes and knocked on Arthur's front door.

"Ye…" Arthur stood in the doorway, "Oh, bloody hell…What do you want, frog?"

"I want answers, Arthur," Francis demanded, hardly able to stand. The Moscato got to him more than he thought it'd be.

"Now's not a good time, Francis," Arthur winced, "You need to leave."

"Not until you tell me," Francis stood his ground…shakily, but he's still standing. Luckily for him, the doorframe kept him from falling over, "Was I not good enough for you?"

"No," Arthur shut the door behind him, "That wasn't it at all." 

"Because I'm wonderful!" Francis growled, "I'm nothing but a charming goddamn delight, yet you DUMPED ME! Was that why you DUMPED ME?"

"No, Francis," Arthur groaned, "Do you really think I wanted us to break up?"

"If you didn't want us to break up…" Francis softened the bite in his tone, "Why did we?"

"Because," Arthur stared down at his feet, "I'd only be in your shadow. Everyone wants you, Francis, and you know it. I wanted nothing more than for us to be together, but it wasn't you who wasn't good enough. You don't deserve me holding you back, so I let you go."

"No," Francis wrapped his arms around the little English boy that stole his heart, "No, no, no, cheri. You could never hold me back. I love you, Arthur. More than anything."

"Well…" Arthur pushed away, "It's too late for that, Francis."

"What do you mean?" Francis wondered, his heart snapping in two.

"I…"

"Hey, Artie!" a voice from inside called, "Is that the pizza dude?"

"No," Arthur yelled back, "I'll be back inside in a minute."

Francis stood in front of his ex-boyfriend, not sure whether to break down or break his face, "I see you moved on quickly."

"Francis…" Arthur tried to reach out to him, but Francis wasn't having it.

"No," Francis shook him off, "I'm sure Alfred's waiting for you."

"Francis…" Arthur pleaded.

But Francis wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. When he got back in Antonio's car, the floodgates broke. He tried to keep it to himself as much as he could, but after that, there'd be no way. Francis nestled his face in Antonio's shoulder and bawled his eyes out. As much as they all wanted to get out of the car and kick the shit out of Arthur for doing this to someone so undeserving, they let Francis get out what he needed to.

"I wasn't ready for that," Francis sobbed, "He's already moved on…"

"I'm sorry, Francis," Gilbert apologized, taking him off Antonio's shoulder, "I'm the one that told you to come here. I didn't think this would happen."

"No, no," Francis stopped him, "It wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to know he'd…he'd…"

"Oh, Francis," Antonio winced, "He had…company…didn't he?"

"AND HE CALLS HIM ARTIE!" Francis continued to wail, "ALFRED JONES WAS IN THERE!"

"Eww…" Gilbert cringed, "Even Arthur can do better than that."

"He peaked with Francis," Antonio assured, "We all know that."

"Let me out," Francis ordered, "Please. Let me out of this car."

"No way, amigo," Antonio kept a hold of him, "You'll only get more upset."

"No," Francis clarified, slightly convulsing, "I need to go throw up and it'll only count if it's in Arthur's bushes."

"Alright," Antonio let him go and throw up in Arthur's bushes, he did. Once he was done, Francis slid back into the backseat, "You want us to go home?"

"No," Francis shook his head, "I do feel better, though."

"That's good," Gilbert put a hand on his friend's back, "But are you sure you don't want to go back to my house?"

"No," Francis repeated, "I do need a drink, though."

"I think you've had enough tonight," Antonio figured.

"Water," Francis requested, "Just water."

"Alright." Ludwig brought them all to the nearest gas station and Feliciano went in for Francis' water. He's a good boy, Francis thought. Feliciano was so sweet and he didn't deserve to go through the heartache Francis was going through.

"Ludwig," Francis tapped on his shoulder, "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose it can't hurt," Ludwig allowed, "What is it?"

"Are you and Feliciano dating?"

"Francis!" Gilbert gave him a heavy swat to the shoulder.

"I'm just curious!" Francis whined, "Are you?"

"You don't have to answer that," Gilbert added.

"Well," Ludwig blushed a bit, "I can't say that I'm not trying. Despite the fact that Feliciano isn't…exactly the brightest…He has a big heart and I wouldn't want to see it hurt."

"That's beautiful," Francis laid his head on Gilbert's shoulder, "And very diplomatic, if I do say so myself. Why don't you two make it official? It's not like Feli's not into you."

"Don't call him that."

"Why? Because that's what you call him when you're alone?"

"FRANCIS!" Both Ludwig and Gilbert snapped at him.

"Don't yell at me!" Francis begged, "I'm a very fragile boy right now. I can't handle the yelling."

"Our relationship is none of your business," Ludwig stood his ground, "Just because you invited us into yours doesn't mean the feeling is mutual."

"Understandable," Francis let out a little yawn as Feliciano came back.

"Here, Francis," he handed back a cold bottle of water.

"Don't drink it too fast," Antonio helped him, "You'll only throw up again. TACO BELL!"

"TACO BELL!" Gilbert agreed, "I'm starving!"

"You all need to sober up anyway," Ludwig pulled out of the gas station parking lot and headed to the nearest Taco Bell.

"By the way," Feliciano chimed in, "Ludwig, are we going to Feliks' party tonight?"

"Feliks is throwing a party?" Antonio perked up.

"Yeah!" Feliciano beamed, "We should all go!"

"I don't know, Feliciano," Ludwig worried, "With Francis a blubbering mess and Antonio and Gilbert drunk and stupid, I don't think we should bring them along."

"Come on, Ludwig," Gilbert insisted, "Look at Francis. You can't tell me he doesn't need something like this. Maybe Feliks' party is just what he needs to cheer himself back up."

"Yeah," Antonio agreed, "I'm sure Feliks wouldn't mind if you brought a few more. Besides, it's us."

"We could make that party legendary," Francis figured, "And it would be nice to get another drink. I think I got a second wind in me."

"After Taco Bell," Antonio stipulated, "You guys are still down, right?"

"Ja!"

"Oui!"

"Yay…" Ludwig wanted nothing more than to drop the three morons in the back seat off at his house and take off with Feliciano and Antonio's car. But three more bodies couldn't hurt.


	2. The Night They Got

At the academy, three things were for certain:

1.) Anyone that needed to score alcohol for their parties needed to contact Gilbert Beilschmidt. He could get them anything. Alternatively, if they were looking for something a little more herbal, they could always count on Antonio.

2.) Francis Bonnefoy was the most beautiful creature to walk those halls.

And 3.) Feliks Lukasiewicz could throw a killer party. Adding Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio to the mix would only make it that much more legendary. Most people knew they had a reputation, but Feliks' could damn near rival theirs on his own. And Feliks made sure the world knew it. Not that they were rivals or anything. Feliks would often call on his three favorite upperclassmen to make sure his events would go off without a hitch.

They all walked in, hoping to find the host at the door, but to no avail. Feliciano and Ludwig went one direction while the others went opposite. Francis just wanted to find another drink to make him numb and a couch for him to nest on. _Alfred Jones…Of all fucking people, Alfred "Narcissism Incarnate" Jones is who Arthur rebounds to? I should've known. Was Arthur dumping me in front of an audience what caused my stock to plummet? I'm a man without an island here! _

"Francis!" Feliks found him first and threw himself into the empty spot next to him, "How is it hanging, my friend?"

"Painfully depressed and empty."

"Well," Feliks got up, "I see a can of the worms has been opened up with you. Hold on. Let me go find Magnus. I'm sure he can cheer you up."

"If you say so…"

The alcohol wasn't working. The weed wasn't working. Francis needed more to drown his sorrows. No…He needed his Arthur back. But that wasn't going to happen. Because ALFRED FUCKING JONES had Francis' angel in _his _lap now. Francis just wanted numbness. Good or bad, he didn't want to feel anything. And as good as his relationship with Magnus Densen was, his constant upbeat energy was the last thing he needed. Unless he was peddling something that could give him a complete one-eighty, he wanted nothing to do with anybody.

"Francis?" a kind, gentle voice called out to him, "Minden rendben?"

"Not really," Francis sighed out, "But thank you for your concern, Elizabeta. I appreciate it."

"What's the matter?" Elizabeta put an arm around Francis, pulling him into her shoulder, "Talk to me."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Francis tried worming his way out, but Elizabeta's mothering nature was far too overpowering, "And if you're trying to hit on me, now is really not a good time."

"Who said I was hitting on you?" she jumped on the defensive.

"You act as if no one knows you and Roderich are on the rocks," he scoffed, "Would you two either shit or get off the pot already?"

"All I was trying to do was help!" Elizabeta got up, throwing the rest of her drink in Francis' face, "You're an asshole, Francis Bonnefoy! It's no wonder Arthur left you!"

That was a blow to the heart Francis didn't need today. Especially with the Arthur wound so fresh. Then again, he also didn't need someone to come over and baby him. It had become a well-known fact that Elizabeta Hedervary harbored the world's biggest crush on Francis and at one time, she'd do anything to be with him. Then, her boyfriend Roderich came around and they've been together ever since. That didn't mean her crush on Francis ever subsided.

"Francis!" Just what Francis didn't need. Magnus Densen was a firecracker when all Francis wanted was some peace and quiet, "What's up?"

"Not now, Magnus," Francis shut his eyes for a second, "I already sent Elizabeta off in tears. Don't make me do the same to you."

"Feliks was right," Magnus chuckled to himself, "You are bottomed out."

"Again," Francis grumbled, "Not now, Magnus. Go play somewhere else."

"But what if I told you," Magnus kept his voice down, "that I had a little something, something from my brother Abel that could make you feel all better inside?"

"Antonio already got me stoned," Francis pointed out, "I'm sure whatever your brother gave you won't put a dent in me right now."

"Abel's been studying in the Netherlands," Magnus pulled a plastic bag, much like the one Antonio had at Gilbert's house, out of his pocket. Only instead of having weed in it, these looked more like candy, "He told me not to have more than one of these at a time."

"What is it?" Francis studied them a little closer.

"I'm not sure," Magnus dumped some out in his hand, "He said that he had one guy call them happy pills. Another one called them Skittles. I'm sure they can help you out."

"What do I have to lose?" Francis shrugged, popping a couple of them in his mouth.

"Whoa there, Francis," Magnus tried to stop him, "I haven't even done any of this yet."

"I guess you're about to see what they do then," Francis sat comfortably in his spot on the couch and had no intentions of moving.

Meanwhile, Antonio and Gilbert had found where the bar was set up. The kitchen had been wall to wall bodies of drunk teenagers, looking for something to quench their thirsts. Gilbert pouted about the lack of a keg and Antonio took the bottle of rum, downing it straight like a pirate. Then, out of nowhere, Kiku Honda appeared with a white bottle in his hands.

"Kiku!" Antonio always was a hugger when he was drunk.

"Konbanwa, Antonio-san," Kiku tried to peel off the Spaniard, but again, Antonio doesn't realize his own strength, "Would you please let me go?"

"Sorry," Antonio may be a hugger, but he also understood that no meant no, regardless of if he was drunk or not.

"Isn't there usually three of you?" Kiku wondered, "Where's Francis?"

"I don't know," Gilbert admitted, "He kind of wandered off and we haven't seen him since. Why?"

"I had heard he yelled at Elizabeta Hedervary to leave him alone," Kiku reported, "I hope they're both doing ok."

"What else have you heard?" Antonio wondered, worried about the trouble Francis could get himself into when he's depressed and unattended.

"That was it," Kiku shrugged, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be much more help to you. If you're looking for information, I suggest you find Yao. He knows everything about everyone."

"Gracias, Kiku," Antonio smiled. _It's good to know Yao's here, too. _

"No problem," Kiku bowed, "Do you know if Feliciano and Ludwig are here, too?"

"They drove!" Gilbert squeaked, "You wouldn't know where I can get a beer around here, do you?"

"No."

"DAMMIT!"

"Call your guy," Antonio gave him a nudge.

"I can't just call my guy," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Then, I owe him a favor and that's not a position I want to be in."

"I'm going to go find Yao," Antonio decided, "Or Francis. Whichever one comes first."

"I'm going to choke down some whiskey," Gilbert pouted, "Pray for me."

"Santa Maria, Madre de Dios," Antonio began, his hands clasped together with his rosary between them, "Ruega por nosotros pecadores. Ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén."

"Thank you, Antonio," Gilbert chuckled, "That was very appreciated. Not that I understood a word of it."

"De nada," Antonio beamed. But behind his smile hid genuine concern. More often than not, Francis was a general beacon of sunshine and joy. Although, when he got low, he got _low. _Not quite to the point of…bad thoughts, but enough to do something stupid. The sooner he could find Francis, the better.

Antonio scoured every corner of Feliks' house, doing his best to find his friend in the state he was in. Almost everyone tried stopping him to say hi or ask for a dance or for weed. He didn't have time for that. Antonio was a man on a mission. However, instead of finding Francis, Antonio locked eyes with a different familiar face. One he hadn't seen in quite some time. With a smile, he called his name, "Antonio!"

"Hola, Sadik," Antonio smiled back, playing nice, "Como estas?"

"I'm actually looking for someone," Sadik told him, "What about you?"

"Me, too," Antonio nodded, "Have you seen Francis anywhere?"

"I don't keep track of him," Sadik shrugged, "Sorry. But if I see him, I'll let him know you're looking for him."

"What about you?" Antonio asked, "Who are you looking for?"

"A pretty Italian," Sadik gushed, "Have you seen one of them wandering around?"

"Feliciano's on Ludwig's hip," Antonio took a heavy drink from his rum, "If you're going after that, I wouldn't. Ludwig's pretty attached to him and will kick your ass for even looking at him."

"I'm not wanting to fuck with Ludwig," Sadik backed off, "Besides, Feliciano's not the one I'm looking for."

Antonio's stomach knotted up. There was no way. He wasn't here. When Antonio and Lovino were still together, it was a rarity they ever went out. And if they ever did, it was somewhere Lovino would pick. He wasn't as much of the socialite as his younger brother. And Lovino's youngest brother was hardly potty trained, "Are you looking for Lovino?"

"Oh, yeah," Sadik smirked, "I'm definitely looking for Lovino. You two were a thing once, weren't you?"

"We dated for two years, Sadik," Antonio's cool started getting warmer, "I'd say we were a little more than just a thing."

"Oh," Sadik brushed him off, "He's a squealy little thing, isn't he?"

"He's only squealy when…" The connection Antonio made in his head was enough to set off what Francis and Gilbert affectionally referred to as his asshole switch.

"And that little spot in his lower back," Sadik's grin only grew bigger, "That's a good spot to start."

Sadik knew exactly what he was doing. Sadik was there to pick a fight. And he knew just the right buttons on the usually calm and laid-back Antonio to set him off. Given the state that Antonio was in, Sadik was going to get exactly what he poked at Antonio for. Without another thought, Antonio finished off the bottle of rum in his hand, only to shatter it on the edge of an end table, "Mantén tus malditas manos lejos de mi hombre, hijo de puta…"

"I don't speak Spanish…"

"I said," Antonio gave him a swat with the broken bottle, "Keep your fucking hands off my man, you son of a bitch!"

"Last I checked," Sadik winced, not realizing how much blood gushed out of his arm, "He's not your man anymore…You're just mad that he's calling out my name these days and not yours."

"YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!"

"He's not property…"

"Antonio!" Feliks came to break up the fight, "Are you fucking high?"

"I'm not high," Antonio snarled like a junkyard dog, "I'm pissed!"

"Come on," Feliks pulled him away from Sadik before Sadik got more blood on the carpet, "You need to go cool off."

"That asshole started it!" Antonio tried jumping out of Feliks' arms, but to no avail.

"It's over," Feliks put his foot down, "It's over or I'm getting Gilbert and Ludwig to take you out of here."

Antonio still had yet to find Francis and he had no idea where Gilbert had gone. All he could think about was driving his fist in Sadik's teeth. He didn't care. Dating, not dating, Antonio couldn't help himself. He'd always be protective of Lovino, no matter where their paths may take them. Antonio would always have the uncontrollable urge to defend him and his honor. And the way Sadik spoke of him only added fuel to Antonio's fire. _Who does that piece of shit think he is? What do you see in him, Lovino? You don't deserve a prick like that_.

While Antonio was doing his best to settle himself down, Gilbert had found a stray mini keg that beckoned him. Drink me, Gilbert. You're the only one I want to drink me. Hold me and swallow what I have to offer. To which Gilbert gladly accepted. Whiskey wasn't doing much for him, but it was the closest thing he could find to his sweet, full bodied nectar of the inebriated gods. The clouds parted and the loving light of Aegir shined upon him. While Antonio was ready to stab someone and Francis waited for whatever Magnus gave him to numb his pain, Gilbert couldn't be happier. If he hadn't pregamed in his basement, Gilbert would almost feel guilty.

"You might want to slow down, Beilschmidt," Yao Wang stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the den, "You're stupid enough."

"Fuck off, Yao," Gilbert laughed, knowing it was all in good fun, "I can handle it. When did you get here?"

"A little while ago," Yao took a seat next to him on the fireplace hearth, "Probably well after you started spooning the keg. You couldn't put anything better into your body?"

"Is that supposed to be a weird pick up line?" Gilbert teased, "Because it's not going to work. I am immune."

"No," Yao promised, "I have a little dignity."

"Hey," Gilbert sat up, remembering what he was looking for before he found the keg, "You wouldn't happen to know where Francis is, would you?"

"Don't you have a bell on him?"

"We really should, but who has the time to put it on him?"

"He does," Yao pointed out, "He can do it himself."

"I guess," Gilbert figured, "So, you don't know where he is?"

"Nope," Yao shook his head, "Sorry, Gilbert. What I do have is my undying friendship."

"That's not going to get me Francis…"

"Have you met Kiku's and my cousins yet?" Yao wondered, "They've been floating around here, too."

"Can't say that I have," Gilbert tapped the keg…That had unfortunately been tapped out, "Shit…"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm empty," Gilbert whined.

"I'm sorry," Yao empathized, "Well, if you do meet my cousins, keep them away from Elizabeta. She would only make a mess and Kiku and I don't need to clean that up."

"I know how you feel."

"Because of Francis or Antonio?" Yao wondered.

"Antonio?" Gilbert perked up, "I knew Francis had problems with Lizzie, but Antonio, too?"

"No," Yao explained, "Antonio and Sadik. You haven't heard?"

"No."

"Antonio damn near killed Sadik tonight," Yao reported, "He cut him with a broken rum bottle."

"What?" Gilbert squeaked, "Maybe the kid's more badass than we give him credit for. Or that stupid. Why?"

"Sadik has Lovino now," Yao went on, "He's got what Antonio had and lost. It's tragic."

"Mein Gott," Gilbert mumbled to himself, "I turn my back for a few minutes and this is what happens. I have to go find my brother and get out of here."

"It was nice seeing you, Gilbert!" Yao called after him, empathizing with his plight.

Before Gilbert had a chance to find anyone, the candy Magnus gave Francis had a chance to kick in. And for the first time in a week, Francis felt good. Francis felt _really _good. He hadn't moved from the couch to the point where people were convinced Magnus had a wax figure of Francis Bonnefoy to take out at parties. Francis was trapped in in his head, content for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

_I probably look like one of those guards that stand outside Buckingham Palace…_

Even the reminder of Arthur wasn't enough to put a dent in him. Across the room, Francis noticed a couple of very attractive men. _There's no way in hell they're local. I would've had at least one if not both of them by now. _One was dressed in a long kimono that Francis was already imagining what it looked like on the floor the next morning. The other next to him looked like royalty. There was only room for one flamboyant bitch at this party and if it wasn't Francis, the balance in the universe was off. But the prospects of new meat thrilled him. All of a sudden, Francis didn't feel right. That thrill turned into severe shaking. No matter how hard he tried, Francis couldn't sit still. _Magnus…I have to find Magnus. Before my heart gives out. _

"Hey," Magnus found him first, "How you feeling, Francis?"

"What the fuck did you give me?" Francis grabbed Magnus by his collar, his face pouring sweat.

"I told you," Magnus had a much more cavalier attitude than Francis, "It'd be something to make you feel better."

"What was it?" Francis snapped, his skin losing pigment.

"A little bit of ecstasy," Magnus told him, "Why?"

"Because…" Francis grew lightheaded, "Because…"

"Because he's overdosing…"


	3. The Angel That Saved His Life

"He seems to be holding stable," a warm, rich voice ushered Francis back to the land of the living, "Whatever your friend gave him last night, I suggest he gets rid of him."

"If we don't get rid of _him _first." That was Antonio…Why did he sound so pissed?

"Ow…" Francis woke up with a pounding headache and a pain in his stomach. _What the hell happened last night? _He took a lethargic look around. _This isn't Magnus and Feliks' house._

"Oh, gracias a dios…" Antonio sighed out, throwing his arms around his friend, "Estás vivo…"

"Good morning to you, too, Antonio," Francis groaned, every ache and pain in his body becoming more and more pronounced with every movement.

"We thought you died last night, Francis," Gilbert filled him in, "Your eyes were rolling into the back of your head and everything. Shit was gross."

"What the fuck were you thinking, Francis?" Antonio's voice thickened, "You should know better than to take shit from Magnus Densen!"

"I know, I know," Francis could already feel his regret, "I got stupid. What happened last night?"

"Could we hold off on the interrogation for a moment, please?" There was that voice again. The only one Francis didn't recognize. He had heard it before, though. It was the last thing he remembered hearing before passing out, "Francis, can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure," Francis tried sitting up, only to get a better look at the source of the dreamy voice. _Jackpot. _

"Can you tell me what your full name is?" he began.

"Francis Bonnefoy," Francis smirked, taking in the delicious view in front of him. Dark eyes, dark hair, and smells like old money. _My, my…I can't even begin to put into words what I'm thinking about right now. My dreams are going to need a censor bar. _

"And do you remember who I am?"

"Can't say that I do," Francis continued flirting, "Forgive me, cheri. I usually never forget a face. Certainly not one like yours."

"You were also rolling on weed, wine, and high-grade ecstasy, amigo," Antonio reminded him.

_Dammit, Antonio. I love you, but don't be a cock block, _"So, are you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess?"

"You can call me Hatori," he introduced himself, "I'm sure you know Yao and Kiku."

"I do," Francis confirmed, "I don't remember seeing them last night."

"They were there," Hatori nodded, "Along with two of my other cousins. They tend to stick out in a crowd. You may have met them."

"I couldn't tell you."

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Hatori wondered.

"Not very much," Francis tried to think back and only one thing came to mind. _Arthur…He's with the little American kid now. Cradle robber. _

"Alright," Hatori sat down on the opposite end of the couch, checking Francis over again, "Last night, you took more ecstasy than what you should have. Personally, if it were me, I'd advise against you taking it at all, but that's not my decision. But that's here nor there for now. Although, I think you did die last night. After we pumped your stomach, your heart stopped for approximately eight seconds, but I brought you back. We waited for time and nature to take its course and here you are."

"You saved me?" Francis' mind had gone to strange places. Hatori riding a horse bareback into the sunset with no shirt on, offering Francis his hand and a spot on the back of said horse. Hatori in a well-fitting suit with a riding crop in his hand and Francis tied to the bed. Hatori with a dozen red roses at Francis' doorstep. There was no doubt about it. _If Arthur can rebound quickly, so can I. Hello, new conquest._

"Yes, I did," Hatori confirmed.

"And why did a wonderful creature like you," Francis laid his head on Hatori's shoulder, "save a pathetic, strung out sap like me?"

"Because you were worth saving," Hatori explained, "I may only be pre-med, but that doesn't mean I have to sit idly by while someone is dying. Not when I know I can help. Every life has a value in some way. Even if you don't know what that value is yet, it's waiting for you."

_Pre-med? He didn't look much older than us. He's in college?_

"Thank you, cheri," Francis balled up on Hatori's lap, "Hatori, right?"

"That's right," Hatori got out a small notebook from his bag, along with a beautiful black fountain pen. _He has gorgeous handwriting…His hands work quickly, _"And this is my phone number. If you start feeling anything out of sorts, call me. I'll see what I can do. But I also suggest going to see an actual doctor, too. Second opinions."

"Does that mean we can't play doctor anymore?" Even when he's come back from the brink of death, Francis Bonnefoy still had game.

"I'll chalk that up to the fever," Hatori backed off, leaving Francis in his never-ending daydream, "Antonio? Gilbert?"

"Yeah?" they both perked up at the call of their names.

"Let me know if anything changes," Hatori insisted, getting up from the couch. Then, he hid a little smile away from Francis, "Or if he gets any more delusional."

"You'd think that was delusion," Antonio chuckled, "That's just the way Francis is."

"All the time?"

"Most of the time," Gilbert confirmed, "Francis has the libido of a caged rabbit."

"I'm still here!" Francis whined, color quickly returning to his face. He may not have much for shame, but that didn't mean his business had to be put on full display. Especially if he has any designs on pursuing Hatori.

"And we thank God every day for that, cariño," Antonio teased, "Thank you, Hatori."

"You're welcome," Hatori left the three of them in Gilbert's basement and headed out, meeting his other two cousins by the car.

"Well, well," the youngest one, Ayame, noticed the sudden spring in Hatori's step, "You seem to be in high spirits."

"Another job well done," Hatori got in the car.

"Don't act like we don't know, Hatori," the middle one, Shigure, could never let these things go, "The guy from last night? You saved his life."

"I know. I was there."

"He was cute, too," Ayame added, "I wonder if he's seeing anyone."

"No," Shigure shook his head, "I asked Yao last night and as far as he knows, he just got out of a relationship with his last boyfriend."

"Can you two shut up until we get home?" Hatori begged, his cheeks bright flaming red.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ayame always was one who never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"It's just the car ride home," Hatori growled, "I almost lost someone last night."

"You're not a doctor yet, Tori," Ayame pointed out.

"But," Shigure clarified, "You did save him. I'd say take the win and focus on that."

"Which part?" Ayame drooled, "He was gorgeous. Anyone happen to catch his name?"

"Francis," Hatori told him, "His name is Francis. Going by what you told me, the drugs he took were likely because of the breakup with his ex-boyfriend. He seems like the romantic type."

"Perfect for you then!" Shigure assumed, "We love you, Hatori, but you wouldn't know what romance was if it was a fifty-pound salmon that slapped you in the face."

"You have an interesting way of seeing the world, Shigure."

"Aww," Shigure melted, "I'll take that as a compliment. I think you forget what I do for a living."

"Writing dirty fan fiction on the internet is not a living," Hatori rolled his eyes.

"It's a step in the right direction," Shigure defended, "Besides, do you know how many followers my blog has?"

"How many of them are either porn bots, hacker bots, or separate accounts you've made just to boost your numbers?"

"Ouch," Shigure clutched his chest, "Hatori, I'm hurt."

"Ayame, I'm driving," Hatori brushed him off, "You take care of him."

Biologically speaking, Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame were only cousins. Yet, in every other sense, they were practically brothers. They fought like brothers. They stuck together like brothers. They defended each other like brothers. And in this case, they teased each other like brothers. After the night they had last night, they all deserved a good, long rest. Especially Hatori. He didn't like to keep secrets from his cousins, but in this case, he'd make an exception. For the sake of his pride, Hatori could never admit that Shigure and Ayame were right.

Later that afternoon, Francis had woken up from his third nap of the day, his nausea almost nonexistent and his stomach begging for something in it. He got up from Gilbert's couch and toddled his way upstairs where Antonio was just coming back inside from his last cigarette and Gilbert had a movie paused on TV. The three of them had a tradition when it came to dealing with the morning after. If they crashed at Antonio's house after a night of fun and excitement, they'd watch shitty sci-fi movies from the eighties (Antonio liked to make fun of the special effects and whine about how garbage they were.). If they crashed at Francis' house, the more musicals, the better (and Francis wouldn't hesitate to sing along). However, when they crashed at Gilbert's, James Bond would be their go-to. This morning (afternoon) would be no different.

"You two started From Russia with Love without me?" Francis chastised meekly, making himself comfortable next to Antonio. The smell of cigarette smoke normally didn't faze him, but this time, Francis gagged a little.

"Buenos dias, Francis," Antonio pushed the mess of blonde curls out of Francis' face, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Francis rubbed his eyes, "But I've also been worse."

"Worse than damn near dying at Feliks and Magnus' house?" Gilbert wondered.

"You have me there," Francis agreed, letting out a heavy sigh, "Alfred fucking Jones…Of all people."

"Francis," Antonio cradled him, "No, no. We're not going down that road again. That's what got you into that mess in the first place. We're not talking about Arthur if it's only going to make you miserable."

"Fine," Francis curled into Antonio's shoulder, "Why couldn't Arthur and I have ended like we did, Antonio?"

"Because you were actually in love with Arthur, cariño," Antonio pointed out, "We both tried the love thing and all we ended up with was mindless sex. We were each other's means to an end."

"I know," Francis pouted, "But I still wish I could see his face without wanting to throw up."

"I hear his bushes are available," Gilbert teased, trying to make light of their dark situation.

"You do know," Antonio assured, "If you need to talk something out, we're always here for you."

"Merci, mon ami," Francis kissed Antonio's cheek, "Both of you."

"De nada."

"Bitte."

Francis knew a few things in his life were absolutely certain up to this point. Both Gilbert and Antonio would take a bullet for him any day of the week. He could've died last night, but he didn't. Most importantly, he was saved by a beautiful angel that he wanted to see come completely unglued on top of him. Whether Hatori would be a one night thing or a relationship had yet to be determined, but Francis did have his number. _There's no way he only gave me his number in case of emergencies. _

"Hey Bruder. Ist der kleine Franzose tot?" Ludwig and Feliciano came into the living room.

"Komm schon, Ludwig," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Haben Sie etwas Klasse."

"Es tut mir leid," Ludwig apologized.

"Francis?" Feliciano worried, peeking over the couch, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, Feli," Francis promised, "I just got a little stupid last night. That's all."

"You also ruined Taco Bell for me," Antonio gagged at the memory of Hatori pumping Francis' stomach.

"There's always Chipotle!" Feliciano chimed.

"I don't know if I could do Chipotle," Antonio thought, "It might be too similar."

"Actually," Gilbert stepped in, "A pizza wouldn't be a half bad idea."

"Probably not for me," Francis figured, "I don't think I could handle throwing up pizza. But food sounds like a good idea."

"I know!" Feliciano beamed, eager to help.

"Nothing too carb-y," Francis ordered.

"Then, I got nothing," Feliciano took a seat at the kitchen island.

"Really?" Antonio wondered.

"Aren't carbs supposed to be good for a hangover?" Gilbert assumed.

"We don't all have your metabolism, cheri," Francis let out a little yawn, nearly back to sleep on Antonio's lap.

"Shut up," Gilbert threw a pillow in Francis' direction. He may have had a freakishly high metabolism, but when it came to throwing a pillow, he had the aim of a Stormtrooper. And hit Antonio in the face instead. Gilbert froze, "Shit…That wasn't supposed to hit you, Antonio."

"And you figured throwing it at Francis was a smarter idea?" Antonio growled, "When he's the worst one out of all of us? Gilbert, some days, you're lucky you're pretty."

"And most days," Ludwig chimed in, "He isn't even that."

"Fick dich ab, Ludwig!" Gilbert snapped at his brother. Although, Ludwig's off-color remark about Gilbert was enough to get a cheap laugh out of Francis, "Du wurdest adoptiert!"

"Are you kidding?" Ludwig scoffed, "Vater couldn't deny me if he wanted to."

"Alright, children," Antonio stopped them, looking down in his lap. Sure enough, despite Gilbert and Ludwig's brotherly squabbling, Francis was out like a light. Antonio pulled a blanket over him, gently kissing Francis' temple. He may not know much of Francis' mother tongue, but he knew enough. Antonio kept his voice down, hardly speaking above a whisper in Francis' ear, "Bonne nuit, mon ami. Dormez bien."

"Bonne nuit, mon amour…" Francis babbled in his sleep, burrowing deeper into Antonio's chest. Little did Antonio know, Francis wanted to be nowhere else. For the time being anyway.

"Hey, Antonio," Gilbert knew better than to ask, but he also knew that, if he were to tread in that territory, to tread lightly, "Do you think you and Francis will ever give it a go again?"

That question was more loaded than Gilbert knew. Antonio and Francis were hardly high school freshmen when they met. It was the summer just before they started high school when a glistening Adonis had climbed out of the pool. Francis was Antonio's sun in those days. But unfortunately, Antonio didn't realize he was Francis' Icarus. He flew far too close to Francis and those wax wings melted. Especially when Antonio's sunshine became encapsulated by an English fog just as the end of their freshman year had come to a close. But for that one summer, when their hormones did all the talking, Antonio didn't care about the sunburn. But shortly after Francis found Arthur, Antonio had found Lovino and they had balance in their universe. However, that was then.

"I don't think so," Antonio ran his hand down Francis' back, "That was just a one time thing. Don't get me wrong. I'll always love Francis. But our love is different now. If I didn't love him, I sure as fuck wouldn't be letting him sleep on me. Not after last night."

"You seemed pretty pissed this morning," Gilbert remembered, "The way you bitched at him almost made you sound like his mom."

"Sometimes, he needs a mom," Antonio chuckled to himself, "And if it has to be me once in a while, so be it."

"Hey," Ludwig called over, "We're still ordering pizza whether you guys want any or not, so are we ordering for all of us?"

"Get risotto for Francis," Antonio ordered. That boy can bitch about carbs all he wants. In his state, they won't kill him.

"Mmm…" Feliciano swooned, "Risotto does sound good. No. Pizza. Pizza sounds better…But risotto sounds so good…"

"I'll order you both," Ludwig cradled Feliciano's cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Ludwig…" Feliciano froze, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not really sure," Ludwig understood his confusion, taking his hand away, "Forget I did anything."

"No," Feliciano put his hand back, "It felt kind of nice."

"Look at them, Antonio," Gilbert awed, turning his recliner toward the kitchen, "They're so cute and awkward."

"Fick dich ab, Gilbert!" Ludwig blushed, glaring an angry hole through his older brother, "Du hätten verschluckt werden sollen!"

"Ich liebe dich auch, Ludwig," Gilbert blew his brother empty kisses, giggling like a little girl in his chair.

"Again," Antonio came between them, "I know Francis can sleep through anything, but you two could keep it down for everyone's sake."

_Is that really my purpose here? _ Antonio thought. _Do I really have to be everyone's mama today? _

"So," Gilbert wondered, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Seriously?" Antonio scoffed, "You want to go out again? Estás jodidamente loco? One of our best friends almost fucking died last night, Gilbert! I think that's a damn good reason for us to stay in tonight."

"Alright, alright," Gilbert backed off, "I was joking, but I understand. We're staying in tonight."

"Besides," Ludwig chimed in, "Vati's coming back tomorrow morning. He'd probably kick you out if your friends were passed out drunk in the basement again."

"Again," Gilbert snarled at his younger brother, "Ich liebe dich auch, Ludwig…"

"That is kind of low, Ludwig," Antonio cringed.

"He started it."

"You can both be adults and finish it," Antonio pointed out, ready to knock their heads together. He's had practice. With Feliciano's sweet disposition and Lovino's hot temper, those two butted heads all the time, too. More often than not, Antonio would have to be the one to calm Lovino down before cops were called and Lovino would have to go through court-ordered anger management…again.

"He acts like I don't have a contingency plan if Vati kicks me out," Gilbert brushed him off.

"You still owe me money," Ludwig reminded him.

"I know," Gilbert got up from the chair and dug in Francis' jacket pocket for his wallet, taking a fistful of money out and slapping it on the countertop, "As promised."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Bruder," Ludwig put his newly acquired gains in his pocket.

"You do realize that was Francis' wallet, right, Gil?" Antonio gave him a look.

"Francis owed me," Gilbert went back to his nest on the chair, "I just skipped the middle man."

Antonio merely rolled his eyes and curled up with Francis, readjusting him to lay on his chest instead of his thigh. _Buenos noches, Francis. Te amo. _

Ring, ring!

Francis woke up and felt around the coffee table for his phone. He didn't remember being Antonio's little spoon, but who was he to complain? Francis slid his finger across his phone screen, blissfully unaware of who waited on the other end, "Allô?"

"Francis…" a familiar voice spoke on the other end. An all too familiar voice that Francis didn't want to hear, "Are you busy?"

"What do you want, Arthur?" Francis kept his voice down, not wanting to wake either Gilbert or Antonio.

"I'm…" Arthur stuttered a bit, "I'm just…I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok. You seemed…upset when you left my house last night."

Francis pulled out the gun at the knife fight. It'd be the best for everyone, "Does Alfred know you're calling me?"

The stunned silence on the other end told Francis all he needed to know. Not only did Alfred not know, but Arthur had no intentions of ever telling him. Francis didn't want Arthur hurt, but Arthur also started it, "No. He doesn't."

"What are you doing, Arthur?" Francis sighed out, "You know this is only going to hurt us both even more."

"I heard about last night," Arthur's voice broke, "And…I…I just needed to hear your voice."

"I'm fine," Francis assured, resting his head on Antonio's chest, "Really, Arthur. I'm alright. I did something stupid last night and…"

Hatori. If Francis wouldn't have gotten stupid last night, he never would've met Hatori. The thought of his pretty face and tight ass made him smile. But not for long. Because Arthur had to come in and ruin it, "Right then. I'm glad you're ok. Will I see you in class?"

"I was only dead for a few seconds," Francis rolled his eyes, "Yes. You'll see me on Monday."

"YOU WERE WHAT?!"

"Jesucristo…" Antonio woke up, shoving his fist in his eye, "I think the neighbors could've heard you, Arthur."

"So, that's where you've been…" Arthur figured, "You ran back to Antonio…"

"Not the time, Arthur…" Francis begged. Only for Antonio to take the phone.

"Hola, cabrón Británico," Antonio smirked, "Como estas?"

Antonio never was a fan of Arthur's. He put his best friend in a bad spot last night. Although, he couldn't help but giggle at Francis' revenge on his bushes. But the feeling was also mutual. Arthur was jealous of Francis and Antonio's friendship. He always thought they were too close. And now, his suspicions were all but confirmed, "I'll assume that was something nice, Antonio."

"It wasn't," he giggled, "It so wasn't. Why are you calling him?"

"Because no one sent me the memo that HE DIED LAST NIGHT!" Arthur snapped, "Some boyfriend you are."

"We're not dating," Antonio jumped on the defensive, "And last I checked, you two weren't either. _You _left _him, _Arthur. No one has to tell you about anything he does anymore. And that's your cross to bear."

"Antonio," Francis tried to grab his phone, "Please. Don't."

"Francis…" Antonio's eyes burned with an angry fire, "You do remember what he did to you, don't you? And why he did it?"

"Yes, cheri," Francis nodded, "But I also remember the good things he's done for me. One bad thing doesn't get rid of that."

"He's why you were…!"

"No," Francis stopped him, starting to get pissed, "I know you're protective of me, but don't you dare blame him for last night. I could've done something so much healthier last night for vices, but I didn't. I could've turned Magnus down, but I didn't. I could've said not to go to the party in the first place, but I didn't. I made a bad decision and damn near died from it. That is _not _Arthur's fault. Do not blame him."

If Francis didn't know any better, he would've thought he heard light sobbing on the other end of his phone. Antonio surrendered his phone, "Alright. I won't. For you."

"Thank you," Francis reached up and kissed his cheek, "Arthur? Are you still there?"

"Yes," Arthur sniveled, clearing his throat, "Yes. I'm here."

"Did you hear all of that?" he asked.

"Every word," Arthur's voice broke.

"Call Alfred," Francis insisted, "Have him take you out tonight. Have him come over. Just…Have him."

"But…"

"No buts," Francis swallowed the lump in his throat. Whether it was him about to puke or cry was still up in the air, "Go. Trust me. It'll be good for you."

"But what about you?" Arthur worried, "Don't tell me you're going to be left alone with Antonio."

"Gilbert's here, too," Francis told him, "And his brother and Feliciano. I'm not alone. I'll be alright, Arthur. Promise."

"Alright," Arthur hardly spoke above a whisper. He could barely get that much out.

"Good," Francis blinked the tears back in his eyes, "Je t'aime, Arthur. Toujours…"

"Je t'aime aussi ... maudite grenouille…" The line went dead.

And Francis buried his face in Antonio's stomach. Antonio knew something wasn't right when he could feel tears soak through his shirt, "Francis…?"

Francis wouldn't speak. He only shook in Antonio's arms.

"Francis…" Antonio hugged him tight, "What's the matter?"

"I shouldn't have answered…"

"It's alright, cariño," he comforted, running his hand down Francis' back, "It's alright. Why don't we go back to sleep, yeah? You'll feel better when we wake up. Promise."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then," Antonio cuddled him, "I'll make you breakfast."

"Promise?" Francis looked up at him, his swollen blue eyes putting a hole in Antonio's heart.

"Of course."

"Ok," Francis nestled his head on Antonio's stomach, shutting his eyes again.

_I will never forgive you for what you did to him, Arthur Kirkland. You were too blinded by what everyone else saw to realize how much he loved you. Francis may forgive you. Hell, he might even let you go one day. But Francis is also too sweet for his own good some days. Me, on the other hand? That grudge is too heavy for him to carry and I'll gladly be the one to carry it for him._


	4. Call Me Anytime

The next morning, Francis woke up on Gilbert's living room couch, wrapped in a quilt and surrounded by pillows. Both behind him and on the floor on the off chance he rolled off. He knew he didn't fall asleep alone. Francis looked over at the chair to find Gilbert still sleeping like a baby, one leg over the arm of the chair and one over the back. _How in the hell does he sleep like that? That can't be comfortable. More importantly…Where did Antonio go? He was just here, wasn't he? _

But then, the smell from the kitchen hit him. And a gentle voice singing over a cutting board, "Como una promesa, eres tú…Eres tú…Como mañana de Verano…Como una sonrisa, eres tú…Eres tú. Así, así, eres tú…"

"You always did have a pretty voice, Antonio," Francis leaned over the island.

"Ah!" Antonio beamed, finishing up cutting a red bell pepper, "Buenos dias, Francis. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Not at all," Francis smiled, "I see you're keeping your promesa."

"I told you I'd make you breakfast," Antonio reminded him, "And I'll be damned if I don't come through with it."

"You speak of me as if I were a god," Francis teased, "Do keep going."

Antonio merely rolled his eyes, giggling at his friend. Yes…His friend. Francis may have slept like stone after Arthur's phone call, but Antonio didn't. There would always be a part of him that wanted to protect Francis' glass heart, but he knew he wouldn't be able to protect him forever. Arthur's call last night was all the proof he needed. Antonio also knew that there's no way they could ever have the romantic relationship without it turning into pure sex again. Besides, he knew enough French to know what Francis said to him last night. He'd always love Arthur. No matter what. And in the end, that love would almost kill him.

"How are you feeling, Francis?" Antonio shook the thought out of his head.

"A lot better," Francis reported, "Like Friday night never happened."

"If only it worked that way," Antonio cringed, "What are you going to do about Monday?"

"I'll be fine," Francis brushed him off. Antonio envied him for his ability to let things roll off his back like this, "I've bounced back from worse."

"Name one time."

"I did come back from the dead," he joked crassly, "That should be enough proof."

"That's physically," Antonio gave him a little swat with a potholder, "I'm talking socially. You're going to have to do a lot of damage control."

"Antonio, cheri," Francis gushed, "It's adorable that you're so worried about me, but I'm me. If I could show my face in school after Arthur broke up with me, I can handle a little bit of bad publicity."

But Francis wasn't worried about him. Francis was worried about Arthur. If the news that Francis overdosed that Friday night gets out, there's no doubt in his mind that fingers are going to point at Arthur. Francis was Francis. He could do no wrong. He was practically an angel that occasionally got into a little mischief. An overdose shortly after he's left heartbroken and miserable by Arthur Kirkland? It had to be Arthur's fault, right? If he wouldn't have stabbed Francis in the back, Francis never would've overdosed. No, Francis thought. He wasn't going to allow that tide to come in.

"If you say so, amigo," Antonio knew what kind of hell raged through Francis' mind. _If he didn't care about Arthur so much, Francis wouldn't be stressing like this. He'd be so much better off._

"Guten morgen, schlampen," Gilbert shuffled his feet to the kitchen.

"Good morning to you, too, Gilbert," Francis greeted him, "Antonio?"

"Que?"

"You wouldn't happen to have coffee made with breakfast," he hoped, "Would you?"

"I do," Antonio chimed, "Do you want some?"

"Oui s'il vous plait…" Francis laid his heavy head on the countertop.

"Gil?" Antonio offered, "While I'm pouring?"

"You can keep that shit to yourself," Gilbert gagged, "I don't see how you two can drink that sludge. There's a big can of Full Throttle in the door of the fridge, if you'd be so kind."

"No problem!" Antonio got a cup from the cupboard down with one hand while getting Gilbert's Full Throttle with the other.

"The fuck's got you so chipper?" Gilbert wondered, "Have you smoked already this morning?"

"I only brought the sample," Antonio slid the can across the counter, "Only thing I've smoked this morning was a cigarette."

"That shit had to be laced with something," Gilbert knew better. He's only poking fun at his favorite Spaniard. Besides, despite not being the type for coffee in the morning, Gilbert could be a little bitchy before his morning Full Throttle.

"Lo siento, amiguito," Antonio poured Francis' coffee and checked the fridge for creamer, "Just in a good mood, I guess."

It was a rarity they ever saw Antonio in a bad one. But this wasn't just Antonio in a good mood. This poor boy was running on delirium, half a cup of coffee, and nicotine. It wouldn't be long until he crashes once he gets home. But if it meant Francis got a better night's sleep than Friday, it was completely worth it. Ever the martyr, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo.

"Why are you all yelling?" Ludwig came downstairs in the same, half asleep and bitchy state his brother was in, "And what smells so good?"

"Sweating some peppers," Antonio reported, "You want anything, Ludwig?"

"Nein," Ludwig opened the fridge, glaring at the door, "I had a Full Throttle in here…"

"You snooze, you lose, Ludwig," Gilbert grinned, taking a long, heavy drink from the can in front of him.

"Du arschloch…" Ludwig reached over and grabbed what Gilbert had yet to drink.

"I'll get you another one later!" Gilbert took it back.

"That's not going to do me much good now, is it?"

"Ludwig…" Feliciano came down in a t-shirt twice his size and his boxers, "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Go ahead, Feli," Ludwig softened quickly, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok," Feliciano smiled sweetly, "Buongiorno, tutti."

"Good morning, Feliciano," Francis had a weak spot in his heart for the little Italian. Maybe it was because of Antonio and Lovino's relationship, but because he spent so much time third wheeling Antonio and Lovino, that meant he'd be the fourth wheel with Francis most of the time. And in the interim, they had grown relatively close. In a way, Francis saw Feliciano like the pain in the ass little brother he never had.

"Um…Ludwig," Gilbert smirked, "Care to explain what the little Italian boy was doing in your shirt? And asking for your shower?"

"That's none of your business," Ludwig took the half full can and stormed upstairs.

"Looks like Vati's going to have to have the talk with little Ludwig," Gilbert laid his upper half on the counter.

"Or you," Antonio got a pie plate out, "Although, I'm not sure who it'd be worse to hear it from, you or your dad."

"Thanks, Antonio," Gilbert chuckled a bit, "I'm glad to see you have my back. What the hell are you making?"

"Frittata," Antonio shrugged, "It's something easy, but muy delicioso…Depending on what you have in it and if you do it right. Do you have any goat cheese?"

"Yes, Antonio," Gilbert said sarcastically, "I keep it next to the yak's milk and the intestines of a sheep born on a full moon and slaughtered on a half moon."

"You could've just said no," Antonio whined, "Francis, Gilbert's morning dick is showing."

"He's got pants on," Francis checked, looking under the island at Gilbert's bottom half, "He's fine. That's between him and wherever he decides to put it."

"Not that morning dick!" Antonio gave up, "I thought you'd be on my side."

"I am on your side," Francis giggled, "You shot yourself in the foot on that one."

"He makes a good point, Antonio," Gilbert shot a wink at Francis.

"You two are awful," Antonio groaned, going back to his cooking, mercilessly beating the eggs, "This is what kind of karmic retribution I get for being the nice guy. I could've woken you two up when I got up. But no. Shit, I tucked Francis in when I got up. I covered you up, too, Gil. But I didn't need to see you spread eagle on the chair either. And after I came back inside, I thought I'd be the nice guy and make breakfast. But then, I get met with such insolence. I should throw my shoe at you both."

"We love you, too, Antonio," Francis finished his coffee, "And we really do appreciate what you're doing for us."

"Uh-huh," Antonio fake pouted.

Francis could see through his bullshit, though. He got up and wrapped his arms around Antonio's waist, shoving his hands in his hoody pockets and laying his head between his shoulder blades, "We do. And you know it."

Antonio couldn't pretend to be mad at him anymore. He put his whisk down and threw whatever kinds of cheese Gilbert had in his fridge (in this case, cheddar and pepper jack. Not a bad mix.), along with different colors of bell peppers and button mushrooms and a couple kinds of sausage into the pie plate. Then, Antonio threw his arms around Francis, "I love you guys, too. Even when you're being pollas."

"You love us most when we're dicks," Gilbert teased. Those three had been through quite a bit together. There's no doubt. Breakups, the brink of death, a really bad waxing accident Antonio wanted to forget ever happened. But they had gone through it together. And nothing would ever change that, "Hey, Francis?"

"Yes, Gilbert?" Francis got up to get his own coffee while Antonio continued cooking.

"You remember that guy who gave you his number?" Gilbert wondered.

"Hatori," Francis remembered, practically sighing it out like a dazed schoolgirl, "Yeah. What about him?"

"What's going on with that?"

"Yeah," Antonio joined in after putting breakfast in the oven, "I mean, he did save your life the other night."

"I know I need to get back on the proverbial horse," Francis thought, "But I don't know. I might be too young for him."

"Come on, Francis," Antonio gave him a nudge, taking a seat on the counter, "He seemed like just the right kind of horse for you to put a saddle on. Are you going to at least call him?"

"It's too soon to tell," Francis blushed a bit, "I might. I might not. Who knows if we're even ever going to see any of them again? You're both overreacting."

"No way," Gilbert wasn't having it, "Let us live vicariously through you, Francis. Please? Just call him."

"And let us be in the room when you do," Antonio begged, "I want to know what he says."

"And he is kind of dreamy," Gilbert shrugged, "In that stick in the ass kind of way."

"Right?" Antonio squeaked.

"And that's pretty much your type in a nutshell, Francis…"

"When did this turn into you both ripping on me?" Francis threw a banana at Gilbert and a lemon at Antonio. Then, he made himself comfortable at the island again with another cup of coffee made just right, "Alright. If I call Hatori right now and put it on speaker for the world to hear, will you two shut up for the rest of the morning about it?"

"Si."

"No promises."

"Fine." Francis knew Antonio was simple, but he also knew Gilbert was…Well, to put simply, he was Gilbert. Francis got up from the island and got his phone from the coffee table. He had already put Hatori's number in his phone shortly after he left Gilbert's the previous morning.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"See? He's not…"

"Hello?" the other end barked, making Francis squeal inside.

But of course, Francis completely kept his cool, "Hatori?"

"Yes?"

"It's Francis," he introduced himself, "From the other night…"

"I remember," Hatori chimed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Francis held back a smile for the sake of his audience, "Much better, thank you."

"You're not dizzy or having residual effects from the ecstasy?" his voice murmured on the other end.

"A little dizzy on occasion," Francis reported, "But sleep and food helped."

"That's good to hear…"

Sudden quiet…Francis' mortal enemy.

"So," Francis took a leap, "Are you busy today?"

"Oddly enough, no. This almost never happens, but I'm free. Why?"

Gilbert and Antonio's eyes lit up, smacking Francis in each shoulder. _Do it, Francis. You know you want to. _

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something today," Francis played with a loose curl that had fallen into his face.

"Just us?" The sound of chairs scraping on hardwood rang in the background.

Gilbert and Antonio nodded quickly, borderlining on whiplash while Francis shook his head, "Yeah. Is that ok?"

"That's fine," Hatori assured, "Say, two o'clock? Is that good for you?"

Gilbert and Antonio were about to come out of their skin. Antonio had a firm bite down on a kitchen towel to keep himself from squealing while Gilbert had a better handle on himself. _These two are my best friends? Either I need to get a hobby or get new friends, _"Two o'clock is good. I'm still at Gilbert's."

"I will pick you up at two." The sound of a thundering high five echoed in the background.

"I'll see you then…" Francis smiled, hanging up his phone. He shot a wicked glare at the two morons in the kitchen, "You two are awful."

"YES!" Antonio threw his arms around Francis, "WE GOT OUR BOY A REBOUND!"

"I don't know if he's going to be a rebound, Antonio," Francis tried to squirm out of his embrace, but to no avail, "It's one date. You make it sound like you're marrying me off already."

"I don't know," Gilbert jabbed, "You never know how these things might go. One day he's saving you from yourself. The next, he's taking you to dinner, dancing, to meet his parents, his entire family…"

"Shut up," Francis gave him a quick smack, "Again. It's one…Count it with me…ONE date. It might not even be a date."

"Francis," Antonio jumped back onto the counter, "Mi querido Francis…Mi cariño…What just happened?"

"I called Hatori."

"Then what?"

"I asked to see him."

"No, no, no," Gilbert blew the whistle, "That's not what happened. You asked him if he was busy. Or, in simpler terms, you asked him out."

"Thank you for the clarification, Gilbert," Antonio praised, "Then, what happened, Francis?"

"He said he wasn't busy," Francis gave Gilbert a dirty look for sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Which means?" Antonio went on.

"Which means," Francis jumped down from his barstool and grabbed the oven mitts off the counter, taking breakfast out of the oven, "You damn near burned breakfast."

"Which means…?" Antonio repeated himself, trying his damnedest to coax an answer out of Francis.

"Which means," Francis rolled his eyes. _I wouldn't get this bad of a grilling with my own mother, _"At two o'clock, Hatori's going to come and get me and we're going to go do something."

"Which leads to…?"

"Antonio!" Francis shut him up, "My god, you two are both fucking awful today! It's ONE date, not a proposal. Right now, it's just a common courtesy. A thank you, if you will. Now, before I take you both over my knee…"

"Alright, alright," Antonio dropped it, "But is that a promise?"

"For you, cheri," Francis calmed down quickly, his annoyance turning into a flirtier energy. He traced his finger up Antonio's muscle definition, prominent in his tight t-shirt, "Twice as hard."

"Tease," Antonio looked around the kitchen for a decent knife. That was the one thing he liked about cooking in the Beilschmidt house. Their knives never ran dull. Ever.

"I'm sure there's a riding crop in the garage, Francis," Gilbert directed him, "If you don't want to sully your delicate hands on our asses."

"And take the satisfaction away from me?" Francis smirked, "No, no. That's not how we play around here."

"I'm just saying," Gilbert cut himself a piece of the excessive frittata Antonio made.

"Antonio?" Feliciano came downstairs in his jeans from the night before and one of Ludwig's t-shirts, his eyes full of sparkle, "Did you make breakfast?"

"I sure did, Feli," Antonio smiled with a heavy bittersweet feeling in his chest. _It's amazing there's two years between you. One would think they were twins. All I can see when I look at Feli's face is him…And Tarek…Tarek took him away from me…No, Antonio. Keep your cool. It's not Feliciano's fault. Do NOT make him think it is. We both know how fragile he can be, _"Do you want some?"

"I'd be un idiota to say no," Feliciano beamed, lighting up the whole world. _If you hurt him, Ludwig, I hope you know the shitstorm that would be coming down on you. From more than just Lovino. _

"God knows there's plenty," Gilbert chimed in, "Antonio doesn't know how to cook for less than an army at a time."

"Leftovers are a blessing," Antonio threw the oven mitt at him, "You know they are. Especially when it's 3AM and you get a wicked case of the munchies."

"Burnout," Gilbert laughed.

"This burnout has made some of the best food you've ever eaten in your life, amigo," Antonio defended, "I'd be careful at that foundation you're poking at."

"True."

"Hey, Antonio?" Feliciano pulled up a seat at the island, "What were you and Francis and Gilbert getting so excited about earlier?"

"Don't…" Francis shoved a finger in Antonio's face, "Don't you breathe a word."

"I didn't say anything." But the shit eating grin on Antonio's face said all that needed to be said.

"Keep it that way," Francis demanded.

"Oh, come on, Francis," Feliciano begged, his soft, innocent eyes doing all the work, "Tell me. I want to know, too."

"Yeah, Francis," Gilbert threw an arm around Feliciano's shoulders, "You wouldn't want to break poor, little Feliciano's heart, would you?"

"Get your arm off him, Gilbert," Ludwig smacked the back of his brother's head, having come downstairs shortly after Feliciano did.

But Gilbert knew Francis had a weak spot for Feliciano. And Gilbert knew playing him against Francis was a dirty move. In all honesty, none of the boys at that island wanted to ever see that angel cry. Where Francis' heart was made of glass, Feliciano's was made of sugar. A couple tears would be enough to melt it away, "Alright, Feli. I'll tell you."

"What did I say about calling him that?" Ludwig got defensive.

"It's alright, Ludwig," Feliciano got him under control, "He can call me Feli, too. What's going on, Francis?"

"If you ask these two," Francis pointed toward Gilbert and Antonio, "I have a date this afternoon with someone I met at Feliks and Magnus' party."

"But," Feliciano worried, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"He's one of Yao and Kiku's cousins," Antonio got plates for everyone (even though Ludwig would likely refuse it. He didn't trust Antonio's cooking.), "He's the one that brought him to the bathroom that night."

"Oh!" Feliciano remembered, "The pretty med student with the stick in his ass!"

"The very one."

"There's no stick in his ass," Francis rolled his eyes.

"Not yet," Gilbert's sense of humor was something to get used to. Francis and Antonio had known him since halfway through their freshman year. Now, in their senior year, they still weren't used to it.

"Very cute, Gil," Francis scoffed, "Are you proud of yourself for that one?"

"Quite."

"I'm happy for you, Francis," Feliciano awed, "It'll be nice for you to have someone after the mess with Arthur."

"No, Feli," Antonio felt a pit open up in his stomach, "Non è qualcosa di cui stiamo parlando. Ha chiamato la scorsa notte e le cose non erano belle."

"Oh…" Feliciano understood. Any time Antonio and Feliciano needed to have a private conversation, but they couldn't get away, they always spoke Italian to each other. After being with Lovino for as long as what he was, Antonio became fluent out of necessity, "Mi dispiace…"

"Va tutto bene, Feli," Antonio gave him a reassuring smile, "Non lo sapevi."

"Ora vedo," he came down, "Cibo? Per favore?"

"Now that the side bar is over?" Francis assumed.

"Yeah," Antonio nodded, winking at Feliciano, "I think we're good."

"Si!" Feliciano chimed so sweetly, "It's a good thing Lovino isn't here, Francis."

"Probably because there'd be blood to clean out of the carpet," Gilbert joked darkly.

"No," Antonio could strangle Gilbert for the disconnect between his mouth and his brain, "Lovino's a damn fine tailor. And he's got an impeccable eye. If we were going out for the night and he didn't pick out what I was wearing, all hell would break loose."

"I think I got it handled." Only one person in the entire world even came remotely close to rivalling Lovino Vargas in the fashion department. And that was Francis. They were both beautiful enough to be runway models and had the taste to back it up. Because heaven forbid they weren't constantly stunning (with little to no effort on either side), "But I appreciate the offer, cheri."

"Are you sure?" Feliciano insisted, "I could call him."

"Then, he'd know you were with me," Francis pointed out, "Aren't I on Lovino's shit list by association?"

"Probably," Feliciano shrugged, "But do you see my sweet face?"

"Of course."

"Can you say no to it?"

"God, no," Francis giggled at the irony.

"I think Lovino would understand, though," Feliciano thought, "He's hardly ok with me dating Ludwig because of Gilbert."

"What?" Gilbert overreacted, not that everyone at the island didn't already know. Gilbert just liked seeing the mortified look on his younger brother's face. It warmed his sadistic, little heart.

"Gottverdammt, Feliciano…" Ludwig grumbled under his breath.

"When did that happen?" Gilbert pressed on.

"Shut up, Gilbert," Ludwig walked away, "I told you that's none of your business."

"A few days ago," Feliciano filled him in, "It was during lunchtime and Ludwig had gone to get me more pasta and it was very Lady and the Tramp."

"Which one's the lady and which one's the tra-" Before Gilbert could finish, Ludwig gave him a strong right hook to the jaw, knocking Gilbert off his stool, "What the hell, Ludwig?!"

"You kind of had that one coming, Gil," Antonio helped him up from the floor.

"I always knew that mouth of yours was going to get you punched one day," Francis figured, "Never thought it'd be from your own brother."

"Come on, Feliciano," Ludwig gestured to the door to the garage, "I'll take you home."

"Okie dokie!" Feliciano inhaled the rest of his breakfast and threw his arms around the chef, "When can I see you again, fratello?"

"We'll see each other tomorrow, Feli," Antonio promised, hugging him tight. _So, I'm still Fratello, am I? I'm so glad Lovi didn't beat that out of him, _"Probably after third period, like always."

"Yay!" Feliciano would never admit this in front of his brother, but he missed seeing Lovino and Antonio together. He loved the way they made each other happy. Tarek was just his rebound. Feliciano wished in secret that once his fling with Tarek was over, Lovino would find his way back to Antonio's arms. The way they were supposed to be.


	5. Under Pressure

Once Ludwig and Feliciano left, Gilbert was left to do the dishes while Antonio brought Francis back to his house. Francis stared into his closet at a complete loss. Just because this wasn't a date (but it was a date, if the right people are asked) didn't mean he didn't have to put any effort into it. Francis had a reputation to uphold and if he's not meeting standards, then his limelight starts to feel less warm. And nobody wanted that for him. Certainly not for himself.

"Come on, Francis," Antonio rolled his eyes, having flashbacks to when Lovino would dress him. Piles and piles of clothes covered Francis' bed, "We don't have all day. We've been here for an hour now. I was at least hoping to see your mom while we were here."

"She's on location for the next couple months," Francis threw a couple pairs of pants behind him, "She said she'd be back in time for graduation."

"I'm glad G's acting career's taking off," Antonio had a thing about Francis' mom. Francis had to get his good looks from somewhere. And his mother was no different. Antonio liked to call her a stunner when Francis wasn't around, "But does she have to be gone all the time?"

"Nature of the beast, cheri," Francis groaned, throwing himself onto the mountain of designer labels that betrayed him, "That's it. I give up. I think we may have to call in reinforcements."

"Not Lovino."

"I know," Francis rolled onto his stomach, "Why is this so hard?"

"Because you're making it hard," Antonio took a seat at the edge of Francis' bed, doing what he could to make him feel better, "What if it were just you and me?"

"And we were going on a date?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think clothes would be much of a problem," Francis assumed.

"If we took sex off the board," Antonio threw a pillow at him, "If we were hanging out without Gilbert for the night…"

"Then, we'd just be hanging out," Francis shrugged, "No big deal. But with you, it's different. We know each other. We have for a long time. And we know each other biblically."

"I hate to bring this up, Francis," Antonio winced, "But Hatori's already seen you at your worst. Yet, he still agreed to go out with you this afternoon. What does that tell you?"

"That what I'm wearing shouldn't matter?" Francis peeked out from behind his pillow.

"Exactly," Antonio helped him back up, "Now, I'm sure you can find something in this mess somewhere."

"I want to make a better second impression, though," Francis spiraled into another dramatic tirade, "I don't want my first memory of hanging out with Hatori to be a disaster."

"It's not going to be," Antonio had been through this dog and pony show more times than he could count. Not many things could pull Francis out of this. But Francis had one go-to he seemed to be overlooking, "Francis, what's your favorite body part?"

"Of mine or on someone else?"

"Your own."

"I have an ass that won't quit," Francis sighed out, "You know that."

"I do," Antonio nodded, "But does Hatori know that?"

That's when the lightbulb in Francis' head turned on. And Antonio could walk away with a sense of satisfaction, "Isn't it too early in the day for leather pants?"

"You might not want to go with the leather pants," Antonio suggested, "You just want to give him a taste, not the full meal."

Francis settled on skinny jeans and a nicer button up and took a quick shower while Antonio took a walk around his house. If these walls could talk. Before Francis' mother was acting, she had gotten into modeling. She was gone all the time then, too. She wanted to keep Francis out of her spotlight, so she thought moving to a quiet, suburban community like this would be perfect for the two of them. That was the summer when everything changed. When her sweet, little boy became the man Antonio knew and loved to this day. _That was a fun summer._

"Alright," Francis came out of his bathroom, shining like a new penny, "Well? Will I do?"

Antonio let out a piercing wolf whistle, "Dios mio, Francis. I'm afraid to touch you. I might burn myself."

"My work here is done."

"If I didn't know any better," Antonio teased, "I'd think you had a date."

"Shut up," Francis giggled, blushing a bit, "It's not a date. It's a formality. We've been over this, Antonio."

"Are we really going to tiptoe around that?" Antonio gave him a look, "Were you not just wallowing on the entire contents of your mini mall closet?"

"I wasn't wallowing…"

"Bullshit, you weren't," Antonio stood his ground, "Francis, I know you. I love you. And I know when you're getting ready for a date. I'm pretty sure mental health professionals would refer to it as peacocking."

"You really need to drop your psychology class, Antonio," Francis advised, "It's not good for you."

"Please," Antonio rolled his eyes.

"We should be getting back to Gilbert's," Francis grabbed his house keys off the counter, "God only knows if Gilbert's still alive. I bet that when Ludwig got home, Gilbert begged him for details on his relationship with Feliciano. Ludwig's probably ready to tear him apart."

"That boy will never learn," Antonio shook his head, "If he's not careful, his big mouth is going to get him killed one day."

"Probably," Francis locked the house behind them, "Well? Allons?"

With a quick nod, Antonio and Francis got into Antonio's car and took off. Francis fiddled with Antonio's presets, looking for anything good on the radio. Hardly anything came in. _One would think in this day and age, radio signals could reach a little further. _The only things coming in were a religious sermon and static. Although, one channel started coming in. Despite the fact that it was nearly clear as a bell, the song made Francis' stomach turn.

"Aww…" Antonio groaned, "Why'd you turn it? It's all that's on. Unless you're looking to find Jesus."

"I can't do the Proclaimers," Francis shuddered, "Any time Arthur was happy drunk, it was how I knew he was wasted. He'd start singing 500 Miles and I'm not in the place for that today. Not when I'm going on a…"

Francis stopped himself before he said something wouldn't be able to live down. _Shit…He's not going to let that go, is he? _Antonio did a run through the presets, "I can't blame him. It's catchy."

"It's an earworm that I'd rather not have," Francis let out a heavy sigh of relief. Not that it went totally unnoticed by Antonio. _Gil and I have given Francis enough shit about Hatori. He doesn't need any more of it. _

But then, a catchy horn section and a funky bass line caught Antonio's ear, "Hey! I know this one!"

"No," Francis put his foot down, "You're not…"

"WHAT YOU WANT!" Antonio started singing along and dancing in the driver's seat, "Baby, I got it…WHAT YOU NEED! You know I got it…And ALL I'M ASKING…Is for a little respect when I get home!"

"ANTONIO!" Francis gripped his seat, bracing himself for impact. Instead of an accident, Antonio was simply met with someone laying on the horn and an obscene finger gesture, "Goddamn…That's why you're not allow to sing in the car while you're driving."

"Come on," Antonio brushed it off, acting like nothing happened, "First of all, my singing was great and you know it. Second of all, that asshole cut _me _off."

"That was a one way street!"

"Yeah. And?"

"You were going the wrong way," Francis held his face in his hand, "Honestly, Antonio, how did you get a driver's license?"

"I took a test," Antonio told him, "And they gave me a piece of plastic with my name and my picture on it. Simple as that."

"And I'm guessing the radio wasn't on during your driving test?" Francis assumed.

"Hey," Antonio corrected his "minor" boo-boo and did a U-turn, "I will not have Aretha disrespected in this car. Besides, you need more of her in your life."

"I have Aretha in my life," Francis promised, "Plenty. But when she could get me killed, we need to have a talk."

Another funky bass line came on. One that could be picked out in a crowd. And Antonio's eyes lit up, "Francis…"

"Not unless we're stationary," Francis ordered.

"No time," Antonio beamed, "Freddie or Bowie?"

"Antonio…"

"No," Antonio gave him a nudge, "Make your choice. Hurry up."

Francis shook his head, letting out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "Seriously?"

"You get Freddie," Antonio decided for him, "You hit the high notes better than I do."

"Has anyone ever told you how taxing you can be?"

"Not since Lovino," Antonio still had a smile on his face, "PRESSURE! Pushing down on me. Pressing down on you, no man ask for…"

"Under pressure," Francis took over, a smile creeping across his face, "That burns a building down, splits a family in two. Puts people on the streets…"

Francis and Antonio never could turn down a good duet. Especially not Under Pressure. It had been their karaoke song almost since the day they met. Antonio had a soft spot for Bowie and even before Francis met Arthur, he wouldn't hesitate to burst into Queen when he was by himself in his bedroom. It was one of those things that brought them together. It what made their friendship a friendship instead of just casual sex once in a while. Once Antonio got his car, the front seat became their own personal stage. Occasionally to Gilbert's dismay.

Speaking of their favorite German, Antonio and Francis pulled back into Gilbert's driveway and ran back inside. Gilbert had made himself comfortable back on the couch with an Xbox controller in his hand, a headset over his ears, and Call of Duty on the screen. Antonio took a seat at the island while Francis opted for the counter, debating for a moment whether or not to let him know they were there.

"What the fuck kind of bullshit was that?!" Gilbert snapped into the microphone, "Who was the camping little fucker that's going to taste my dick?!"

"Aww," a man's voice played through the speakers amongst the hailstorm of gunfire, "Did someone miss his juice box and his nap?"

"Fuck you, Richie," Gilbert snarled, "You're younger than I am!"

Francis and Antonio exchanged confused glances. That didn't sound like someone younger than Gilbert. That sounded like a full grown man that's been through puberty and smoked two packs a day for at least ten years. They both let Gilbert go off on his tirade at this Richie kid, whoever he may be, "Cheer up, Gil. Be glad I don't find your spawn point and cover it with landmines."

"That's dirty, you little prick," Gilbert was ready to jump through the screen and kill him, not just his character.

"All's fair in love and war…"

"Wouldn't it be nice if the children could learn to get along?" Antonio rested his head on Francis' side.

"Mutter von Christus…" Gilbert nearly came out of his skin, "When the fuck did you two get here?"

"What?" Richie asked, "Boyfriend?"

"No one asked you!" Gilbert muted his mic and threw his headset in the recliner, looking his favorite Frenchman over, "Damn, Francis…If you weren't going out with Hatori this afternoon, I'd take you upstairs right now."

"Thank you, Gilbert," Francis awed, "I appreciate the objectification. It's not so bad once in a while. But if we're playing games of hypotheticals here, I'd say we should make it more interesting and not leave Antonio out."

"Francis Bonnefoy, I've never heard you so bold," Antonio blushed, "You're inviting me into a hypothetical threesome with you and Gilbert?"

"Only if you'd like to join us," he teased, "But unfortunately, that's off the table. What time is it?"

"Shortly after one," Gilbert cranked his neck back, checking the clock on the stove, "Where the hell did Ludwig run off to?"

"He's still not back?" Antonio wondered.

"I've been to the grocery store and back already," Gilbert opened the fridge, cracking open another energy drink, "And nothing."

"Maybe he and Feli are out this afternoon?" Francis thought.

"He would've told me," Gilbert assumed, "…Right?"

"I don't know," Antonio pointed out, "Ludwig doesn't hate you, Gilbert, but I wouldn't say you're his favorite either. You want me to call Feliciano and check in on him?"

"No," Gilbert brushed it off, "He'll be home eventually. If he's not by the time Hatori gets here, I'll call him. Just what I need is for Vater to come home and the little brat be missing."

"So?" Francis asked, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know about you," Antonio got up from his barstool, "But I'm going to go have a cigarette and crack open a cold one."

"Isn't it too early for that?"

"Francis," Antonio put a hand on Francis' shoulder, "It's too early for leather pants, not a beer on a Sunday afternoon. Especially when the weather's this nice. What do you got, Gilbert?"

"Some imported stuff my dad got from the motherland," Gilbert waved a hand toward the basement, "But if any of it goes missing, he'd probably kick my ass."

"Shit," he grumbled, "I'm guessing he doesn't have much of it."

"Nope."

"Shiiiiiit…" Antonio sat back down, "You don't think you'd call your guy for me, would you?"

"I could," Gilbert had a dirty smirk on his face. This was what he liked to call the carrot and stick scenario. If Antonio ever learns he can reach the carrot by lying on his back, Gilbert's screwed. He only pulled out the carrot and stick scenario on freshmen and Antonio, "What's it worth to you?"

"Come on, Gilbert," Antonio whined, "Is it so wrong of me to want a six pack of Coronas on a day like this? We've been friends for years. Are you seriously going to overcharge me?"

_Looks like someone's learning to lie on his back, _"You're just now learning that I overcharge you? For that, I should double charge you."

"Gilbert!"

"Gilbert…" Francis turned on his mom voice, needing to break this fight up before it escalated. Gilbert could be hot-tempered, but he couldn't fight for shit. Antonio, however, was the opposite. More often than not, he's not an angry guy. All it took was one little trigger to set him off, though. Those who know what those triggers are (much like Sadik at Feliks and Magnus' party the other night) won't hesitate to use them against him. Some may even abuse them (much like Sadik at Feliks and Magnus' party the other night), but Antonio doesn't expect to have his liver used against him by one of his best friends, "Just do it."

"Fine, Mom," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "I won't overcharge you anymore, Antonio."

"Thank you," Antonio smiled at Francis, appreciating the solidarity.

"I'll go call my guy," Gilbert grabbed his phone off the kitchen counter and stepped outside.

"Go on," Francis insisted, giving Antonio a little kick to his ass, "I may not approve of your habits, but I also know when you need them."

"Thank you, Francis," Antonio kissed his cheek and pushed the sliding glass door to the backyard. Only for him to come right back inside, "Can't find my lighter…"

Francis slid across the counter and folded himself in half, getting a grill igniter out of the silverware drawer, "Here."

"Gracias!"

Francis couldn't believe that these heathens were who he called his best friends. One is out scoring alcohol while the other is smoking on the back porch. _We're all entitled to our vices. Who am I to judge? If things go right with Hatori and me, perhaps one of my vices can be taken care of. Not today. I may be a bit of a hound some days, but I can also have some class. _That was one of the things Arthur vocally hated about his relationship with Francis. It was nothing for Francis to call him at 2AM, asking him to come over. Although, eight times out of ten, he'd say yes. Francis was good at what he did and Arthur got hooked on it like heroin.

"Well," Gilbert came back in, doing a quick look around the kitchen, "Where'd Antonio go?"

"He's outside," Francis swung his feet off the edge of the counter, "He said he'd be back in a few minutes."

"Dave said he'll send someone within the hour," Gilbert pulled up a barstool, "But I'll have to do a job for him this weekend."

"Gilbert," Francis worried, "You're not…You're not whoring yourself out for booze, are you?"

"What?" Gilbert squeaked, staring a hole through him, "No! Does this look like it's gotten any action lately?"

"Oh, Gilbert," Francis threw an arm around his friend, "Have you had anyone since Matthieu?"

"No…" Francis and Antonio weren't the only ones in their group heartbroken. Gilbert's ex-boyfriend Matthew had been the best he ever had. Mattie's sweet and quiet disposition perfectly balanced out Gilbert's loud, brash nature. And they made for the cutest couple. But then, Mattie had moved away and they both agreed long distance would be too difficult for them.

"And I thought I was the only sad sack here," Francis hugged him tight.

Gilbert pushed him off, "I'm fine, Francis. Honestly, you baby us both too much. I can see why you do with Antonio, but I can handle myself."

"Once you admit you're hurting," Francis pointed out, "Then, and only then, can you start to heal."

"You sound like Yao," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "If I wanted a fortune cookie, I'd call him."

"I'm serious, Gilbert!" Francis squeaked, "I know the kind of hell I'm going through and I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Especially not you."

"I appreciate it, Hallmark," Gilbert got up and went back to his game, "But I got this covered."

But he didn't. Gilbert missed his Mattie. The last he heard from him was a couple months ago after he got settled in his new house. After that phone call, he called up his contact, Dave. Now, Dave wasn't his real name, of course, but it's all Gilbert knew to call him. As long as no one looks under Gilbert's bed, then he should be in the clear. For now, anyway. It was how he got by. _Everyone's entitled to a vice, right?_ Gilbert threw his headset back on and went back to killing twelve-year-olds that didn't know what they were doing. He didn't even notice when Antonio came back in.

Knock, knock.

"Antonio," Gilbert called out, "There's money on the counter. That's probably the guy Dave sent. You owe me."

"Thank you, Gilbert," Antonio slid the cash off the counter and headed to the front door, "Oh…I don't think you're the guy Dave sent."

"No," Hatori stood in the doorway, a tad confused, "I don't even know who Dave is."

"Hold on," Antonio cranked his neck back, "Francis! Door for you! Come in. It's alright. It's not like you've never been here before."

"Thank you, Antonio," Hatori smiled politely, following Antonio inside.

Francis internally squealed. Yay! The pretty med student! _It's not a date, Francis. Remember. This is not a date. It's just a courtesy thing. A follow-up. Just something to make sure Hatori knows I'm doing ok. If he even cared. But I think he does. Somewhere deep down in that emotionally constipated heart of his, he really does care. Settle down. Game face. You know how this works._

"Hello, Hatori," Francis sat on the counter, one leg over the other. His mother taught him well. If he was going to attract a man, he needed to learn the art of seduction. G knew what she was doing, too.

"Hello, Francis," Hatori looked him over. _Got you, _"You seem to be doing much better than when I last saw you."

"Much better," Francis confirmed, "No thanks to these two."

"Disculpe, perra?" Antonio's head snapped back.

"Relax, Antonio," Francis settled him, chuckling under his breath, "So sensitive. You took care of me the most."

"I solely took care of you," Antonio clarified, "I didn't see Gilbert holding your hair back."

"That's because Gilbert's squeamish as hell," Gilbert put his two cents in, "Do forgive me."

"I will," Antonio snapped, "By the way, Gilbert…Where's your brother?"

"SHIT!" Gilbert jumped up and looked for his phone.

"Shall we?" Hatori offered.

"God, yes," Francis merely giggled. _I'm sorry, Hatori. But yes. These are the morons I'm around a lot. They can be the cattiest of catty bitches, but I love them dearly. And I wouldn't trade them for the world. _


	6. Once Bitten

"Is this your building?" Francis wondered, looking up at the tall skyscraper, nestled in the middle of the city.

"My family owns it, yes," Hatori explained, pulling up to the curb, "If you think this is big, you should see the Sohma family compound. It's practically its own town."

"Really?" Francis gasped, "You must come from a large family."

"Most of the family lives on that compound," Hatori helped Francis out of his side of his car, "I'm one of the few that actually lives on the outside. Ayame and Shigure live in this building, too."

"I don't think I remember meeting them the other night." Then again, Francis' memories of the other night were still a bit scrambled.

"They stand out in a crowd," Hatori shuddered, "They make sure of it. Now, my wallet's being held hostage by Shigure, so we need to go liberate it."

"Why does he have your wallet?"

"Because," Hatori let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "It would be an excuse to bring you back here, so Ayame and Shigure can size you up."

"Excusez-moi?" Francis gave him a look.

"They seem to be under the impression this is a first date," Hatori settled him, opening the elevator door, "When I say it's not you, it's me, I really mean it's them. I like to think it's because they're protective of me, but I also know better. They like to pry."

Suddenly, a lightbulb turned on in Francis' head, "Hatori, can I ask you a question and you answer it a hundred percent honestly?"

"To the best of my ability."

"When I was on the phone with you earlier," Francis asked, remembering the background noises clear as a bell, "Were Shigure and Ayame listening in?"

"They practically sandwiched me," Hatori confirmed Francis' suspicions, "Why?"

"It's good to know I'm not alone," Francis giggled. _If Shigure and Ayame are anything like them, I'm sure we'll get along just fine. _

"I had a feeling you were being listened in on, too," Hatori chuckled under his breath, "Your friends seem like decent human beings, but they can also be handful, can't they?"

"You hardly know them," Francis pointed out, "And I've never heard anyone describe them so perfectly."

"I guess I have a gift," Hatori shrugged as the elevator emptied out on his floor, "Come on. Shigure's apartment isn't far off the elevator."

_I should've kept track of the floors. I think we went up six? Maybe seven? _Francis shook the thought out of his head and followed Hatori to Shigure's door, "Anything I should know before I go in?"

"Chances are," Hatori figured, "Ayame will be there. But Shigure's also keeping an eye on two of our younger cousins for a while and they fight like cats and mice, so if one of them bite you, let me know."

"Which one's the biter?" _What the hell did I get myself into?_

"Kyo. You'll know him when you see him."

"Ok." _Again…What the hell did I get myself into? Come on, Francis. You can do this. You managed Arthur's little brother. But Peter was also a sweetheart when he wanted to be. _

"Shigure," Hatori opened the door like he owned the place with Francis following behind him, "Give me my wallet back."

"You know the rules, Hatori…" A silhouette of an arm shot up from the couch. By the looks of it, Hatori's wallet was being held between two fingers, "Show us what we want to see and you'll get your wallet back."

"I don't have time for this," Hatori groaned, "Just give me my wallet back."

CRASH!

"Shigure…?" Ayame worried, "Shouldn't one of us go check on that?"

"Just give it a minute," Shigure sighed out, "I'm sure it'll migrate out here soon enough."

"IT'S MINE, RAT BOY!" an angry voice squeaked from down the hall.

"No, you stupid cat," a much softer and subdued voice kept a level head, "It's mine."

"MY ASS, IT'S NOT!"

"Kyo, watch your language," Shigure grumbled.

Francis stood back from the tiny brawl rolling down the hall. _What the hell did I get myself into? _He inched closer to his only ally, "Hatori…? Should I be worried?"

"They'll tucker themselves out soon enough," Hatori assured, bravely reaching into the cloud and pulling two small boys out. One kicked and flailed, the other simply hung in the air by Hatori's hand, "Now, what are you two fighting about?"

"YUKI TOOK MY…"

"Inside voice, Kyo…" Hatori hushed him.

"INSIDE VOICE NOTHING! THAT DAMN RAT TOOK MY JUICE BOX!"

"And language again, Kyo," Shigure chimed in, "Yuki, did you take Kyo's juice box?"

"No. This is mine. The stupid cat left his in his bedroom."

"Who's the pretty boy?" _That must be Kyo. It has to be, _"He looks like a girl."

"This is Francis," Hatori put Yuki down, "That wasn't nice, Kyo."

"No one ever said I was nice!" Kyo snapped, still flailing around.

"That's for sure," Yuki agreed.

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU DAMN RAT?!"

"Do I have no authority in my own house?" Shigure fell into Ayame's lap.

"Of course you do, Shigure," Ayame assured.

"Kyo," Hatori shut his eyes for a moment, "Did you check your room for your juice box?"

"I shouldn't have to!" Kyo snarled, "Because I know that one's mine!"

"But did you?"

"Let me down, Hatori!" Kyo's jaws snapped at Hatori's arm, but fortunately for Hatori, Kyo couldn't reach.

"Alright," Hatori put Kyo back on the floor.

"This is only so I can prove that…!" Kyo sprinted into his bedroom. And stunned silence fell over Shigure's apartment, "Oh…"

"Apologize, Kyo," Hatori ordered.

"What good is it going to do?" Kyo had settled down.

"And that's as close of an apology as you're going to get out of him, Hatori," Shigure pointed out.

"Now that we have that taken care of," Hatori went into the living room and stuck his hand out, "My wallet, Shigure."

"Not until we get to see what we want," Shigure held it away from him.

"Please," Hatori groaned, "I've dealt with two children already today. I don't need two more on my plate."

"It's really not a problem, Hatori," Francis came to bail him out, "If they want to meet me, let them."

Francis Bonnefoy was the type of person that could make a friend with a brick wall. Between his charisma and his good looks, he could make anyone putty in his hands. But then, Francis got a good look of what he was working with. And memories from Feliks and Magnus' party came back. He remembered seeing those two shortly before he overdosed. When he was trying to find Magnus in the first place. Now, he could put names to faces. Shigure's kimono and Ayame's flamboyance gave them away.

"Oh," Ayame awed, "That's the pretty French boy you were going on about, Tori."

"I wasn't going on about him," Hatori bit the inside of his cheek, cursing his cousin in his head. Although, Francis was flattered. He's been called pretty twice since he's been here. He'll take it as a win, "You asked where I went the other night. I went to take care of him since no one else seemed to be doing it."

"Hold on," Shigure thought back to the other night, "Were you the one that was overdosing in the bathtub?"

Shigure's lack of tact punched Francis in the stomach, but what happened that night happened. There's no going back. _Mama always said there was no such thing as bad publicity, _"Yeah. That was me."

"Ah…" Ayame exchanged glances with Shigure, catching his mental telepathy.

"Hatori," Shigure got up with Ayame following suit, "A word, please? In the kitchen, preferably."

"Fine," Hatori agreed, leaning over to Francis, "No need to worry. Like I said, they just like to pry. I won't tell them anything you don't want me to."

"Thank you…" Francis took a seat on the couch while Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame conspired in the kitchen.

"What seems to be the problem?" Hatori wondered, keeping his voice down.

"Seriously, Tori?" Ayame freaked, "You're dating a _drug addict _and you ask what the problem is?"

"He's not an addict."

"That's the guy that OD'd at Yao and Kiku's friends' party, is he not?" Shigure whispered.

"Yes," Hatori explained, "But…"

"But nothing!" Ayame squeaked, "What did he even OD on?"

"Ecstasy," Hatori glared at his cousin, "And he didn't know how strong it was. According to Yao, his friend said he got it from his brother in Amsterdam and it was high grade. Antonio said that Francis was in a bad place that night, but he didn't think he would've resorted to something like that. Going by that much, I don't think that Francis is a drug addict, Ayame. Settle down. Chances are, he'll never touch the stuff again."

"I don't know, Hatori," Shigure looked over at the Frenchman on his couch, "He seems shifty."

"Says the guy that writes smut for the internet."

"Hey!" Shigure whined, "It's quality smut, thank you very much."

"Questionable," Hatori brushed him off, "Yet when I was on the phone with him, you two couldn't get close enough to the speaker."

"That was then," Ayame jumped on the defensive, "I don't think we should trust him."

"He wouldn't hurt a fly," Hatori promised, "I don't need you two to trust him. Trust me. The other night was a one-time thing with Francis. Who knows? Maybe this date will be a one-time thing, too. For this not being about either one of you, why are you both so invested?"

"Because we care!" Shigure threw an arm around his cousin's shoulders.

"Or because you two don't have anything better to do with your time?" Hatori retaliated.

"Tori, I'm hurt," Ayame gasped, clutching his chest, "Why would you hurt us so?"

"Because your overactive imaginations are getting the best of you," Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Be careful with this one," Shigure warned, "Would you bring him back to the Sohma compound to meet Aki-"

"That's low, Shigure," Hatori growled, appalled that even came out of Shigure's mouth, "And you know it. That hasn't even crossed my mind. It's _one _date. If that's even what this is. I'm not running off to buy an engagement ring. Now, if I can have my wallet back please."

"In a second…" The kitchen huddle broke apart before Hatori could lunge at Shigure's throat. He knew where that was going. _Francis is just a pretty face for the time being. You know what happens if you fall for him. Do you really want to put Francis through that? No. That's the dangerous game we're playing. Do not fall for Francis. _

"Francis?" Ayame broke the quiet.

"Oui?" Francis perked up.

"Where are you and Tori going today?" he asked innocently.

"I'm not really sure," Francis thought for a minute, "I figured we'd find something eventually."

"And how are you feeling about that, Hatori?" Shigure wondered, knowing how type A Hatori was.

"Francis knows this town better than I do," Hatori allowed, "I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"Of course I do," Francis scoffed, "I may not have lived here all my life, but it's been home for the past four, almost five years."

"Where did you live before here?" Ayame kicked his feet up on the back of the couch.

"Paris," Francis told him, "It's a beautiful city."

"I couldn't agree more," Ayame started to come around, looking Francis over, "I should've known."

"Why do you say that?"

"You take good care of yourself," Ayame pointed out, "And you strike me as the type that does everything with style."

"Absolutely," Francis assured. _Oh yeah. His outside definitely matches his inside. There's still only room for one flamboyant bitch in this room and if it's not me, there's a problem, _"What's the point of doing anything if there isn't a little style involved?"

Ayame hid a little bit of a smile, "Alright, Francis. You're ok."

"I don't know," Shigure sniffed the air a little, "Do you smoke, Francis?"

"No," Francis shook his head, "The only one I know that smokes is Antonio."

"I'm not talking cigarettes…"

"If we're being honest," Francis knew what he was talking about, "Once. And that's because Antonio was trying to cheer me up. He figured it'd help me relax, but it didn't work very well."

"Settle down, McGruff," Hatori stopped him, "Or should I get the whistle again?"

"Very funny," Shigure rolled his eyes, handing Hatori his wallet, "You kids have fun. Drive safely."

Hatori led Francis out of Shigure's apartment, "I'm sorry about those two."

"I understand," Francis brushed him off, "Hatori, you forget that I have two of them, too. It's alright. What were you three talking about in the kitchen."

"The other night." Out of sheer instinct, Francis flinched. It's a night he can't remember and no one else will let him forget. _Why can't everyone remember that night like I do? A few iffy patches and waking up to an angel's face, _"I'm sorry. I didn't tell them everything, but I did tell them enough to clear you."

"Thank you," Francis leaned against the back wall of the elevator, "Can we make a rule right now?"

"Right now?"

"We don't mention how we met anymore," he decided, "Because that's not a good way for us to meet."

"Alright," Hatori let him have that one, "Then, how do you propose we met?"

"Well…" Francis thought it over, smiling at his waking thoughts, "We met at Gilbert's. In a way, that's not completely lying."

"I was making sure you were still alive."

"And you made me feel alive," Francis spun this around, "We got to talking and you left me your number. And that's how we met."

"You handled that like a publicist," Hatori praised, "Nicely done."

"Thank you," Francis took his bows.

"How'd you get so good at that?" Hatori wondered.

"My mother," Francis confessed, "I've had to do that on more than one occasion."

"What would your mother need a publicist for?"

"She used to be a model," Francis and Hatori walked out of the elevator and through the lobby, "Then, she made the career jump from model to actress and sometimes, when she wants to unwind, she gets into trouble. That's when I have press calling at four o'clock in the morning, asking where she is and what happened."

"So, like mother, like son, then?" Hatori assumed.

Francis felt a knot in his stomach. _Again. Why can't we leave that alone? I'm not like her. I won't be like her, _"I wouldn't say that. We all have our vices. Sometimes, Mama gets a little too into her vices. Just the one, though. She does like her wine. It's rumored that she's nicknamed Dionysus amongst her inner circle."

"Isn't Dionysus a Greek god?" Hatori asked, getting the car door for Francis, "I thought you were French."

"I am French," Francis confirmed, "But my mother is also partially Greek. And Dionysus is rather fitting for her. She's beautiful and she can put more wine away than one can keep in the cellar."

"So," Hatori noticed the ache in Francis' eyes and quickly changed the subject, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," Francis shrugged, thanking every other god in the book, "What should we do?"

"You know this town better than me."

Hatori had a point. Francis had lived here longer. But then again, by the looks of Shigure's apartment, they hadn't lived here longer than a couple days. Shigure still had boxes piled up in the living room. But all the furniture and all the appliances were already so nicely arranged. Appearances, maybe? Regardless, Francis didn't have much of an idea for an itinerary. He usually went along with whatever Arthur wanted them to do and he didn't want history to repeat itself with Hatori. _Get Arthur out of your head, Francis. You're done with him. You have Hatori for a reason. Show him a good time. What's the one thing you always wanted to do, but Arthur would always say no? _

"Let me drive," Francis insisted, smiling at the memories he already had there, "I know where we can go."

"Alright," Hatori and Francis swapped seats and for the first time in any relationship he's ever had, Francis had complete control. He could either take Hatori to the other side of the world, never to look back or he could drive them both off a cliff. Of course, he'd never do the latter. Francis' path of self-destruction was over. After the other night, on the brink of death, the epiphany struck. Almost as if he became born again, but without all the religion.

On the outskirts of town, an ice cream stand sat seemingly in a strange place to passers-by. But to those who knew, it held the town's best kept secret. Antonio had shown it to Francis when Francis first moved to town. And now, he'd get to show it to Hatori. _Is it in bad taste that I'm showing this to Hatori? Especially knowing what Antonio and I have done out here? As long as I don't tell Hatori how many mosquito bites I've gotten in places I didn't want them, I'm sure it'll be fine. _A couple people sat outside the ice cream stand and two were in line. And one of them happened to be causing a fuss. _Oh, merde…_

"What do you mean, you don't have cookie dough anymore? Who doesn't have cookie dough?"

"We're sold out," the man behind the counter shivered, "We won't be getting a delivery truck in until tomorrow."

"You can pick something else," the voice of reason stepped in, "It's not the end of the world."

"I don't want something else," he whined, "I wanted some goddamn cookie dough!"

"Get the chocolate fudge, then. It's kind of like cookie dough."

"There's too much chocolate! Cookie dough has the perfect ratio!"

"You think we should go?" Hatori leaned over to Francis, already backing away slowly.

In all honesty, Francis had already thought about running when he realized who stood in front of them. But instead, he talked himself into staying strong, "He'll tire himself out eventually, right? We can wait a little longer."

"Ok," Hatori slipped his hand into Francis', making Francis internally squeal again. _He didn't strike me as the type to show much for physical affection, but I'll take it! _

"I'm terribly sorry, sir…He can be…Excitable when it comes to his food choices. He gets like this when a restaurant doesn't have tomato sauce, too."

"Are they too good for ketchup?! Who's too good for ketchup?!"

"Alfred, please…" Then, out of the corner of his eye stood a beautiful creature…next to another beautiful creature, "Oh…Hello, Francis."

"Bonnefoy?" Alfred's ear perked up, "Francis! Hey, dude!"

"Hello, Alfred," Francis bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. _Don't lose it in front of Hatori. Don't lose it in front of Hatori. Don't lose it in front of Hatori. More importantly, don't give Arthur the satisfaction, _"Hello, Arthur."

"Hey, Francis," Alfred looked over his shoulder, "Who's this guy?"

_No sense in hiding. Arthur's moved on. Why can't I? _"This is Hatori. Hatori, this is Alfred and Arthur."

"Pleasure to meet you, Hatori!" Alfred chimed, having completely forgotten about the ice cream debacle, "You look kind of like a friend of mine."

"Kiku Honda or Yao Wang?" Hatori asked bluntly.

"Kiku," Alfred looked him over, "Like a taller, more filled out Kiku. Like if the puberty train didn't skip his stop."

"He's my cousin," Hatori told him, "Yao, too."

"I heard you were moving to town," Arthur pointed out, "Will you be going to our school, too?"

"No," Hatori shook his head, "I'm not in high school."

Arthur looked over at Francis, who was suspiciously quiet. _That damn frog never knows when to shut up. And now, he's got this guy on his arm and that's what makes him silent? Where was he in the three years we were together? _But Francis just sat back with a big ass grin on his face. He had a new man. He had a new lease on life. What more could he want other than the prick that broke his heart to be groveling at his feet?

_I'm back, bitches…It's good to have me back. Thank you, Hatori._

"Well," Francis stepped in, "If you don't mind and Alfred can't find a half gallon of cookie dough to inhale, do you think we could get our order please?"

"Be my guest," Arthur stepped aside, pulling Alfred to him. _Francis always said someone's ice cream flavor preference can say a lot about them. Please tell me he'll order vanilla…That'll put a damper on things, I'm sure._

"Strawberry, please," Francis ordered.

"And vanilla for me," Hatori pulled out his wallet, paying for both of them, while Arthur's smugness stretched across his face. _I fucking knew it. Francis is just using him as a revenge lay. There's no way he's sticking with this one. Francis is too adventurous and too impatient to take on a new pupil. He's probably a bottom, too. Why am I letting this get to me so bad?_

"Well," Francis took his and Hatori's cup, "We really should be going. Maybe you should get your boyfriend a juice box and some Cheerios before he combusts, Arthur."

"Just like yours should for you?" Arthur retaliated.

_Just when I think we could be civil, _"It was nice seeing you."

"Yeah," Arthur brushed him off, "You, too."

Francis and Hatori left Arthur and Alfred to deal with the man and the ice cream stand. That's not what Francis brought him here for. In fact, of all days, those two couldn't have picked a worse one to come to this ice cream stand. Past the stand, a cobblestone path led to the lake. The most beautiful, glittering lake anyone would ever see. Most people only saw the ice cream stand and drove past, but those who took the time to stop? They were worthy of the lake.

"This is gorgeous, Francis," Hatori sat back in awe, "What's this lake called?"

"I'm not saying this to be conceded," Francis sat in the sand, making himself comfortable, "It's called St. Francis Lake."

"I'd say it's fitting," Hatori joined him, studying every detail of Francis' face. It's hard to believe he was the same one that was heavily puking in Feliks and Magnus' bathtub. The same one who was practically dead in his arms. _I'm so glad I didn't give up on you, Francis. _

"You're not the first one to tell me that," Francis blushed, Antonio's voice in his head. _Mi angelito_…

"So," Hatori asked, "What brought you here in the first place? You said you weren't native."

"My mother wanted me to have some peace and quiet," Francis began, taking a bite of his ice cream, "When we were living in Paris, everything was so loud and paparazzi were always around me. She didn't want her work to drag me into that mess, so we moved here. It was quiet and remote enough and there was a private high school, so I wouldn't have to get tutors anymore. She stuck around for the first summer after we moved, but after that, she kept getting more and more work. It's not often I see her anymore. I practically live alone. What about you?"

"That's…" Hatori shuddered a bit, not enough for Francis to notice, "That's a story for another day. For now, we can chalk it up to family drama that I don't need to bring you into. Trust me. You're better off."

"Come on," Francis pried a bit, "If you want, I'll trade you."

"Trade me what?" Hatori wasn't quite understanding.

"My real reason for yours."

"What do you mean?" Hatori gave him a look, "That all sounded pretty legitimate to me."

"It was only a small part, cheri," Francis admitted, "There's more. There's so much more. There are even parts of it that Antonio and Gilbert don't know and they're my best friends."

"You really want to know that bad?" Hatori wasn't sure how to feel about that. His wounds weren't nearly as fresh as what they once were, but that didn't mean they had completely healed yet.

"Hatori," Francis swallowed his pride, "You know how we met? How we _really _met?"

"I was there."

"That's one of the reasons why paparazzi were all over me," Francis sighed out, "My mother was in a hotel room in Rome and she overdosed on cocaine. When I took that ecstasy from Magnus, I knew what path I'd be headed down. I was pissed off at myself. I was pissed off at Arthur. And I just kept having flashbacks to the ambulance lights. We moved here to escape her dealers and to lay low while she recovered. Or more accurately, while I took care of her. She thought throwing herself back into her work would be a good start. That's why she's gone all the time. I'm happy that she's doing better, but I miss her. I had tabs on her when she was home. I knew she was ok. I'd come home from school and she'd be there. But with her being on location right now…"

"Francis," Hatori stopped him before he could spiral any further. _Now, I understand. I've heard Kiku and Yao tell stories about him and I expected him to be in much higher spirits than this. How long have you been keeping this bottled up?_

"I'm sorry," Francis regained his composure, "I'm sorry that this is all coming out on a first date. I didn't mean for it to. But once it starts…"

"It's hard to stop," Hatori understood, staring into his empty bowl, "Francis, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"After the snow melts," Hatori braced himself for the answer, "What does it become?"

"You speak in riddles like Yao does," Francis teased.

"Just answer the question," Hatori spoke bluntly, repeating himself, "After the snow melts, what does it become?"

"Well," Francis thought for a second, "It becomes spring. When the flowers are in bloom and love is in the air. When the bitter cold is cast aside until it's time for it to come back around. When life seems to be a little livelier and the world is turned to technicolor again. Why do you ask such a question?"

For the first time, Francis saw the most beautiful thing. Even more beautiful than spring…He saw Hatori genuinely smile. It did his heart good knowing that he was the one that put it there. _Son of a bitch. This is a date isn't it? _Hatori came to again, "Just curious. Most people would answer that question analytically, saying that the snow would become water. But I like the way you answered it better. More of a bigger picture."

"What can I say?" Francis' charm went through the roof, "I've always been a little bit of a poet."

_Oh, Francis…Poor, broken Francis with such a captivating soul…Why are you going to make this hard on me? _Hatori took Francis' empty ice cream cup, getting up from the sand, "It suits you."

"Alright," Francis got up, stretching his legs, "Your turn."

"What do you mean?" Hatori wondered.

"I told you my real reason for why I'm here," Francis pointed out, "My very dark, personal reason for being here. I believe you owe me."

"It's not exactly an easy thing to tell…" _More importantly, why do you care so much? Is it really a quid pro quo thing or are you really just curious?_

"I told you my mother OD'd in a hotel room and I've had to take care of her," Francis scoffed, "I'm sure I can handle whatever reason you got."

"I'm sorry, Francis," Hatori stood his ground, his voice shaking, "I can't…"

Suddenly, Francis saw what was going on. _Whatever you're hiding, Hatori, you have a damn good reason for it, don't you? I know what it's like to have people trying to pry at your personal life. At least I'm not selling it to the highest bidder, but I understand. _Francis put his hand in Hatori's, doing his best to ease whatever it was eating him up inside, "Alright. We don't have to talk about it now."

"Thank you," Hatori let out a sigh of relief. _That would've been the nail in the coffin. He would've either left me on the spot or ran into my arms. Either way, I'm glad it's over. For now anyway, _"By the looks of things, it's going to rain."

Francis stared up into the darkening sky, "We should probably get somewhere indoors. If it's alright with you, we could go back to my place. It's not that far from here."

"Are you sure that'd be ok?" Hatori asked, "It's not my house. It's yours."

"It's fine with me," Francis assured, feeling drops from the sky already, "Come on. Before we get caught in a storm."

But before they got back to the car, it was too late. The sky opened up and rain poured hard onto the ground. Unfortunately, neither one of them thought to bring an umbrella. In their defense, no one saw rain coming. But they'd be alright.

Francis had pulled back into his driveway and both he and Hatori bolted for the front door. After fumbling around in his pocket for his housekeys, Francis pushed the door open and threw his jacket on the back of the couch with Hatori following suit. He took a quick look around. _His mother's a model. One would think he'd have a bigger house than this. Or maybe they move around a lot? It's quaint, though. Like the old house. _

"Home sweet home," Francis walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," Hatori sat down, "Is this really your house?"

"It's not quite as big as Gilbert's," Francis nodded, grabbing a bottle of sparkling water, "But yeah. It's mostly me who lives here. I don't take up much space. And when we throw parties, they're mostly at Gilbert's or Antonio's. Contrary to popular belief, I don't like to entertain many people at once. Parties at other people's houses are always better anyway. Usually less messy."

"I'm not too big on parties either," Hatori agreed.

"Really?" Francis wondered, taking a seat next to him, "Yet, you were at Feliks and Magnus' party…"

"Shigure and Ayame dragged me out," Hatori confessed, "I wanted to stay in, but I wasn't allowed to. They say I'm too involved in my studies and that there's a world outside the books. Forgive me for not wanting to waste my brain and for wanting to actually do something with my life. Groundwork is just as important as the rest of it."

"For what it's worth," Francis hid a smile, "I'm glad you were there."

"In hindsight," Hatori kept his voice down, "Me, too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You said you were pre-med," Francis began, "How are you in college when we're all the same age?"

"I got bumped up a few grades when I was younger," Hatori explained, "I was testing at levels much higher than the average and I'm just above genius in IQ, so that means college came early for me."

_Beauty and brains? I'll take it, _"So, you really are more than just a pretty face…"

"I guess you could say that," Hatori never really thought much about his looks. But it seemed to make Francis all aflutter. _It's alright. You don't know. But you need to stop. Because you make a hell of a case for yourself, _"What about you? Thinking about following in your mother's footsteps?"

"I've already been asked," Francis admitted, "A few agents want me now, but I know too much about the business to get into it. It's cutthroat. It's dirty. It's underhanded. And I don't need that kind of stress in my life."

"Isn't everything cutthroat, dirty, and underhanded, though?" Hatori figured, "If that's the case, then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Francis laid back on the couch, "I figured I'd let that find me. Honestly, when I was still with Arthur, I thought he and I would live in the countryside, just the two of us. A couple of dogs. A nice house. But that was then. And I'm bringing my ex up…I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Hatori excused him, "You needed to vent. I'm here."

"Thank you," Francis melted inside, "I'm really glad we did this today, Hatori."

"Me, too," Hatori let out a little yawn, laying his head on the back of the couch.

"When you said you were ok with us going out today," Francis told him, "I'd be lying if I said it didn't catch me off guard."

"Why did you ask me out today?" Hatori asked.

"Because Antonio and Gilbert wouldn't leave me alone about you," Francis chuckled a bit, "But that's not the only reason."

"I figured those two had something to do with it," Hatori shrugged, "But I understand. So, what's the other reason?"

"You wanted me to call you if anything had changed with me," Francis reminded him, "And I was feeling better, so I thought I'd call and tell you. Then, take you out as a way of thanking you for taking care of me. I'm sorry that our real meeting was me being a pain in the ass."

"You weren't a pain in the ass," Hatori assured, "I've had much worse. Clearly, you've never seen Shigure with stomach flu."

"Can't say that I have."

"I've yet to meet a bigger drama queen," Hatori rolled his eyes at the mere memory of it.

"Give it time, cheri," Francis promised, "I can guarantee I'm much worse when I'm not sick."

"No, no," Hatori assured, "Trust me. Shigure when he's sick is an absolute nightmare. What you saw with Yuki and Kyo? I would take that a million times over before I take Shigure when he's sick again. He's very whiny and very needy and very clingy and his delirious babbling? It's borderline sexual. And when you're the only one in the family with a decent amount of medical knowledge, you're the only one that can take care of him."

"My sympathies," Francis had Ayame pegged as the overly dramatic type. He didn't think it'd be Shigure. He seemed too quiet for that, "I know what it's like, though. Having to take care of people when they're sick. I've done that with Antonio and Gilbert on many an occasion. Arthur, once or twice. Then, there's my mother. But she mostly sleeps when she's sick. Antonio and Gilbert are usually hungover and I can still pick on them for their poor life choices. Arthur, though…"

Francis had a sudden flashback to an earlier time in his relationship with Arthur. He had never seen him so miserable. All the color from his face had drained out of his body. The dark circles under his eyes were all that was there. It broke Francis' heart to see him so fragile, but a few days of good rest and a cycle of antibiotics and he was back to being his bitter, curmudgeonly self.

"Was he needy, too?" Hatori figured.

"No," Francis' heart ached, "He was miserable and there was nothing that I could do."

"Francis," Hatori pointed out, "You're doing that spiraling thing again."

"Sorry," Francis grabbed a pillow and held it against his chest, "I really don't mean to do that."

"It's alright," Hatori put a hand on Francis' knee.


	7. Francis Bonnefoy, the Forbidden Fruit

Francis had pulled back into his driveway and both he and Hatori bolted for the front door. After fumbling around in his pocket for his housekeys, Francis pushed the door open and threw his jacket on the back of the couch with Hatori following suit. He took a quick look around. _His mother's a model. One would think he'd have a bigger house than this. Or maybe they move around a lot? It's quaint, though. Like the old house. _

"Home sweet home," Francis walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," Hatori sat down, "Is this really your house?"

"It's not quite as big as Gilbert's," Francis nodded, grabbing a bottle of sparkling water, "But yeah. It's mostly me who lives here. I don't take up much space. And when we throw parties, they're mostly at Gilbert's or Antonio's. Contrary to popular belief, I don't like to entertain many people at once. Parties at other people's houses are always better anyway. Usually less messy."

"I'm not too big on parties either," Hatori agreed.

"Really?" Francis wondered, taking a seat next to him, "Yet, you were at Feliks and Magnus' party…"

"Shigure and Ayame dragged me out," Hatori confessed, "I wanted to stay in, but I wasn't allowed to. They say I'm too involved in my studies and that there's a world outside the books. Forgive me for not wanting to waste my brain and for wanting to actually do something with my life. Groundwork is just as important as the rest of it."

"For what it's worth," Francis hid a smile, "I'm glad you were there."

"In hindsight," Hatori kept his voice down, "Me, too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You said you were pre-med," Francis began, "How are you in college when we're all the same age?"

"I got bumped up a few grades when I was younger," Hatori explained, "I was testing at levels much higher than the average and I'm just above genius in IQ, so that means college came early for me."

_Beauty and brains? I'll take it, _"So, you really are more than just a pretty face…"

"I guess you could say that," Hatori never really thought much about his looks. But it seemed to make Francis all aflutter. _It's alright. You don't know. But you need to stop. Because you make a hell of a case for yourself, _"What about you? Thinking about following in your mother's footsteps?"

"I've already been asked," Francis admitted, "A few agents want me now, but I know too much about the business to get into it. It's cutthroat. It's dirty. It's underhanded. And I don't need that kind of stress in my life."

"Isn't everything cutthroat, dirty, and underhanded, though?" Hatori figured, "If that's the case, then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Francis laid back on the couch, "I figured I'd let that find me. Honestly, when I was still with Arthur, I thought he and I would live in the countryside, just the two of us. A couple of dogs. A nice house. But that was then. And I'm bringing my ex up…I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Hatori excused him, "You needed to vent. I'm here."

"Thank you," Francis melted inside, "I'm really glad we did this today, Hatori."

"Me, too," Hatori let out a little yawn, laying his head on the back of the couch.

"When you said you were ok with us going out today," Francis told him, "I'd be lying if I said it didn't catch me off guard."

"Why did you ask me out today?" Hatori asked.

"Because Antonio and Gilbert wouldn't leave me alone about you," Francis chuckled a bit, "But that's not the only reason."

"I figured those two had something to do with it," Hatori shrugged, "But I understand. So, what's the other reason?"

"You wanted me to call you if anything had changed with me," Francis reminded him, "And I was feeling better, so I thought I'd call and tell you. Then, take you out as a way of thanking you for taking care of me. I'm sorry that our real meeting was me being a pain in the ass."

"You weren't a pain in the ass," Hatori assured, "I've had much worse. Clearly, you've never seen Shigure with stomach flu."

"Can't say that I have."

"I've yet to meet a bigger drama queen," Hatori rolled his eyes at the mere memory of it.

"Give it time, cheri," Francis promised, "I can guarantee I'm much worse when I'm not sick."

"No, no," Hatori assured, "Trust me. Shigure when he's sick is an absolute nightmare. What you saw with Yuki and Kyo? I would take that a million times over before I take Shigure when he's sick again. He's very whiny and very needy and very clingy and his delirious babbling? It's borderline sexual. And when you're the only one in the family with a decent amount of medical knowledge, you're the only one that can take care of him."

"My sympathies," Francis had Ayame pegged as the overly dramatic type. He didn't think it'd be Shigure. He seemed too quiet for that, "I know what it's like, though. Having to take care of people when they're sick. I've done that with Antonio and Gilbert on many an occasion. Arthur, once or twice. Then, there's my mother. But she mostly sleeps when she's sick. Antonio and Gilbert are usually hungover and I can still pick on them for their poor life choices. Arthur, though…"

Francis had a sudden flashback to an earlier time in his relationship with Arthur. He had never seen him so miserable. All the color from his face had drained out of his body. The dark circles under his eyes were all that was there. It broke Francis' heart to see him so fragile, but a few days of good rest and a cycle of antibiotics and he was back to being his bitter, curmudgeonly self.

"Was he needy, too?" Hatori figured.

"No," Francis' heart ached, "He was miserable and there was nothing that I could do."

"Francis," Hatori pointed out, "You're doing that spiraling thing again."

"Sorry," Francis grabbed a pillow and held it against his chest, "I really don't mean to do that."

"It's alright," Hatori put a hand on Francis' knee, sending Francis' heartrate through the roof. _I am a classy gentleman and normally require dinner first, but he's already moving this fast? I must applaud your boldness, Hatori, but like I said. I'm a classy bitch._

"Thank you," Francis put his hand over Hatori's, "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Go ahead," Hatori allowed, "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think we could do this again sometime?" Francis asked, "Without me whining about my ex and my mother next time?"

Hatori froze. _He wants to do this again? I thought this was only supposed to be a one-time thing. You seemed like a one-night stand, low commitment type. Did I read you all wrong, Francis Bonnefoy? I didn't think you would be so hard to turn down, yet here you are. What a mess. I could always…No. It's bad enough I had to do that to her. I'm not doing that again. _

"Maybe," Hatori didn't want to completely crush him. He had too much sparkle in his eye. _A middle ground approach seems to be the way to go with this. _Hatori's eyes grew heavier by the second. _Damn this weather…_

"Hatori?" Francis took notice, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he nodded weakly, "Just tired."

"Are you ok to drive back to your building?" Francis worried, "I could take you back and take a cab home. That's not a problem."

"No," Hatori stopped him, getting up from the couch, "I can't let you do that. I'm ok. I should be going home anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he promised, dragging his feet to the front door, "It really was nice seeing you today, Francis. I'm sorry if Shigure and Ayame were too much."

"Your younger cousins didn't bite me," Francis giggled, "So, we can chalk that up as a win, can't we? And don't worry about Shigure and Ayame. I've been around worse. When do you think we can do this again?"

"I'm not sure," Hatori thought, leaning against the wall.

"As long as I see you later," Francis sent him off, making sure he drove off ok. _I hope he makes it home ok. He looked like he was ready to pass out on the couch. Not that I would've minded that. I bet he's cute when he's sleeping. But I understand. Too soon._

Once Hatori was guaranteed out of sight, Francis finally got to let out all of that internal squealing he had been doing since this morning. Francis had forgotten how good of a high a first date gave him. It had been so long since he had a first date. Even his and Arthur's first date didn't give him this kind of a buzz. He needed to tell someone about it. And who better than the two lovable morons that got him to do it in the first place? Francis opened up their group chat:

**You:**

**COME OVER.**

**MY HOUSE.**

**NOW.**

**_Latino Lover has entered the chat._**

**Latino Lover:**

**IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?**

**You:**

**FINE.**

**BETTER THAN FINE.**

**JUST COME OVER!**

**_Albino Angel has entered the chat:_**

**Albino Angel:**

**WHAT'S GOING ON, FRANCIS?**

**You:**

**HATORI JUST LEFT.**

**COME OVER.**

**BOTH OF YOU.**

**OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU.**

**Latino Lover:**

**ON MY WAY.**

**Albino Angel:**

**ME, TOO.**

**You:**

**SEE YOU SOON.**

**_Latino Lover has left the chat._**

**_Albino Angel has left the chat._**

Francis did all but throw on Sixpence None the Richer. If they didn't have school in the morning, he would've cracked open a bottle of wine to celebrate. Francis was riding cloud nine and couldn't wait to see Hatori again. _The sooner, the better. I miss him already. _Instead of cooking, Francis grabbed his phone and ordered pizza. That ice cream could only hold him over for so long.

Knock, knock.

"Door's open!"

"Hola, Francis!" Antonio walked in with Gilbert behind him.

"Bonsoir, mon ami," Francis swooned, laying across the couch.

"You seem to be in a good place," Gilbert pointed out.

"Oh, I'm in a very good place," Francis sighed out, "Better than I have been in the last week."

"Well?" Gilbert jumped the couch, sitting by Francis' feet, "Don't keep us in suspense."

Antonio took the chair instead, "How'd it go?"

Across town, Hatori had gotten home in one piece, ready for a shower and to curl up on his bed and go to sleep. _I didn't think it was going to get this bad today. At least I'm still me. The last thing I wanted to do today was give Francis THAT talk. _However, when Hatori took the elevator to his floor and opened his apartment door, he noticed that it was already unlocked. He stared down at the doorknob. _That's strange. I'm pretty sure I locked the door before I left for Gilbert's house. _

But then, all of his questions had been answered when he walked in. Shigure and Ayame sat in Hatori's living room like a pair of concerned parents. Hatori shook his head, "Why couldn't I have been getting robbed instead? I regret ever giving either one of you a spare key."

"It's good to see you, too, Hatori," Shigure gasped, mildly offended.

"Do you two mind?" Hatori kicked his shoes off, "I'm exhausted. And if we're not careful…"

"We know," Ayame rolled his eyes, "It's the same way as if it were cold outside for me. Or if you were to blow the dog whistle around Shigure."

"I have one," Hatori assured, walking toward the kitchen island, reaching in the drawer, "Do I need to use it?"

"Need you bring up the whistle every time you want to get rid of me?" Shigure whined, "Honestly, Hatori, I'm hurt."

"The only thing you bruised is your ego," Hatori rolled his eyes, "Please. I just want to go to bed. Is that too much to ask?"

"Fine," Ayame let him go, much to Hatori's confusion.

"Thank you, Ayame…" Hatori gave him a look, "Hold on."

"What?"

"What's the catch?" Hatori knew better. There's no way Ayame would've submitted so quickly like that. Not when he and Shigure show up out of the blue. Not like this.

"I do have one little question," Ayame's face contorted into a dirty smirk, "And I'm sure we're all dying to know…"

"What?" Hatori filled his tea kettle and put it on the stove, turning the heat on all the way.

"How did it go with the pretty French boy?" Ayame jumped back onto the couch.

"Yeah!" Shigure joined him, "Come on, Hatori. You have to tell us."

"Or," Hatori opened the drawer and pulled a small silver whistle out, blowing on it once. A few barks came from the floor above him.

"OW!" Shigure covered his ears, "Shit, Hatori! You don't need to get the whistle! I thought you were joking about that…"

"So," Ayame figured, "It didn't go well, did it?"

"No," Hatori groaned, ready to push both his cousins out the window, "It went well. In fact, it went _really _well."

"You don't have any smudged mascara or a broken heel," Ayame pointed out, "So, it couldn't have gone _that _good."

"No," Hatori explained, sitting down at his kitchen table, "It started with me picking him up at Gilbert's house. Then, we went to a local spot. It started raining. We went back to his house. I came home."

"HOLD THE GODDAMN PHONE!" Shigure stopped him, "You already went back to his house?"

"Where do you think I left from?"

"Tori!" Ayame caught his breath, "What happened at his house?"

"Nothing. We talked. That's it."

"Boring," Ayame threw himself back on the couch.

"And this local spot," Shigure wondered, "Where was it?"

"The ice cream stand on the outskirts of town," Hatori held back a smile, "There's a lake in the woods behind it. It's a beautiful spot."

"And what did you two talk about?"

"Honestly," Hatori reached for the whistle on the counter, "My own parents wouldn't be pumping me for information like this."

"Hatori," Shigure pressed on, "How much does Francis know about you?"

"Almost nothing," Hatori assured, "He did most of the talking. Venting really."

"Oh…" Shigure and Ayame sighed out.

"Oh?" Hatori wasn't following.

Shigure got up from the couch and got the kettle before it could whistle, "I had a feeling he was the type to ramble. Does he ramble?"

"I asked him questions," Hatori clarified, "He answered them."

"What did you ask him about?" Ayame joined him at the table.

"How long he's lived here," Hatori filled them in, "What he wanted to do with his life. How he doesn't like to throw parties, but he'll go to them any day of the week. Then, he started talking about his ex…"

"Oh…" Shigure and Ayame winced again.

"Red flag," Ayame cringed.

"Big time." Shigure shared his sentiment, "Yao told me about Francis' ex. Ar…"

"Arthur," Hatori nodded, "We've met. He and, I'm assuming, his new boyfriend were in front of us in line. Arthur seems alright, but Alfred is kind of annoying. He's too much for me."

"Awkward…" Shigure got the tea from the cabinet. A blend of orange blossoms and oolong.

"You two are making this out to be worse than what it was."

"How did Francis take seeing Arthur again?" Ayame asked.

"He wasn't happy about it," Hatori remembered, "But he wasn't upset either."

"You think he's still in love with him, Aya?" Shigure dropped the teabags in the kettle, letting it steep while he got cups.

"I don't know," Ayame almost had a sixth sense with that kind of thing. He could smell a rebound from a mile away, "I don't know Francis well enough to know how long it takes him to get over a relationship. How long was he with Arthur, Tori? Do you know?"

"About two or three years," Hatori thought.

"He's looking for a rebound," Ayame figured, "Did he make a move on you?"

"No offense, Hatori," Shigure pointed out, "But I don't think Hatori would know if someone made a move on him if they showed up on his doorstep completely naked."

"Thank you, Shigure," Hatori poured his tea, "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

"There's no doubt you're a genius, Hatori," Shigure apologized, "But there's more than one type of intelligence. And you wouldn't know if someone was flirting with you if their moves hit you over the head."

"He didn't make a move on me," Hatori assured, "He was physically distant."

"Really?" Ayame thought for a moment or two, "Francis seems like he'd be into that sort of thing."

"Well, he hardly touched me," Hatori reiterated, "Like I said, we mostly talked. We got to know each other better. And I'd appreciate it if we could end this interrogation here. I'm exhausted. I'm cold. And I want to go to bed. Don't you two start school in the morning, too?"

"That's right," Shigure and Ayame exchanged excited glances.

"And because I know you and Francis will be going to school together," Hatori put his foot down, "Do not harass him. You leave him alone and let him be."

"What?" Shigure sang out, "You act like we were going to find him at school and ask him what really happened this afternoon."

"Weren't we, though?" Ayame kept his voice down.

"Well, yeah," Shigure confirmed, "But he didn't need to know that."

"Look, Tori," Ayame assured, "We're only worried about you because we love you and we don't want to see you get hurt again."

"That's a twisted jab at me, don't you think, Ayame?" Hatori grumbled, getting a phantom pain in his eye, "I'm trusting you two can see yourselves out."

"Good night, Hatori!" Shigure waved him off, casually taking the dog whistle off the counter, "He doesn't need this anymore, does he?"

"Shigure," Ayame's upper half fell onto the kitchen table, "Do you think we're too hard on him?"

"No," Shigure shook his head, "Hatori can take it. We both know he can."

"And we're going to hunt Francis down at school tomorrow, right?"

"Totally."

Hatori got out of his excruciatingly hot shower and curled up on his bed. _It'd be so much easier to forget him if everyone would stop reminding me he exists. I don't want to forget today happened, but I want to forget him. I hated lying to him, but it had to be done. We can't see each other. Rather, I don't want him getting hurt. I know what'll happen if we did start seeing each other more often. Odds are, we'd fall in love. He can be quite the charmer when he's sober. But then…I'd have to take him back to the compound. There are some scars that'll never heal…My endless winter…_

The next morning, Francis woke up, cracking just about every bone in his body. He felt around his nightstand for his phone, an old picture of he and Arthur lighting up the screen. _I really need to change that_. 6:56AM. _Just before the alarm. Good for you, Francis. _He got out of bed, half naked in nothing but a pair of silk boxers and walked out into the living room where a German and a Spaniard were still drooling on themselves. The sight put a smile on Francis' face. _They're so cute when they're sleeping…_

But once Francis started the coffee pot, the pretty Spaniard opened those big, green eyes of his and stumbled his way to the kitchen. Antonio wrapped his arms around Francis' waist from behind, catching Francis off guard, "Buenos dias, hermoso."

"Good morning to you, too," Francis wiggled his way out of Antonio's arms, "You know where the cups are."

"Bless you," Antonio got up on the counter and reached up for a coffee cup, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"It's Monday, Francis," Antonio pointed out, "Are you ready for today?"

"I'm my own one-man PR team," Francis scoffed, "I'm pretty sure I got this covered."

"I'm serious, Francis," Antonio worried, "You know people are going to talk. And you know they'll be asking questions. Hell, they still ask you about what happened with you and Arthur. That was a week ago."

"I know," Francis settled him, "I appreciate the concern, Antonio, but I have it handled. If all else fails, I'll skip the rest of the day and regroup."

"Can I be like you when I grow up?" Antonio teased.

"I'd rather you be like you when you grow up," Francis turned it around, getting the creamer out of the fridge, "The world only has room for one of me. Could you imagine if there were two? The world would fucking collapse on itself."

"It would," Antonio agreed, "You know, Francis, if you need us to be your muscle…"

"I won't need any muscle," Francis promised, "But the moral support is always appreciated."

"Es un placer," Antonio hugged him tight, "Now, do you want to wake Gil or should I?"

"Not it."

"Dammit…" Antonio pouted, "Why do I do that to myself?"

"Because you're a glutton for punishment?" Francis looked down at his phone. Nothing.

Antonio couldn't help but notice, "Waiting on a good morning text from Hatori?"

"Kind of," Francis groaned, leaning against the bar in the kitchen, "Is that sad?"

"Face it, Francis," Antonio walked back to the living room. Not that he had far to go, "You're a hopeless romantic. You always have been for as long as I've known you."

"I know," Francis chuckled to himself, "It's part of my charm, is it not?"

"I'd say so," Antonio put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder, "Gilbert…We have to go. We got school."

"Nein, Vati!" Gilbert freaked, "Ich werde ein guter Junge sein!"

Gilbert fell off the couch and onto the floor with Francis and Antonio staring on in horrified confusion. Antonio lent him a hand, "You really need to talk to someone about your daddy issues, amigo."

"I don't have daddy issues," Gilbert shook him off, "What are you two looking at me like that for? I'll meet you at school."

Gilbert left Antonio and Francis in Francis' house while he went home to grab his uniform and touch base. Besides, he had to take Ludwig and Feliciano to school anyway. But that left Antonio and Francis. Antonio knew Francis was jumping in with him, but Francis couldn't stop checking his phone. _Where are you, Hatori? Or am I setting my expectations too high? It wouldn't be the first time, but I deserve it, don't I? _

"Francis!" Antonio snapped him out of his love induced haze, "Seriously, this guy's got you that spacy?"

"You know how I get," Francis grabbed his backpack off the chair in the kitchen.

"I know," Antonio chuckled a bit, "But we still need to go to school. Ven aca."


	8. The Target on His Back

The academy could be a mine field. One wrong step and someone's losing a limb. But Francis and Antonio had been doing this long enough to know where the safe spots were. Like their picnic table. Where Gilbert had been waiting for them with Ludwig and Feliciano. Without missing a beat, Feliciano bolted into Antonio's arms, jumping up to wrap his legs around his waist.

"Antonio!" Feliciano hung on him like a sloth.

"Good morning, Feli," Antonio reveled in his embrace.

"Feliciano, down," Ludwig ordered, his authoritative tone working wonders. Immediately, Feliciano dropped from Antonio's chest.

"Did you two stop for coffee on the way?" Gilbert asked, his usual caffeine preference in his hand and already half gone.

"No," Francis kept staring at his phone, unable to break his concentration. _Come on, Hatori…Where are you? I could always text him first, but I don't want to come off desperate. _

"What's with him?" Gilbert consulted Antonio, since Francis was occupied at the moment.

"He's waiting for Hatori to text him," Antonio filled him in, feeling around his pockets for his cigarettes, "He's been like this all morning."

"It's sweet that he's so lovesick," Feliciano awed, clinging to Ludwig.

"But if he's going to be like this more often," Ludwig gagged, holding Feliciano's hands against his chest, "Then, it'd be great if we didn't have to hang out with him."

"No one's keeping you here, Ludwig," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "If anything, I don't think it's Francis bringing our stock down."

"Ohayo, minasan," Kiku joined the group.

"And it's only getting worse…"

"Good morning, Kiku!" Feliciano smiled.

"Since when did they start hanging around our table?" Gilbert wondered, "Did I miss something? Am I dead and this is my purgatory?"

"How is it purgatory?" Antonio blew out a small cloud.

"I have you guys here," Gilbert explained, "But I also have my little brother and his pals, too. Purgatory."

"Hey, Kiku," Francis perked up, "Hatori's your cousin, right?"

"What are you so worried about Hatori for?" Kiku looked at him strange.

"He and I went out yesterday," Francis explained, "And I was wondering how long I should wait until he texts me."

"Hatori is one of the most emotionally constipated human beings I've ever met," Kiku admitted, "And I know Ludwig."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ludwig snapped.

"It's true, tesoro," Feliciano kissed his boyfriend's cheek, turning it bright red, "If it makes you feel any better, Gilbert's the same way."

"How in the hell…?" Gilbert had an angry glint in his eye, much like his brother's.

"So, that's where you three hang out," a familiar voice called out. One that Francis had only heard yesterday.

"It's cute," another agreed, "Quaint. Kiku, you deserve better."

Francis looked up from his phone for a brief moment. _Merde…They go here, too? It only makes sense. Might as well make nice, _"Hello, Shigure, Ayame. Good morning."

"Good morning, Francis," Shigure slid in on one side.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Ayame slid in on the other.

"Why do I have the feeling that I need an adult?" Francis worried, a sudden uneasy feeling washing over him.

"I got it," Antonio took Francis' hand from across the table, the only legal adult at the table.

"We're not going to do anything," Shigure scoffed, "I'm personally offended."

"Shigure," Kiku called him out, "Your ulterior motives have ulterior motives. I can't blame him. And Ayame's worse. You two together are a recipe for disaster. Where's your voice of reason?"

"He doesn't have a class until nine," Ayame reported, "So he's sleeping in."

"Lucky him," Shigure groaned, still not all together himself.

_So, that's why I haven't heard from Hatori yet today. Maybe I could be the one to initiate? No, Francis. You're not going to be desperate. Stay strong, _"So, Hatori's still asleep…Is he ok? After yesterday, he seemed really out of it before he left my house."

"He'll be fine," Ayame promised, "Tori gets tired easier when the weather gets bad. I'm not surprised he's sleeping in."

"I'm surprised you woke up as early as you did," Shigure teased, "You usually sleep more in weather like this, too."

"No," Ayame reached over Francis, "I was perfectly warm. I just don't like waking you, Shigure…"

"You always were the considerate one, Ayame," Shigure practically swooned.

"Not over me, please," Francis tried to wiggle his way out of the awkward exchange, "Can we not?"

"It's something to get used to," Kiku pointed out, understanding his plight, "I'm sorry, Francis. Please forgive them."

"I don't want to get used to it," Francis swung his leg over the bench, "If I were to take a pregnancy test right now, I feel like it'd come up positive. I can see where Hatori is your voice of reason."

"Speaking of Hatori," Shigure snapped out of his weird, semi-incestuous haze, "What's going on with you two, Francis?"

"I don't know," Francis took a seat on the tabletop instead, "We had a good day yesterday."

Gilbert and Antonio exchanged glances. _Yeah. It was just a good day. That's why we were up until midnight while you gushed over the guy and pitched us names for the dogs and why you've been staring at your phone, waiting for him to text you. _Antonio stomped out the end of his cigarette, "Are you sure that's all it was, Francis? Just a good day?"

"I'm sure." Antonio could see it in Francis' eyes. He was about to burst into confetti and rainbows.

"If you say so," Gilbert was buying it just as much as Antonio was.

"And who is this little cutie?" Ayame slid over, putting his hand up to Feliciano's cheek.

"Spoken for," Ludwig got very territorial very quickly, pulling Feliciano away from him.

"That's Feliciano," Kiku introduced him, "And the angry one is Ludwig. They're friends of mine."

"He's adorable," Ayame continued to flirt with Feliciano, "He said you were spoken for, but are you really?"

"Ludwig," Feliciano was torn between his love of public affection (which Ludwig rarely gave him) and his love for his boyfriend. His one and only boyfriend.

"Kiku," Ludwig glared a hole through Ayame, "Call him off. Call him off now."

"Ayame," Kiku followed Ludwig's orders, "Feliciano's taken. Not everyone can be polyamorous."

"What a shame," Ayame sighed out, "I bet he's cuddly."

He was very cuddly. If anyone knew that, it was Ludwig. And if anyone was going to experience that, it was him. If he didn't have Feliciano to look after, Ludwig would've went for Ayame's throat. But some things were more important. Francis brought things back before they could turn to bloodshed, "What do you two want? Why are you here?"

"Just thought we'd drop by," Shigure figured, "Say hi. Make ourselves known. Also, if anyone asks, Aya's the third crowned prince of a country no one can pronounce."

"Wait a second," Gilbert stopped him, "What?"

"Ayame," Kiku hung his head, "No."

"It worked at our last school," Ayame shrugged, "I figured we could do this again."

Suddenly, Francis felt threatened. _No. This isn't happening. It's bad enough my boyfriend dumped me. I don't need these two coming in thinking they're taking my social standing, too. There is only room for one top bitch here and it's been me since freshman year. And I'm not letting them take that away from me. I'm sorry, Hatori, but there are some things I don't want to let go. They both know how to work a crowd. That's for sure. They're both model material, so we'll call that a point in their favor. And one against me. But I'm stunning, too. Come on, Francis. Shake it off. You're better than that. Everyone's too in a rut for me to be dethroned. I have nothing to worry about…_

"Francis?" Antonio gave him a nudge, "Are you in there, cadete del espacio?"

"Yeah," Francis shook it off, quickly realizing that all of his friends (and his newest enemies) had already gone inside. _Was I really that out of it? _

"Come on," Antonio took his hand, "Homeroom. I'd rather not go to detention again."

Dealing with the headmaster during school hours was enough. Having to deal with him after school when he wasn't getting paid overtime was their own private hell. Mostly because Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio had frequent flyer cards to the detention room. Francis and Antonio ran off to their homeroom and grabbed their usual seats in the back. It didn't matter how late they may have been. Everyone knew to leave those two seats open for Francis and Antonio. That was their power. And Francis didn't want to see that slip away.

"Hey, Francis," Natalia Arlovskaya turned around in her seat. She had a reputation for being a giant gossip and knew _everything. _Almost as bad as Yao, but not nearly as discreet about it, "I have question for you."

"Good morning to you, too, Natalia," Francis didn't want to deal with her, but maybe having her as an ally wouldn't be a half bad idea, "What do you want?"

"What happened with you and Elizabeta the other night?" Natalia asked, waiting for an answer with bated breath, "I heard Roderich's pissed and when I asked Elizabeta about it, she cried, so…"

"Doesn't everyone cry when you ask them things, Nat?" Antonio sat back, his eyes half closed.

"Not always," Natalia brushed him off, "So, spill. What happened?"

"She wouldn't leave me alone," Francis took the middle road, "Nothing more. Nothing less."

"You also showed up piss drunk, too," Natalia pointed out, "I hate that I had to miss it, but I heard you hit her."

"What?" Francis squeaked, his rigorous moral code coming into question, "No! I wouldn't even dare no matter what state I'm in! Who told you that?"

"That's what Roderich told me," Natalia shrugged, "Rumor has it, he wants to kick your ass."

"I'm sure he could," Francis scoffed. Roderich Edelstein was the lankiest, most nonconfrontational creature to ever walk those halls. Although Francis was definitely more of a lover than a fighter, even he could take someone like Roderich. Sure, he could be colossal pain in everyone's ass and was a notorious brown-noser, but the thought of even fighting him tickled Francis to his core, "But maybe I should just talk to him. Because I never touched Elizabeta the other night."

_She was the one hitting on me. Why was I on trial? _But Francis knew better than to throw her to the wolves like that. Especially when that wolf was Natalia, "Well, Roderich said he called her in tears the other night and someone told him that you were the one that made her cry. I guess he just put two and two together."

"I never hit her," Francis clarified, "I don't hit women, Natalia."

"Looks like I'll have to talk to her," Natalia figured, "Now, about the other news out of Feliks and Magnus' party…"

_Shit…You've prepared yourself for this, Francis. Middle ground. Middle ground is your friend, _"What other news?"

"Apparently," Natalia smirked, "Someone can't hold his liquor. And you happen to be that someone."

"Natalia," Antonio grumbled, half asleep, "That's really not somewhere you want to go."

"Are you kidding?" she squeaked, "Keep out signs are always where I want to go. So, about you the other…"

"Natalia," Antonio put his foot down, "You really don't want to do that."

"But I need to know!" Natalia pushed on, "You were…"

"Your brother," Antonio woke up out of his near dead sleep, "He's got a new job, doesn't he?"

"So?"

"He works for a man named Dave," Antonio kept his voice down, "And unless you want him going to jail for a long time and possibly worse, I suggest you stop."

Instantly, Natalia shut her mouth and turned around, moving up a few seats, mumbling under her breath, "Khuy…"

"Francis?" Antonio looked over at his best friend, "Estás bien, amigo?"

"Oui," Francis nodded, "Thank you, Antonio."

"What else am I here for?" Antonio had a big, sparkling smile on his face that warmed Francis' heart to its core.

_Even if Shigure and Ayame take over, I know one thing's for sure. There were always at least two people in this building that will always be on my side, no matter what. And there's no way Shigure and Ayame could take them away from me. I don't know why I was so worried about the news of Feliks and Magnus' party getting out when I had the best defense against the biggest gossip in the school, _"Antonio…?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know about Natalia's brother?" Francis worried, "And why would Natalia shut up so quickly?"

"You know how close Natalia is with her brother," Antonio shuddered at how close Natalia was with her brother, "He's her favorite person in the world."

"Antonio," Francis scolded him, "Don't avoid the question. That's my thing."

"Gilbert's hookup?" Antonio explained, "How he manages to score booze for us?"

"When we're not stealing it from his dad," Francis nodded, "What about him?"

"His name is Dave," Antonio went on, "When I asked for a six-pack before you left on your date with Hatori, Ivan's the one that brought it to me. He asked me to keep his side job between us, so you know it couldn't be legal. God only knows what else Dave's running."

"But Antonio," Francis thought, "Doesn't Gilbert work for this guy, too?"

"Not like Ivan does," Antonio settled him, "Gilbert's more of the upper management type. Because I asked him how good he was with Dave. He said that if Dave ever goes down for anything, he's one of the few that won't be going down with him. Ivan on the other hand? He'd be going down, too. All it would take is one little anonymous tip to the cops and there goes the operation."

"So," Francis always was the worried mother of the group, "Gilbert would be ok?"

"He's safe," Antonio assured, "Pinky promise."

"Good," Francis let out a heavy sigh of relief. And to make things even better, he felt a buzz in his pocket.

**_Dr. Sexy has sent you a message._**

"Francis?" Antonio smiled, "Is there something I should know about?"

"Keep watch," Francis opened up the message.

**_Dr. Sexy:_**

**_GOOD MORNING._**

Francis' heart nearly gave out. And he thought he wasn't going to get anything. Antonio let out a little giggle, "It's Hatori, isn't it?"

"It might be," Francis played the middle road.

**_You:_**

**GOOD MORNING.  
SLEEP WELL?**

"No, no, no," Antonio teased, "That middle of the road bullshit doesn't work on me, one-man PR team. Is it Hatori?"

"Of course, it's Hatori," Francis swooned, "Who else would be texting me right now?"

"I don't know," Antonio shrugged, "Maybe Gilbert. Maybe Feliciano. Maybe, if it's a cold day in Hell, Ludwig. Maybe, if it's an even colder day in Hell, Arthur trying to win you over again. The possibilities are endless."

"It's Hatori," Francis slumped over his desk, content with the world, "He just woke up. I think he did anyway."

"What did his text say?"

"Good morning…" Francis beamed, "Is it too early for Sixpence None the Richer?"

"Yes," Antonio shook his head, "You really are smitten with this guy, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Bzz…

"Painfully."

**_Dr. Sexy has sent you a message._**

**Dr. Sexy:**

**YES.**

**YOU?**

**You:**

**YES.**

**IN CLASS RIGHT NOW.**

**COULD I CALL YOU AT LUNCH?**

"It'd be great if we could get to know Hatori, too," Antonio suggested, "You think we could get in on a double date with you and Hatori?"

"Depends," Francis was a bit hesitant, "Who would you be double dating with?"

"I don't know," he thought, "Gil, probably. Just without the reach around at the end."

"No," Francis stopped him, "If you can find a date before Friday night and Hatori's ok with it, we'll double date. I love Gilbert to pieces, but both of you at once may be too much for Hatori to handle. It wouldn't surprise me if…"

Francis' sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _No…I mean, I know I said it wouldn't surprise me, but…He's had to…At least once. _Antonio nudged him out of his headspace, "Francis…"

"I'm still here," Francis snapped out of it.

"I'm starting to worry about you, cariño," Antonio jabbed, "I've never seen you so in and out of it. And it's all because of Hatori? What were you thinking about just now?"

"Nothing." Just something Francis was equally horrified and thrilled about. No need to worry. Everything's fine.

Fortunately, the bell had rung and Francis couldn't be more thankful. Not that Antonio was going to let it go, "You had something on your mind."

"It was nothing," Francis' voice went up an octave, "It's fine. I'll run the double dating thing by Hatori and see how ok he is with it."

"Come on, Francis," Antonio whined, "Don't make me beg."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Gilbert joined them outside the band room, "What's going on?"

"Francis is keeping Hatori secrets," Antonio threw Francis under the bus without hesitation, "Gilbert, get him to talk."

"I don't have that kind of muscle," Gilbert chuckled under his breath, "If Francis wants something kept secret, he's going to have the tightest of tight lips. Oh! And speaking of muscle or lack thereof, Roderich wants to kick the shit out of you."

"So I've heard," Francis rolled his eyes, "Do you know where Roderich is now?"

"Tuning his violin, last I saw him," Gilbert told him, "But I think that wound is still fresh, so I suggest leaving him alone."

"I didn't do anything to Elizabeta!" Francis groaned, "I never laid a hand on her."

_Maybe I need to go talk to Elizabeta and clear this up before Roderich attempts to fight me. We wouldn't want him to embarrass himself like that. He's merely a victim of a misunderstanding. _Francis had parted from Gilbert and Antonio and started heading for the home ec. room. Luckily, he had home ec. with Elizabeta, so Francis could do some damage control. When he started setting things up for the cake recipe posted on the board, Francis found his partner on the floor, hiding behind their trash can.

"Elizabeta?" Francis approached her gently, "Are you alright, cheri?"

"Go away," Elizabeta's voice broke, muffled by her knees.

"Elizabeta…" Francis wasn't going to leave her like that. Instead, he got down next to her, "What is it? Talk to me."

"Please, Francis," Elizabeta begged, shaking like a leaf in the wind, "I don't want to talk right now."

"Alright," he backed off, but he still sat by her side, "Can I talk then?"

"Be my guest…"

"About the other night," Francis began, "I'm sorry for what I said to you. You caught me in a bad place and I also happened to be a little drunk and stupid. But you didn't deserve that. And I am sorry…"

Without another thought, Elizabeta latched onto Francis' arm and bawled into his shoulder. And he let her cry. _Oh, Elizabeta…What, or who, hurt you…? You only had the best intentions for me the other night. Let me repay the favor, ok? _But then, the teacher got involved, "Mr. Bonnefoy, is there any particular reason why you and Miss Hedervary are on the floor?"

"She's painfully upset," Francis helped her onto her feet, "If it's alright, could I take her in the hall?"

"If you must…"

Elizabeta kept her head down while she and Francis took a seat in the hall, "Elizabeta, you need to talk to me. If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't make it ok."

"No one asked you to make it ok…" Elizabeta started to calm down a little, but not very much, "Besides…This isn't something you can fix, Francis."

"What is it?" Francis kept a gentle tone with her, cradling her against his chest.

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course," Francis ran a finger under her eye, gathering the alleged waterproof mascara staining her face.

"When we spoke at Magnus and Feliks' party the other night," she began, doing her best to think clearly, "I wasn't exactly in a good place either. Roderich and I had gotten into a fight a little over a month ago. And then, we had…Let's just say, we made up a week later."

"Oh, I know what that's like," Francis admitted, "Makeup sex is always the best, isn't it?"

"Not in this case," Elizabeta swallowed the lump in her throat, "At the time, yes. It was absolutely fantastic. Sex with Roderich never disappoints."

_Hard for me to believe, but hey. I didn't even think the little weirdo was getting any, so good for him, _"So, what was the problem? Did he try something weird on you?"

"I'm pregnant, Francis," a few more tears escaped Elizabeta's eyes, "Lili got me a test. I took it. It came up positive. I went to the doctor. He confirmed it."

"Oh…" Francis didn't realize until then how blessed he truly was. Not once did he ever have a pregnancy scare. But Elizabeta…She was actually pregnant, "So, you and Roderich…"

"I don't know if it's Roderich's…" Elizabeta's eyes swelled with tears yet again and she buried her face in Francis' shoulder, "In those few days we weren't together, I was pissed and depressed and I needed a good revenge fuck. Only one person came to mind."

"Who?" Francis wondered.

"It's funny I'm talking this over with you," she laughed a bit, "Especially since you know him. And you happen to be best friends with him."

Francis thought for a moment. _I didn't sleep with Elizabeta. She and I have been on good terms for the most part, but there's also a chunk of my memory missing. Antonio and Roderich rarely saw eye to eye. Not to mention, Antonio's gorgeous with an ass that goes on for days, _"Was it…Antonio?"

"Gilbert, you moron," Elizabeta snapped, "I mean, there won't be much telling the difference once the baby's born, since they're related."

"Unless the baby comes out albino," Francis pointed out, "Have you thought about doing a DNA test?"

"What good is that going to do me now?" Elizabeta let out a heavy sigh, "Can they do those while the baby's in the womb?"

"I think so," Francis assumed, "Does Roderich know you're pregnant?"

"Nobody does," she shook her head, "You're the first one to know. Lili just got me the test. She doesn't know how it turned out."

"First of all," Francis hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head, "Flattered. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Elizabeta shook, "But thank you, Francis."

"For what?"

"For caring…" she laid her head in his chest, "For being here. For listening. For not letting me cry behind a trash can by myself."

"My pleasure," Francis smiled, "You know, if you need someone for moral support for your next doctor's appointment, you can call me. I'll go with you."

"I appreciate it," Elizabeta curled into him, "Hey, Francis…?"

"Yes, cheri?" he ran a hand down her back, doing what he could to offer her some comfort.

"I'm scared…" she confessed, "Honest to God scared…"

"And that's alright," Francis assured, "If you weren't, I'd be worried."

"My next appointment is Wednesday…"

Francis took Elizabeta's hand, "What time?"

"Four o'clock."

"I'll be there."


	9. Seeing Double

"Hey, Francis!" Antonio flagged him down. It had gotten to be that time of day again. Francis was coming out of his literature class, Gilbert came out of his biology class, and Antonio came out of his gym class. Lunch was next. And that meant Francis got to call Hatori! But shortly after Francis saw Antonio, he also saw two other people he didn't think he was going to see.

"Antonio…" Francis gave him a look, "Care to explain what's going on here?"

"Shigure and Ayame wanted to join us for lunch," Antonio shrugged him off, "I didn't think it was a problem, so I said sure."

"Fine then," Francis let it go, "In that case, do you mind if I bring a plus one, too?"

"As long as it's not Arthur."

"No," Francis assured, "Hold on. I haven't exactly asked yet, but I'm sure I won't get a no."

"Alright," Antonio allowed, "We'll wait."

"Seriously?" Gilbert whined, "Hurry up, Francis. I'm starving!"

"I won't be long." _What the hell are those two thinking? No matter. I bet I know a little someone who could use a friend right about now. _Francis ran back inside, scouring the halls for Elizabeta. He didn't have to go far. She stood outside the band room, looking for her boyfriend.

"Not now, Elizabeta," Roderich turned her down, "I need to keep first chair and I have a midterm coming up. If I don't pass, first chair is gone. And God only knows what else."

"But…" Elizabeta's voice quivered, "I…"

"Why don't you go find Lili instead?" Roderich plucked at his violin strings, "I have work to do."

"Alright…"

_She deserves better. She deserves so much better, _"Elizabeta…"

"Oh…" Elizabeta wiped her eyes, her makeup almost completely off by now, "Hi, Francis. Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come have lunch with us," Francis offered, "Is that alright?"

"Who's all of us?" she wondered, knowing damn well who all of us was.

"Well," Francis told her, "It'll be Antonio and Gilbert and two of Kiku and Yao's cousins."

"Gilbert's going to be there?" Elizabeta froze, "Are you sure that's going to be alright?"

"I already got it cleared with Antonio," Francis took her hand, "And Gilbert's head is in his stomach right now, so I don't think he'll give you much of a thought. That came out really crass."

"I needed the crass answer," she excused him, looking over her shoulder. _If he's going to be like that, let him, _"Alright, Francis. I'm in."

"Elizabeta," Francis noticed her fallen face, "You don't have to. If you'd rather go find Lili, you can. It's fine."

"No," Elizabeta shook her head, feeling her stomach turn, "I'd rather go out with you and the others. Besides, Lili's older brother is picking her up. Where are we going?"

"We'll let you pick," Francis squeezed her hand a bit, giving her some reassurance, "Anywhere you want."

"Anywhere I can get a milkshake," she requested, "And a really big one."

"I know where we can go," Francis brought Elizabeta out to the parking lot where Antonio and Gilbert were leaned against Antonio's car, talking with Shigure and Ayame. Both Shigure and Ayame immediately stiffened up. And not in a good way.

"Elizabeta is your plus one?" Antonio finished his cigarette, "Really?"

"You seem surprised," Elizabeta scoffed, gagging a bit.

"Since there's a rumor going around that Francis beat the shit out of you Friday night," Antonio explained himself, "I am surprised. And aren't you and Roderich a thing?"

"He's too busy for…" Elizabeta gagged again.

"Elizabeta?" Francis worried, "Are you alright?"

Without missing a beat, Elizabeta threw up viciously in the nearest trash can. Francis quickly pulled her hair out of her face. He always kept hair ties on his wrists in case of emergencies (or for when he had to go through his miserable gym class). Now was a good time for that habit to come in handy. The others took sudden notice. Particularly Gilbert, "Lizzie? You ok?"

"Yeah…" her voice echoed weakly from the trash can, "I'm alright."

"Elizabeta…" Francis got close to her, "Is that…?"

"Probably," Elizabeta pulled herself out. _Morning sickness, already?_

"Come on," Francis helped her into Antonio's car, "We should be going."

"Is your friend going to be ok?" Shigure worried, "I don't want to be the one sitting next to her."

"Me either," Ayame agreed as a black car pulled up next to them, the window receding into the door.

"Are you two ready yet? I got a class in half an hour and I'd rather not miss it."

Francis' heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice anywhere. _Looks like that double date is happening sooner than what we thought, Antonio, _"Hatori!"

"Hello, Francis," the corner of Hatori's mouth twitched, "I thought I told you to leave him alone."

"Why do you automatically assume it was us?" Shigure jumped on the defensive.

"Because it's exactly something you two would do," Hatori rolled his eyes, "The question is if we're going together or not."

"You could come with us," Francis insisted, "Shigure and Ayame don't want to sit with Elizabeta, so there won't be any room in Antonio's car anyway. Please?"

Hatori thought it over, debating whether or not to join them. _Why did you two have to find Francis? After I specifically told you not to? It would've been fine if you only made friends with Gilbert and Antonio. But when I'm trying to actively avoid Francis as much as I can? This isn't helping, _"It'd be rude to say no."

"Fabulous!" Ayame chimed, "Shotgun!"

As much as Francis wanted to ride with Hatori, he didn't want to leave Elizabeta alone with Gilbert and Antonio. Not because he didn't trust them with her, but because she didn't need to be alone. Elizabeta laid her head on Francis' shoulder the whole ride there. _It'll be alright, cheri. I promise. And your secret is more than safe with me. Rest well. I'll wake you when we get there. _

The Downtown Diner had the best milkshakes in town and Elizabeta needed something to soothe her throat and coat her stomach. The seven of them squeezed into a booth. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori on one side. Elizabeta sandwiched between Francis and Antonio with Gilbert on the end. Elizabeta had already fallen asleep on Francis' shoulder. _Poor thing. And Gilbert so blissfully ignorant that he may be a father in nine (or more likely eight) months. Unless the baby is Roderich's. If it is Roderich's, it wouldn't be the worse thing physically speaking. At least we know they couldn't make an ugly baby. But it'll have his bitchy attitude. _

"Is she ok?" Hatori wondered, pointing toward the sleeping angel on Francis' shoulder.

"She will be," Francis put an arm around her, gently stroking her soft, light brown hair, "Eventually."

"What's wrong with her?" Antonio knew that it wasn't often Francis was like this. Certainly not with Elizabeta. Definitely not after the events of last weekend.

"She's just not feeling well," Francis made her a promise to take her…current situation…to the grave. At least until she's told everyone else. It wasn't his news to tell.

"And about last weekend?" Gilbert wondered.

"We talked it over," Francis ran his hand down her back, "We're good. Whether or not her boyfriend wants to kick my ass is still up in the air."

"I know I have to love him," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "We're family. But he really doesn't know how lucky he is to have her."

"Going from what I've heard," Francis smirked at him, "You know how lucky he is to have her."

"Who told you?!" Gilbert freaked, his face turning bright red.

"Who do you think?" Francis giggled under his breath, "Elizabeta told me."

"You slept with Elizabeta?" Antonio gasped, "And you didn't tell us?"

"Do you want me to brag about all my conquests?" Gilbert pouted, "Forgive me for being the prude."

"I'm surprised you didn't," Antonio took a heavy drink from his water, "It's not like you to keep that kind of thing to yourself, Gilbert."

"She had come over all pissed off at Roderich," Gilbert spun the tale, "And she said she was bored and horny. Who was I to say no?"

"We've all been there," Shigure empathized.

"Shigure," Hatori chimed in, "The last time that happened, it was Ayame drunk out of his mind and all he had to do was bat his eyelash extensions at you."

"I don't have eyelash extensions!" Ayame whined.

Elizabeta twitched in Francis' embrace, her big, sparkling eyes opening up, "Is food here yet?"

"Not yet, cheri," Francis spoke softly with her, "Soon, though."

"Francis…" Hatori looked Elizabeta over, "Can I speak to you alone please?"

"Of course." Like Francis would turn down alone time with Hatori. It was bad enough he had to take care of Elizabeta on the way there. Nevertheless, he left her in Antonio's warm, comforting arms and followed Hatori toward the bathrooms, "Is everything alright?"

"How far along is she?" Hatori asked bluntly, taking Francis by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Francis retaliated, trying his damnedest to not let him see him sweat, "How far for what?"

"Francis," Hatori spoke softly, "Do you forget what I'm going to school for? I know a woman in her early stages of pregnancy when I see one. She looks like death warmed over, her eyes are swollen like she's been crying, and if I'm not mistaken, didn't someone say she was throwing up earlier?"

"Yeah," Francis kept his voice down, too, "She's not even a month along."

"How long has she known?" Hatori asked, "Or does she not know?"

"She knows," Francis nodded, coming completely clean, "I think she found out Friday. But please…Don't tell anyone, Hatori. She's very sensitive right now and this isn't exactly something she wants getting out. Especially since she's not a hundred percent sure who the father is."

"Is she…?" Francis knew what Hatori wanted to ask. Hatori knew what Hatori wanted to ask. But he also saw how protective Francis was over Elizabeta. He didn't want to piss Francis off. He had to ask, "Is she promiscuous?"

"No," Francis elaborated, "She just has a dick for a boyfriend. They've been off and on for years. The last time they were off, Gilbert took advantage of it. Then, Elizabeta and Roderich got back together and now, she's pregnant. Don't tell her I told you. She hasn't even told Roderich yet. If she finds out, she'll kill me with her skillet. And she's pretty spot on with her skillet."

"Francis," Hatori put a hand on his shoulder, putting him at ease, "It's alright. Technically, you didn't tell me. I guessed right. And I admire the way you've been taking care of her. How long have you known?"

"Since this morning."

"Really?"

"She was crying in class," Francis shrugged, "And she's my usual partner, so…Kind of want to make a decent grade."

_Dammit, Francis…Why do you have to be so sweet? You're making this harder than it has to be, _"Well…We should…"

"Use the backseat like normal people!" Ayame yelled to them.

"And that's your cousin?" Francis teased.

"I can't choose family," Hatori cringed.

"I did," Francis held back a smile, "And I wouldn't trade mine for all the tea in China. I'm not saying you should completely disown Ayame and Shigure, but don't say that you can't choose family."

"That's very sweet of you to say…" _He's going to put me into a diabetic coma. Stop it, Francis, _"But I can't deny those two if I wanted to. For their own personal safety."

"We should be getting back," Francis figured, "Shall we?"

"Lead the way," Hatori followed Francis back to their table, his view drifting downward. _Hatori, no. Don't do it…_He shut his eyes, only to bump into him. The back of Hatori's hand grazed the object of his view. _Maybe he didn't realize it._

Francis sat back on his side of the booth with Elizabeta nestling her head back in his shoulder. _Did Hatori just try to grab my ass…? Dirty little flirt. All he had to do was ask. I wouldn't have said no, _"So? What did we miss?"

"Nothing too exciting," Antonio reported, "You know, Francis, there was that thing we were talking about this morning."

"And what's that?" Francis asked, "We talk about a lot of things, cheri. You'll have to be more specific."

"A certain something having to do with you and I?" Antonio stared his mental telepathy into Francis' eyes.

And the lightbulb turned on, "Antonio, I love you, but I thought it was Gilbert that doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"Someone's testy this afternoon," Antonio backed off, "But I don't even need until Friday. I already got one."

"That fast?" Francis gasped, "How?"

"First of all," Antonio scoffed, "I'm Spanish and charming as hell. Second, you said it yourself. We can get anyone we want at school. Third…"

"Hold on," Francis stopped him, "Tell me it's not Elizabeta."

"Huh?" Elizabeta woke up, her fist in her eye, "Did you say something, Francis?"

"No, no, cheri," he soothed her, "Go back to sleep. You could stand the rest."

"No," Antonio clarified, "It's not Elizabeta. Can I finish?"

"Go ahead," Francis allowed.

"It's…Shigure."

"Excuse me?" Francis froze. _He didn't just say what I think he said…Did he? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd think Antonio, my Antonio, just said he was going to bring Shigure in a double date with Hatori and me. I'm hearing things._

"You're going on a date with Antonio?" Hatori was just as confused as Francis, turning toward his cousin.

"Not just me," Shigure assured, "_We're _going on a date with Antonio."

"Excuse me?" Hatori perked up, "And when was this decided?"

"It was actually Antonio's idea," Shigure told him, "He wanted to know what Francis was getting into, so he thought a double date would be a good idea."

"Start from the beginning," Hatori was having a difficult time wrapping his head around one of his cousin's harebrained schemes, "What's happening now?"

"The four of us," Shigure ran him through it, "Me, Antonio, you, and Francis. We're going out Friday night."

"You sound awfully sure of yourself," Hatori grumbled, "Did it ever occur to you that I might have plans Friday night?"

Francis' heart broke a little, thanking every deity in the book that Elizabeta's strawberry milkshake had come along with what looked like a cocktail shaker full of extras. He took the straw out of his Diet Coke and started slurping down the rest of her milkshake. _Sorry, Elizabeta. I owe you. _Shigure gave his cousin a look, "I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because you never have plans for a Friday night," Shigure pointed out, "For as long as I've known you."

"What would you have going on, Tori?" Ayame wondered, just as curious.

"I…" Hatori had nothing. And everyone at that table (who he was related to) knew it. But he didn't want to admit to Shigure that he was right, "I have my first clinicals next Monday and I'll need to…"

"I swear, if you say study," Shigure shut his eyes, trying to keep himself calm, "I'm going to take your car, get it up to as fast as it can go, and push you out from the sunroof."

"I'm sorry," Hatori rolled his eyes, "Looks like I'm going to have to hide my car keys."

Francis continued slurping on Elizabeta's milkshake. _I understand…I don't like it, but I understand. Hatori's studies are important to him and I have to respect that. We went out once. It's like I told Antonio and Gilbert. It's not like I'm running off to marry him. Hell, I haven't even been doodling hearts in the back of my notebook. _Elizabeta woke up and tugged at Francis' blazer, "Francis…"

"Yes, Elizabeta?"

She pulled him a little closer, "Keep your fucking lips off my milkshake…"

"Sorry," Francis pushed her leftovers aside, taking his straw back.

"And you're sure she's going to be alright?" Ayame asked, looking over at Elizabeta's pale, sickly face.

"She'll be fine," Hatori assured, "Nothing we need to be concerned about."

"You're trying to change the subject," Shigure brought it back, "All you do is study, Hatori. You can stand to come out once in a while. And from what you told us yesterday, things with you and Francis went well. Please? Don't let Antonio and me go out alone. You know I shouldn't leave the house without adult supervision."

"We're the same age," Hatori sighed out, "But only physically…Francis?"

"Oui?" Francis' ear perked up. _Is he…? Is he going to do what I think he's going to do? I mean, I did it first. The least he could do is reciprocate._

"Are you busy Friday night?" he asked out of sheer obligation, "Because my cousin and one of your best friends are dragging me out and want me to bring a date."

"Sure." _Yay! Hatori AND Antonio? Is it my birthday? Not overly thrilled that Shigure's going to be tagging along, but I'm sure he'll be fine. In small doses. And if all else fails, I can go back with Antonio. Who knows? Maybe this will actually be fun, _"I'd love to."

"What about me?" Gilbert squeaked, "If you two aren't going to be around, what am I supposed to do? I'm not third wheeling Ludwig and Feliciano."

"Actually, Gilbert," Elizabeta had fully woken up, stealing some of Francis' fries, "I wouldn't mind us hanging out Friday night. It'll give us a chance to talk."

"Oh…" Gilbert shot her a wink, "I get it. You and Roderich on the rocks again?"

"No," she shook her head, "It's not that."

"By the way," Francis chimed in, "Elizabeta, do you still want me to tutor you Wednesday?"

"Please."

"Tutoring?" Gilbert gave Francis a look, "Since when did you get smart enough to tutor?"

"I am more than just a pretty face, Gilbert," Francis gasped, "I'm almost insulted. We do have a class together and her cooking skill has her worried. God knows I'm easily the best cook here."

"I don't know about that, Francis," Antonio smirked, "I'm pretty sure I got you beat."

"Please," Francis rolled his eyes, "Don't get me wrong, Antonio. Your cooking is something special. However, I don't think it beats mine."

"You want to bet?"

"I'd love to."

"Alright, children," Gilbert came between them, "Settle down before this turns into fisticuffs."

"You act as if we'd actually fight each other," Francis thought, "If that were the case, we all know Antonio would beat me…Or so I hope."

"Francis," Antonio blushed, "We're in public."

"To think," Hatori stepped in, "You two both have dates with two other guys, who happen to be sitting across from you, yet you're hitting on each other?"

"They're not," Gilbert clarified, "It's just how they play. You get used to it."

"I think it's adorable," Ayame gushed, "Are you sure they can't be poly?"

"Your radar's off, Aya," Shigure stopped him before he could get out of control, "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless," Shigure deduced, "You two used to date, didn't you? And that's why you're so close."

"At one time," Francis confirmed, "Though, I wouldn't really call it dating. We were more of a casual thing."

"Really, Francis?" Antonio gave him a little nudge under the table, "Is that really what we were?"

"When you boil our relationship down," Francis nodded, "Yes. We were casuals. Did we ever actually go on a date?"

"You brought me to meet your mom."

"That's because you happened to catch her when she was home."

"I love your mom," Antonio sighed out, "When is she coming home again?"

"I told you," Francis reiterated, "She'll be back by graduation. Maybe even a little before that."

"Yay!"

"Goddamn…" Gilbert thought it over, "When was the last time G was home?"

"A month or two ago," Francis lost track. His mother came and went like the tide more often than not. He knew she was merely chasing her dreams and he wasn't going to stop her. He understood that. But Hatori was the only one at that table that knew his true feelings. Francis worried about her regularly. He prayed that she wasn't getting back into old habits. And it hurt Hatori to see Francis in that kind of pain. _I'd take seeing him in Kiku and Yao's friend's bathtub a million times over. Maybe not that. Maybe the way he was in Gilbert's basement. It'd be so much easier. He's like a kicked puppy left in the rain…_

"You two really need to meet G," Gilbert demanded, "She's fun to party with."

"She shouldn't be partying too much," Francis put his foot down, "Do you remember the last time my mother was out with us?"

"She got the bouncer to look the other way for us," Antonio remembered, "That night was a blast!"

"Yeah," Francis pouted, "A real thrill to have some forty-year-old man try to take me home."

"When was this?" Hatori shuddered at the thought of someone like that trying to manhandle what was…What could be his.

"I was sixteen," Francis gagged, "I think he told me his name, but I'd be damned if I could remember. I try to suppress it."

"I'm so sorry," Hatori empathized, feeling a buzz in his lap, "Is it really that late already? We need to get going."

"We probably should, too," Francis checked his phone. 12:46PM. _Oh, yeah. We need to get back. _Francis looked over the little angel on his shoulder, "Are you going to be alright, Elizabeta?"

"Igen. Azt hiszem," Elizabeta rubbed her eyes, hoping not to make worse black streaks on her face, but to no avail.

"Hey, Antonio," Francis had an idea, "Do you think before we go back to school, we could stop off at my house?"

"Sure," Antonio allowed, "Any particular reason why?"

"Just need to get something."

"That's no problem," Antonio agreed, sliding out of the booth, "We'll see you guys later then, yeah?"

"Absolutely," Shigure flashed Antonio a smile that made his corazón skip a beat.

Hatori took off with Ayame and Shigure in his back seat while Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, and Elizabeta piled in Antonio's Mercedes. And Francis couldn't get Hatori off his mind. _Antonio, I wanted to kill you today. I wanted to bring up our double date with Hatori a little gentler than that, but dammit, I'm glad you did. Because I can go to bed tonight knowing Hatori Sohma finally grew the balls to ask me on a date. Granted, he was practically being held at gunpoint by Shigure, but I'll take what I can get. _

When they got to Francis' house, Francis took Elizabeta by the hand and led her inside, ordering the other two to stay in the car. Elizabeta and Francis had been…somewhat friends for a while, but it's not like they ever hung out much outside of school. Sure, they'd bump into each other at school once in a while and sometimes at parties. Whenever it'd be the latter, they'd always get along, but for it to be the two of them alone? It'd practically be unheard of. At least until this morning. But she couldn't help but be a tad curious.

"Francis," she wondered, "What are we doing here?"

"I adore you, Elizabeta," Francis wrapped his arms around her, careful not to squeeze her too hard, "But cheri, you look like a hot, crazy mess right now. Sue me for wanting to do something about it."

"What are you going to do?" Elizabeta started to sweat. _What the hell is this guy planning for me? We share a strangely intimate moment in the hallway once and all of a sudden, he treats me like a princess? I don't get it. What's your aim here, Francis? I'm already pregnant. What's the worst he could do?_

"Come here," Francis brought her into his mother's bathroom and sat her on the vanity chair. If there was any room in his house Francis knew like the back of his hand apart from his own, it was his mother's bathroom. While she was gone, he wouldn't hesitate to steal some of her skin products. Mostly because they worked like a charm. And all of her makeup palettes were always so beautifully organized. Some of them weren't even opened. PR packages had their perks. But that's not where his head needed to be. _Now, if I were her makeup remover, where would I be?_

"You really are the enigma, aren't you, Francis?" Elizabeta thought, "It's not often you bring a girl into your bathroom, is it?"

"It's not often I bring a girl into my house," Francis admitted, finding a bottle of micellar water in the bottom drawer, "I suggest shutting your eyes and letting me do what I brought you in here for."

"And what did you bring me in here for?"

"To get rid of the black shit all over your face," Francis explained, saturating a couple of cotton pads and running them across Elizabeta's eyelids, "You're welcome."

"Seriously?" Elizabeta's heart melted, "Francis…"

"I don't want to hear it," he stopped her, "Let me do this for you, ok? It's the least I can do."

"Can I ask you something?" she sat back in the chair, letting Francis play for a bit.

"Sure."

"Why are you so sweet to me?" Elizabeta asked, the lump in her throat coming back.

"It doesn't hurt to be a decent human being," Francis tossed the black pads into the trash can, "And we've always been good, Elizabeta. I mean, with the exception of the rumor that I beat you at Feliks and Magnus' party the other night."

"What was that all about?" she opened her eyes back up, "What made you such an asshole?"

"I was drunk and depressed," he explained, looking for a lid primer, "Shut your eyes again."

"So," Elizabeta complied, pushing things along, "Drunk and depressed…After that, I heard you were puking in their bathtub."

"It wasn't me just puking," Francis came clean, "I overdosed the other night. Magnus gave me ridiculously strong ecstasy and on top of the weed and the alcohol, it almost killed me. I wasn't just puking. I was having my stomach pumped, essentially. And now, you have something on me."

"What do you mean?"

"In case I let things slip about you," he pointed out, picking out a few different shades of eyeshadow, "Then, you have something on me that you can _accidentally_ let slip."

"Francis," Elizabeta's lip quivered, "I know better. You wouldn't tell anyone about me. And I won't tell anyone about you. Granted, I can be a little catty when the occasion calls for it, but not about something like that."

"I didn't tell you for your pity," Francis reassured her, "I told you for your protection."

"We're still the only ones that know about me being pregnant, though," she opened her eyes in complete disregard of Francis' cut crease, "Right, Francis…?"

"Well," Francis bit his bottom lip, "I didn't exactly tell him, but…"

"If it's either Antonio or Gilbert, I'm going into your kitchen, getting a knife, and I'm stabbing you."

"No, no," Francis settled her, "It's neither one of them. The guy that I went off with, Hatori…He guessed right."

"He knows, too?!" Elizabeta slumped down in her chair, "Dammit, Francis…"

"He's a med student," Francis went on, shutting her eyes again, "He could tell. Between the way you were talking and how exhausted you were at lunch, he put the pieces together. Anyone else would've wrote it off as you being sick, but Hatori's too smart for his own good."

"Who is he?" she wondered, letting Francis go back to work, "In the grand scheme of things."

"That's a good question," Francis got a black liquid eyeliner and stabilized his hand under his opposite wrist, "Because I'd love to know, too."

"Simpler terms."

"He's Kiku Honda and Yao Wang's cousin," he filled her in, "Along with the other two new guys at our table. They just transferred. But Hatori…If it weren't for Hatori, I'd be dead."

"What?"

"Yeah. Hatori's the one that took care of me the other night. And we…"

Francis hid a smile from Elizabeta, thanking God her eyes were shut. However, that wasn't enough to satisfy her curiosities, "We what, Francis? I'm invested here."

"We went out Sunday afternoon," he blushed a bit, "And it was wonderful. But…I don't know. It's like he's been trying to distance himself from me. And I don't understand why. I keep thinking it was me, but…"

"You do have a bit of an ego on you, Francis," Elizabeta teased, "But your ego has also gotten you this far. What about him? What did he think of it?"

"He seemed to be ok the whole time, too," Francis took a seat on the bathroom counter, "I don't know. It's not me, is it?"

"By the sounds of it," she figured, "You have a type, édesem. This Hatori guy sounds like he has the same problem as Roderich. Or maybe like Ar…"

Elizabeta stopped herself, immediately regretting what she said. And Francis didn't need that kind of sting today, "Go on. You can say it. It's not going to kill me. It's not like he's Voldemort."

_Eww…I'm not dating a nerd anymore. But still, the books weren't bad. The movies weren't bad. I can't complain. _Elizabeta pulled herself together, "You can't tell me you haven't seen it. He is a tiny bit like Arthur."

"A tiny bit," Francis agreed, finishing her liner and her mascara, digging around for some sort of lip color, "But if I keep avoiding people that have a tiny bit of Arthur in them, then how am I to meet anyone new? Because everyone has a little Arthur in them in some way, shape, or form. I can't avoid that forever."

"That seems like a lot of personal growth for one date."

"What can I say?" he settled on a soft pink, "I'm a hopeless romantic. Always have been and likely, always will be."

"Never change, Francis…" Elizabeta held his hand, "Never change."

"As of now, not my intention," Francis assured, running the brush across her bottom lip. He stood back, pleased with his work, "Damn, I'm good."

"What do you mean?" she tried looking around him for the mirror, "Come on, Francis. Let me see."

"You're good, cheri," Francis kissed her forehead, "That's all you need to know."

Elizabeta got up from the chair and looked herself over in the mirror, staring at her reflection in awe, "Damn, Francis. You did do a hell of a job."

"Another satisfied customer," he cleaned up his mother's vanity.

"Seriously," she touched at her cheek, not sure if this was real, "Don't tell him I told you this, but you did a better job than Lovino when we do drama together."

_Better than Lovino Vargas? I'll take it, _"I'll take it to my grave. We should be getting back to school, though."

"Lead the way."


	10. First Taste of Love

Toward the end of the day, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio finally had their class together. World history. Luckily, it was a day to begin a new group project. Of course, group projects in their world history class meant one of the doing most of the work and the others screwing around. Group projects showed that when the three of them put their heads together, they could do anything. Their project happened to be a life-sized game of Risk where they had to put together a battle strategy and argue why it would work. When Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio put their heads together, they could take over the world. So, for the sake of argument, they sat around, discussing what Friday will entail.

"So," Francis wondered, "What made you go after Shigure, Antonio?"

"He went after me," Antonio clarified, "I was sitting in my lit class and Shigure and I just started talking. He told me about his blog and I told him about my beat poetry."

"You don't do beat poetry, Antonio," Gilbert chimed in, "You half ass rap when you get the right amount of drunk and stoned. That doesn't count."

"He doesn't know that."

"What's Shigure's blog all about?" Francis asked, trying hard not to roll his eyes, "I'm sure it's riveting."

"He writes," Antonio gushed, "He says it's mostly fan fiction at this point, but it's usually good, old-fashioned, X-rated, ranging from love making to hate fucking, smut."

"Really?" That caught Francis' interest, "And did he happen to give you a link for this treasure trove of trash?"

"I could ask him for it," Antonio figured, "Why? Interested?"

"I can appreciate a good romance," Francis squeaked. That doesn't mean I don't like a good hate fuck once in a while either.

"Speaking of your love life," Gilbert gave him a look, "What's the deal with you and Lizzie? You two have practically been inseparable all day."

"She's just having a hard time right now," Francis kept his middle ground. You might have gotten her pregnant, Gilbert. Be nice to her, "I'm sure that's what she'll want to talk with you about."

"After our double date with Hatori and Shigure Friday night," Antonio suggested, "The three of us should get together."

"My house?" Francis was completely on board, "Or the basement?"

"I'll let you two decide that one," Gilbert allowed, "Cross that bridge when we come to it."

"It's settled then," Francis beamed, "Your dad doesn't know about last weekend, does he, Gilbert?"

"Not a word," Gilbert wiped his forehead, "Even Ludwig came home before he did. I'm just glad I didn't have to tell him anything."

"Good," Francis let out a heavy sigh of relief. Just what he needed was for that lecture from Gilbert's dad. He always was a hard-ass, even on kids that weren't his, "By the way…"

"What is it, Francis?" Antonio asked, "Everything ok?"

"Elizabeta…"

"Yeah," Gilbert perked up, "You two were hella close at lunch. Is there something going on with you two? Because I think I have dibs here."

"No," Francis assured, "I love her, but we're not seeing each other. I have my eyes on a pretty med student. Elizabeta isn't even up for debate. It's just that she knows about the other night. All of it. I wasn't going to keep her at arm's length anymore."

"Francis!" Antonio squeaked, "I thought that was one of those things where the less people know about it, the better. What did you tell Elizabeta for?"

"It was only fair," Francis brushed him off, "She told me about her, so I thought I'd tell her about me."

"What about her?" Gilbert wondered.

Oh, shit. No. Make this work, Francis. You fucked up a little, not a lot. You can handle this, "I can't tell you. She told me in confidence and I'm not breaking that confidence for anyone. I love you, Gilbert, but it's between her and me."

"If you say so," Gilbert kicked his feet up on an adjacent desk.

"Could you tell me?" Antonio tried coaxing it out of him.

But to no avail, "No. It's one of those things that'll get out eventually. You'll find out then. But I don't want Elizabeta beating the shit out of me with cast iron, so I'm going to keep my mouth shut."

"Um…Excuse me," a sweet, gentle voice spoke, "Francis?"

"Hello, Lili," Francis' heart melted as Elizabeta's best friend came up to him, "Did you need something, cheri?"

"I…" Lili wasn't exactly what one would call a social butterfly. But that was mostly her older brother Vash's fault. He kept her incredibly sheltered. Even when he went off on peace corps missions, she'd rarely venture out. The only way Lili and Elizabeta became friends was because Elizabeta approached her first and practically adopted her, "I saw what you did for Elizabeta…I know she's having a hard time right now, but I wanted to thank you. She hasn't shed a single tear all afternoon. I hate to see her upset, but you've been such a help to her today. Thank you, Francis."

"It's my pleasure," Francis gave her a little smile.

"I was wondering…" Lili blushed, "I was wondering if you could do something like that for me."

"Oh?" Francis was totally on board. He was up for a challenge and he knew that Lili's face had never had anything on it. Elizabeta had probably tried, but Vash was strict about that sort of thing. And Lili coming to Francis is the closest thing to rebellion she's ever done, "And what's this for?"

"Well…" Lili explained, "Big bruder doesn't know that Peter and I have a…"

Suddenly, she grew very embarrassed, hiding her face the best she could with what she had. Unfortunately, her cardigan could only hide so much. Francis just wanted to hug her. She's so precious. If Lili's looking for a bad influence, then she needn't look much further than the three of us. Besides, if I remember, Vash isn't exactly my number one fan, "Do you have a date with Peter, Lili?"

"Sort of," she confessed, "I told Vash that I was going to study with someone at their house after school and I think he assumes it's Elizabeta."

"Vash has no idea, does he?"

"Not a clue."

"Oh, young love," Francis gushed, "Look, Lili, I'd be more than happy to help you out. After class, come with us. I'll take you to my place, get you ready, and take you to Peter's. Is that alright?"

"I guess that'd be ok," Lili agreed.

"It's settled then," Francis patted his lap, "Come here, petite."

Lili took a seat on Francis' lap and threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you, Francis."

"You're very welcome," Francis always knew there'd be something between Lili and Peter. While he was dating Arthur, he'd hear them on the phone with each other all the time. Good for you, Lili. I'm proud of you for taking the initiative. I know how important Vash's opinion is to you, but you need to live your life, too. Regardless of his whims. He can't protect you forever and this is how he's going to learn, "Are you wanting me to do the same thing for you like I did for Elizabeta?"

"I don't know," Lili thought for a moment, "Could you?"

"I'm not sure," Francis sized her up, "You two have different face shapes. What works on her may not work for you. We'll experiment."

"Are you sure this is going to be ok?" she worried, "I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"

"Lili, Lili, Lili," he hugged her tight, "Have I mentioned today how much I absolutely adore you?"

"No."

"Well, I do," Francis snuggled her, "Trust me. This is going to be fun. Think of it like you would a slumber party with Elizabeta, only with me. It'll be just the two of us, so don't even pay those two any attention."

"Wow, Francis," Gilbert deadpanned, "Thanks. We love you, too."

"Whatever makes her comfortable," Francis defended, blowing his friends a quick kiss.

"It's alright, Lili," Antonio smiled, "I understand. If you don't want us there, we won't be there. It's no problem."

"I don't mind," Lili allowed, "But…You two won't tell my bruder either, will you?"

"Of course not," Antonio promised with an innocent gleam in his eye. As much as Lili loved Peter, Antonio could make anyone swoon if he wanted them to. Man, woman, it didn't matter. They all fell victim to his Spanish charms in one way or another. Lili would be no different, "But Francis also works alone. If he doesn't get his space, he kind of turns into a giant puta."

"Hurtful, Antonio," Francis whined, shaking it off quickly, "But really, Lili. Find us after class, ok? Do you know where Antonio's parked?"

"East lot?" she guessed, "Antonio's car sticks out in a crowd."

"The only white Mercedes out there." And Antonio took great pride in that.

"I'll be quick," Lili promised, "I just need to stop by my locker, if that's alright."

"Fine by me," Francis allowed, "And by stop by your locker, you mean Peter's locker, right?"

"Um…" Lili tried to hide her embarrassment.

"It's alright, cheri," Francis settled her, "I'm sure if Peter knows you're going to be with me, he won't have a problem with it. His older brother on the other hand? He might have a problem. But Arthur has kind of a stick up his ass, so we won't pay him any attention."

"That's true," Lili giggled a bit, turning Francis into a puddle, "It's really a shame things didn't work out with you and Arthur, Francis. The last time I was over at Peter's house, Alfred was there and he tossed me in the air like I was a baby. I almost threw up."

"Alfred's a hard pill to swallow," Francis agreed, "But if that's what Arthur wants, I wish nothing but the best for them both."

"Have you moved on already?" Lili wondered, her boldness hiding her embarrassment.

"My, my," Francis wasn't going to let that go, "Aren't we the inquisitive one today? Well, Lili, it's complicated, but I'm sort of working on it."

Gilbert and Antonio exchanged glances, "Hatori."

"Good for you," Lili smiled, "And I'm sorry if I overstepped."

"You couldn't," Francis put the back of her hand up to his lips.

As the bell rang, Gilbert peeled off his uniform blazer and jumped on Antonio's back, riding him into the sunset. Or at least to the parking lot. There was practically nothing to him and Antonio could bench press Francis if he wanted to, so carrying Gilbert wasn't a problem. In fact, it was a regular occurrence. Especially when Gilbert got too drunk to walk. Francis and Lili parted from Gilbert and Antonio as Francis decided to escort Lili to her locker. When he got there, a beautiful Hungarian woman with a certain glow about her stood by Lili's locker.

"Francis," Elizabeta gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't be upset, Elizabeta," Lili begged, "Francis was just walking me to my locker."

"And then," Francis filled her in, "I'm going to take Lili back to my place and get her ready for her date with Peter. They grow up so quickly."

"Francis…" Elizabeta glared daggers into him, "Really bad choice of words."

Shit…She has a point, "You're right. I'm sorry. Does Lili know? Is that something we can talk about amongst ourselves?"

"Yes," Elizabeta confirmed, "Lili knows."

"Does Roderich know yet?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm going to tell him after I tell Gilbert."

"Alright," Francis let it go. Talking about the elephant in the womb made Elizabeta uncomfortable and he knew it, "Lili? Are you ready, cheri?"

"Almost," Lili looked down the hall both ways, suddenly smiling, "Hold on."

"What the hell are you doing here, frog?" a sweet, little British boy joined the group. It's like someone left Arthur in the dryer for too long.

"It's nice to see you, too, Peter," Francis gushed, having a soft spot for his ex-boyfriend's younger brother. While Francis and Arthur were still together, Francis was usually the one that insisted on playing with Peter during the day, taking him to amusement parks, swimming pools, other assorted fun places. But then, to make up for it, he was all Arthur's for the rest of the night, "To answer your question, your girlfriend and I are going to spend some quality time together, if that's alright with you."

"And if it's not?"

"Then, that's too bad," Francis shrugged, "She's already decided."

"Well, I'm not ok with that!" Peter stood his ground, "Lili, what would you want to do with Francis?"

"Well…" Lili turned bashful at the drop of a hat, "I wanted to look a little nicer than normal for our date tonight and since Francis did such a nice job with Elizabeta, I thought he'd be able to help me, too."

"Besides," Francis added, "You'd be amazed at what that can do for your confidence, too, Lili. She'll be fine, Peter. I promise."

"Well…" Peter wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving Francis Bonnefoy alone with his Lili. His bedroom was right next to his brother's and with paper thin walls, he knew what Francis and Arthur did when they were alone "Is Elizabeta going to be there, too?"

"I've got plans," Elizabeta told him.

"But…" Lili looked over at her best friend with sparkles in her eyes, pleading her to cancel, "If it'll make you feel better, Peter, she can cancel her plans and come with us. Right, Elizabeta…?"

Dammit, Lili. I love you to death, but you had to back me in a corner, didn't you? Elizabeta let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "Yeah. I can be there."

"Alright," Peter relaxed, "I guess that's ok."

"Good," Lili smiled, "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah," Peter wrapped his arms around her shoulders, glaring over at Francis, "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Peter!" Francis waved him off, "Oh, I love him…"

"So do I," Lili sighed out, "Thank you, Elizabeta."

"You owe me," Elizabeta threw an arm around Lili's shoulders.

"Actually," Francis thought, "You don't really need to come to my house, do you? I mean, Peter already thinks you'll be there, so he's already at ease. I do work alone, Elizabeta. You saw me this afternoon."

"I know," Elizabeta agreed, "And I really do have other shit I need to do this afternoon."

"Alright," Lili let her go, "But isn't that us lying to Peter?"

"He'll never know," Francis assured, "Besides, like I told you earlier, it'll be just like us having a slumber party, but without you sleeping at my house. It'll be fine."

"Alright, Francis," Lili took Francis' hand, "Let's go."

Francis and Lili ran down the stairs and out the door to the east parking lot. Antonio was sitting on the hood of his car, finishing his cigarette with Gilbert leaning against the door, "It's about time, you two. Did you get caught up in traffic?"

"No," Francis assured, "Arthur's little brother wanted to be a pain in the ass."

"He's really a sweetheart when we're alone, though," Lili covered for him, "Don't be so hard on Peter. He just worries about me."

"There's nothing he needs to worry about," Francis got the door for her, "You're a strong, independent woman, Lili, and one day, he's going to see that. Vash, too."

"Vash will never happen," Lili giggled, "He'll always be there to keep me safe."

"Except for now," Antonio pointed out, "You're going to be at Francis' house alone with him."

"Yeah," Gilbert added, "Who knows what kind of weird things Francis is going to put you through?"

"Have you two just met me?" Francis scoffed, "I have a saying where I'm from. L'amour n'est pas l'amour sans consentement."

"And what does that mean?" Lili wondered, "I'm sorry, Francis. I don't know French."

"It means, my dear, sweet Lili," Francis held her hand, "Love is not love without consent. I'd never do anything you weren't comfortable with. While we're at my house, if I'm getting out of line in any way, shape, or form, I want you to tell me. Hit me with a newspaper if you have to."

"I wouldn't hit you," she promised, "But thank you. That's very comforting."

"You're welcome," he awed, "And you two…There's no need to scare the poor thing. I'm sure my reputation gets around enough. I don't need you two spreading false information about me, too."

"Alright," Antonio dropped it, "Maybe one of us needs to get in Natalia's pocket."

"Not it," Francis called.

"Not it," Gilbert repeated.

"Not it…" Lili chimed in, just as afraid of her as the rest of them.

"No, no, no," Antonio stopped them, "If you want to hit her where it'll hurt, it's Ivan. And Gilbert's got more pull there than I do."

"He makes a point, Gil," Francis bit his lip, "You do."

"That doesn't mean I want to deal with that crazy train," Gilbert shot them down, "The only normal one of that family is Sofia and we can hear her coming a mile away."

"That's not her fault," Francis empathized, "The poor thing's got back problems because of those."

"We need Natalia off our dicks, though," Gilbert agreed, "But even Ivan's afraid of his sister."

"Can you blame him?" Antonio squeaked.

"Not in the least bit," Francis winced. When they pulled up to Francis' house, he offered a hand to Lili and helped her out of the car. Francis opened the door, letting Lili in first. She had never seen Francis' house before. Lili took it all in while Francis threw his uniform blazer on the back of the chair.

"Is this really your house, Francis?" Lili took a good look around.

"Last I checked," he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "Do you want anything while I'm in here?"

"Sure," she nodded, "Anything's fine."

"I have some cold brew in here," Francis pointed out, "Are you alright with coffee?"

"Big bruder says I can't have coffee."

"Something tells me Vash says you can't wear makeup either," Francis assumed, knowing how much of a tight ass her brother was, "Yet, here we are. Lili, I'm about to be the best bad influence on you. You might as well give coffee a shot, too. It's not going to kill you. I promise."

"Well," Lili thought for a moment, "I am this far down the rabbit hole. I just hope he can forgive me."

"I should think so," he poured her some, "You've never had coffee…ever?"

"No," she shook her head, "Never. Vash never let me have any."

"Lili," Francis rolled his eyes, "I know Vash thinks he knows what's best for you, but in the end, you know better than he does. He doesn't get that, though."

"No," Lili stopped him, "You don't. For little things like this, I can completely agree with you that he can be overbearing, but ever since…"

Francis stopped, his heart sinking to his feet. He knew more about Lili's tragic backstory than he liked to admit. Vash and Lili had moved to town a few months after Francis did and because word travels fast, why they moved to town got out quick. A couple of orphans who came to live with their grandmother, but unfortunately, she was old and frail, so most of Lili's parenting had to come from somewhere. And that's what made Vash a protector. He was a senior when Francis was a freshman and he had a mild crush on him, but all that went away when Francis decided he was a bit of a dick. Not to mention, he had Antonio and soon enough Arthur, too. But little did he know, Vash's protection could be too much whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not.

"Alright," Francis wasn't going to make her relive that. Instead, he gave Lili her drink, "I'm sorry. Do you still want to go through with this?"

"I do," she stared into her cup at the dark liquid Francis had given her, "And you're sure this isn't bad for me?"

"Might give you a little bit of a buzz," he figured, "But it's not much different than a sugar high. You'll be fine, Lili. I told you that I wouldn't give you anything that'll hurt you. But it is really good. Go on."

Cautiously, Lili took her first drink, not sure how to feel about it. But then, she took another, "I don't think I like this, Francis."

"Here," Francis brought it back into the kitchen, adding a little sugar and some flavored creamer to it, "Try it now."

With her drink revised, Lili took another heavy swallow…This time, a smile appeared on her face, "That's really good…"

"I told you," Francis sang, "Cold brew is a delight, no?"

"That's the same thing you gave me?"

"The very same. With a few extra something, somethings added in. Some sugar, some creamer."

"I think I may want more," Lili beamed.

"Let's ease you into it first," Francis giggled. She's so sweet and innocent. You can't shelter her forever, Vash, "Come on. My mother's bathroom is this way."

He led Lili down the hall and brought her into his mother's bathroom. Just like he did with Elizabeta, he sat Lili down in front of the vanity and looked her over. Let's see…What to do, what to do. She's got that cute, little, round face and those big pretty eyes, so I don't want to do too much. Let's see. She doesn't need contour. I don't want that roundness to go away. It's too cute. Will G kill me for using her Anastasia palettes? Probably. What she doesn't know, right?

"Um, Francis…" Lili played shy, "I'm not going to look like a painted whore, am I?"

"What?" Francis laughed, "No. Of course not! Where did you hear that?"

"Elizabeta gave me some lipgloss once," she told him, "When I came home, big bruder freaked out and said I wasn't going to be a painted whore."

"What color did she give you?" he treaded lightly picking out a lip color for her.

"It didn't really have much of a color," Lili remembered, "It was just a little sparkly."

"Hold on," Francis froze, "You're saying that because Elizabeta gave you a clear, glittery lipgloss, Vash instantly thought it was going to turn you into a whore?"

"I'm lucky I still get to be friends with her."

"It's a good thing he already doesn't like me," he draped an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, cheri. I won't be too harsh with you. Besides, you're already so cute. I wouldn't want to do anything that takes away from that. Although, I might go with something a little more than just a clear glitter. I want to give you something matte. I don't know why, but I'm thinking something matte for you. That sounds like a good idea. And it'll hide better from Vash later, too."

"Thank you, Francis," Lili shut her eyes, "I really do hope this goes well."

"How long have you and Peter been dating?" Francis wondered, "It can't be for very long. I've only been split up from Arthur for a week, but I don't remember you coming around much."

"It's only been for the last couple weeks," she blushed a bit, "He asked me if he could sit with me for lunch and it's been the two of us ever since."

"And Vash doesn't know?"

"Not really, no."

"You two are cute together," Francis approved, "And if Peter's anything like his brother, he'll be able to deal with Vash like a champ."

"What do you mean?" Lili asked.

"Well," Francis started blending in her foundation, "Arthur's very stubborn when he sees something he wants. It's ultimately how he won me over. His persistence, although at times annoying, is very admirable. And I've seen that in Peter once or twice. Although, it's not often he follows through with it very well. Not nearly as well as Arthur."

"I love him, Francis…" she confessed, "I know it's too early to tell, but I do love him…And I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" he turned to mush. There were few things in this world that could do that to Francis. Young, innocent love was one of them, "If you're in love, cheri, then you're in love. People tend to overcomplicate that."

"But if I do love him," Lili wondered, "how will I know if that's going to last? And how badly is it going to hurt if it doesn't?"

"Oh, Lili," Francis took her hands, "Look at me…"

"What?" she opened her eyes, nearly on the brink of tears. Oh, my dear princess, I didn't want that for you. Those weren't my intention.

"One day," he began, "You are going to get hurt. And it's going to be hard. And it's going to be miserable. But that won't last forever. You are far too young to have such a cynical view of love. Maybe you'll fall even deeper in love with Peter. Maybe you two will run off and get married. Maybe you'll live the rest of your lives together. Or maybe you won't. Maybe you'll date for a little while and realize you two hate each other. Maybe you'll hate each other so much that you both say things that you'll regret and you'll never want to see his face again. And the mere thought of it is enough to make you sick."

"Why would you say something like that?" Lili's eyes filled with enough tears to drown them both.

"Because," Francis brought her back down to earth, "How are you going to know which one you'll get if you don't try?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to not fall in the first place?"

"Not if it's the right person," he got back to work, only putting a sheer matte pink on her lips, "Really, Lili. You're only, what, fourteen?"

"Yeah."

"You are way too young to be this jaded," Francis awed, thumbing through his mother's makeup brushes, putting a light, but warm brown on Lili's eyelids, "Even after Arthur and I broke up, I wasn't this bad. Then again, I also had…Let's just say unhealthy ways of coping. But I got back on the horse, too."

"Do you love him?"

Kids do say the damnedest things, don't they? That seems to be the question on everybody's mind, "I'm not sure if do or not yet. I'm the type of person that falls hard and falls fast, but see, after the last one, I've learned. I've grown a little. And that's what each relationship does. If it doesn't work, it's a lesson. And no lesson happens without a little heartache. The quicker you learn and accept that, the easier things become. But Hatori and I…I'm not sure. But it's definitely something I'd like to try."

"Is…" Lili bit her lip, "Is he cute?"

"Oh, Lili," Francis swooned, "He's beyond cute. I don't think Hatori could be cute if he wanted to be. Peter's cute. Hatori…Hatori is sexy. Hatori is devilishly handsome. Hatori is temptation on a pair of incredible legs. But he also has a sort of innocence about him, too. I don't think I could ever call him cute, but I could gush about him for hours. He saved me in more ways than one. And can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"We've only been on one date," he confessed, "So, if you think you saying you love Peter now is too soon, remember Hatori and me."

"Does he love you, too?" she asked.

"I can only hope," Francis sighed out, "But you can't make someone fall in love with you. They have to get there on their own. Do you understand what I'm trying to say to you?"

"I think so," Lili nodded, "I won't know what it is that Peter falls in love with, but if he is the right one, there will be something he falls for?"

"Sort of," he thought for a moment, "I was going to say no means no, even if that means he's your one and only, but you're not his, but I like yours, too."

"Francis…"

"Yes, cheri?"

"As much as I love Vash," Lili laid her head on Francis' hip, "Why couldn't you have been my big bruder?"

"Our gene pools didn't line up that way," he kissed the top of her head, pulling the purple ribbon out of her hair, "But I'll take the title. More as a figurehead position. If you ever need anything, Lili, you can come talk to me. About any of the things that Vash wants to shelter you from. Or if you need a ride to the clinic."

"What would I need a ride to the clinic for?" She's so innocent…

"No need to worry," Francis giggled, getting a straightener out of the bottom drawer. Besides, it's Peter. I doubt he's ever had anyone else, "Do you trust me, Lili?"

"I don't have a reason not to."

"Wonderful." As soon as it beeped, Francis moved on from Lili's face to her hair, straightening it out and making everything more polished.

"Why does something smell like it's burning?"

"No reason," he assured, "It's fine. That means it's working. Nature of the beast."

Once Francis finished, he put Lili's ribbon back and gave her a little spin, making her giggle, "What was that for?"

"I can't spin you around for fun?" Francis teased, "Because I'm finished. And you're adorable, Lili. Damn, I do a good job!"

"You think so?" Lili caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Only for her stomach to drop, noticing the sudden glow of her skin, the pop of her eyes, "Is…Is that me?"

"It's you," he smiled. That glimmer in her eye tied everything together. She's perfect.

"I…" she struggled to find words that could even begin to express her gratitude. Instead, she threw herself into Francis' chest, "Thank you, Francis…"

"You're welcome," Francis hugged her tight, "Are you ready? Do you want me to take you to Peter's?"

"Please."


	11. My Shot

"Lili," Francis and Lili got into his car. It wasn't much. Merely an older Fiat. Nothing too fancy, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Lili put her seatbelt on. _Big bruder always said safety first. _

"Have you ever let out a good belt in a car before?" he scrolled through his phone.

"I'm not sure what you mean…" she gave him a look, "What's that?"

"It shows," Francis chuckled to himself, looking for a car jam, "It'll help you get yourself in a good place for this. It's something that my friends and I do before every date, no matter who we're going out with. Do you have a certain song that makes you feel good or do I have to find one?"

"Actually…" Lili bit her lip, "There is one…"

"And what's that?"

"It's something that Elizabeta and I turn on when we go to drama," she took his phone, "And whenever we have a play, this is what we play on opening night. It's kind of our version of what you do with your friends. Are you alright with showtunes in your car, Francis?"

"Absolutely," Francis scoffed, "I'm insulted you had to ask."

"Ok," Lili had the biggest grin on her face.

"I'm not throwing away my…shot…" Francis' speakers called out. _What the hell…? Is this Hamilton? _As the song went on, Lili rattled off every line without flaw. _Color me impressed. _

"That was a good idea, Francis," Lili could hardly sit still, "Now I see why you guys do that."

"Lili," Francis struggled to speak, "Where in the ever-living fuck did that come from?"

"Nobody ever expects something like that to come out of me," she giggled, "You have to remember Elizabeta and I have done a lot of shows together. Nothing gets us pumped quite like it."

"Everybody has their own Eye of the Tiger, I guess," Francis let her have that one. _That doesn't answer my question, but go off, _"We're here, Lili. Are you ready?"

"Beyond ready," Lili nodded, "Thank you again, Francis."

"Anytime, cheri," Francis kissed her forehead, "Go on. Make me proud."

"I will," she got out of Francis' car.

"And Lili?" Francis stopped her.

"Hmm?" Lili turned around.

"If you could not tell your brother you were with me this afternoon," Francis winced, "That'd be really good. I got a date at the end of the week and showing up with a black eye from Vash wouldn't be the best."

"I won't," she promised, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck." _She's so sweet. I really hope those two work out. _

"Francis?" Arthur knocked on his window from the other side, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi, Arthur," Francis rolled his window down, "I'm dropping Lili off to go play with Peter. I was just about to leave."

"Well…" Arthur stared at his feet, "You think maybe we could…go for a drive? Like we used to?"

_He misses me…I didn't think he did, but goddammit, Arthur misses me. No, Francis. You've damn near died because of the pain you've gone through because of your breakup with Arthur. Do you really want to go through that again? Well…It's not exactly like I'm going to sleep with him. What harm could a drive do? But you know how those drives ended up. You would go out to the clearing and fuck each other until you couldn't see straight. You can't do the casual thing with Arthur. He's got a new boyfriend now and Alfred's a scrappy little thing. Besides, you have Hatori. Or you may have Hatori very soon. Do you really want to risk that?_

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Francis turned him down, "But I got other shit to do this afternoon. I hope you understand."

"Yeah," Arthur stood in Francis' window like a deer in the headlights, "Sure. I understand. You're busy. Go ahead. I'll see you later."

"Au revoir…" Francis rolled his windows back up and pulled out of Arthur's driveway, doing his best to hold back any tears he had bubbling in his throat. _No, Francis. You deserve better. Ice cream. Ice cream will help._

And there was nowhere better to get ice cream than the stand on the outskirts of town. Francis was in no mood for aesthetic and went straight for the rocky road. Rocky days called for rocky road. Francis scored his ice cream and found somewhere to weep and eat in peace. _Dammit, Arthur Kirkland. How can you still have such a hold on me? I know we were together for a while, but why can't I quit you? Even stranger yet, why can't you quit me? That wasn't something I was expecting. I was just going to drop off Lili and call it a day. _

While Francis was wrapped up in the war between his head and his heart, a big, gray dog came up to him and sniffed at his knees. Francis gave him a pat on the head, "Hi, doggie. Where did you come from?"

The dog laid his head in Francis' lap. _You have to belong to somebody, doggie. He's not wearing a collar. A stray, maybe? He seems to be a good boy. I don't think he's going to bite me. And he seems really sweet. _The dog laid down at Francis' feet and rolled onto his side. _Is he looking for a belly rub? Who am I to say no? _Francis scratched a spot just under his ribs, making his back leg twitch something fierce. _You're a cute little thing, though. I'll give you that. And you couldn't have come along at a better time. _The dog stood back up and cuddled next to Francis.

"You are a good boy," Francis awed, "And you're so cute, too."

Francis' new furry friend gave his face a lick.

"You think so?" he asked, getting up from his spot on the ground, "You're right. I can't be wallowing in self-pity. You want to come home with me, boy? That way, you don't have to sleep outside?"

With those few words, the dog took off. _Everybody's a critic. I hope he finds his owner. Even if he's not going to be mine. It's too bad, too. That's a beautiful dog. _Francis picked up his empty rocky road cup and threw it away on his way back to his car. It was time for him to go home. He thought about putting on Lili's song again in hopes to make himself feel better, but Francis wasn't much for Hamilton. He was more of a traditionalist when it came to his musical theatre.

Meanwhile, in a cozy apartment downtown, Shigure knocked on Hatori's door. At least he knocked this time. Normally, Shigure would just walk in with no regards of Hatori's personal space, but today would prove to be different, "What do you want, Shigure?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hi," Shigure rocked back on his heels.

"Bullshit," Hatori knew better, "You don't stop by unless you want something. So, again, I say. What do you want, Shigure?"

"I just came back from a run," Shigure reported, jumping onto Hatori's couch, "And I ran into someone you know."

"Did you now?" Hatori went back to his anatomy homework. The circulatory system wasn't nearly as fascinating as he thought it'd be, "And who was that?"

"Francis…" That was enough for Hatori to put his homework on hold. For the time being, "I thought that'd get your attention."

"And you were going for a run when you saw Francis?" Hatori wondered, "How exactly were you running, Shigure?"

"Putting one foot in front of the other," Shigure settled him, "In front of the other…in front of the other…"

"Dammit, Shigure," Hatori groaned, "What if you would've changed back?"

"But I didn't."

"What if you would have?!"

"But I didn't," Shigure settled him, "Honestly, Hatori, you're going to give yourself an aneurysm."

"And you're going to give me an ulcer," Hatori only grew madder as time went on, "Do you know what I would've had to do if you would've changed back?"

"You would've had to squeegee Francis' memory," Shigure stretched out on the couch, "What are you getting so ruffled about? If I didn't know any better, Hatori, I'd think you cared for him."

Shigure backed Hatori into a corner. _I do. But I can't afford to, _"Maybe it would've been better if you would've turned in front of him…"

"What do you mean?" Shigure perked up. Hatori buried himself back in his homework, "Hatori?"

"It's nothing," Hatori kept his laser focus, "You can leave any time."

"You know," Shigure got up, taking a seat at Hatori's kitchen table, "I worry about you. You know that, don't you?"

"I don't think I could ever forget it," Hatori shied away from him, "No matter how hard I try."

"Hatori," Shigure asked, afraid of what his answer may be, "Have you thought about wiping Francis' memories?"

Hatori sat quietly on the other side of the table. His silence spoke volumes. And it only made Shigure worry that much more. _Dammit, Shigure…Why do you have to read into things like this? _Hatori could hardly speak above a whisper, "Yes."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business," Hatori snapped at him.

"Alright," Shigure loved nothing more than getting in someone else's business. He had an inquisitive nature. And no one's business interested him like Hatori's love life, but he also knew when to back off, "I understand. Don't want to talk about it. We talked, Hatori…Francis and me."

"You didn't talk back, did you?"

"No," Shigure went on, "But…He's hurting. Right now, he's trying to bury something, but he wouldn't say what it was. You know what would make him feel better?"

"What?" To the untrained eye, Hatori would look like he's flat out ignoring his cousin when in fact, he listened intently.

"You should call him," Shigure suggested, "I bet that would turn his night around. He likes you whether you want to admit it or not. Seriously. Call him. It'll be good for both of you."

Hatori stared at his phone out of the corner of his eye, internally debating whether or not to go through with it, "You think so?"

"I know I would. Then again, Francis is also a beautiful creature and I don't know about you, but I wouldn't let something like _that _slip through my fingers."

_Dare I? _"I'll think about it."

"Do it," Shigure slid his phone closer, "You know you want to."

"What I want," Hatori clarified, "is for you to leave me to finish my homework in peace."

"You're not living your life if you're stuck in the books…"

"And what career path are you pursuing, Shigure?" Hatori retaliated, "You prey on people like me."

"No," Shigure argued, "I prey on women who still need to believe in love after a bad breakup or need something to…Let's just say get an evening started."

"You're disgusting."

"You still love me anyway," Shigure laid his head on his cousin's shoulder, "Come on, Hatori. It's just a phone call. What harm could it do?"

_Plenty. It could result in him falling even more in love with me. And that's a mess I don't need, _"Shigure…"

"Yes?"

"Leave."

"Did it just drop ten degrees in here?" Shigure teased, getting up from the table, "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Do you?" Hatori gave him a disbelieving look, "Are you sure?"

"I do!" Shigure squeaked, "You really can be an ass, Hatori."

"Big talk coming from someone who got yelled at for pissing on a rug."

"We were kids!" Shigure rolled his eyes, "And that was one time!"

"Shigure," Hatori played dirty, "How am I supposed to call Francis to make him feel better if you're still here? I do appreciate a little privacy."

"Oh!" Shigure bounced on his toes, making a beeline for the door, "Alright. See you later!"

He shut the door behind him and Hatori went back to his homework. _I know it was low, but I need to keep my grades up. And it was the only way to get him out without getting the whistle. Or without being a giant dick. Maybe I really should call Francis, though. I doubt he'll check with Francis tomorrow. No. I have homework to finish. Francis can wait. He can't really be that down…Can he?_

The next morning, a knock ticked at Francis' front door. However, Francis had yet to roll out of bed. And he lacked the desire to. The knock made itself known yet again. _Who the hell…? _He rolled over and checked his phone. Two missed calls from Antonio and a text. But that text wasn't Antonio. Although, it brought a smile to Francis' face in the best possible way.

**_Dr. Sexy has sent you a message._**

**Dr. Sexy:**

**GOOD MORNING, FRANCIS.**

**DID YOU SLEEP WELL?**

_Alright. I can get up now. _More knocks clicked at Francis' front door, making him want to punch whoever was on the other side. He had nothing on except for silk boxers and a smile, so he hoped that whoever was at the door wasn't shy. Although, when he checked the peephole, Francis knew for a fact that the one on the other side wouldn't mind in the least bit, "Good morning, cheri."

"Jesucristo, Francis," Antonio gasped, a bit surprised at what waited for him on the other side of the door, "If you don't mind me saying this, you look like shit."

"I kind of feel like shit," Francis admitted, letting out a little yawn, "But I'll be alright."

"What happened to you last night?" Antonio worried, "No one had heard a word from you after I dropped you and Lili off yesterday. She couldn't have taken much more than an hour. And I know you don't go to bed until eleven at the latest."

"Am I not allowed to have a life outside of you and Gilbert?" Francis teased.

"Francis," Antonio asked, "What happened to you last night?"

"I dropped Lili off at Peter's," Francis recapped, "I got ice cream. I went home. Simple as…"

"Bullshit," Antonio stopped him, "Francis, I know when you're trying to PR me. It's me. Talk to me."

"It's not somewhere I want to go right now, Antonio," Francis stopped him, not wanting to relive the slight mess with Arthur. He knew how Antonio felt about Arthur. Especially after what happened at Feliks and Magnus' party. And to hear that Arthur even had any sort of contact with Francis would piss Antonio off to no end, "I'll be ready in ten minutes. I'm sure you can occupy yourself that long."

"It's not whether or not I can occupy myself," Antonio jabbed, "It's whether or not we'll be late. That's the real question."

"Fuck you!" Francis giggled on his way back to the bathroom. _I needed that this morning. Thank you, Antonio. _

**_You:_**

**GOOD MORNING, HATORI.**

**I'VE SLEPT BETTER, BUT FOR THE MOST PART.**

**JUST WAKING UP.**

Francis hurried up and got ready for school, making sure everything was in its place and that he could go into public without anyone catching on about his night. Sleep eluded him terribly. Arthur threw him into a deeper depression than Francis thought he would. And the ice cream could only go so far. But if he were to tell Antonio, Francis had no doubt that Antonio's asshole switch would be flipped and Arthur didn't deserve that. Francis had already heard about what happened at the party the other night with Antonio and Sadik. He didn't want Arthur to be on the receiving end of that, too.

"Shall we go grab our favorite little German then?" Francis suggested, grabbing his backpack off the chair in the kitchen.

"Of course," Antonio agreed, "Do you want to stop for coffee, Francis? You look like you could use the caffeine boost."

"I'll be alright," Francis brushed him off, "If all else fails, I can visit the coffee cart later today."

Francis locked his house up behind him, still a tad out of it, and followed Antonio to his Mercedes. As soon as he sat down, he laid his head on the window, ready to go back to sleep. And Antonio can't leave that alone, "Alright. Like it or not, you need caffeine pronto, amigo. Possibly in an IV."

"Do you have B-12 shots on you?" Francis wondered.

"No," Antonio pulled into a drive-thru, "I have a five and a Starbucks. You need it, Francis. And you know it."

"Yeah," Francis sighed out, feeling a buzz in his pocket.

**_Dr. Sexy sent you a message._**

**Dr. Sexy:**

**IS EVERYTHING OK?**

_Aww…Hatori, you're so cute when you care. _The sudden smile on Francis' face brought a warmth to Antonio's heart, "What's that all about, Francis?"

"Hatori," Francis blushed, "He sent me the good morning text."

"Aww…" Antonio gushed, "I think he likes you…"

"He does like me," Francis assumed, "At least, I think he does."

"You're a hot commodity, Francis," Antonio pointed out, sticking his head out the window, "Can I get a double shot flat white with soy vanilla creamer please?"

"Antonio," Francis melted, "You still remember my coffee order?"

"Of course I do," Antonio pulled around, "We've known each other for how long, Francis? Your coffee order is easy enough to remember."

"I don't ever remember getting a double shot, though."

"You need the extra espresso," Antonio decided, getting the cup from the window, "You're practically dead inside. Here, cariño. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Antonio," Francis leaned over and kissed Antonio's cheek, "I don't deserve you."

"Shut up," Antonio giggled, "You do, too. Let's go get Gilbert, yeah?"

"Ok." Francis sipped on his coffee, savoring every last drop. _He knows me all too well. Oh, yeah. Hatori texted me._

**_You:_**

**I'VE BEEN BETTER.**

**COFFEE HELPS.**

"It's about time," Gilbert slid into the backseat, "What took you two so long?"

"Antonio insisted on a Starbucks run," Francis threw Antonio under the bus, "I had no say in it."

"Francis is held together with bubblegum and tape," Antonio retaliated, "And he won't tell me why."

"I don't want to have to beat it out of you, Francis," Gilbert rolled his eyes, taking a heavy drink from his Full Throttle can, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Francis stood his ground, "Just had a hard time sleeping last night and Antonio's reading too much into it. I'm fine."

"Still calling bullshit," Antonio declared.

"You can stop any time," Francis shoved his finger in Antonio's face, "I know you two worry like you're my mother, but really. I'm alright."

"Sounds fake, but ok," Antonio let it go.

_I saw Arthur last night and it was a knife to the gut that I didn't need. Is that what you want to hear? Because I have someone that's trying to heal that stab wound and he doesn't even know it. You really are a healer, aren't you, Hatori? You're helping right now more than what these two are. _But then, Francis looked in the rearview mirror, noticing something different about his friend in the backseat, "Gilbert…Since when do you wear sunglasses?"

"It's bright outside," Gilbert immediately jumped on the defensive, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because," Francis pointed out, "I've seen you look directly at the sun before saying that you were, and I quote, going to make the sun your bitch. You don't wear sunglasses, cheri. Ever."

"Today's a new day," Gilbert brushed him off, "So what?"

"Speaking of things we can call bullshit on," Francis scoffed, "What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Gilbert…"

"Nothing!"

"Antonio," Francis put his head on his shoulder, "Could you be a dear and pull over? The baby is giving me sass and it needs to be dealt with."

"You're not taking me over your knee, Francis," Gilbert stopped him, "Antonio, I swear to God, if you pull this car over, I'm taking your knife from you, cutting off your balls, and hanging them on my rearview mirror."

"A little extreme, don't you think, Gil?" Antonio winced, feeling a phantom pain between his legs.

"Francis started it."

"I never suggested castration," Francis crossed his legs in sympathy, "Come on, Gilbert. We're going to find out eventually."

As much as Gilbert didn't want to, he slowly took off his sunglasses, revealing the black eye he was trying to hide, "There. Happy?"

"What the hell happened?" Francis freaked, pulling Gilbert's face a bit closer, looking over his bruise.

"I got into a minor scrap last night," Gilbert winced at Francis' touch, no matter how gentle it was, "Work related injury."

"Work related?" Francis growled, "What kind of work, Gilbert?"

"Dave called in a favor," Gilbert explained, "And I had to show. His ex-wife is scrappy."

"His ex-wife did this to you?" Francis dug around in his backpack, always prepared for anything, and jumped in the backseat. He needed to cover his own dark circles anyway. But Gilbert comes first.

"She's kind of a bitch," Gilbert shuddered under Francis' concealer brush, "And it's still tender, Francis. If you mind not pushing down so hard…"

"I'm sorry," Francis empathized, "We'll call it a necessary evil. I'm being as gentle as I can. At least this way, no one will ask questions. God forbid if the rumors of me beating Elizabeta end up put on you, too."

"I hope Dave at least paid you for that," Antonio cringed, catching a glimpse of the black and purple splotch around Gilbert's eye.

"Kind of," Gilbert shrugged, "I got a bottle of ice cold Russian vodka to put on my eye and a pat on the back, so I got that going for me."

"That was nice of him," Francis blended the concealer and the foundation out, "Are you alright? You're not concussive or anything, are you?"

"You go on a date with a doctor once," Gilbert smirked, "And all of a sudden, you're his nurse?"

"Yep," Francis rolled his eyes, "He's fine."

"Love you, too, Francis," Gilbert shot him a wink with the other, non-bruised eye.

"What am I going to do with you?" Francis let out a heavy sigh.

"I could always stand another fight," Gilbert requested, "Got any enemies for me to beat the shit out of?"

"Not off the top of my head."

"Are you sure?" Gilbert offered, "No one? Not even Arthur?"

"Especially not Arthur," Francis finished covering up Gilbert's work related injury just as Antonio pulled into the parking lot.

"Antonio?" Gilbert insisted, "Anyone on your hit list?"

"No one I wouldn't want to take care of myself," Antonio's mind instantly went to Sadik. _If anyone's taking that motherfucker down, it's me. And then, I'll win Lovino back and we'll ride off into the Tuscan sunset bareback on a horse._

"Honestly, Gilbert," Francis scolded him, "You don't need to stick with Dave. You should leave him."

"No way," Gilbert kept his game face on, "Now, Dave owes me a favor. That's not a position that anyone gets to be in. It can be used for anything. I'm not leaving yet. This is probably a one-time thing. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Francis hoped.

"I'm sure," Gilbert promised, not a hundred percent sure of how true that was, "I'm alright, Francis. You don't need to baby me. Go fix your own dark circles."

"Are they really that bad?" Francis checked a mirror and cringed, "Yikes…On the plus side, Gilbert, you now have skin pigment."

"Love you, too, Francis," Gilbert chuckled under his breath, "Dick."

Once Francis finished his own concealer job, he and the rest of his friends headed to their usual picnic table. Their universal balance was off kilter. Shigure and Ayame did not earn the right to be there. Not yet anyway. Friday would tell that. What in the hell were they doing there? Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio took their usual seats with confusion plastered on their faces.

"Good morning, you three," Ayame greeted them, "How are we doing on this fine day?"

"What are you doing here?" Antonio asked, holding a cigarette between his teeth.

"This is our table," Gilbert defended.

"We don't see your names on it," Ayame got in Gilbert's face, "Therefore, it can be our table, too."

"Our initials are in it," Francis pointed out, "We carved them here as freshmen and they've been here ever since. So, in a way, are names are, in fact, on it, making this our table. Thanks for playing."

"Maybe it won't be that bad," Antonio allowed, "I don't see why they can't sit here."

"Really, Antonio?" Gilbert squeaked, "Aren't you usually going on about our traditions?"

"Even our oldest traditions were once new," Antonio blew out a little cloud of smoke, "You sound like mi abuela, Gilbert. It's cute."

"Whatever," Gilbert pouted, giving in to Shigure and Ayame's presence and taking his spot.

"I like this one," Ayame moved closer to Gilbert, "Shigure, can I keep him?"

"No!" Gilbert backed off.

"I don't know, Ayame," Shigure teased, "Gilbert seems like he's a big responsibility. Are you ready for something like that?"

"Am I not sitting here?" Gilbert checked himself for a pulse, "Am I in Hell?"

"I could take care of him," Ayame promised, making up the space, "I could take _very _good care of him."

"Like hell you can!" Gilbert inched away from him.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Ayame," Francis pointed out, "He's still not over the last relationship."

"Thank you, Francis," Gilbert turned the brightest shade of red, "I'm glad we've decided to gang up on me."

"You're cute, Gilbert," Francis rolled his eyes, "That's one of those things you'll have to get over. Kind of like your last relationship."

"Elizabeta? I'm over…"

"No, no, no," Francis clarified, "That's not who I was talking about. And I can hardly call your one night stand with Elizabeta a relationship."

"Oh?" Shigure's ear perked up, "And who was the last one?"

"You keep your whore mouth shut, Francis," Gilbert threatened, "Yours wouldn't hang from my rearview mirror. They'd be my hood ornament."

"It's a sensitive subject," Francis kept his mouth shut, "Ask Yao. He knows all about it."

"Fuck off, Francis!" Gilbert snapped, "Antonio, give me your knife."

"For what?" Antonio felt around his pockets.

"Minor surgery with major results!"

"That's twice today you've brought up castration, Gilbert," Antonio stopped him, "I'm sure there's a psychiatrist somewhere that would have something to say about that."

"That would mean Vater would acknowledge that as a problem," Gilbert moved to the other side of the table.

"Oh, you poor thing," Ayame pitied him, "You need to be loved."

"I'm sure he is," Shigure assumed, "But this one may need a little extra love or he'll get aggressive. Kind of like a pitbull."

"I'm not a dog!" Gilbert growled, "A little backup, please?"

"He's a biter, too, Ayame," Francis stepped in, "Be careful and don't get your fingers too close to his mouth."

"You're an asshole, Francis," Gilbert got up, "I'm glad you have my back."

"See?" Francis rested his head on Gilbert's hip, "He's already aggressive. You know we love you, Gilbert."

"Why do I put up with you two?" Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"I know you're not roping me into that mess," Antonio backed off, "I've done nothing wrong here."

"You could be stopping him. He listens to you."

"Francis is Francis," Antonio excused him, "He listens to no one."

"I bet I can think of someone he'd listen to," Shigure took some of the heat off Gilbert and turned in on Francis. Mostly to soothe his cousin's hormones.

"You think so?" Ayame caught on.

"Who?" Francis wondered, starting to sweat a bit.

"I see the way you look at Hatori," Shigure explained, "Sometimes, it's soft and sweet and submissive. Or it's hungry and almost primal. There is no in between."

"Really?" Francis thought he had a good lid on that. _How the hell would Shigure know? Didn't Antonio say he was a writer? Observant little shit, too. Even worse…He was right._

"Absolutely," Shigure confirmed, "And I bet if I paid attention to Hatori when he's around you, it wouldn't be much different."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?" Ayame scoffed, "No way."

"You underestimate him, Aya," Shigure smirked, "You've never shared a room with him. I hear what he babbles about in his sleep. Our Hatori can be quite the deviant."

Francis hid his internal squealing. _Is Shigure trying to say what I think he's trying to say? Is Hatori secretly kinky? Arthur never wanted to try anything fun like that. I had to beg him and I only got that on my birthday once. Who knows what Hatori's into? I might need to talk that over with him. _Ayame stared at his cousin in disbelief, "No way in hell that Tori's a deviant. He's too…I don't know. That just doesn't seem like him."

"Trust me," Shigure assured, "He's hiding something. Francis, if you two ever get to that point, I'm going to need details."

"But…" Francis thought, his moment short lived, "Isn't he your cousin?"

"That doesn't mean I'm not curious," Shigure shrugged, "Call me curious. Call me nosy. Call me anytime. I'm still curious."

Ring, ring.

"Oh, Danke Gott…" Gilbert sighed out, "I've never been so happy to hear that bell in my life."


	12. The Shell of What Once Was

Francis couldn't stop thinking about what Shigure had said. And that made him all the more anxious for Friday. _Usually, I'm a classy bitch and hold out for a few dates. When I was with Arthur, it was five. But he's also kind of a prude. I have no doubt that he's holding out on Alfred, too. But with Hatori…I don't know. Something seems different this time around. Maybe Hatori's looking for a good lay, too. No. I don't think I can rebound with him. Hatori seems like the kind of guy I stick with for a while. But whether or not he's looking for a relationship was still up in the air. _

"Francis," Antonio gave him a gentle kick under his desk, "Were you even listening?"

"I'm sorry, cheri," Francis came back to earth, "A lot on my mind. What were you saying?"

"Dios mio," Antonio rolled his eyes, "I love you, Francis, but sometimes you're a major space cadet. Did you know that?"

"I have my moments," Francis laid his head on his desk, "I'm sorry, Antonio. Really and truly, I am."

"What's going on with you?" Antonio kept his voice down to keep interested parties away, "Really, Francis. You're scaring me."

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Francis told him, "It's nothing."

"Quit feeding me the bullshit, Francis," Antonio groaned, "I know better. Talk to me, cariño. You know that's what I'm here for."

Francis thought for a moment or two, debating whether he should come clean or not. _It's Antonio. If I tell him no, he'll stop…Right? _He let out a heavy sigh, "If I tell you, do you promise not to overreact?"

"Prometo…"

"When I dropped Lili off yesterday," Francis confessed, "I saw Arthur. And I thought I'd be ok with that, but it turns out I wasn't. We talked for half a second and he asked if we could go for a drive. Like we used to."

"Francis," Antonio thought, "Wasn't that when you and Arthur would…?"

"Yeah," he nodded as memories of Francis and Arthur's former sex life came flooding into his head.

"And?" Antonio worried, "What did you say?"

"I left," Francis swallowed the lump in his throat, "I told him no. I didn't want to tell him no because I knew what that meant. But I told him no anyway. Instead, I ate my problems in the form of rocky road at the lake. But that trip wasn't all bad. I made friends with a big dog. Pretty thing, too. He was a good boy."

"You met a dog?" Antonio whined, "I'm so jealous! What kind of dog was it?"

"I don't know," Francis shrugged, "A big dog. He probably came up to my mid thigh. He was a dark gray. And he was cuddly."

"I'M SO JEALOUS!" Antonio groaned.

"Mr. Carriedo," the teacher scolded him, "I don't care if you two have minor chitchat, but if you could keep it down, please?"

"Lo ciento," Antonio apologized, "I got a little heated."

"Yeah," Francis kept his voice down, too, "He didn't have a collar, so chances are, it was a stray."

"Do you think he hangs around the lake?"

"I've never seen him before," Francis told him, "I don't know."

"Hold on a minute," Antonio pointed out, "He was a stray and you didn't take him home with you?"

"He wouldn't let me," Francis assured, "I asked him if he wanted to come home with me, but he took off."

"Aww…" Antonio slumped down in his desk, "That's disheartening."

"I would have," Francis smiled, "He was so sweet. Like he wouldn't hurt a fly. But enough about that. What were you saying before?"

"Friday," Antonio brought things back. "Where should we go?"

"I don't know," Francis thought it over, "Should we stay in town or go out of town?"

"I think in town," Antonio figured, "It'd be simpler. What about that place G took us?"

"Absolutely not," Francis put his foot down, "We're not going clubbing with Hatori and Shigure. That's out of the question. Hatori's seen me drunk and stupid once. He doesn't need to see it again."

"Francis," Natalia turned back around, sticking her nose into Francis and Antonio's conversation where it didn't belong, "I have some follow up questions. Are you free to answer them?"

"Go ahead, Natalia," Francis allowed, "If you get a millimeter out of line, I'm sure Antonio would be more than happy to drop an anonymous tip to a nice police officer."

"Always was a sucker for a man in uniform," Antonio drooled a bit.

"Well," Natalia shifted in her seat, making sure not to make eye contact with Antonio, "I heard about you and Roderich…"

"What about it?" Francis asked.

"Is that fight going to happen?" Natalia wondered, "Because I think Roderich's still running his mouth."

"Mon dieu," Francis groaned, "I didn't hit Elizabeta. She and I are no more than friends. And by the sounds of things, I need to have a word with Roderich."

"Should I text Gil?" Antonio offered.

"No," Francis pulled his phone out of his inner pocket, "I got it handled."

**_You entered the chat:_**

**You_:_**

**TELL RODERICH TO GET OFF MY DICK.**

**_Albino Angel has entered the chat._**

**Albino Angel:**

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

**You:**

**HE STILL WANTS TO FIGHT ME. **

**Albino Angel:**

**WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT?**

**You:**

**BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY CLASSES WITH HIM.**

Gilbert stared at his phone screen, annoyed with who he kept company with. As soon as the bell rang, Gilbert went off to his first real class outside of homeroom. It's not like he wanted to take band, but he thought it'd be an easy grade to keep up since musical talent ran in the family. Besides, he had an unnatural talent with an upright bass (that he begged his band director to switch to a bass guitar, but to no avail). And that meant him being able to occasionally play with the choir and the drama kids. And that meant Elizabeta. But with every good side, there's always a bad. Because where there was Elizabeta in drama, there was Roderich in band…

"Hey, Roderich," Gilbert bit the inside of his cheek. _You fucking owe me, Francis, _"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Do you mind?" Roderich brushed him off, carefully tuning his violin, "I got better things to worry about that dealing with you."

"You can knock off the bitchy ass attitude any time," Gilbert wasn't falling for it, "We're family, Roddy. I know you better than anyone else in this room."

"You don't know me biblically," Roderich held back a gag, "Only one person in this room can say that. And don't ever call me Roddy again."

"I don't want to know you biblically," Gilbert shuddered, "And I'm going to call you whatever I damn well please. But this is important."

Roderich caved, "What?"

"It's about Francis…"

"I thought you said it was important," Roderich rolled his eyes, "Francis Bonnefoy is the least of my worries."

"Yet you want to kick the shit out of him," Gilbert pointed out, "You know he never laid a hand on Elizabeta. Nor would he ever. Francis is too pure of a soul for that."

"Pure isn't a word I'd use to describe him," Roderich's blood began to boil.

"But Francis was…" _Shit…Don't kill me for this, Francis. _Gilbert moved in closer, "Francis was strung out that night. And drunk. He wasn't moving much."

"I'm sure," Roderich backed off, "Look, Gilbert, I'm not stupid. You'll say anything to protect your friends. It's a character flaw of yours. Next time, at least make the story believable."

"You know what?" Gilbert fumed, "Maybe if you asked Elizabeta herself _exactly _what happened that night, you'd believe me."

"Don't bring her into this," Roderich growled, "She's been through enough."

"She hasn't been through shit!" Gilbert was ready to lunge at his cousin's throat, "Whatever she was crying to you about, it wasn't Francis hitting her. If you paid any attention to her…"

"What did I just say?" Roderich was never a fighter. Everyone knew that. But when it came to Elizabeta, no matter if they were together or otherwise, he'd defend her honor until his last breath. Even if that meant him flailing around like a limp noodle. He knew he wasn't always the most attentive with her, but he hated being called out on it.

"Hold on," Gilbert scanned the bodies in the room, trying his best to ignore Ayame amongst the choir group. Then, there she was, "Lizzie, come here!"

"Oh?" Elizabeta walked over to the almost fight ready to break out at any given moment, "Hello, Gilbert. Did you need something?"

"Why are you so friendly with him all of a sudden?" Roderich wondered.

"Be nice, Roderich," Elizabeta begged him, "Gilbert did nothing wrong."

"He's trying to defend Francis' so-called honor," Roderich couldn't shake the acidity out of his voice, "I'm sorry for making you relive this, but the other night…"

"Francis' so-called honor?" Elizabeta cut him off, glaring a hole through him, "His so-called honor? This is about the other night, isn't it?"

"It…" Roderich may be a bit of a dick, but there was always one thing that could get him to bite his tongue. And that's when his girlfriend got pissed, "It might be."

"It is," Gilbert threw him under the bus, "It totally, one hundred percent, is."

"Look," Elizabeta groaned, "I'm so sick and tired about hearing about that party that I could punch someone. No. Francis never hit me. He was an asshole to me, but he's since apologized for that. Besides, he's been more of a boyfriend to me in the past week than you have in the four years we've been dating and I'm not even sleeping with him!"

"You're not his type," Gilbert assured.

"Gilbert," Elizabeta shooed him away, "Let me talk to Roderich alone please."

"Alright," Gilbert knew better than to get between those two when Elizabeta was angry. Especially these days. She seemed easier to set off than normal. Gilbert left those two to sort out the mess between Francis and Elizabeta and took one of the bass guitars off the rack.

_I taught that snot nosed little brat everything he knew about his damn violin, yet he can't see past the head. He has an amazing girlfriend that he doesn't deserve and he doesn't even know it. Why do you stay with him, Lizzie? You deserve so much better. I'm not saying me. Because I know damn well I don't deserve you either. I miss my Mattie…I wonder…_Gilbert put his bass down and felt around his pockets for his phone.

"Should you really be texting in class?" Ayame slipped into the seat next to him, peeking over his shoulder.

"Should you really be here at all?" Gilbert shooed him away, "Could you leave me alone, Ayame? I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"What's the matter, Gilbert?" Ayame laid his head on Gilbert's shoulder, "Is it the girl?"

"Elizabeta?" Gilbert wiggled away from him, "No. It's…Something else. Go away."

"Maybe," Ayame dug deeper, not realizing when Gilbert told him to go away, he meant for him to launch himself into the sun, "Maybe it's like what Francis was talking about this morning."

"No!" Gilbert jumped on the defensive, "Again, do you mind? Go be annoying elsewhere. I hear the surface of the sun is nice this time of year."

"So angry," Ayame pouted, "Come on, Gilbert. Tell me."

"I hardly know you, Ayame," Gilbert scooted away, "Aside from your name and the fact that your cousins have my friends under a weird spell."

"Our charms are nowhere near the weird part," Ayame chuckled to himself, "Really, Gilbert…Tell me. I won't tell a soul."

"Go. Away."

"Not until you tell me," Ayame bargained.

_Why couldn't I have this damn class with Francis? He's the best one man PR team to ever exist. He could tell Ayame whatever he wanted to know without telling him a word. _Gilbert let out an angry sigh, "If I tell you, will you go away?"

"I'll think about it."

_And that's probably as good as that's going to get, _"It is about my ex. Now, go away."

"What about your ex?" _Dammit. Was that not enough?_

"He's too far away," Gilbert got up and shut himself in the instrument closet for some peace and quiet, opening his texts.

**You:**

Gilbert stared at the flashing cursor on his screen. _What am I doing? He's probably busy anyway. Besides, this would only make things difficult for both of us. And I don't want to put Mattie through that. He doesn't need to hurt any more than I do. _Gilbert closed out his texts, blinking the tears out of his eyes. _That was months ago. Why does it still hurt so bad? _He walked out of the closet and picked his bass back up, playing emptily with the song in his head. The one that played any time he thought of Matthew Williams. His one and only. _Why can't I get over you? _

When lunchtime rolled around, Antonio and Francis were the first ones out to Antonio's Mercedes. Or so they thought. Antonio opened the rear doors and found Gilbert passed out in the back seat. Francis checked him quickly for a pulse, making sure not to wake him, "He's alive."

"Good," Antonio sighed out, "That's good to know. I'd hate to have a dead body in my car. That would really kill the resale value."

"Danke, arschloch…" Gilbert groaned, slowly waking back up, "I'm glad to see I mean so much to you."

"Well," Antonio smiled, "Buenos dias, amigo."

"Are you alright, Gilbert?" Francis sat next to him, "It's not often you sneak out of class for a nap."

"I'm fine," Gilbert kept his heartache bottled up, not wanting to deal with it right now, "What are you two doing here?"

"It's my car," Antonio pointed out, "And it's lunchtime. I'm starving."

"Is it lunch already?" Gilbert rubbed his eyes, smearing Francis' good work from this morning, "Good. Can we go somewhere that's got a shit load of carbs?"

"I don't know," Francis mulled it over.

"You have a metabolism like a beast, Francis," Gilbert grumbled, "I don't want to hear it."

"Fine," Francis allowed, "Carbs, it is."

"And just the three of us," Gilbert demanded, "No Shigure and Ayame."

"Is Hatori ok?" Francis hoped.

"No."

"Fine…"

"Are you really ok, Gilbert?" Antonio worried, "You look like you're about to start drinking bleach."

"I got to thinking about Mattie earlier," Gilbert confessed, "And it just…It sucked, you know?"

"What brought that on?" Francis shut the back door while Antonio jumped in the driver's seat.

"You're in the clear with Roderich, Francis," Gilbert laid his head on the window, "At least I think so. Lizzie was ready to knock some shit into Roderich when I last saw them, so I'm pretty sure you're in the clear."

"Don't avoid the question," Francis reiterated, "What made you think about Matthieu?"

"I saw Roderich with Lizzie," Gilbert explained, "And I know things weren't always perfect with Mattie and me, but I still miss having him around. You were right, Francis. I'm not over him. And I don't think I will be for quite some time. And having Ayame there, trying to dig shit up wasn't helping."

"What would Ayame be doing in the band room?" Antonio asked.

"They've had to combine the band and the choir classes. Fucking budget cuts."

"You'd think that with all the tuition money they rake in," Francis assumed, "they wouldn't have any budgeting problems."

"They probably save that so all the teachers could get blasted at the end of the year," Gilbert figured, "Not that I'm too upset about that."

"Why not?" Francis asked, noticing the sudden grin on Gilbert's sad, sorry face, "What's that all about?"

"Do you know where they get their booze from?" Gilbert beamed, "The good shit that'll fuck them up sideways?"

"Can't say that I do…" Francis gave him a look. Then, things suddenly clicked in his head, "You get a fucking commission from that, don't you?"

"It's good to be Dave's sugar baby," Gilbert started feeling a little better, "It's _so _good to be Dave's sugar baby."

"Dios mio…" Antonio prayed, "Where do I get in on that?"

"No," Gilbert shot him down, "I know it's good to be Dave's sugar baby, but I'm already in too deep. You don't need to get in on this at all. I love you too much, Antonio. Trust me. It's a lot of clawing your way to the top. I don't want you in Ivan's position."

"Then, how do you explain you?"

"He likes me," Gilbert pointed out, "I don't know why. He just does. He said there was something about me. He said it was because I look exotic. I guess being born albino has its perks."

"Except for when you have to go out in the sun," Francis teased.

"That's why I only work at night," Gilbert retaliated, "Dave doesn't like me working during the day unless I'm getting new clients. But if I'm running for him, he gets other people to do it during the day."

"That's sweet of him," Antonio awed, pulling into an Italian restaurant that would serve as the inducer of the food coma Gilbert so desperately needed. It used to be a regular date spot for Antonio and Lovino. _Why make him suffer alone? _

And Gilbert wasn't holding back. The only time he had seen so much pasta in one place was when Antonio made a batch of brownies and Feliciano got a combination of excited and curious. He ate the whole thing before anyone had the chance to stop him. Ludwig couldn't stuff enough pasta down his throat. But nevertheless, Gilbert stuffed his face faster than Feliciano did with the munchies. Anything to make him feel numb and go into the most wonderful food coma.

"You might want to slow down, Gil," Antonio teased him, "Francis is the one with the weird metabolism, not you."

"Who am I saving myself for?" Gilbert mumbled through his third plate of ziti, "Does this place have cannoli, too? I could stand something sweet later."

"Gilbert," Francis tried stopping him, but like he had said earlier, Gilbert was a biter. Getting near his mouth meant a severed finger, "Food's not going to fill the maple leaf shaped hole in your heart."

"You eat your problems more than anyone here," Gilbert retaliated, "I don't want to hear it."

"Not true," Francis pointed out, "If I remember correctly, when Antonio and…"

Francis froze. Not because he was about to bring up Antonio and Lovino's relationship, but because of the Turkish man who walked in with Lovino on his hip. _Oh merde…_Gilbert scoffed at him, "What? Cat got your tongue, Francis? Or are you admitting defeat?"

"No," Francis broke into a cold sweat, "We need to go. We need to go now."

"Why?" Antonio wondered, "I feel like we just sat down. And now that you mention it, churros do sound really good right now."

"Then, let's go get some," Francis suggested, nudging Gilbert under the table.

"Right now?" Antonio squeaked, blissfully unaware of who just walked in, "Hell yeah! I'm always down for churros!"

"Alright," Gilbert got up, catching Francis' mental telepathy. _There's only room for one mess at a time and I'm the selfish prick taking that up. We don't need Antonio's asshole switch getting flipped today._

"Yay!" No one wanted to see that smile go away. Not when it meant Antonio scoring churros. Francis got Gilbert to take Antonio outside, making sure there was no aftermath to deal with. Francis was good, but he wasn't property damage good.

"Hi, Francis," Sadik greeted him with Lovino standing by him quietly, "Don't you usually travel in packs?"

"Hello, Sadik," Francis plastered a fake smile on his face, "Gilbert and Antonio went for churros. It's just me."

"Aww…" Sadik whined, "I was hoping to see at least Antonio. He's always fun."

Francis got a decent look at Lovino out of the corner of his eye. _Huh…You're awfully quiet, aren't you? When you and Antonio were still together, Lovino, you would never shut up. Not to mention, you were never one for an inside voice. What has you so meek and mild now? _Francis got a strange feeling in his stomach that he didn't like, "He is. I'll give you that. But I need to be going. I was just on my way to the bathroom."

"Alright," Sadik let him go, "Always a pleasure, Francis."

"You, too," Francis gave him one last smile and went into the bathroom. _And now, we wait._

Bzzz…

**_Albino Angel has sent you a message._**

**Albino Angel:**

**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**

**You:**

**BATHROOM. I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE.**

As Francis suspected, Lovino came into the bathroom, looking like a lost puppy, "Hello, Lovino."

"What do you want?" Lovino snapped in typical Lovino fashion. _There you are…You had me worried._

"Nothing," Francis went to wash his hands, "I didn't say a word. But since I have you here…"

"No," Lovino stopped him, "Don't think we're pals, Francis. We're far from it."

"Alright," Francis let it go, "But you do know that if you need…"

"Fuck off!" Lovino growled, his voice suddenly thick. _Is he…crying?_

"Lovino…" Francis put a hand on his shoulder, immediately making Lovino wince. _That's what I was afraid of, _"Lovino…"

"I'm sorry," Lovino apologized, shaking under Francis' touch, "I'm so sorry. I'll stop. I promise."

"Lovino…" Francis spoke softer, "Look at me."

"I…" Lovino choked out, "I don't want to…"

"Alright," Francis let it go, "Are you ok?"

"Why the fuck would you ask me something like that?!" Lovino freaked, "It's not like you're my fucking mother! Get off my ass!"

"Lovino…" Francis wrapped his arms around him, trying to steady his shaking, "Look at me."

With big, tear-filled eyes, Lovino did as he was told, "Why?"

Francis ran his thumb under his eye, wiping off what felt like a setting powder. What was underneath was darker than what Francis hoped to see, "Lovino, how long has this been going on?"

"Nothing's going on," Lovino shook Francis off, "Why do you feel like you need to save everybody, Francis? You can't. You won't. Why bother trying? Especially on a lost cause like me?"

"You're not a lost cause," Francis picked his chin up, "Did Sadik do that to you?"

"No," Lovino answered quickly. Too quickly, "I slipped coming out of bed and I hit my eye on my bedpost. If you tell anyone about this, I'll kick your ass!"

"I won't," Francis promised, "But if you need someone to talk to, Lovino, you know you can come to me. You may be a big mouthed little brat, but you were once _our_ big mouthed little brat…"

"I didn't ask for you to care," Lovino rolled his eyes and pulled himself together, "Do you mind? You act like I didn't see Gilbert and Antonio with you. Just you, my ass…Go back to them and leave me alone."

_Oh, Lovino…What have you gotten yourself into? _Francis did all he could to keep himself from breaking down. His heart broke for Lovino. And he knew damn well he was lying. But that would mean him admitting to himself that something was going on, "Alright, Lovino. My offer still stands."

"Hey…" Lovino leaned against the bathroom door, "Francis?"

"Yes?"

"Could you…" Lovino quivered, "Could you not tell anyone about this? I'd hate for people to talk."

"Of course," Francis nodded, "Between us."

Francis knew exactly what he meant. Don't tell Antonio. Definitely don't tell Antonio. Especially after the other night. Sadik was always a button pusher and after he got with Lovino, Antonio was his favorite target. Francis left the bathrooms shortly after Lovino did, so he didn't draw attention to himself. All he wanted to do was take Lovino with them and get him away from Sadik. The sooner, the better. God only knows what he was hiding.

When Francis got back to the car, he bit the inside of his cheek. _Don't start crying. Whatever you do, Francis Bonnefoy, don't you start crying. Not in front of them, _"Churros?"

"Yes, please!" Antonio's smile lit up the world. And it somewhat eased the pain in Francis' heart, "You alright, Francis? You took an eternity."

"It only felt like an eternity," Gilbert took over, "because you have a problem, Antonio. I've never seen someone put away churros like you do."

"But they're so good," Antonio moaned, "And with a good, thick hot chocolate…Mmmm…"

"Would you like a moment alone?" Gilbert teased.

"Might need a cold shower," Antonio grabbed a lighter out of the center console, lighting the end of his cigarette.

_Oh, Antonio…I know Lovino makes you hurt, but what you don't realize is how badly he's hurting. In more ways than one. _No amount of deep-fried sweet dough would make Francis feel better. But he couldn't let Antonio see him sweat. Francis made Lovino a promise and he intended to keep it. For the time being anyway. Until things could be safer for him. The last thing he wanted was for Lovino to fall out of bed again.

After watching Antonio put away churros that were at least a yard long each, the three of them had gone back to class. Antonio had a literature class after lunch. And who better for him to run into than his date for Friday night? It was enough to bring an even bigger smile to his face than the churros. _Damn, Shigure…You're pretty. And in a few days, you were going to be mine. If I have my way. There's only one way to get over Lovi. And I think you might be it. _

"Hi there," Shigure took the empty desk next to Antonio's, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I think I saw you at my table this morning," Antonio giggled.

"Hey," Shigure asked, "Do you think you could do me a favor, Antonio?"

"Sure," Antonio gave him a look, "What's that?"

"Can I see your homework?" Shigure turned his charm up, "Just because I write it doesn't mean I understand someone else's."

"Fine," Antonio allowed, giving him his homework, "Are you checking your own answers against mine?"

"Sure," Shigure furiously wrote down Antonio's answers, "Checking. Let's go with that."

"You're really just copying mine?" Antonio groaned, "Come on, Shigure. At least change the wording."

"Of course," Shigure didn't break his concentration, "It's not the first time I've done this, Antonio. I'm not stupid. Just a little slow in the comprehension department. My god, you really can pick this shit apart, can't you?"

"What can I say?" Antonio shrugged, "I'm more than just a pretty face."

"Clearly," Shigure applauded, giving Antonio his homework back, "Can I ask you something?"

"Other than to cheat off me?" Antonio teased, "Sure. What's up?"

"Do you think you could read something over for me?" Shigure requested, "I just finished a story and I'm feeling a little iffy about it. I'm too close to it, so it'd be really nice to get an outsider's opinion on it."

"And I'm that opinionated outsider?"

"I don't see why not," Shigure bit his lip, "Please?"

"Sure," Antonio nodded, "I'll do it. That's no problem. What am I reading?"

"Well," Shigure told him, "It's at my place. Do you think you could come by after school?"

"Yeah," Antonio bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from squealing. _Jumping back on the horse already? Good for you, Antonio, _"That's no problem. Where is your place?"

"The nice apartment building downtown," Shigure directed him, "Do you want me write down the address?"

"That's probably a good idea," Antonio dug around his backpack for a notebook, but instead, Shigure grabbed Antonio's arm and started writing down his address in the palm of his hand, "I mean, I was just going to get a notebook."

"This was quicker," Shigure finished, rolling up his sleeve and showing off the various musings scribbled on his arms, "This is what happens when I get an idea, but I don't have any paper."

"I do that, too!" Antonio pulled his sleeve up, showing off his arm, "This is what happens when I get bored in class."

"These are really neat," Shigure traced his fingers over what looked like a pair of koi fish swimming on Antonio's arm, "You have quite a talent, Antonio."

"Thanks," Antonio blushed a bit, "My ex-boyfriend's grandpa taught me some things and I just kind of kept going."

"You make him proud," Shigure approved.

"Here," Antonio got one of his pens, "Give me your arm."

"What?" Shigure wasn't understanding quite what he was trying to get at, "What do you need my arm for?"

"You wrote all over mine," Antonio insisted, "Seriously, Shigure, give me your arm."

"Ok…?" Shigure trusted him. Somewhat, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Antonio thought, "Something, I'm sure. Any requests?"

"And stifle your genius?" Shigure let him go, "Absolutely not. Go ahead."

"Alright," Antonio started a rough sketch of an ivy, wrapping it around Shigure's arm. _I can't just leave it like that. _Off the ivy, he sketched out where a few irises would come out. _Do I have any colored pens? I don't know. It's been a while since I've actually drawn anything. I don't want to screw this up. _

All the while Antonio worked on his drawing, Shigure just sat back and watched, completely mesmerized. _You really are quite a talent, Antonio. I bet I could ask him to do a cover for me. At least the artwork. If I don't decide to go with a photo. _Every little line that went into Shigure's skin made his fingers twitch. He tried his hardest to stay completely still. Heaven forbid he jerked too hard and ruined all of Antonio's hard work.

Antonio went back to fleshing out his drawing some more. Thicker lines in places they needed to be. Thinner lines where they needed to be. Little splashes of green and purple where it called for it. Against Shigure's pale forearm, Antonio couldn't help but admire his good work. Or the canvas it was on. _Shigure's got strong arms. I wonder what the rest of him looks like…_

"There," Antonio threw his pens back in his bag, "All done."

"This really is something else, Antonio," Shigure gushed, "Maybe I should get this put in a little more permanently."

"Are you thinking about a tattoo?" Antonio's ear perked up. He had always wanted to get one, but Lovino didn't like them. He always told Antonio that his skin was so flawless, he didn't want it sullied with tattoos.

"I don't think I could go through with it," Shigure admitted, "That's too much pain at one time."

"You could always go in sessions," Antonio suggested, "That way, it's not all at once. And it all depends on where you get it. There are places where you hardly feel a thing. Depends on how thick the skin is in that spot."

"You sound like a voice of experience," Shigure wondered, "Do you have any?"

"No," Antonio shook his head, "I might one day."

Ring, ring.

"Well," Shigure got up from his desk, "I'll see you after school then?"

"It's a date."


	13. To Those Who Wait

When it reached that magical time of the day where the three of them were back together again, Antonio was still buzzing from his temporary tattoo session with Shigure. Gilbert still held onto his phone in his pocket, waiting for the courage to text his ex-boyfriend to show up. And Francis…Francis couldn't shake the image of what he saw in the restaurant bathroom. He hated seeing the normally kicking ass and taking names Lovino so broken and defeated. Even worse, he hated that he had to keep it a secret. _Love doesn't leave bruises…Not those kinds of bruises. _

"What's got you so smiley?" Gilbert gave Antonio a little kick to the shin.

"I got a date after school," Antonio wasn't hiding it. He was about to have his first date since Lovino and he wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"Really?" Francis gasped, hoping it was more of a rescue mission than a date.

"Yeah," Antonio beamed, "Shigure and I were talking in our lit class and he asked me to read over a story he finished. I'm excited."

"Oh…" Francis sighed. _So much for that idea._

Antonio gave him a look, worried about where his friend's head was at, "Don't sound too excited, Francis."

"Jealous?" Gilbert went for the throat.

"No," Francis shook it off, "It's not that."

"What's the matter, Francis?" Antonio asked, "Is it because I'm not waiting for Friday?"

"No," he shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It's fine. Go. Enjoy yourselves. Do you know where Shigure lives?"

"Yeah," Antonio nodded, showing the inside of his hand, "He wrote it down, so I wouldn't forget."

"That's sweet of him." _Yes. So blissfully unaware. _

"Maybe you need to see Hatori again," Gilbert suggested, "Get yourself laid."

"If I just wanted sex," Francis pointed out, "Antonio wouldn't be going to Shigure's after school. But while you're there and if you happen to see Hatori, could you send him my love?"

"Yeah," Antonio promised, "Does he live in the same building as Shigure?"

"Yeah," Francis nodded, "And be careful around Shigure's little cousins. Yuki's kind of a sociopath and Kyo's a biter."

"How do you know this?" Gilbert wondered, "Have you already slept with Hatori?"

"No," Francis clarified, "Shigure and Ayame were holding Hatori's wallet hostage. We had to go to Shigure's to get it back. His cousins were fighting over a juice box, if I remember correctly. They're scrappy."

"Aww…" Antonio gushed, "Are they anything like Sebastian?"

"They're older than Sebastian," Francis melted inside at the thought of Feliciano and Lovino's youngest brother. He wasn't even walking yet. Yuki and Kyo were at least eight or nine, "Much older than Sebastian."

"I'm sure I can handle them," Antonio figured, completely clueless to the mess that awaited him at Shigure's apartment.

"Well," Gilbert thought, "If you're going to be busy with Shigure tonight, Antonio, we should go do something, Francis."

"That does sound like an idea," Francis agreed, "Sure. What are we going to do?"

"We can find something to do," Gilbert assumed, "We know how to make our fun."

"Yes, we do."

"You want to go back to my house and throw a few back?"

"Sounds better than what I had planned."

"Hi, Francis," Lili joined them again, a cheerful disposition in her heart.

"Hello, Lili," Francis offered her a spot on his lap, "How may I help you on this fine day?"

"I wanted to say thank you," Lili made herself comfortable, wrapping her arms around Francis' neck, "I made Peter speechless yesterday after you dropped me off."

"Another satisfied customer," Francis patted himself on the back, "That was the point, no?"

"I was wondering if you could do it again," Lili asked, "Peter wants to take me out Friday night and it's going to be a double date. What do I do?"

"Friday night?" Francis winced, "I don't know, Lili. Depending on what time this date is, I have a date Friday, too. I might not be able to help."

"Please, Francis?" she begged, "You're my only hope. Elizabeta would go overboard and I don't think Lovino would do it for me and…Well…He kind of scares me."

"As well he should," Antonio chuckled, "Lovi's a scrappy son of a bitch. He takes no shit from anyone and he'll only take a project if he's interested."

The ache in Francis' heart came back. _Lovi was a scrappy son of a bitch that took no shit from anyone. Apparently, Sadik isn't just anyone, _"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Francis," Lili kissed his cheek, "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, cheri," Francis hugged her tight.

"If you don't mind me asking," Lili swung her little legs over Francis' knees, "Who are you going out with Friday night?"

"Antonio and Shigure Sohma," Francis told her, "I've been seeing Shigure's older cousin Hatori for the past few days and he owes me a date. I told you about Hatori, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, "You said he was sex on legs."

"He did, did he?" Antonio caught, "Sex on legs, Francis? Ven aca…You're better than that."

"Those weren't my exact words," Francis clarified, "I did say he was sexy, though. Look at that ass and tell me he's not."

"He's got a point," Gilbert agreed, "It is pretty nice."

"Told you!" Francis squeaked, "Thank you, Gilbert. Yes, Lili. I can get you ready for your date with Peter. Who else are you going with, Elizabeta and Roderich?"

"No," Lili got nervous, "Actually…Um…"

"It's Arthur and Alfred, isn't it?" Francis figured it out, "It's alright, Lili. I'm over him. For the most part."

"That's not what I heard," Antonio chimed in.

"And no one asked for you, cheri," Francis cradled his friend's face in the palm of his hand with a smile on his own, ready to slap Antonio's into next week, "Really, though, Lili. You don't have to tiptoe around Arthur with me. He's moved on. I've moved on. We're better people for it."

"Ok." A little smile returned to Lili's face, "So, should I come over after school Friday?"

"Same as last time," Francis decided, "But keep in mind, I have my own date to get ready for, too."

"I mean…" Lili got nervous again, "I don't want to keep you. If I'm in the way, then I'll just…"

"You're not in the way, Lili," Francis promised, cuddling her a little closer, "Don't be so quick to put yourself down. Besides, you're such a joy to have around and you're such a precious little thing. You've been my favorite challenge to date."

"More than Elizabeta?"

"Elizabeta wasn't a challenge," he pointed out, "I only fixed what was already there. You, cheri, were a blank canvas for me to project my vision onto. And since you'll be going out at night, I can go a little more dramatic. Yay!"

"You get more excited about this than I do, Francis," Lili giggled a bit, melting him to his core.

"He does have a gift," Gilbert admitted, "And we've all benefitted from it at one time or another."

"Flattered," Francis awed, "I only lend my services when they're needed. Not that you really need much, Lili."

"Thank you, Francis," Lili nestled her head in his shoulder.

"No need to thank me," Francis kissed the top of her head, "Now, if you don't mind, could you pass a message onto Elizabeta for me?"

"Sure," Lili nodded, "What is it?"

"Tell her that I'll see her for our date tomorrow," Francis told her.

"Excuse me?" Gilbert gasped.

"Since when do you go on dates with Elizabeta?" Antonio shared Gilbert's sentiment.

"Ok," Lili knew. Lili had to know by now. She must have told Lili about her appointment, "I'll tell her."

"Merci, cheri," Francis sent her off.

"Francis," Antonio brought it back, "Don't avoid the question. Since when are you and Elizabeta a thing?"

"I already told you," Francis reminded them, "I'm giving her some tutoring. It's not like I'm sleeping with her."

"I don't know, Francis," Gilbert jabbed, "Plenty of pornos start out like that. Next thing you know…BAM! People boning. Sometimes people tied up. Sometimes, it's all in German and people are getting shat on. We never know. That's the fun."

"Thank you, Gilbert," Antonio gagged, "That's real nice."

"You come from a very strange country, Gilbert," Francis cringed, "And you have my pity."

"Do we really need to start comparing weird country kinks, Francis?" Gilbert argued, "Because I'm sure they've done some fucked up shit in French pornos, too."

"Leave French porn out of this," Francis stopped him, "At least there's still some sort of art to it."

"Alright, alright," Gilbert let it go, "But just for the sake of argument, have you ever heard of the term water sports?"

"Va te faire foutre!" Francis gave him a light smack to his shoulder, "Nobody asked you!"

"Gilbert," Antonio settled him, "That's enough."

"Alright, Mom," Gilbert pouted in his corner, "Vanilla ass motherfucker…"

Francis held back a little giggle. Mostly because he knew better. If anyone out of their group were as vanilla as it comes, it was Gilbert. Antonio's kinky candy center got Francis into the spicier side of things. And he loved it. Antonio giggled with him, "Sure. Let's go with that."

"You know," Francis thought, "We really should be putting more effort into this project."

"Or," Gilbert suggested, "We could put almost no class time effort into it and hammer all the work into one night in the basement entirely fueled by caffeine and possibly cocaine and amphetamines."

"Sounds like a plan," Antonio shrugged.

"Alright," Francis agreed, "Minus the cocaine. One experience with hard drugs is plenty for me."

"Fine," Gilbert took his phone out, hammering out a quick text.

"Gil?" Antonio wondered, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" he typed furiously, "Definitely not canceling on the cocaine and the amphetamines."

"Dave really can get you anything, can't he?"

"All I have to do is bat my eyelashes at him."

"Sugar baby," Francis teased him.

"Damn right, I am," Gilbert confirmed, "No shame."

"Stay classy, Gilbert," Antonio shook his head.

As soon as the bell rang, those crazy kids piled into Antonio's car and he dropped them off at their respective houses. Hanging out for a little while was off the table. He had a date with a pretty writer that entrusted him with a thorough analysis of his last project. And he couldn't wait. _Remember what Francis said. Was it Yuki who was the biter or was that Kyo? I don't even know which one is which. He said it'd be obvious, but Francis horribly inflates my powers of deduction. _

He pulled up to the building and the valet took his keys. _Fancy place. Can't remember the last time I got valet parking. _He got into the elevator and rode it up to the sixth floor as per Shigure's instructions. _He should be home by now. I mean, I dropped Francis and Gilbert off. I'm sure that was enough time to kill. _Carefully, Antonio knocked on the door, making sure not to spook whatever may be waiting for him on the other side.

"Hold on!" Shigure yelled, "I'll be there in a second! It's unlocked!"

"Shigure?" Antonio treaded lightly, the sounds of heavy objects falling to the floor echoing through the hall, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah!" Shigure called out weakly, "We're good."

"Are you sure?" Antonio bit his lip as the shattering and angry bickering made him nervous.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO AYAME'S!"

"As much as it pains me to say this, stupid cat is right."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, YOU DAMN RAT?!"

"Again, Kyo…With the language…" Shigure groaned, "I got a date and I don't want to scare him off, so you two need to go to Ayame's…"

"I'm _not _going to Ayame's."

"NEITHER AM I!"

"Ugh…I don't ever get any peace and quiet, do I?"

"Shigure?" Antonio walked into one of the bedrooms where two little kids were being held apart by Shigure, "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Hey, Shigure," the angry ginger hissed, "I think your date's here. He's not as pretty as Hatori's, but he looks more like a dude than Hatori's."

"Kyo…" Shigure scolded him, "That wasn't nice. I don't think. It might have been nice in a really passive aggressive kind of way."

"He wouldn't know passive aggression if it bit him," the littler one poked more at the other.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

"Thank you for proving my point."

"So," Antonio picked up the angry one, who flailed about in his grasp, "Who are these little bundles of joy?"

"I probably should've told you about them earlier," Shigure apologized, "But these are my cousins. You have Kyo and this one is Yuki."

"Ah!" Antonio nodded, snuggling Kyo a little closer, "I've heard about you two. Francis told me all about you."

"LET ME DOWN!" Kyo kicked his little, dangly legs as hard and as fast as they'd go, "SHIGURE, DO SOMETHING!"

"Because you can't do it yourself?" Yuki taunted, "Pathetic…"

"HE'S THREE TIMES MY SIZE!" Kyo snapped.

"And he doesn't know what an inside voice is, does he?" Antonio awed, "You remind me of my Lovino."

"WHO THE HELL IS LOVINO?" Kyo growled, taking a chomp out of Antonio's arm.

"Kyo!" Shigure tried prying him out of Antonio's arms, but Antonio wasn't letting go, "It's not ok to bite people!"

"Yep," Antonio giggled, reveling in the nostalgia, "Just like Lovino. It's alright, Shigure. He's just lashing out. If it's what he needs to do, then let him get it out of his system."

"Wait…" Kyo wasn't sure what to think of Antonio. He left him confused, "You're not mad that I bit you?"

"Sure, it hurt," Antonio shrugged it off, "But I'll get over it. Just like you will. Kyo, right?"

"Yeah…" He stopped kicking.

"Well," Antonio put him down, "It's nice to meet you, Kyo. You, too, Yuki. My name is Antonio. And if it's ok, Shigure and I need to get some work done. You can stay here, but only if you two can play nice and keep the noise down, ok? Can we agree on that?"

"Only if he leaves me alone," Kyo negotiated.

"Ditto," Yuki agreed.

"Um…Shigure?" a sweet, little voice came from the front door, "Am I early?"

"Oh, thank God…" Shigure let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Is that…?" Kyo listened closer.

"Is that Miss Honda?" Yuki perked up.

"Back here, Tohru," Shigure smiled, "You three can play nice, can't you?"

"It's better than Ayame's," Kyo scoffed, "I guess having Tohru here won't be so bad."

"Just make sure she doesn't get too close," Shigure warned them.

"Fine."

"Ok," Yuki's mood did a one-eighty as soon as a bright eyed, dark haired little girl walked in, "Hello, Miss Honda."

"Honda?" Antonio wondered, "Shigure, is she any relation to…?"

"No," Shigure shook his head, "It's a common last name in Japan. She's not related to Kiku. You're not, right, Tohru?"

"Not that I know," she shook her head, Antonio catching her eye, "Oh. Hello. Are you Yuki and Kyo's cousin, too?"

"Does it look like we're related?" Kyo asked.

"Oh…" Tohru freaked a bit, "I'm sorry. I just thought that since you were all together that maybe you would've been…"

"Now, you've done it, you stupid cat," Yuki rolled his eyes, "It's alright, Miss Honda. Don't listen to him."

"But to be fair, Kyo," Tohru pointed out, "You and Shigure don't look very similar, but you're related. The same goes for you and Yuki."

"Tohru," Shigure asked, "Am I taking you home or is Kyoko going to pick you up?"

"Mom said she'd pick me up," Tohru told him, "But thank you."

"This is Antonio," Shigure introduced him, "He's a friend of mine from school. He's going to read over a new project for me."

"You wrote another book?" Tohru's eyes lit up, "That's so amazing, Shigure! You need to learn to take a break once in a while, though. Don't overwork yourself."

"I won't," he promised, "You three play nice. Tohru, tell me if either one of them get out of line."

"Yes, sir!" Tohru gave him a little salute. Antonio had turned into a giant ball of goo inside. Between seeing Shigure keep Yuki and Kyo from killing each other and to see how sweet he was with Tohru, he couldn't help himself.

Shigure and Antonio left the little ones to their devices, hoping no messes would happen. _His cousins are cute. Their little friend is adorable. I think I like this one. And he thought they'd scare me off. _But then, Shigure came back with a four-inch, three ring binder that horrified Antonio more than Shigure's cousins did, "Dios mio, how many stories are in here, Shigure?"

"Just the one," Shigure sat down, "Why?"

"It's going to take me a lifetime to get through this," Antonio gasped as he dropped the binder in his lap, "I could go out and kill a man with this."

"I don't know how to print double sided," Shigure admitted, "So, it's not nearly as much as you think it is."

"Unless there's one word per page," Antonio told him, "I don't think I'll be able to read this in one sitting."

"Fine," Shigure took the binder back, opening up the rings, "How about this, then? I'll give you one chapter at a time. Those are only twenty pages or so."

"Little by little," Antonio let out a sigh of relief, "That seems a lot more manageable. I don't know how much help I'm going to be, Shigure. I don't read much in the lines of fan fiction."

"This…" Shigure stared down at his feet, "This isn't a fan fiction…It's an original. I've been working on it off and on for the past two years and I really want to send this to a publishing company after we graduate. I know this is what I'm meant to do with my life and I hope this is the one to get me noticed. I've put too much work into it for it not to be read. Even if it doesn't get published, it'll be nice to know that someone outside the industry read it."

Antonio just wanted to hug him. _This guy just wants a voice. And he wants it to be heard. There's nothing wrong with that. And if I'm the one to hear it, so be it, _"One chapter at a time, right?"

"That's right," Shigure perked up, "So, you'll still read it?"

"Absolutely," Antonio nodded, "But so I know what I'm getting into, what's it about?"

"It's a sort of retelling of the story of the Chinese zodiac," Shigure explained.

"I don't know the story of the Chinese zodiac," Antonio moved from the kitchen table to the couch, "Maybe you could tell me."

"Well," Shigure moved with him, "It's told that God decided to throw a party and invite all the animals to it. And they were all so excited to go. But the rat has a mischievous side that the cat got the business end of. And the rat told the cat the party was for the day after tomorrow when it was actually for tomorrow. The cat was so excited to go, but when he showed up the day after tomorrow, no one was there. And he was all by himself. At that party, the Chinese zodiac was born. And the rat rode all the way to the party on the back of the cow."

"Aww…" Antonio's heart broke as his head found its way to Shigure's lap, "Pobre gatito…Why would the rat do such a thing?"

"Nobody knows."

"By the sounds of it," Antonio assumed, "the rat is just a little shit."

"That could be it," Shigure chuckled under his breath.

"So, how are you retelling it?" Antonio asked, "Tell me you're including the cat this time."

"The story is actually told from the perspective of the cat," Shigure went on, "Instead of being mad at the rat, he's mad at himself for what the rat did. And he's constantly getting down on himself. But then, he realizes his differences from all the other creatures make him special and that it's better to be outside of the zodiac than in it. There's a whole chapter later in the story where he finds out the zodiac is actually…"

"No, no, no!" Antonio cut him off, "No spoilers. I want to be surprised."

"Alright," Shigure shut up, "Thank you for doing this, Antonio. Really. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem," Antonio assured, making himself a little more comfortable, "Happy to do it."

"Do you want anything?" Shigure offered, getting up from the couch. _Dammit. What the hell, man? Your legs were a nice pillow. A really nice pillow…_

"I'm good," Antonio pouted, the first chapter in his hand. _By the looks of it, we're starting at the party. Pobre gatito…I bet kitty's got a chip on his shoulder, _"Hey, Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"Do any of the animals have names?" he wondered, thumbing through the first chapter.

"I haven't given them any," Shigure admitted, "Why? Do you think they need them?"

"That's totally up to you," Antonio stepped back, "You're the one writing it. It's your story. If you don't want to give them names, then don't, but don't you think it'll be easier for people to feel for each animal if it has a name to put to the face?"

"I suppose you're right," Shigure agreed, joining him back on the couch with a bottle of water in his hand. Antonio laid his head back on Shigure's thighs, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"What would you name the dog?" Shigure wondered, a flirtatious glint in his eye.

"I don't know," Antonio thought it over for a minute, "Depends on what the dog looked like, I guess. If it was a little dog, it'd probably be something really prissy. If it were a big dog, it'd probably be something tougher sounding."

"What if the big dog is a gentle soul?" Shigure suggested, "Because the big dog is a gentle soul and maybe doesn't want a tough sounding name."

"You're really feeling for the dog, aren't you, Shigure?" Antonio teased.

"I guess you could say I'm a dog person," Shigure bit the inside of his cheek, "They're so sweet and so dependable. What about you?"

"I do have a soft spot for dogs," Antonio gushed, "Francis talked about seeing one the other day and I've never been so jealous. A stray hangs out by the lake. I bet he's a good boy."

"Probably."

"Lobo," Antonio decided, "I'd name him Lobo."

"What's Lobo?" Shigure wondered.

"It's a Spanish word meaning wolf," Antonio translated, "Wolves are sometimes seen as a great source of wisdom. And I bet that the dog in the story may have been smarter than people gave him credit for."

"And he's a good boy?" Shigure chirped, "Right?"

"Yeah," Antonio figured, "I guess he's a good boy."

Shigure's knee started bouncing uncontrollably, shaking Antonio's head off his lap. And he suddenly realized the error of his ways, "Oh…I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"It's alright," Antonio settled him, recovering from the knee to the back of his head, "Hey, Shigure, is it ok if I take the rest of the binder with me when I leave? In case I get really into it?"

"Sure," Shigure allowed, "That's fine. As long as it doesn't get maimed between here and your house."

"In other words…"

"Yes. Guard it with your life."

"Will do."

"Shigure!" Tohru came running out, "It's Kyo! He's…!"

"It's alright, Tohru," Antonio immediately scooped her up into his arms, "Calm down. Start from the beginning. What happened, niñita?"

"Kyo collapsed!"

"Hold on," Shigure looked outside, noticing the pouring rain, "It's alright, Tohru. It's just the weather. Kyo's just tired. That's all."

"So…" Tohru shivered in Antonio's arms, "He's going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine," Shigure promised, going toward Yuki and Kyo's bedrooms, "I'll just put him down for a nap, ok?"

"I should probably be going, too," Antonio figured, "It's getting late and I need to be getting home."

"Alright," Shigure let him go, "But…I'll still see you Friday night, right?"

"You'll see me at school tomorrow," Antonio giggled a bit.

"I suppose you're right," Shigure blushed a bit, "But I'm pretty sure we'll be back here on Friday night."

"Um…Shigure?" Tohru asked innocently, "Is Antonio your new boyfriend?"

Antonio did his best to fight off the impending nosebleed while Shigure kept control, "I don't know. It all depends on how well he plays his cards Friday night."

"What's Friday night?"

"We're going on a double date with Hatori," Shigure told her, "But you don't need to worry about that, Tohru. Not until the time comes. Now, I think we should let Antonio get home before he combusts."

_Boyfriend? I knew Shigure was into me, because let's be honest. I'm me. I don't have the same narcissism as Francis, but I'm still me. I'm not one that's easily said no to, but I didn't realize how into me he was until now. He's really considering me boyfriend material? So, I managed to settle his cousins down and I took care of Tohru when she freaked out, but really? Boyfriend? I mean…If that shoe fits._

"I'm not going to combust," Antonio played off his excitement coolly, putting Tohru back on the floor, "Go put Kyo down for his nap, Shigure. I won't keep you anymore."

"I will," Shigure smiled, "See you tomorrow."

"Hasta mañana," Antonio waved behind him and got into the elevator.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Did that really happen? Am I dead? Is this my heaven? Or is this my purgatory? I need guidance. Spiritual, mental, physical. I'm not sure which one, but I need some guidance. _In the middle of his minor freak-out, Antonio pulled his phone out of his blazer pocket and scrolled through his contacts.

"Allô?"

"Francis, I'm in crisis," Antonio slid down the back elevator wall.

"Antonio!" Francis awed on the other end, "Comment allez vou, cheri?"

"Again," Antonio reiterated, "Crisis."

"Alright, alright," Francis settled him, "Tell Uncle Francis what happened."

"I just left Shigure's."

"Oui."

"And we were talking."

"Oui."

"And one of his cousins' little friends were over."

"Oui."

"And she asked him if I was his boyfriend."

"Oui…" Francis grew more and more invested as time went on.

"And he said it depends on how Friday night goes!" Antonio got up and got out of the elevator only to find another body on the other side, "Oh…Hi, Hatori."

"Hatori?" Francis squeaked, "My Hatori? Dibs, Antonio. I already called dibs. His ass is mine."

"Hello, Antonio," Hatori smiled politely, "Is everything ok? You look a little flushed."

"Fine," Antonio shook him off, "By the way, Francis sends his love."

"Good boy, Antonio," Francis praised on the other end.

"I'm assuming that's Francis on the phone?" Hatori figured.

"Si."

Hatori plucked Antonio's phone out of his hand and put it up to his ear, "If you wanted to say hi, Francis, you could've just said hi to me directly. No need to work around Antonio. Besides, he kind of looks like he's about to pass out."

"He's been through a roller coaster," Francis' heart skipped a beat, "Hello, Hatori."

"As much as I'd love to stay here and chat," Hatori explained, "I need to be going. I got a call from Shigure in a panic about Kyo passing out. I should go check on that."

"Go ahead," Francis let him go, "But if you could put Antonio back on the phone, please, that'd be wonderful."

"Sure," Hatori gave Antonio his phone back, "It's for you. And I suggest you get something to drink, Antonio. You really do look like you're going to pass out."

"Ok," Antonio half stumbled out of their apartment building and got his keys from the valet, "Francis, I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of relationship yet. Being with Shigure one on one like that makes me feel like I'm going to explode. And I haven't felt like this in a long time. I don't know how to handle it."

"Deep breaths, Antonio," Francis advised, "And Hatori's right. You probably should get something to drink. You want to come over to my house and we can talk some more?"

"No," Antonio shot him down, "Gracias, amigo, but I think I need to go home. I need to lay down for a while."

"Alright," Francis allowed, "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I should be," Antonio figured, "Nothing a little siesta won't cure."

"Do naps fix everything for you, Antonio?"

"It's the body's reset button," Antonio slid into his driver's seat, "Like turning it off and turning it back on again."

"Whatever you say."

Click.

Antonio threw his phone in the cupholder and Shigure's binder in the passenger seat. For a brief moment, he considered putting the seatbelt on it, but that was a bit extreme. _This rain's kicked up more than I thought it would. Looks like I'm going to sleep like a rock tonight. _Antonio loved nothing more than a good thunderstorm when he was trying to sleep. It brought him down like a lullaby. Thoughts of Lovino flooded his head. _Lovi always hated thunder. Or that was what he used as an excuse to cuddle with me. Always too proud to admit when he was scared or to ask for help. _When Antonio pulled into his driveway, he was ready to call it a night. Shigure's book in his lap, una cerveza in his hand, and the rain. It's all he needed.

Knock, knock.

_I could've sworn I told Francis that I'd be ok. It's sweet that he'd come over to check on me, though. _Antonio put the binder on the coffee table and his half full beer bottle on a coaster and got up to answer the door. Although, it wasn't Francis like he thought it'd be. Instead, it was a bundle of wet, shaky nerves on the verge of a breakdown wrapped in one of Antonio's old hoodies, "Lovino? What are you doing here?"

Lovino couldn't speak. He didn't have it in him. Not to argue or to cry or to scream at Antonio or call him an asshole like he normally did. He merely fell into Antonio's arms, saying all he needed to. Antonio noticed a smudge around his left eye. Immediately, it threw Antonio's asshole switch. _Who did this to you, Lovi? Who hurt you like this, cariño? And whose ass am I kicking?_

But Antonio could worry about all that later. Right now, he had a precious, little Italian boy to take care of. Antonio could go kill someone later. He brought Antonio into his bathroom and ran the shower for him. _Lovi can talk whenever he's ready to. _Antonio grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms for Lovino and threw all of his wet clothes into his washer. _It's just because of the storm. It's probably just the storm that's got him freaked out. But if it were just the storm, why would he be back with me? Why wouldn't he have gone to…? _Antonio tried his damnedest to keep his anger under control. _Not now, Antonio. Lovino needs you and you know it. Avenge him later._

"Antonio…" Lovino came out of the bathroom, hardly able to stand, looking like he had just been through war.

"Hey," Antonio cleared a spot for him on the couch. Lovino curled into Antonio's hip and shut his eyes, "You need to talk, Lovi?"

Lovino shook his head, "I don't want to."

"Come here," Antonio scooped Lovino up in his arms, "Let's go back to the bedroom, ok?"

"No," Lovino stopped him, "I don't want to go to your bedroom. Can we stay out here?"

"Sure," Antonio would do anything for him right now, this side of chewing off his own arm. He sat back down on the couch with Lovino still in his arms, cradling him like a baby, "Lovi…"

"Hmm…?" Lovino's shaking still hadn't calmed down any.

Antonio put his head to Lovino's forehead, "Is it bad?"

Lovino nodded, "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to go home."

"Is it Giove?" Lovino shook his head, "Is it…Feliciano?"

"It's…" Lovino's voice broke.

"Ok, ok," Antonio hushed him, "It's ok, Lovi. It's just us here. Shh…You're safe. I promise. You're safe…"

"Grazie, Antonio," he shivered.

"Don't worry about it," Antonio put the back of his hand to Lovino's forehead, "You're burning up, cariño…Do you mind if we miss school tomorrow?"

Lovino shook his head, nuzzling his face into Antonio's chest. _Why did we ever break up, Antonio? Why did I leave you? Why did I ever run to him of all people? Rebounds are stupid…And I'm stupid. So stupid, _"Antonio?"

"Yeah, Lovi?"

"Do you…" Lovino's voice shook, but he stopped himself, "Never mind. Good night."

"Good night, Lovi," Antonio kissed his warm forehead and pulled the quilt from the back of the couch over them both. Once Lovino was sound asleep, Antonio reached into his jacket pocket for his phone.

**_You have entered a chatroom with Hermanito._**

**You:**

**YOU STILL UP, FELI?**

**Hermanito:**

**SI. CAN'T SLEEP.**

**AND I CAN'T FIND LOVINO.**

**You:**

**HE'S AT MY PLACE.**

**HE'S ALRIGHT, FELI. **

**NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT HIM.**

**Hermanito:**

**WHAT'S HE DOING AT YOUR PLACE?**

**You:**

**I WAS HOPING YOU COULD TELL ME THAT.**

**IS THERE ANYTHING GOING ON I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT?**

**Hermanito:**

**I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TELL YOU ABOUT IT.**

**You:**

**ANYTHING LOVINO'S TOLD YOU TO KEEP SECRET?**

**THAT PROMISE IS OUT THE WINDOW RIGHT NOW.**

**Hermanito:**

**I DON'T KNOW.**

**I HEARD HIM YELLING ON THE PHONE A FEW DAYS AGO.**

**You:**

**WHO WAS HE ON THE PHONE WITH?**

**Hermanito:**

**I THINK SADIK. WHY?**

**You:**

**IS HE OK?**

**SADIK?**

**PARTICULARLY WITH LOVI?**

**Hermanito:**

**I DON'T KNOW.**

**IT'S NOT LIKE WHEN YOU AND LOVINO WERE DATING.**

**HE DOESN'T LIKE WHEN I'M AROUND.**

Antonio took slow, deep breaths, doing his best to keep his cool for Lovino's sake. _How can anyone not adore Feliciano in the first ten seconds of meeting him? He's so cute and sweet. The yin to Lovino's yang. Probably because Sadik doesn't like witnesses. _

**You:**

**GET SOME SLEEP, FELI.**

**WE WON'T BE IN CLASS TOMORROW.**

**LOVI'S GOT A BAD FEVER AND PROBABLY A WORSE COLD BREWING.**

**CAN YOU TELL GIOVE?**

**Hermanito:**

**SI. TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM, FRATELLO.**

**You:**

**WHEN DON'T I?**

Antonio put his phone back on the coffee table and held the sleepy little Italian in his arms. _You, too, Lovi. Get some sleep. You need all the rest you can get. God only knows when the last time you got a proper night's sleep was. And you deserve better. You deserve so much better. You're ok now. I'm here. And you're safe. _Antonio shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Love is Blind

_Huh. That's strange. Where the hell is Antonio? _Francis switched between checking the clock and checking his front window. As it grew closer and closer to the eight o'clock mark, Francis grabbed his backpack. _Looks like I'm driving myself. I hope everything's ok. It's not like him to miss school. _Francis dug his phone out of his pocket and tried calling Antonio again. Only to get his voicemail again. _Might as well…_

"Hallo?" a thick, sleepy, German accent groaned on the other end.

"Good morning, Gilbert," Francis chimed, already getting into his car, "Antonio's not answering, so it looks like I'm driving. Do you need me to grab you, too?"

"SCHEISSE!" Gilbert jumped out of bed, "I thought something felt off. Yeah. Take your time. You want me to try and get a hold of Antonio?"

"Don't bother," Francis backed out of his driveway, "I've already tried four times. Either he's overslept or he's not feeling well. And we don't have time to be late to check on him."

"I see that," Gilbert dug through his closet for a clean uniform, "There's always after school."

"I suppose so," Francis sighed, "But I'm worried about him, Gilbert. What if there's something not ok with him? What if he got caught up in some underground mafia?"

"That's me, Francis," Gilbert settled him, looking for his backpack, "And if Antonio got wrapped up in underground mafia business in this town, it'd be Dave. Dave would've told me. He's probably skipping today."

"Alright," Francis still didn't feel right, but for now, he could let that go. He had other things to worry about. _Elizabeta's doctor's appointment is after school. Four o'clock. I'm sure we could swing by Antonio's after school before we get to her appointment, couldn't we? I don't see why not._

Francis honked outside of Gilbert and Ludwig's house, waiting for his favorite German to come toddling his way out. Sure enough, Gilbert was still putting his shoes on as he ran across the front lawn with his pants damn near around his ankles. _I love this boy, but mon dieu, he's lucky his head's attached. _Francis unlocked his doors and let Gilbert in, "Antonio could've given us some fair warning."

"He could've," Francis agreed, "But he didn't. We have to make the best of a bad situation."

"And you can't get a hold of him?"

"I tried," Francis shook his head, "Nothing."

"You don't think…" Gilbert's overactive imagination took over, "Wasn't Antonio at Shigure's last night?"

"Yes…"

"You don't think Antonio…stayed over…Do you?"

"No," Francis clarified, "He called me when he left Shigure's last night. He didn't stay over."

"Well," Gilbert wondered, "If that's the case, did Shigure kill Antonio?"

"Antonio's not dead," Francis could say that with absolute certainty, "He's probably just skipping."

Gilbert let out a heavy sigh, "I'm starving. Do we have time to stop at a gas station?"

"Unfortunately, no," Francis understood where he was coming from.

"This is why I regret not taking a cooking class," Gilbert whined, "Will you slip me something?"

"Meet in the bathrooms ten minutes after class?"

"I love you, Francis Bonnefoy," Gilbert swooned, "You're the only man I will ever truly love."

"Both you and I know that's bullshit," Francis giggled, "But I'll take the compliment."

When they got to school, the picnic table was in even numbers. Ayame and Shigure sat and waited for Francis and Gilbert. And they, too, were both confused and disappointed with their missing friend. Shigure, in particular. _He said he'd see me tomorrow, didn't he? Besides, he has my binder. I hope he's alright. _Regardless, they treated it like any other day.

"You two seem to be short one," Ayame pointed out, "Where's the pretty Spaniard?"

"Aya…" Shigure took on an authoritative tone, "No. Dibs."

Francis giggled a little bit, having a flashback to his conversation with Antonio yesterday, "Presumably at home. He wasn't our ride this morning."

"And Francis' driving scares the hell out of me," Gilbert wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Bullshit," Francis rolled his eyes, "My driving is fine. Yours is scary as shit."

"I was taught to drive on the Autobahn!" Gilbert defended himself, "Cut me some slack! You want to learn defensive driving? _That's _where you learn defensive driving. Danke, Vater."

"Alright, boys," Shigure stopped them, "Are you two ok? You're fighting like a married couple."

"We do that," Gilbert shrugged, "It's kind of our thing."

"Je t'aime, Gilbert," Francis rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Ich liebe dich…"

"Francis…" Feliciano and Ludwig joined them at the table.

"Hello, Feli," Francis melted, "Good morning, cheri. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know where Antonio is?" Feliciano sat down.

"No," Francis shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Ok," Feliciano chirped, "But I do."

"It'd be great if you told us, Feliciano," Francis insisted, "We're all worried."

"He stayed home with Lovino," Feliciano filled them in, "Apparently, things with Lovino and Sadik weren't great, so he went over to Antonio's house. I talked to him last night and he said he was going to spend today taking care of him."

"Good," Francis let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait," Gilbert wondered, "What the hell would Lovino be doing with Antonio? I thought Lovino hated his guts."

"You'd think he hated his guts," Feliciano smiled, "But whether Lovino wants to admit it or not, he misses him. Being with Antonio made him feel safe and loved. Ever since he started seeing Sadik, he's almost become a different person. And it makes me sad."

"It's alright, Feli," Francis took his hand.

"And his bedroom is next to mine," Feliciano winced, "So, I can hear everything that goes on. I've thought about asking Grandpa for soundproofing for Lovino's room, so I don't have to. Noise canceling headphones can only get me so far."

"Do you know what goes on between Lovino and Sadik?" Francis asked, thanking every deity in the book that Lovino was safe and that Antonio was ok. _But I'm sure that once Sadik finds out Lovino's seeking solace in Antonio's arms again, there's going to be a shitstorm coming Antonio's way. Not that he can't handle himself._

"I've heard Sadik yell at him when Grandpa's not home," Feliciano sat in Ludwig's lap, "And it's never anything nice."

"You don't really yell nice things _at _a person," Ludwig explained, "I mean…With Gilbert and me, we can."

"Why can you?" Ayame asked.

"We're German," Ludwig told him, "Ever hear German spoken at a normal volume? It sounds like a mess. When it's yelled, it comes across."

"That's true," Gilbert agreed, "German is a mouthful of a language. If you learn to speak it angrily, you learn it for life."

"I'm just glad Antonio's ok," Francis relaxed. _Good boy, Lovino. You swallowed your pride and I couldn't be prouder of you. There is no one better for you to be with right now on the face of the planet than Antonio. _

"I'm worried about Lovi," Feliciano laid his head in Ludwig's chest, "I don't want him to get hurt."

_Oh, Feli…Mon cher, doux Feliciano…He's already gotten hurt. You just don't see it. _Shigure got up from the table, "About Lovino…Who is he?"

"Mio fratello," Feliciano smiled, "And he's Antonio's ex-boyfriend. Why?"

"No reason." _That's what I was afraid of. He saw some of Lovino in Kyo last night. And he had such a light in his eyes when he was holding him back. Should've known, _"So, they're probably going to get back together, aren't they?"

"I doubt it," Gilbert assumed, "Antonio never shits where he eats twice. Once he's done with someone, he's done."

"That's not necessarily true," Francis chimed in, "Maybe he's going to be with Lovino like he is with me."

"You and Antonio dated?" Shigure gasped.

"Well," Francis mulled it over, "I wouldn't call it dating. We were kind of a casual thing one summer before I started dating Arthur. But it could happen. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised. Right now, I can guarantee that Antonio and Lovino are still sleeping. Lovino's laying on top of Antonio."

"You think Lovino's the little spoon?" Gilbert scoffed, "Really?"

"Absolutely," Feliciano confirmed, "When Antonio and Lovino were together, he was always in Antonio's lap, never on it."

"Honestly, Gilbert," Francis teased, "It's like you were vacant for the entirety of their relationship."

"Excuse me?" Gilbert defended, "You act like I didn't have my own in my lap."

"Really?" Ayame thought, "I had you pegged all wrong, Gilbert. I thought you were a total little spoon."

"I'm not a little spoon!" Gilbert squeaked.

"We know, cheri," Francis settled him, "Matthieu bottomed."

"Matthew?" Ayame perked up, "And who is this creature?"

"My ex," Gilbert shot Francis a glare, "Thank you, Francis, for sharing."

"You're welcome," Francis blew him a kiss.

Ring, ring.

Francis had the sudden realization that he would be sitting in his homeroom alone. He always had Antonio in homeroom. And now, he'd have to sit there by himself. Even worse, he'd have to deal with Natalia. But he always had that little piece of information that Antonio was so kind to gift him with about her brother. If all else fails, he could always resort to blackmail.

Meanwhile, outside of school and across town, Antonio was just waking up with Lovino in his arms. _It's been a while since we've been like this, huh, Lovi? It's nice to be in the same room and not want to kill each other. Even nicer to be sharing my couch. _Antonio ran his hand absentmindedly up and down Lovino's spine, making him squirm in the best way under his gentle, loving touch. _You're alright now, cariño. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, ok? I know you hate me, but deep down, you know I'd do anything to keep you safe. I bet he'd be down for something to eat when he wakes up. You want something warm in your belly, Lovi? _Slowly, but surely, Antonio tried to move Lovino off his chest.

"Mmm…" Lovino's face cringed and his grip on Antonio's shirt tightened.

"Shh…" Antonio settled him, "Shh…It's alright, Lovi. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Not even to the kitchen."

"Why the hell not?" Lovino mumbled into his chest, slowly opening his eyes.

"Well," Antonio smiled down at him, "Buenos dias, Lovi. Did you sleep well, cariño?"

"Better than what I have in the past month," Lovino admitted, "Didn't you say something about you cooking?"

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Antonio offered, "I just got groceries the other day."

"Ok," Lovino felt much better than what he did last night. That's for sure. Although, he still didn't feel quite right, "Shit! Don't we have to get to school?"

"Don't worry about it," Antonio brushed him off, "We're taking today off. If that's alright."

"If that's _alright?_" Lovino freaked, "You don't think that if I'm not in school and you're not in school, Sadik isn't going to put two and two together?"

"That's the thing I've noticed about Sadik," Antonio pointed out, "He's not much more than a pretty face."

"A pretty face and a mean right hook…" Lovino mumbled.

"What was that?" Antonio's hyper senses kicked into overdrive.

"Nothing," Lovino shook it off, "We need to get to school, Antonio."

"No, we don't," Antonio kept him on the couch, "Lovi, you came to my house last night hardly able to stand and running a fever. You looked like a puppy someone abandoned under the overpass. You don't need to go to school and I don't need to go to school. Not today. I told you this before. You're safe, Lovino. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Lovino got up from the couch and moved to the chair in the corner, balling up with the quilt he slept with last night. _Always the stubborn one, Lovi. _Antonio went into the kitchen and got started on breakfast for the two of them. _Let's see. Lovi always had a thing for sweet. That's usually Francis' strong suit. But torrijas sound like a hell of an idea. I could do that. With a sort of tres leches syrup? Damn, that sounds good. Not quite like a hot chocolate, but I can do a tres leches syrup. Or both. Both is always good, too._

As Antonio went on with his cooking, Lovino got up, still wrapped in his quilt, and took a seat at the island in Antonio's kitchen. He sat and watched carefully. Every stir, every broken egg, every dipped piece of bread going into the pan covered in egg and milk and cinnamon and honey. And because Antonio couldn't help himself, he had a side of churro batter sitting next to his deep fryer. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Lovino smiled an honest to God smile. Albeit bittersweet. _Why did I ever give this up? Because I wanted to go whore around for a while? Because I thought Antonio's love was smothering me and holding me back? Stupid, stupid Lovino. _

"Here, cariño," Antonio slid a plate across the island, "You need to eat something. And carbs are life's greatest hug, are they not?"

Lovino shut his eyes for a moment or two, "I taught you that."

"That you did," Antonio confirmed, making a plate of his own.

"Goddamn, Antonio," Lovino choked a little after his first bite, "I can taste the diabetes in this."

"I'm sorry, Lovi," Antonio reached for his plate, "Do you want me make you something else?"

"No," Lovino shook his head, "It's perfect…It's just the way I like it. You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," Antonio stopped him, "Besides, you deserve it, Lovino. Let me take care of you. Even if it is just this once. I've damn near resorted to taking care of Francis and Gilbert this way."

"Have you?"

"Saturday afternoon, I did," Antonio nodded, "Last Saturday, after that massive fucking party at Feliks and Magnus' house, Gilbert was super hungover and Francis had almost died, so…"

"Wait," Lovino stopped him, "Francis almost what?"

"Oh," Antonio bit his tongue, "Yeah…About that…Magnus gave him ecstasy and Francis damn near OD'd and died. That's not something too many people know, Lovi, so if you could keep that between us, I'd really appreciate it."

"I won't say a word," Lovino knew when to keep his mouth shut. _If I know something like that about Francis, there's no way Sadik won't trace that back to Antonio. And I'll be the one paying the price. I was hardly at that party. When Sadik was looking for me, I was hiding in one of the bedrooms upstairs. _

"That party did us all dirty," Antonio winced, "Ever notice the big ass cut on your boyfriend's arm?"

"Yeah," Lovino hated that Antonio was calling Sadik his boyfriend, but for the sake of argument, he let it go, "It was gross as hell and I had to clean it up. What about it?"

"That was from that party," Antonio admitted, "And I'm the one that put it there."

"You cut Sadik?!" Lovino gasped, "I spent half an hour picking glass out of his arm. What did you hit him with?"

"I didn't hit him with anything," Antonio elaborated, "Technically, I hit an empty bottle of Captain on an end table, then I ran it across Sadik's arm. I don't like the way he talks about you, Lovi. Like you're his possession."

"I feel you," Lovino cringed only for him to soften up in the next breath, "You…Did that for me?"

"Yeah," Antonio took his hand, "Lovi, look…I love you. Always will. And I won't hesitate to cut a bitch for you."

Lovino's eyes started to swell as he stared down into what little food he had left on his plate. _Why did you leave him, Lovino…? Why would you ever do something so stupid? _Before he could start bawling, Lovino shook those thoughts out of his head, "You don't have to do that, Antonio."

"I want to," Antonio squeezed it just enough for Lovino to remember he's there, "Next time he goes to lay a hand on you, cariño, I want you to look at that scar. That long, nasty cut on his arm. And know that I won't _ever _hesitate to do that for you ever again."

"You know, Antonio…" Lovino confessed, "You really are something else."

"I try," Antonio giggled, giving Lovino's icy heart the warmth it so desperately craved, "I'm going to step outside for a second. Care to join me?"

"Hell yes."

Antonio and Lovino went outside for a cigarette just like the old days. It had been Lovino's first cigarette in a month and a half and he couldn't have been happier. The nicotine flowed in his system like a hug he so desperately needed. And as the two of them smoked in silence, it really was just like the old days. Where not a word needed to be said between them. Just knowing that the other was there was comfort enough. _Why did I ever leave him?_

Antonio stomped the end of his out and looked up at Lovino, savoring every last bit of his. _Why would I have ever let him go? _He remembered back to the old days while he and Lovino were still together. When he'd only light the end of his own cigarette, only to share the smoldering embers with Lovino. Like a strangely soothing kiss. When Antonio would smoke a little more than cigarettes and kiss the smoke into Lovino's mouth (which he was more than happy to accept). _Damn, I miss those days…_

"Antonio," Lovino finished his cigarette and tossed it onto the concrete slab Antonio called his back porch, "I know I don't say this often…Not as much as I should anyway. But thank you."

"You're welcome, Lovi," Antonio smiled, "But there's no need to thank me. You know I'd do this for you any day of the week. I'm glad you came to me, though."

"It's too bad I came to you too late," Lovino's smile was short lived, "I'm so sorry, Antonio…"

"Don't you dare apologize to me, Lovino," Antonio wrapped his arms around him, "You have nothing to apologize for. No, no, no…You didn't know that Sadik was going to turn out to be an asshole. Love is blind, cariño."

"You think what Sadik and I have is love?" Lovino scoffed, "No. You're sorely mistaken. He was just supposed to be a rebound. One night. Just one night. That's it. That's all it was supposed to be. Something to get you out of my head and clear my slate. But then…He started being so sweet to me. He was asking me about hanging out and if I wanted to go here and there for the weekend and the sex was absolutely _fucking incredible…_"

"Lovi," Antonio winced, "I'd rather not hear that part. I know he knows your spots."

"How do you know?"

"He told me," Antonio gagged, memories of the party flashing through his head like a tape reel, "That's half the reason why I slashed his shoulder with a broken rum bottle."

"Always defending my honor, aren't you?" Lovino laid his head in Antonio's chest.

"Siempre," Antonio kissed the top of his head.

"But then…" Lovino gripped his shirt a little tighter, "Then, he started turning into an asshole…"

"Shh…" Antonio ran his hand down Lovino's back, doing his best to offer whatever comfort he can, "It's alright, Lovi. He's not here. You're safe. You don't have to talk about him if you don't want to."

"Thank you," Lovino buried his face in Antonio, letting his warmth envelop him, the sweet smell of cinnamon bringing him back down. _I don't want this to ever go away…_


	15. Playing Doctor

Later that day, once school had let out, Francis found himself near Elizabeta's locker, ready to take her to her doctor's appointment. Gilbert was completely fine with finding a different ride home. He knew Francis had plans for after school and he didn't want to get in the way of that. _Come on, Elizabeta...You said you'd be here right after class. We kind of need to hurry up. We have one stop before we get to your appointment._

"I'm sorry, Francis," Elizabeta practically ran to her locker, "I got caught up in something for my drama class. Have you been waiting long?"

"No," Francis lied, "I just got here, too. No need to worry. But Elizabeta…"

"Mi?" she asked.

"Have you told Roderich yet?" Francis kept his voice down, "Does he know you're going out with me today?"

Elizabeta pulled her door open, "No. He doesn't like that we've gotten close, no matter how many times I've told him that you never hit me. But you know how Roderich is. If he doesn't like that I'm hanging out with a friend, then that's his problem. Maybe if he paid a little more attention to me, I wouldn't have to go behind his back!"

"Elizabeta…" Francis settled her, "You were spiraling, cheri."

"Hormones are fucking me up," Elizabeta admitted, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so moody."

"It's alright," he assured, "It's all part of the process. But be careful who you lash out at."

"I try," her voice broke, "Goddammit, Francis, do I try…"

"Hey…" Francis took her hand, "I know. It's exhausting, isn't it?"

"Very."

"Allons," he ushered her out, "By the way, is it alright if we make a quick stop before we get to your appointment?"

"Where are we going?" Elizabeta threw her bag around her and shut her locker door.

"I want to check in on Antonio," Francis told her, "Make sure he's doing ok."

"Sure," she allowed, "Was he not here? I thought you and Gilbert looked a bit lost."

"We weren't lost," he scoffed, "We were just short one. And we lost our ride."

"See?" Elizabeta giggled a bit, "I told you that you and Gil were lost."

"Come on," Francis rolled his eyes, hiding a smile from her.

Francis and Elizabeta made quite the pair. As much as Francis loved Gilbert and Antonio, sometimes, he liked having a girl friend around. And he found that friendship in Elizabeta this past school year. _Who would've thought us being paired up for the cooking unit would've brought us so close together? Regardless, I'll take it. _When they got out to Francis' car, he got into the driver's seat, freezing up behind the wheel.

"Francis?" Elizabeta gave him a little nudge, "Are you alright, édesem?"

"Yeah." Francis shook it off, "Listen, Elizabeta, what we're about to see in Antonio's house…I don't want it leaving Antonio's house. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I understand," she nodded, "Between us, right? You have something on me, I have something on you?"

"Exactly," he confirmed, "Because what you may see behind those doors also may not be the prettiest thing. And it has to do with someone you know. And someone I know."

"Is this the same someone?"

"It's not Antonio."

"Ok…" Elizabeta thought hard for a second, "Are we going to play twenty questions about it, Francis, or are you going to tell me?"

"You'll see," Francis bit his lip, "But…Between us. Ok?"

"Ok," Elizabeta saw the worry and the fear in Francis' eyes. She wasn't going to push him any further. _He's driving. He doesn't need that kind of stress on his shoulders. _

After a short drive across town, Francis and Elizabeta pulled into Antonio's driveway. When Francis goes to Antonio's house, it's not like he can't walk right in. Antonio's not going to mind. Then again, when Antonio's expecting company (and not his Abuela) and happens to be napping with Lovino on his living room couch, he's also sleeping with one eye open…And his knife within his reach. At the sound of his front door squeaking, Antonio's catlike reflexes kicked in and he grabbed his knife off the coffee table.

"BACK THE FUCK UP!" Antonio jumped up from the couch, making sure Lovino didn't hit his head on anything, and showed off his pretty, black tactical knife.

"Antonio, it's me!" Francis put his hands up, "And Elizabeta. It's just us…Please don't stab us."

"Jesucristo, Francis…" Antonio brought himself down, catching his breath, "You scared the shit out of me, amigo…You could've called first. Now is not a good time for surprises."

"It's an even worse time for dropping me, stronzo…" Lovino nursed his bruising tailbone.

"I'm sorry, Lovi," Antonio rushed to his side, "Are you ok?"

"No, you moron!" Lovino whined, "That hurt! Whose ass do I have to kick?"

"You're not kicking anyone's ass, cariño," Antonio stopped him before he could start.

"I'm sorry, Lovino," Francis apologized, "I didn't realize Antonio was going to come at us with a fucking knife."

"Are we all sorry now?" Antonio asked.

"I'm not," Elizabeta chimed in, "But Antonio, do you mind if I use your bathroom? I may need to throw up."

"Down the hall," he directed, "First door on the left."

"Thank you!" Elizabeta made a beeline for Antonio's bathroom and spilled the contents of her stomach into the sink.

"Is she ok?" Antonio worried.

"That's kind of a relative term," Francis bit his lip, "Elizabeta? Are you alright, cheri?"

"I will be!" she called back.

"See?" Francis shrugged it off, "Everything's fine."

"It's alright, Francis," Elizabeta allowed, "They can know."

"What's going on?" Antonio wondered. It wasn't like Francis to keep secrets from him unless he was under strict instruction not to.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lovino gathered himself and bundled back up on the couch, "Elizabeta?"

"Yes, Lovino?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Lovino!" Antonio scolded him, bringing sweet, sweet memories back for Lovino, "E 'stato maleducato! Scusarsi!"

"Mi dispiace, Elizabeta…" Lovino apologized.

"Yes, Lovino," Elizabeta confirmed, "I am. In fact, I have an appointment at four. Francis said that he'd go with me for moral support."

"That's nice of…" Antonio suddenly realized what Elizabeta had just said, "You're pregnant?"

Elizabeta nodded, "Yep."

"Tutoring, huh?" Antonio shot a glare at Francis, "You know you could've told us, Francis. We wouldn't have said a word."

"Don't yell at him," Elizabeta begged, "Please. I told him not to tell anyone. Particularly you and Gilbert, Antonio."

"Why us?"

"Because," Elizabeta's voice broke, "Because the baby…"

"Because there's a possibility that the baby may be Gilbert's," Francis took over, comforting her to the best of his ability, "Sit down, cheri."

"Seriously?" Lovino chuckled to himself, "Gilbert? Gilbert can figure out how sex works?"

"And he's damn good at it," Elizabeta swooned, "Don't sound so jealous, Lovino."

"Like I want to go near that," Lovino rolled his eyes, "You know I have a type, Elizabeta."

"I know," Elizabeta caught a glimpse of Antonio out of the corner of her eye, "Tall, dark, handsome, and with an ass you can bounce pocket change off of."

"Very nice, Elizabeta," Antonio giggled.

"Well…" Lovino confessed, "She's not wrong."

"You're a slut for a good accent, too," she pointed out, "Something that rolls the R's a lot."

"Mmhmm…" Lovino let out a heavy sigh, "Antonio, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Lovi," Antonio agreed, "What's on your mind?"

"What's that thing you'd always tell me?" Lovino wondered, knowing exactly what it was, "Right before you and I would be in the throes of sweet, sweet passion?"

"That I was going to take you to the ins and outs of the universe," Antonio flirted, "That I was going to make you see things you couldn't even imagine. That I was going to take you places that you never knew existed."

"No, no, no," Lovino stopped him, "You know that's not what I was looking for. Dilo bien…Por favor..."

Antonio knew exactly what Lovino was looking for. Because whether Lovino wanted to admit it or not, every time Antonio would speak in Spanish to him, it was an instant aphrodisiac. And with a sexy, mischievous smirk on his face, Antonio was more than happy to deliver, "Voy a llevarte a los entresijos de este universe…Te hare ver cosas que ni siquiera podrías imaginar…Y te llevaré a lugares que ni siquiera sabías que existían…Mi amor…"

"Mmmm…" Lovino shut his eyes, "Oh, sí…Questa é la merda proprio lì…"

"You alright over there, Lovi?" Antonio teased, "You sound like you could use a cold shower, cariño."

"Shh," he put his hand over Antonio's mouth, his eyes shut on his way to his happy place, "You're ruining the moment. Don't talk."

"Antonio…" Francis curled a finger to him, "Could I speak to you outside?"

"Sure," Antonio nodded, "Is everything ok?"

"Fine," Francis assured, "I just need to have a little bit of a word with you."

"Alright," Antonio followed Francis outside, "Que pasa?"

"What's going on with you two?" Francis asked, "You and Lovino…It's like you two never broke up."

"Think about it, Francis," Antonio defended, "I've been taking care of him all day and he's been extremely fragile since last night. He showed up on my doorstep drenched and damn near in fucking tears. I couldn't handle that. I couldn't leave him like that."

"I know," Francis let it go, "But you do know that you two aren't together anymore."

"Neither are we," Antonio retaliated, "Yet here we are. We can still look each other in the eye, can't we?"

"We were never in love, Antonio…That made it easier for us. I don't know if you could do that with Lovino."

"But we could try, couldn't we?" Antonio shook a little, "I can't give up on him, Francis…"

"I'm not saying to give up on him," Francis clarified, "I'm merely saying to be careful. You know how volatile he can be. Do you really think that can just be friendship?"

"I think we could," Antonio brushed him off, "I don't see why not."

"Hey, Francis," Elizabeta stuck her head out Antonio's patio door, "I hate to break this up, but I still have an appointment to get to."

"Coming," Francis forced a smile on his face, "Go ahead, cheri. I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok," Elizabeta shut the door behind her and headed for Francis' car.

"I know you'd love to get back together with him, Antonio," Francis warned, "But I also don't want you getting hurt like last time."

"I was relatively ok last time," Antonio squeaked.

"Antonio…You smoked yourself into oblivion and didn't come out of your house for anything unless it was for churros or more weed. The reason why you think you were relatively ok is because you burned off enough brain cells to forget about it."

"You're exaggerating," Antonio rolled his eyes, pulling the door back.

"You can ask Gilbert," Francis suggested, "And he'll say the same thing. He found you drooling on yourself."

"That sounds familiar…" Antonio admitted, "Don't you have Elizabeta to take to her doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah," Francis nodded, "Please, Antonio. For your own sake. Be careful. Sadik is not someone you want to fuck with."

"I've already fucked with him," Antonio remembered, "You were too busy drooling on yourself to know that. Don't worry, Francis. We have this handled. If all else fails, I can beat the shit out of Sadik like he did Lovino. Only he'll be begging me to kill him once I'm done with him."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Francis bit his lip, "Lovino…"

"Che cosa?" Lovino was almost back to sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Francis looked him over.

"Sore," he admitted, "But I'm getting better."

"If you want," Francis suggested, "I can call someone to check you over a little better than I could. He has medical training."

"It's also Francis' boyfriend," Antonio went into the kitchen, looking for something to drink. But then…He had a sudden realization hit. _I'm not getting back together with Lovi. I'm just taking care of him. I still have that date with Shigure on Friday. And I'll be damned if I'm not keeping it. I liked us hanging out the other night and I'd love to do that again. But…_

"He's practically a doctor!" Francis whined, "He brought me back from the brink of death. I'm sure he can make sure Lovino doesn't have anything broken."

"Grazie, Francis," Lovino curled up in the chair, "But I don't need your charity. Let me go back to sleep."

"Go back to sleep, cariño," Antonio insisted, "When you wake back up, I'll make us something to eat, ok?"

"Ok," Lovino could hardly keep his eyes open. Then again, he's also been through a lot in the last seventy-two hours and could stand the rest. Every bit of it helped.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Francis asked.

"Probably," Antonio figured, looking at the precious bundle of joy asleep in his chair, "That all depends on him. If Lovi feels better by tomorrow morning, then at the very least, I'll be back."

"And next time you decide to do this," Francis teased, "You could at least answer your phone and let either Gil or me know you won't be picking us up."

"Sorry about that, Francis," Antonio chuckled under his breath, "I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging."

"We managed," Francis smiled sweetly, "Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fingers crossed."

"Good night, Lovino!" Francis waved.

"Fuck off, Francis!" Lovino snapped, half asleep, "Shut the fuck up!"

"I love you, too!" Francis left Antonio to take care of Lovino while he went off to take care of Elizabeta. The whole ride there was quiet. Peaceful. But Francis knew she had questions. Questions she was afraid to ask. Questions she both wanted to know the answer to, but didn't at the same time. So, the car kept quiet until they got to her doctor's office.

Elizabeta could hardly keep her hand steady enough to fill out her paperwork. Luckily, she had Francis. He wasn't just there to watch or anything. He was her rock since she told him about her pregnancy. Might as well help her with the paperwork. They went over every single question on the form and Elizabeta only nearly cried three times. Francis was quite proud. _Usually, she could go off at the drop of a hat these days. She almost cried over a sponge in class yesterday. _But then, it was her turn to see her doctor. And the yummy, young intern she had on her hip.

"Hello, Elizabeta," she greeted her politely, "How are you?"

"I've been better," Elizabeta shot glances at the yummy intern, "What's going on?"

"This is my intern, Hatori," she introduced him, "He'll be shadowing me for the next couple weeks to prepare for his clinicals exam. I hope that's alright."

"I guess." Elizabeta wasn't sure what to think of him, but Francis wasn't minding. Seeing Hatori in scrubs put a few naughty fantasies into his thoughts.

"So," the doctor looked over her paperwork, "How are you two doing?"

"I've been nauseous a lot lately," Elizabeta told her, "But other than that, we've been managing."

"And is this the father?" she assumed, looking over at Francis.

"No," Francis laughed, "I can say with absolute certainty that I'm not the father."

"What's got you so giggly?" the doctor looked over at Hatori, who also realized the impossibility and did his best to hold back his own laughter.

"I know him," Hatori regained his composure, "He's a friend of mine."

"It's good to know we all know each other," she smiled, "Now, let's get back to you, Elizabeta. How have you been feeling just today?"

"I just threw up in his best friend's bathroom," Elizabeta reported, "And it's not the first time today."

"It's true," Francis confirmed, "Saw it with my own two eyes. Almost sympathy puked with her."

"Thank you, Francis," Elizabeta snarled, "I appreciate you bringing that back up."

"I nearly did, though."

"Francis," Elizabeta wrapped her hand around his, squeezing the life out of it, "If you want to make it out of here alive, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Owie…" Francis could hardly speak. _Damn, Elizabeta has a good grip. _

"So…" the doctor did some quick number crunching, "Do you mind if I do an ultrasound?"

"Please do," Elizabeta insisted.

"We will be right back." She got up from her chair and Hatori followed her closely, leaving Elizabeta and Francis in the exam room.

"Holy shit, Francis…" Elizabeta gasped, "_That's _your Hatori?"

"Oh, yeah…" Francis beamed, "That's _my _Hatori. We went to lunch with him the other day. Don't you remember?"

"My head has been all over the place lately," she pointed out, "The other day, specifically. I slept through lunch, Francis. I didn't get a good look at anyone we were with."

Francis liked the thought of hearing him called his Hatori. It made his heart go all kinds of pitter patter. He shut his eyes for a minute, letting his mind wander. Mostly back to his doctor fantasies of Hatori. They may or may not have involved some…Very handsy physicals. _But I digress. I wonder what it'd be like…Just the two of us and an exam room for the night. I bet you'd be thorough, wouldn't you, Hatori…? Or so I hope anyway. But at the same time, Hatori also seems kind of…I don't want to say frigid, but…If the chastity belt fits. I wonder if he's…Oh, mon dieu…No. Get that out of your head, Francis. You stop that right now. But…What if…?_

"Francis?" Elizabeta gave him a quick nudge to his hip, "Are your lights on, but no one's home?"

"It's not that," Francis brushed her off, "Just…A lot on my mind."

Francis was so out of it and so wrapped up in his dirty fantasies that he didn't even realize the doctor had come back already. Elizabeta's stomach was already covered in ultrasound goo that was just enough to somewhat gross Francis out a little. Hatori kept a close eye on him, making sure he didn't pass out. Although, the lack of circulation in Francis' fingers were enough for alarm as his fingertips started turning purple.

"Elizabeta," Hatori suggested, "Are you in any sort of pain?"

"No," she shook her head, unable to look at the screen, "Why?"

"Because Francis' hand may be broken," he nodded toward Francis' hand.

"It's alright," Francis winced, playing through the pain, "I can handle it. She's fine. It's probably nerves more than anything, right, Elizabeta?"

"Definitely," Elizabeta kept her grip on him, "If Francis were Roderich, he'd have more than just a broken hand, though."

"I'm assuming Roderich's the father?" the doctor guessed.

"One of them…" she muttered to herself. _Please let this be Roderich's baby, _"Doctor, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask all the questions you'd like, dear."

"How early in the pregnancy can you do a paternity test?" Elizabeta wondered.

"Hatori?" she passed the question off, "Do you know?"

"As early as eight weeks," Hatori told her with absolute certainty, "But there is a slight risk of a miscarriage."

"When can we do it?" Elizabeta waived any side effects, "And how do we do it?"

"If you can get a DNA sample from the prospective father," the doctor reported, "We can do it in your next visit if you want."

"Easy."

"Are you sure about that, Elizabeta?" Francis wondered, "How are you going to do that without it being suspicious?"

"Trust me," Elizabeta promised, "I can get either one of them to do anything for me. I have a date with Gilbert on Friday and Roderich said that he promises we can spend some time together this weekend. They're the only two people on the entire planet I've ever slept with."

"Who beat whom to the punch?" Francis teased.

"Gilbert," she grumbled, "If Roderich knew that, he'd kill him. Then, me shortly after, probably. It was summer camp. You say one word and so help me, Francis…!"

"With your skillet," Francis giggled, "I know."

"Oh, no," Elizabeta struck the fear of God into his heart, "Word of your overdose would spread like wildfire. And I'd only have to tell one person."

"I have something on Natalia," Francis retaliated, "And something big. I think that would be able to squelch the fire."

"Color me intrigued," Elizabeta perked up.

"There you are…" the doctor awed, "Elizabeta? Would you like to see your unborn baby?"

Elizabeta's catty feeling didn't last long. When she and Francis walked into her doctor's office, she could hardly keep herself together. Then…She saw that black screen. And all the little white lines on it. Along with a faint outline of a little person in her belly. Her grip around Francis' hand only grew tighter. _You weren't in the plans. Roderich and I had post-graduation all figured out. He had already gotten accepted into an ivy league school on scholarship. We were going to take some time over the summer to travel. I thought we were safe…How the hell am I going to do any of that with a baby? And how in the FUCK am I going to do that if the baby comes out pale as a ghost with bright red eyes? You weren't in the plans…_

"Elizabeta?" Francis sat next to her on the exam table, letting her cry in his shoulder, "It's alright, cheri. It's alright. Who knows? Maybe once you tell Roderich, he'll be alright with it. He may even be excited."

"Are you fucking high?!" Elizabeta screeched, "You really think he's going to be excited for something that produces some of the most vile fluids to ever exist? Roderich of all people?!"

"He's only trying to help, Elizabeta," Hatori stood by his…friend.

"Yeah," she scoffed, "If he doesn't leave me first."

"Elizabeta," Francis hugged her a little tighter, "I know Roderich can be a dick, but he's not that big of a dick. He's not going to leave you."

"He'll leave me if it's Gilbert's."

"And what if it's not?" he pointed out, "What if it is Roderich's? You can't tell me he wouldn't learn to live with it."

"He has learned to live with me…" Elizabeta admitted, slowly but surely settling down, "And he has come a long way from when we first started dating. But I don't think he's ever been around a baby before."

"He's older than Ludwig," Francis thought, "I'm sure he saw him as a baby at one time or another."

"I hate to interrupt the sidebar here," the doctor stepped in, "But Elizabeta, I suggest you get on some prenatal vitamins as soon as possible."

"I will," Elizabeta cuddled into Francis' ribs.

"Looks like we're done here," she decided, "It's been a pleasure. And congratulations."

"Thank you," Elizabeta took her ultrasound pictures and got up from the table.

"Excuse me, Doctor…" Hatori stopped them both, "Do you think I could look at Francis' hand first? Before they leave. Elizabeta did have quite a hold on it."

"Go ahead," she allowed, "I'm not going to stop you."

"How does it feel, Francis?" Hatori took his hand, watching as the natural color started coming back.

"It hurts," Francis' heart skipped a beat, "But I don't think she broke anything. Sprain at the very most."

"Looks like it…"

"Maybe," Francis pressed his luck, "All it needs is for someone to kiss it better…Hatori…"

"Kisses don't really work for healing," Hatori told him, trying to maintain his professionalism, "Just try not to use it too much for the next day or so."

"Fine." _Dammit. Can't fault me for trying, _"Are you sure it won't work?"

"Positive."

_Shit, _"Fine…I guess I'll see you in a couple days?"

"That's the plan," Hatori smiled a little.

Francis got into his car, feeling a little blue-balled courtesy of Hatori, and pulled out of the parking lot. But at the same time, he's glad he went. Not just because of the naughty fodder for later. But for Elizabeta's sake. _It's hard to believe she's carrying life inside her. She doesn't seem upset anymore. But at the same time, I know better. She's not happy about it. Is this really what that maternal glow thing is all about? I know how to make her feel better. _

"Hey, Francis," Elizabeta barely spoke above a whisper.

"Oui?"

"Thank you," she smiled a bit, "For coming with me. I know Roderich wouldn't do it even if he did know and Gilbert…Well…We all know what would've happened if Gilbert would've come."

"He'd have a handful of condoms in his pocket by the time you left and a balloon animal made out of a surgical glove."

"It's a good thing he's pretty…"

"Amen," Francis giggled, "I'm kind of hungry. Anything sound good to you?"

"Something disgusting and greasy," Elizabeta requested, "The more disgusting it is, the better."

"Are you sure?" Francis prayed silently for his stomach, "You don't want something…A little healthier than that?"

"You just don't want to run into Arthur and Alfred," Elizabeta pulled no punches, "Because you know damn well that there's only one place in town that would have something like that. And Alfred Jones happens to frequent there."

"How he doesn't weigh a ton will always baffle me," Francis admitted, "But are you sure there's nowhere else we can go?"

"Well…" Elizabeta sighed, "There is one other place that sounds kind of good."

"And where's that, cheri?"

"Antonio's house…" she suggested, "And you know damn well he would."

"Antonio always has had a soft spot for kids…" Francis thought, "The smaller, the better. Do you really want me ask him if he'd cook for you?"

"You know he would."

Francis let out a heavy sigh of exasperation, "Elizabeta…"

"Yes, Francis?" Elizabeta rested her head on his shoulder, batting her long eyelashes at him.

He chuckled a little bit under his breath, "You're so lucky I love you."

"Yay!" she kissed his cheek, "I love you, too."

As per her request, Francis parked a block away from Antonio's house and pulled his phone from the cupholder. It rang a couple times before a half sleepy voice answered, "Bueno…"

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Francis knew Antonio was a sucker for a good nap. Especially when he had Lovino with him.

"No," Antonio brushed him off, "Esta bien, amigo. Lovi's out like a light, though. If my phone hadn't been on vibrate, I may be a little pissed, but it's alright. Que pasa?"

"Elizabeta and I just left her doctor's appointment," Francis explained, "And she's starving. And she's kind of requesting your cooking."

"Sure," Antonio accepted, "I'd love to. Where are you now?"

"A block away from your house."

"Alright," Antonio groaned as he got up from the couch, gently putting Lovino back down and covering him up, "Does she have anything specific she wants?"

Francis looked over at Elizabeta, who was shaking her head, "No. I'm guessing everything and anything will do."

"Absolutely," Elizabeta confirmed, "Anything not nailed down."

"Alright," Antonio rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "The front door's unlocked. Let yourselves in. Leave Lovino alone. I'll be in the back bedroom."

"Wonderful!" Francis chimed, pulling away from the curb, "We'll be there shortly."

"Hasta luego."

Click.

"He can deny it all he wants," Francis threw his phone back in the cupholder, "He was asleep, too. I've never known that man to say no to a nap."

"You and Antonio are awfully close," Elizabeta pointed out, "Does Hatori know about that?"

"Yes and no," Francis told her, "He knows we're friends. He doesn't know Antonio's who I lost my innocence to, but I'm sure he'll find that out eventually. I just hope he's not the jealous type."

"I hope Antonio knows what he's getting into with Lovino," Elizabeta shuddered, "I have algebra with Sadik. He seemed…I don't know. Twitchy. He had that permanent vein sticking out in his forehead thing going on. I heard him talking with Hercules and he thought Lovino was avoiding him until he tried talking to Feliciano."

"Tried…?"

"Ludwig."

"Enough said," Francis giggled, "Ludwig may not be many things, but he's definitely protective of Feliciano. That's for sure."

"He'd probably take a bullet for him," Elizabeta sighed out dreamily, "Where do I find love like that?"

"I'm sure Roderich would do the same," Francis assumed, "Or hell, even Gilbert."

"Gilbert wouldn't," Elizabeta explained, "I know I sound like a bitch when I say that, but when Gilbert and I had our brief tryst when the little one was possibly conceived, his head wasn't in it. It's like he was doing everything from muscle memory."

"He's not over Matthieu," Francis spoke plainly, "Simple as that. And yes, I know that for a fact."

"I know, too," she admitted, "I saw him go into the instrument closet and he came out looking like he was ready to burst into tears at any given moment. I had a feeling it was because of Mattie."

"He misses him."

"Can you blame him?" Elizabeta squeaked, "You saw Mattie. He's adorable."

"He is," Francis pulled into Antonio's driveway, "Maybe I should give him a call. I liked him."

"Francis," Elizabeta scolded him, "Don't do that. If Gilbert knew, he'd kill you."

"It's not like I'm arranging a booty call," Francis laughed, "I just want to touch base. Is that so wrong of me?"

"Depending on what base you're touching."

"Now," Francis stopped her at the door, "Chances are, Antonio's going to be a little stoned when we walk in, so do what you will with that information. He said he'd be in his back bedroom and we could let ourselves in as long as we don't wake Lovino."

"Fine by me," Elizabeta threw the storm door and pushed the front door open, making herself comfortable at Antonio's table, "As long as the smoke and shit doesn't get near me, I'll be fine. I don't want to have pregnant cravings and the munchies at the same time. That sounds like my own private hell."

"Alright," Francis caught the storm door before it had a chance to slam, making sure Lovino stayed asleep. While Elizabeta was about to settle in for a nap herself, Francis thought he'd go check in on his good friend Antonio, who was in his back bedroom, partaking in his labor of love. He only had one plant, but that was all he needed, "Hi, Antonio…"

"Hey, Francis!" Antonio smiled, "It feels like I just saw you, amigo."

"I did just see you," Francis confirmed, "How out of it are you right now?"

"Not very," Antonio teased, "You act like I can't handle my shit. I'm fine. I just feel really good. Elizabeta wanted something to eat and what better time to cook than when you got a little bit of a buzz?"

"Words of wisdom by Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo."

"I should write a book, man…" Antonio thought, "It'd be a hell of a read."

"I'm sure it would," Francis assumed, rolling with whatever came out of Antonio's mouth.

"How rude of me," Antonio stuck his joint out to Francis, "You want in or no?"

"No, thank you," Francis turned him down, "I appreciate the offer, though."

"So," Antonio took one last hit, "Elizabeta…Is she actually pregnant?"

"There's no doubting it now," Francis confirmed, "I've seen it. She's got pictures. Roderich's going to shit himself."

"Wouldn't you?" Antonio wondered, "If Hatori came up to you and told you he was pregnant, you'd shit a brick, too."

"Mostly because he's physically incapable of getting pregnant," Francis giggled, "BUT! Oh, mon dieu, Antonio…Guess who happened to be Elizabeta's doctor's new intern?"

A massive grin stretched across Antonio's face, "No fucking way…"

"YES FUCKING WAY!" Francis swooned, leaning against the wall, "If I don't have dirty dreams tonight, I'll be sorely disappointed."

"Settle down, sailor," Antonio got up from his chair, "If you'll excuse me, I have a friend of mine that showed up last minute and a pregnant lady that are demanding I make them food."

"Je t'aime, mon ami," Francis kissed Antonio's cheek, "I really do appreciate it."

"No worries, amigo."


	16. Sugar

In the heart of downtown lived a few upscale clubs. One that was for a very upscale crowd, one that was for a very trashy crowd, one for an even trashier crowd, and one that was a healthy mixture of class and trash. Locals referred to it as the block, since they were all within a block's radius of each other. For the most part, it was a rarity the cops had to be called at any of them. Except for maybe the trashiest one of them all. Fortunately, the boys knew better than to go there. However, the Serpent's Dice, the classiest club in town, was owned by a man who no one really knew. He came to town one day, opened the club and became a local legend.

Only a select few have even seen his face. Outside those who worked for him anyway. Never any of the club staff, though. His…other staff. And one of those select few happened to be a beautiful German albino that he liked to call exotic. Mostly because it wouldn't take much for said German to be at his feet or on his knee. Gilbert and Dave had a certain understanding that no one else had. And on this fine evening, Gilbert had to repay a favor.

"There you are, sweetheart," Dave smiled at the sight of Gilbert walking in from the back.

Gilbert smiled and took his usual place in Dave's lap, "Here I am."

"And how is my little crown jewel today?" Dave asked, cradling Gilbert's cheek in the palm of his hand, "How's your eye?"

"It's still a little sore," Gilbert admitted, "But I can still see out of it."

"Good," Dave held Gilbert against his chest, "I'm sorry that Brenda was such a bitch to you. I didn't think she'd go that far."

"I'll be ok," Gilbert assured, "I'll bounce back quick."

"That's good to hear," Dave ran his hand down Gilbert's spine, "Because as much as I want to keep you right here like this, I need you to go out tonight and do some recruitment."

"Recruitment?" Gilbert tried his best not to whine in front of Dave. That was never met with pleasant results, "But you said I was above that."

"I know, I know," Dave agreed, "And you are, Liebchen…But I'm also a little shorthanded these days."

"What happened to the others?" Gilbert wondered.

"You don't need to worry about that," Dave kissed the top of Gilbert's head, nuzzling his face in his soft, white hair, "What matters is that I still have you. You're the only pawn I need, Gilbert. Everyone else is expendable. You take care of business almost as well as what I do. If only I could trust you to make the big calls…"

Gilbert knew what that meant. Kill orders were never his thing. Sometimes people needed the shit kicked out of them and that much, he understood. Fully taking another life, though? Gilbert's moral compass may not always point north, but he had his limits, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize," Dave laced his thick, calloused fingers between Gilbert's long, slender ones, "I couldn't ask you to kill anyone. Your hands are too pretty to sully with the blood of my enemies. So? Are you going to go get some new recruits for me?"

"Where would I begin?" Gilbert was ready for whatever Dave had for him.

"Do you still have your fake ID I gave you?" Dave asked.

"Of course," Gilbert pulled his wallet out of his pocket, "Who would you like me to be?"

"I think…" Dave thumbed through the cards in Gilbert's wallet that held the many identities Gilbert has had to assume since working for him, "Troy Becker. That one sounds good. I like that one."

"Troy Becker," Gilbert thought, "The professional gambler, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Dave pushed Gilbert off his lap, "Go on, sweetheart. Go get dressed. You have work to do. Go make me proud."

"I always do," Gilbert started walking toward what used to be a strip club's locker room. Once Dave took the Serpent's Dice over, it became Gilbert's closet. By day, Gilbert would never even give most this stuff consideration. All nicely tailored suits (mostly custom made just for Gilbert) and some…special costumes that he didn't like to talk about and racks upon racks of clothes for all occasions. When Gilbert was roped into doing recruitment, more often than not, he'd become Troy Becker.

Troy Becker was a professional gambler from the east side of town. He had grown up with both his parents and a younger sister (Gilbert always laughed at that part of the backstory. _Ludwig couldn't make a pretty girl if I were drunk._). His gambling started the summer after he graduated high school and took a trip to Monaco. He found that he had a knack for blackjack and has his name on casino watchlists all over the world. If whoever decided to fact check, one of the IT guys had it covered. Bank information, social media accounts, a whole life online that was completely fake. Because no one would think Troy Becker was just a high school student and practically the kept pet of a notorious mobster.

_Where's Francis when I need him? This part of the job sucks…I know what Dave likes, but as awesome as I am, I'm allowed to keep some things to myself, dammit. _Gilbert's usual tank tops and army fatigues couldn't get him through this. He had to go recruiting. That meant the shiny shoes. _As much as I'd love to get Francis' help with this, I don't want to drag him into it. Still, a second opinion that doesn't come from a man twice my age couldn't hurt. _Since Gilbert could get away with murder, everyone on Dave's _other _payroll froze up when he walked in the room, too. And God help whoever didn't give Gilbert what he wanted.

"Hey," Gilbert stuck his head out of the locker room, noticing one of the newer guys walking by, "Ivan!"

"Me?" Ivan Braginsky hadn't been around long, but he knew who to drop everything for. If Gilbert says jump, he asks how high. If Dave asks him to jump, he should've jumped five minutes ago.

"No," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "I want Natalia instead. Yes, you. Come here."

"What do you need?" Ivan was ready to do anything for Gilbert.

"I'm torn between a few shirts," Gilbert admitted, staring his choices over. Red silk, gray silk, or all black, "I need a second opinion."

"I…" Ivan got nervous. _Dave would kill me if I even breathe on Gilbert. Let alone choose shirt for him. _

"It's alright," Gilbert assured, "I know you're not going to touch me. I'm merely asking for an opinion."

"Well…" Ivan thought it over, "If it were me, I'd pick black shirt, but it depends on rest of your suit, no?"

"I'm leaning toward the black one, too," Gilbert thought, "Thanks, Ivan. Go away."

"Yes, sir," Ivan scurried away to do God knows what he does when he's alone.

Gilbert got dressed in that tight-fitting black suit Dave loved so much on him (and if he's being honest, Gilbert did look kind of sexy in it) and checked himself in the mirror. Everything was where it was supposed to be. And the black silk shirt was a nice touch. He may have looked like he was either going to a funeral or going through a phase, but it worked for him. But before he had to fully become Troy Becker, Gilbert Beilschmidt had to check in with Dave.

As soon as Dave caught sight of him, an immediate whistle rang out of his lips, "Very nice, Gilbert. Very nice…Go on. You know the drill."

Gilbert did his dog and pony show for Dave, giving him all the spins he wanted and doing all the tricks. He hated how much he was treated like a piece of meat. It disgusted him to his very core, but he was in too deep to get out of it now. Might as well enjoy the ride while it lasted, "You really think so?"

"I know so," Dave ogled him some more, "If only I always had you, sweetheart…But you also have a life to live, too. I can't have you all the time."

"Can I go now?" Gilbert requested, just wanting to get this recruitment job over with and to get out of the sperm killing suit he hated so much. _It's like being in cling wrap. Why can't I get to look like a street rat instead? _

"Not quite," Dave pulled him back to his lap, "You're missing something, Liebchen…"

"What's that?" Gilbert pretended like he didn't know, but this was the game he and Dave played. None of Gilbert's outfits were complete without a kiss on his cheek. It wasn't ideal, but he was also too far into it to get out now. Although, by total surprise, Dave took Gilbert's hand, sliding one of the silver bands off his finger and onto Gilbert's.

"That's your problem," Dave teased, taking off his Rolex and putting it on Gilbert's wrist, "It doesn't hurt to accessorize, Gilbert. Really, it doesn't. Troy Becker is a professional gambler. You don't think he's not going to have a few shiny trinkets on him somewhere?"

"I guess you're right," Gilbert put on a little smile for him, "Thank you, Dave."

"You're welcome," Dave nudged Gilbert off his lap, "Now, go find some fresh faces, ok? Do you need to bring anyone for protection?"

"No," Gilbert shook his head, "I work alone. The last thing I want to do is look out for a rookie."

"You make me so proud," Dave hugged him tight, "Hard to believe you're Odin's baby. He was always so straight laced."

"Can we not mention him?" Gilbert winced at his father's name.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Dave kissed Gilbert's cheek, "Go on…And let me see that sweet ass of yours walk away again."

Gilbert got up from Dave's lap and gave him one last show, working his hips on the way out. Out of respect for both Dave and Gilbert, everyone else averted their gaze, so they didn't get the show meant for one. Gilbert walked out of the back and into the club in desperate need of a drink. He had gotten to be on good terms with one of the bartenders who knew exactly what he needed. And the best part was that Gilbert didn't even have to say a word. A full stein of good, German beer sat at the end of the bar. In one, fell swoop, it went down Gilbert's throat. _Time to get to work…_

Later that night, Francis had taken Elizabeta home and decided to crawl into bed himself. It had been a long day and all he wanted was a good night's sleep. However, just as his head hit the pillow, his phone rang. _Who the hell would be calling me at this unholy hour? _Francis slid his finger across his phone screen, "Hello?"

"Francis…?" a husky, yet kind voice answered on the other end. Enough for Francis to sit up in his bed.

"Mama?" his heart simultaneously stopped and melted at the same time. As much as he loved hearing from his mother, it horrified him all the same.

"Salut bébé," G had a smile in her voice, "I'm not calling too late, am I?"

"No," Francis rubbed his eyes, hoping for the best, yet preparing for the worst, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she assured, "I had a little bit of a close call the other night, but you'd be so proud of me. The man in the room next to mine was snorting a line on his balcony and offered some. Tempting, but I turned him down."

"I'm proud of you, Mama," he praised, "It's good to hear from you on such good terms. Tell me. How's Barcelona?"

"It's beautiful," G gushed, "I wish you could be here, Francis. The sunsets, the food, the people…It's so wonderful. I'm so happy here. What about you? How are things at home?"

"Well…" Francis let out a heavy sigh, "I wish I could say they're going as well as they are for you, but alas…"

"What's the matter, mon précieux?" she worried, "Do I need to come home?"

"No," he stopped her, "I'll be fine. It's just…"

"Francis…" G assumed, "It's the whole Arthur thing again, isn't it?"

"That's the thing, though!" Francis chimed, "Because of Arthur, I kind of went a little hard with Gilbert and Antonio last weekend."

"And?" she wondered, "How'd that go?"

"Well," he debated whether or not to be completely honest with her. _She doesn't need to know. She doesn't need to think that since I got into ecstasy that it gives her a free pass. All it would take is one time for her to relapse again. Or worse, _"I went to a party last weekend and…I met someone."

"Look at you," G approved, "Getting back on the horse already?"

"Hard to believe you're my mother," Francis teased, "But we're not a thing quite yet. I'm trying, Mama. I really am."

"What's his name, Francis?"

"Hatori," he smiled, "His name is Hatori. We met at Gilbert's afterward and hit it off. He's so pretty, Mama. He's pre-med."

"An older man?" G gasped, "You? I thought you kind of liked them younger."

"Antonio's older than me," Francis pointed out, "Not by much, but he's still older than me. But I think Hatori might be the same age as us."

"Then how is he not in high school?"

"He's really smart," he swooned, "And he knows what he's talking about and he's got such a pretty face…And a glorious ass to match."

"That's my boy," G applauded, "I'm proud of you, bébé. I need a picture. Do you have one?"

"Not yet," Francis chuckled to himself. _If I'm not careful, she might try to steal him away from me. But I don't think Hatori would go for that, _"Honestly, Mother. Control yourself."

"I'm behaving!" she giggled, "You know me, Francis. I don't like them younger."

"I know," he jabbed, "If he's not old enough to be considered a sugar daddy, you want nothing to do with him."

"And don't you forget it." Lack of shame ran in the Bonnefoy family like a river after a rainstorm, "What time is it at home?"

"A little after eleven," Francis checked the clock, "You caught me attempting sleep."

"I'm sorry, cheri," G let him go, "I didn't mean to wake you. Go to bed, ok?"

"You were well worth it," he promised, "I love getting your calls, Mama. It lets me know you're not getting into trouble."

"Oh, I'm always getting into trouble," she laughed to herself, "But I know. Keep my nose clean. No taking candy from strangers."

"That's right." _Maybe I should've paid more attention to that last one._

"Good boy," G let out a little sigh, "Je t'aime, Francis…Tu me manques."

"Je t'aime et tu me manques aussi, Mama," Francis awed, "Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, bébé…"

The other end went dead and Francis plugged his phone back in. _I miss her. To think, she was going to come back home because I was having man troubles. I really don't give her enough credit, but she needs to chase her dreams, too. I'd only be selfish if I kept her all to myself. _Francis shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He still had school in the morning. _Hopefully, my ride will show up._

The next morning, Antonio woke up in his bed with a little Italian boy in his arms, still asleep. _I forgot how cute Lovi was when he turned off. All that pissed off energy takes a back seat for a change. But if I told him that, I'd probably get a swift kick to the balls I don't need. Now…The question is: Do I leave him here or does he ride with us? I'm sure that if I'm the one to take him to school, Sadik would only cause more trouble and Lovi doesn't deserve that. He's a special boy that's been through the wringer enough. _

But then, those big, brown eyes of Lovino's opened up, stealing Antonio's heart, only to glare at him, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"You," Antonio held him a little tighter, "Buenos dias, Lovino. Dormiste bien?"

"Yeah," Lovino brushed him off, "Hey…Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," Antonio ran his hand down Lovino's back, "What is it?"

"Do you think…" Lovino hid his face in Antonio's chest, "Maybe I could stay here for the day instead of going to class?"

"Of course, cariño," Antonio allowed, "You don't have to go back to school until you feel completely safe. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes," Lovino shivered, holding back his tears, "Grazie…"

"You're welcome," Antonio kissed the top of his head, "But I have to go to class. Are you going to be ok here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright," Antonio had HUGE misgivings about leaving Lovino home by himself, but he knew one thing that could ease his worries. He grabbed the pants he wore yesterday off his bedroom floor and dug his knife out, handing it off to Lovino, "Do you know how to use this if you have to?"

"Go for the jugular or the solarplexius?"

"I taught you well," Antonio praised, "And if worst comes to worst, try to keep the blood to a minimum."

"No promises," Lovino hid a little smirk on his face, "It's lemon juice and club soda to get bloodstains out, right?"

"Lovi," Antonio rolled his eyes, "I'm serious. I don't want blood in my house. And I sure as hell don't want you to have to use my knife. This is just insurance in case shit does go down."

"I know," Lovino nodded, "You're just trying to keep me safe."

"Exactly," Antonio cuddled him some more, "I'd love to stay with you another day, cariño, but I don't want to draw any attention, ok?"

"It's fine," Lovino allowed, "I'll be here when you get home. Probably."

"I'm surprised Giove hasn't called," Antonio giggled a bit.

"Grandpa called yesterday," Lovino told him, "We talked. I told him I was with you and to keep that a secret from Sadik. He said he was very proud and called me a ho."

"I always did like your grandpa," Antonio got out of bed and pulled the blankets back over Lovino, "Now, go back to sleep, ok? I'll be back after school."

"Promise?"

"Siempre, cariño," Antonio gave him one last kiss to his cheek, "Te amo."

"You do…?"

Nostalgia had gotten the better of him and Antonio realized what had just come out of his mouth. _Oops. Might as well own up to it, _"Of course I do, Lovino. If I didn't, I would've thrown your ass out this morning. Or I wouldn't have even let you in."

"No!" Lovino jumped out of Antonio's bed, desperately clinging onto him like a koala, "Don't kick me out. Please. Don't make me go. I'll be good. I swear. I'm sorry."

"Lovi," Antonio spoke gently, careful not to startle him. Lovino's breathing only got quicker and heavier, "Lovino, no, no, no…I would never do that to you."

Lovino couldn't speak. His sudden anxiety had put a muzzle on him. And it only broke Antonio's heart more, "Lovino…Lovino, guardami."

Sure enough, Lovino did as he was told, looking up at Antonio, his eyes an unhealthy mixture of fearful and bloodshot. And Antonio only held him tighter. _Keep it together, Antonio. Don't you start. Let him be the one falling apart right now. He needs you, _"I promise you, Lovino Vargas, I will never _ever _abandon you. I will always be here for you. Whether we're together or not. I won't ever leave you unless you tell me to. Alright?"

"Alright," Lovino's voice sounded weak, but at least it was working, "Go. You shouldn't keep Francis and Gilbert waiting."

"Are you sure?" Antonio worried, "I could just call Francis and…"

"Antonio…"

"Fine," Antonio felt his knife in Lovino's pants pocket, "Hey, Lovi…"

"What?"

"What's the hardest surface on your body?" Antonio quizzed him.

"My di-"

"I'm serious, Lovino."

"Elbow," Lovino answered, "Go. I'll be ok."

"Text me if you need anything," Antonio insisted, "I'll swing by at lunch with Gilbert and Francis. Ok?"

"Ok," Lovino sent Antonio off and crawled back into bed. _That mother fucker still loves me…After all this time…It'd be so much easier if you hated me, Antonio. Ti amo, you son of a bitch…_


	17. Chapter 17

"It's about time," Gilbert squeaked, getting into the passenger seat of Antonio's Mercedes, "Seriously, Antonio. What took you so long?"

"I had some things to take care of," Antonio brushed him off, his heart still aching from this morning, "No worries."

"I thought you had forgotten us again," Gilbert let out a little yawn, "How's Lovino doing?"

"He's been better," Antonio reported, "But I tucked him back in before I left, so…"

"He's still at your house?" Gilbert gasped, "Antonio, are you asking for a fucking death wish?"

"What?" Antonio squeaked, "It's not like anyone knows he's there. The only ones that have any idea about this is you, Francis, Feliciano, Giove, and Elizabeta. It's no big deal, Gilbert. Really."

"Wait," Gilbert wondered, "Why does Lizzie know?"

"She and Francis stopped by after school yesterday," Antonio pulled into Francis' driveway, "Just before they went to the library. Francis wanted to check on me and make sure I was ok. He's a friend like that."

"He is a hell of a guy," Gilbert agreed, getting out of the car. He sluggishly followed Antonio to Francis' front door, "Do you think he has any energy drinks on hand that aren't coffee?"

"We can stop on the way to school," Antonio offered, "Someone not get enough sleep last night?"

"Dave had me working last night," Gilbert leaned against the door, "I'm napping through homeroom today if it kills me."

"If you end up in detention," Antonio teased, pounding over his shoulder, "I'm not sticking my neck out for you."

"You're a true friend, Antonio," Gilbert stumbled a few steps as Francis let them in, "Jesus Christ, Francis! Some warning next time."

"Aren't you a scrappy one this morning, Gilbert…" Francis awed, "Antonio, we may need to put him down for a nap soon."

"Homeroom," Antonio filled him in, "That's when nap time is. He had a hard night last night, Francis. Cut him some slack."

"Aww…" Francis pulled Gilbert into his shoulder, "Are you alright, cheri?"

"I'm fine," Gilbert brushed him off, "I'm just being a baby. I've worked through a high fever and strep throat. I'll be fine."

"You were working last night?" Francis pieced it together.

"Yeah," Gilbert admitted, still feeling the weight of Dave's Rolex on his wrist, "Things are a little slow around there, so I needed to drum up some new recruits. Nothing exciting, but it's also really below my paygrade, so…You know shit's getting tight when…"

"He works you too hard," Francis pointed out, "When can you get out of that?"

"I don't," Gilbert explained, "I'm sure when Dave gets bored of me, then I'll be able to get out. Until then, it's him and me."

"You really are a sugar baby, aren't you?" Francis chuckled a bit, "That's cute. I need to get one of those."

"A sugar baby?" Antonio wondered, questioning his sanity.

"A sugar daddy," Francis clarified, "By the way, speaking of sugar babies, I got a call from my mother last night."

"And you're just now telling us?" Antonio squeaked.

"Goddamn, Antonio," Gilbert gave him a swat to the chest, still out of it, "Do you not know what an inside voice is?"

"You sound like Shigure talking about Kyo," Antonio giggled.

"Or like you talking about Lovino," Francis teased, "But I totally understand. Kyo wouldn't know what an inside voice was if it bit him."

"He'd bite back, though," Antonio pointed out, "And you know it."

"Definitely."

"Who's Kyo?" Gilbert asked, already walking back to Antonio's car.

"Shigure and Ayame's younger cousin," Francis told him, "He's a scrappy little shit."

"Absolutely," Antonio confirmed, "He bit me the other night when I was at Shigure's."

"He bit you?" Francis gasped, "Did you end up getting a tetanus shot, too?"

"No," he shook his head, "I've dealt with Lovino long enough to know how to handle that. All Kyo needed was a hug and a friend. Then, a little girl came over and he straightened his ass right out. He was still a little pissy, but he likes her. I can tell. Yuki, too."

"Aww," Francis melted, climbing into the front seat, "They're so cute. They're angry, but they're so cute."

"You really are the last one to the party, Gil," Antonio jabbed, "Maybe you should have a night with Ayame, just to even out the numbers."

"Fuuuuuuck that," Gilbert sang out, "I've got better things to do."

"I don't know," Francis shrugged, "I mean, he's not the worst looking creature in the world."

"Yeah," Gilbert mulled it over, "But he's also kind of an ass and probably a stage five clinger. I'm not into that."

"Are you sure?" Antonio teased, "You've been around us long enough and Francis can be needy."

"So, you're going to throw me under the bus?" Francis scoffed, "You really want to go there, Antonio? Because I seem to remember a time when you were in a bad place and you called me at three o'clock in the morning and I…"

"Alright!" Antonio cut him off, "I get it. I'm needy. That was dirty, Francis."

"I love you, too," Francis had a little smirk on his face. He remembered that night all too well. And only Francis would've responded to a late night booty call just for Antonio's need to cuddle.

When they got to school, the three of them joined Ayame and Shigure at their usual table. Antonio had thought about it for a while and he knew he'd have to run it by Francis and Gilbert, but he was sure that it'd be ok. As much as Gilbert said Ayame was kind of an ass, he didn't mind having him around. It was the same way with Francis and Shigure, but he was sure it'd be alright.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Shigure greeted them, "How are we this fine morning?"

"Shigure," Gilbert stopped him, "I'm running on no sleep. Your enthusiasm is not appreciated right now."

"Aww…" Ayame laid his head on Gilbert's shoulder, "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Who are you calling sweetheart?" Gilbert whined, but he didn't have the energy to shove Ayame off him. He merely let sleeping dogs lie.

"You," Ayame noticed how still he was being. _You really aren't ok, are you, Gilbert? _

"Whatever," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "I worked late last night. Let's just leave it at that."

"With your pretty face and nice body," Ayame assumed, "You were escorting, no?"

"No," Gilbert groaned, "Who let him sit here?"

"We did, amigo," Antonio pointed out.

"No," Gilbert thought, "They just ended up here because Francis wanted to jump Hatori's bone like nobody's business."

"When did this become about me?" Francis squeaked, "That's not true."

"It's partially true," Shigure admitted, "Aya and I were curious about you, Francis. We wanted to know what our beloved Hatori was getting into."

"Turns out," Ayame added, "That just so happened to be you. So, in a way, we are here because you want to make sweet, passionate love to Tori. The fact that you and Antonio and cutie pie inducted us into your group…"

"So, now, I'm cutie pie?!"

"Was an added bonus," he finished, "And I think that's a beautiful thing."

"No one ever said we inducted you into the group," Gilbert pointed out, "You may need to slow down, Ayame."

"We could, though…" Antonio thought, "I mean…I like having Shigure and Ayame with us."

"I don't mind it either," Francis agreed, "In fact…I may go as far as to let them in on our oldest tradition."

"What?" Gilbert gave Francis a look, "Really? I thought you, more than any of us, hated these two."

"No," Francis shook his head, "I let that go. That was more or less fear of the unknown. I highly doubt that these two are going to do what I thought they would, so it's better for us to join forces than to fight each other."

"You really are thinking with your dick on this one, aren't you, Francis?"

"I am not," Francis let that go. _Gilbert's tired. You know how he gets. When Gilbert doesn't have sleep, he turns into a bitch. Don't take it personally, _"Antonio, your knife please."

"Hold on," Shigure stopped him, "I don't know what kind of blood ritual you're planning here, Francis…"

"It's not a blood ritual," Francis assured, pointing to the top of the picnic table, "Do you remember how we said we carved our initials into the table?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking that you and Ayame could add to that," he explained, "That is, if you two were ok with it."

"Really?" Both Shigure and Ayame were flattered. They had a sort of pact with Hatori like the one Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio had with each other, but they also had the bond of blood. Never had either one of them thought that they'd be a part of something outside of that. Let alone with these three.

"Lo ciento, amigos," Antonio felt around his pockets, "That's going to have to take place another day. I don't have my knife."

"What?" Francis wondered, "Antonio, you never go anywhere without your knife. Without it, you're naked."

"And I feel naked," Antonio confirmed.

"What'd you do with it?" Gilbert asked.

"I left it at home," Antonio told them, keeping things relatively cryptic. _I know it's Francis and Gilbert, but that's also not something that needs to be spoken of too loudly. I'd hate for it to get back to Tarek,_ "It's being taken care of. Don't worry."

"Alright," Francis dropped it, "Another day perhaps."

"Tomorrow," Antonio promised, "I'll have my knife back by then, I'm sure."

Francis knew where Antonio's knife was. _Lovino has it, doesn't he? You always want to keep him safe, Antonio. It's a sweet gesture, but what if he actually has to use it? I hope you've taught him well._ Once the bell rang, Francis and Antonio splintered off from Ayame, Shigure, and Gilbert and headed for homeroom. They took their usual seats in the back and kicked their feet up. And Gilbert was more than likely on his way to a nap.

"Antonio," Francis couldn't help but ask, "How is he?"

"Well taken care of," Antonio assured, "I know you're worried about him, Francis, but I promise. He knows what he's doing."

"Good," Francis slumped over his desk.

"You really are dead inside, amigo," Antonio giggled, "How's G doing? Everything ok with her?"

"She's good, all things considered," Francis reported, a little smile on his face, "It was nice to hear her voice. I really wasn't expecting her call. I've never heard her so happy."

"Where in the world is she these days?"

"She's in Barcelona."

"My territory," Antonio grinned, "I can picture it now. G's on the beach in a white bikini. The sun is just about to set over the water. Little beams of light catching her tan. And I can hear her voice…Come to me, Antonio. I'm waiting."

"Could you be a little less disgusting when you speak of my mother please?" Francis gagged.

"I'm sorry," Antonio backed off, "But your mama is a beautiful creature."

"And I wouldn't want her getting my sloppy seconds," Francis retaliated, "Something about that seems very wrong. Even for my standards."

"Fine," Antonio let her go, "So much for going from your ex to your best friend to your stepdad."

"You're disgusting."

"Te amo, amigo."

"So…" Francis thought, "About Gilbert…"

"I noticed it, too," Antonio let out a heavy sigh, "He comes in smelling like sweat and shame. I can guarantee he hasn't slept since the other night."

"I've seen some rough ass dark circles," Francis pointed out, "But his are, by far, some of the worst. I'm worried about what he does."

"Me, too," Antonio agreed, "It sucks that there's no way of getting him out of it."

"Is that one of those things we stage an intervention for?"

"No. He'd just get pissed off and leave anyway, so there's no point."

"But maybe," Francis figured, "Since he's so lethargic, he wouldn't run on us."

"Or it wouldn't stick at all," Antonio countered, "Since he is so out of it."

"Good call," Francis grumbled, "Should we just let this one go then?"

"I'm sure Gil can find his own way out," Antonio figured, "He's crafty. He can get through it. I'm sure he's got plans for when Dave lets him go. It's not like he's his prisoner."

"I hope not…"

Meanwhile, in the band room, Gilbert had made himself comfortable in the back, asleep on a few drum cases. And while the choir kids were busy screwing around, Ayame couldn't help himself. _It's amazing. He looks so peaceful. Like an angel. Maybe you are an angel that's fallen to earth, Gilbert. _Without another thought, Ayame slithered his way into Gilbert's arms, being his little spoon.

"Mmm…" Gilbert hummed, "What made you come back?"

"Temptation was too good," Ayame nestled his head in Gilbert's chest, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Mattie," Gilbert mumbled, "You know you can lay with me anytime."

_So…You called him Mattie? That's so sweet, Gilbert. _Ayame shut his eyes for a moment. _And you're so nice and warm, too. I didn't think you would be, but this is nice. It's really too bad you're still wrapped up in your ex. I could show you so much. A world you'd never think you'd see. Just you and me. If only you'd open your heart a little more…and maybe your mind. I want to show you the world. _

The more Ayame cuddled into Gilbert, the more at ease Gilbert became.The serenity on his face was more than proof of that. Gilbert's embrace tightened around Ayame's waist. _If you want to think of me like you did him, that's fine, Gilbert. I won't stop you. But you really did look like shit this morning. It's not healthy to go without sleep. _But then, seemingly out of nowhere, Gilbert kissed the top of Ayame's head as if it were a reflex, turning Ayame bright red. _Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. It's happening. It's going to happen. I need to hide! _Ayame jumped up from the drum cases and bolted for the instrument closet. The slamming of the door was enough to wake Gilbert out of his dead sleep.

"What the hell…?" Gilbert rubbed his eyes, "Hey, Lizzie…"

"Good morning, Gilbert," Elizabeta had the strangest smile on her face, "Did you sleep well?"

"What just happened?" he sat up, aching and confused.

"Ayame just shut himself up in the instrument closet," she told him, "I didn't realize you two were a thing, Gilbert."

"We're not," Gilbert assured, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well…" Elizabeta showed him her phone screen where a picture of him spooning Ayame burned into his eyes, "You know how the saying goes about pictures being worth a thousand words."

"Delete that," Gilbert demanded, "Right now. Delete it."

"Come on, Gilbert," Elizabeta settled him, "You act like it's the end of the world."

"It's Ayame!" Gilbert squeaked, "That's worse!"

"He's not a bad guy," she rolled her eyes, "Is he overdramatic? Sure. Is he a kind soul? Absolutely. Go on, Gilbert. Give him a shot."

"He's a pain in the ass," Gilbert twisted himself around, cracking his back. "And we would never work."

"I don't know," Elizabeta thought, "I think you two would make a cute couple."

"You think anyone would make a cute couple," Gilbert pointed out, "You'd probably think that a half eaten sandwich and a keychain would make a cute couple."

"If the keychain was in the shape of a half eaten sandwich," she shrugged, "Probably. But I'm serious, Gilbert. I loved Mattie, too."

"Stop," Gilbert ordered, his eyes glowing red…redder than normal, "Ayame couldn't hold a candle to Mattie. Mattie was a fucking prince and Ayame's…Ayame's too much like Francis. It's bad enough I got one of those to deal with. I don't need two."

"If you say so," Elizabeta knew there was something there. She could smell a spark from a mile away with a wind blowing in the opposite direction. And that smell was in Gilbert and Ayame. _Soon enough. I'm sure he'll get it through his thick skull if he just opened himself up a little bit, _"Someone should probably go check on Ayame. Make sure he's ok."

"I'm sure he's fine…" Elizabeta glared a hole through Gilbert. Enough to get him to do whatever she wanted. Gilbert jumped up from the drum cases, "Fine! I'll go check on him."

"Good boy," Elizabeta praised, giving him a pat on the head. She knew. One look was all it took for Gilbert to be putty in her hands. She scared the hell out of him, but he still adored her all the same. Did she use that to her advantage? Maybe. Did she care? Hell, no.

"Ayame?" Gilbert knocked on the door to the instrument closet, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Ayame spoke weakly on the other side, "Don't worry about me."

"Ok," Gilbert started to walk away, but with another look from Elizabeta, his ass was staying put, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just give me a minute," Ayame assured, "I'll be out soon."

"Ok." Elizabeta continued glaring, "Damn, Lizzie! I can't make him talk about whatever! If he says he's fine, then he's fine! Simple as that!"

"Don't yell at me," Elizabeta begged, her mood doing a complete one-eighty. The poor thing was on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry, Gilbert…I was just…"

"No," Gilbert panicked, frantically scanning the room for his cousin, "No, no, no. Where the fuck is Roderich? Roderich!"

"What do you want, Gilbert?" Roderich plucked absentmindedly at his violin, "I'm busy."

"Elizabeta sprung a leak," Gilbert freaked, "And I don't know how to take care of it!"

"Elizabeta…?" Roderich looked over at his girlfriend, who could cause a flood at this point. He put his violin down and wrapped his arms around her, "Elizabeta…What's the matter, Liebchen?"

"I don't know!" Elizabeta buried her face in Roderich's shoulder and bawled her eyes out.

"Gilbert, what did you do?" he immediately placed the blame on him.

"I didn't do anything!" Gilbert freaked some more.

"I'm sorry," Ayame came out of the instrument closet, readjusting his shirt cuffs, "I'm afraid this may be a little my fault. Elizabeta…? Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm causing a scene, aren't I?" Elizabeta wiped her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup any more than what it was, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you all worry about me."

"It's alright," Roderich soothed her, "I'm sure it was mostly Gilbert's fault. It usually is."

"Hey!"

"Don't be mad at Gilbert, Roderich," Elizabeta requested, her voice a bit raspy, "Please. No matter what."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Roderich could be just as much a slave to Elizabeta as what Gilbert was. He brought her off to a corner of the room to calm her down. All while Ayame draped himself dramatically over the drum cases where Gilbert had settled for his morning nap, "Such a mess I've caused. I really didn't mean to."

"I have no idea what just happened," Gilbert sat next to him, "Why is it whenever there's some sort of calamity, you're involved?"

"I don't look for trouble," Ayame promised, "Trouble seems to find me, though."

"But…" Gilbert wondered, "What made you run to the closet?"

"Well," Ayame began, "It's a long story. Not exactly one I can talk about, but I can give you a general idea."

"Cut to the chase."

"Sometimes, when I come under a great deal of stress," Ayame confessed, "I need to go somewhere private where no one can see me. Just so I can calm down. It's kind of like a panic attack. If I go somewhere quiet and very secluded where there's no chance I'll be seen, it'll come and go like the tide. Then, I can come back and resume life like it never happened."

"Ayame…" Gilbert stared down at his feet.

"Yes, Gilbert?" Ayame lifted his chin, "What is it?"

Gilbert looked Ayame dead in the eyes, "You're fucking weird, man…"

_Doesn't he know how to kill the mood…_Ayame merely laughed it off, "I prefer the term eccentric, but I'll take it."

"By the way," Gilbert wondered, "Why would Elizabeta have a picture of me cuddling you?"

"Because she's kind of a voyeur?"

"What's that even mean?" Gilbert scoffed, "What's a voyeur?"

"Oh, Gilbert," Ayame took his hand, "You're so innocent. So naïve. It's endearing, really."

"What are you going on about?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Ayame requested, meaning nothing but innocence by it.

Gilbert gave him a very mistrusting look, "Depends on the question."

Ayame wasn't going to pull any punches, "Are you a virgin?"

"That's none of your business!" Gilbert snapped.

"Alright," Ayame stopped, "Pretend I never asked."

"How?" Gilbert growled, "It's playing on a loop in my head."

"You could always just answer it. It's a simple yes or no question. No gray area."

"No," Gilbert balled back up on the drum cases, "Not that it's any of your business. And you still didn't answer my question."

"Oh, yeah!" Ayame chimed, "A voyeur! A voyeur is someone who receives pleasure from watching other people being intimate. Whether it's while they're having sex or while they're naked or something along those lines. In this case, it's me being your little spoon. I'd call this a very, _very _light case of voyeurism."

"Who the fuck would be into that sort of thing?" Gilbert cringed, "That seems…Kind of intrusive."

"Unless you find someone into exhibitionism," Ayame went on, "That's someone who gets off on the whole voyeur thing. An exhibitionist _wants _someone to watch. Whether they're alone or not. That's totally up to them. But it's a special kind of relationship when you can put an exhibitionist and a voyeur together."

"That's disgusting!"

"Oh, sweetheart," Ayame draped an arm around Gilbert's shoulders, "You're so blind in this world."

"How and why the hell do you know all of this?" Gilbert backed away.

"I know some people," Ayame shrugged, "They're good people. But I know some people."

"They're fucked up," Gilbert grumbled in his knees, "That's for sure."

_One day, Gilbert Beilschmidt…One day, I'll show you the world. That is, if you'll let me. Whoever your Mattie was, he must have been something truly special for you to still be this hung up. In a way, it's sweet. I wonder if your Mattie still feels the same way about you. _Ayame didn't know anything about the details of Gilbert and Matthew's breakup, but he could always theorize.

As the day went on, it had reached lunchtime again. Gilbert and Francis had met up with Antonio, who had an added pair on his hip. Surprisingly, not the ones Gilbert and Francis were expecting, but they'd take them anyway. Well…Maybe not Gilbert, but mostly because Gilbert had to live with one of them. Francis couldn't help but be a tad confused (and also curious as to where the hell Shigure and Ayame were).

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gilbert wondered, glaring at his little brother.

"Feliciano asked," Ludwig pointed his fingers, "Who am I to tell him no? Do you see that face? It's wicked."

"And it works like a charm!" Feliciano beamed, "We thought we'd go get lunch with you guys today."

"Fine by me," Francis allowed, "Happy to have you both."

"That makes one of us…" Ludwig grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Ludwig," Feliciano wrapped himself around his boyfriend's arm, "Don't be such a sourpuss. I promise it'll be worth it."

"Keep it PG in my presence," Gilbert cradled his face in his hands, "I've had to deal with that enough today."

"With who?" Francis squeaked, very intrigued.

"Ayame," Gilbert told him, "He was being weird and gross in homeroom and I got an education I didn't want this morning."

"Did I hear my name?" Speak of the slippery devil with his cousin in tow, "I think I heard my name."

"No," Gilbert shot him down, "Not at all. No one said your name."

"Such a shame," Ayame sighed out, "And here I thought you were telling our friends about how I introduced you to the wide world of fetishes this morning."

"Excuse me?" Francis gasped.

"It's not like we did anything," Ayame clarified, "He asked me a couple questions and I answered them to the best of my ability."

"I've been trying to give him an education since forever!" It appears Francis has made a new friend. Turns out, he and Ayame are more alike than he thought, "But he'd always be a baby about it and say, 'No, Francis. That's gross. Nobody needs to hear about that.'. Yet, Ayame does it and it's perfectly fine?"

"I didn't want Ayame to tell me either!" Gilbert whined, "I didn't realize what can of worms I was opening!"

"So…" Francis wondered, "What'd you tell him about, Ayame?"

"Voyeurism and exhibitionism."

"Again!" Gilbert turned a bright shade of red, "We don't need to know about that!"

"What's voyeurism and exhibitionism?" Feliciano asked so innocently.

"No," Antonio stopped him, "Don't tell him, Ayame. Feli's still pure."

"Aww…" Ayame melted, "That's so cute!"

"Lunch, then?" Francis figured, "I didn't get a chance for breakfast and home ec. didn't help."

"Sounds like a plan," Shigure agreed, "Are we all going together?"

"Actually…" Antonio bit his lip, "I'd love to, Shigure. Really, I would. But I need to stop by my house first. And…Well…It's a sensitive matter."

"Alright," Shigure let him go, "I guess I could call Hatori and he could get us for lunch."

"Hey," Antonio pulled him aside and kept his voice down, "It's nothing personal. Promise not to get mad at me?"

"Why would I?" Shigure wondered, "Unless you killed someone, I'm ok with anything, Antonio. What's going on?"

"When I came back from your house the other night," Antonio confessed, "I found Lovino on my front porch and I've been taking care of him for the last couple days. He's at my house right now and I want to go check on him."

Shigure's insides turned to liquid just as much, if not worse than, Ayame's, "Of course that's ok, Antonio. It shouldn't matter that it's your ex-boyfriend. The fact that it would've been easier to turn him away, but you took him in warms my heart to no end. Hell, I'm more so proud than pissed."

"Really?" Antonio felt the weight lift from his shoulders, "Even though we're…Possibly…Depending on how Friday goes…"

"Yes," Shigure assured, "It's alright. You put up with my casual flirting with Ayame. I put up with your casual flirting with Francis. And now, you have your ex-boyfriend in your house. Why would I be mad?"

"Because…He's my ex-boyfriend. I promise he's not trying to sniff around again. His current boyfriend is a huge prick and…"

"Antonio," Shigure stopped him, "I'm ok with it."

"Ok," Antonio smiled a bit, "Thank you, Shigure. This could've been a hell of a lot messier and I appreciate you being so understanding."

"You owe me," Shigure smirked, "I think we can work something out tomorrow."

"I hope so," Antonio had a feeling he knew what Shigure had in mind. Although he was a gentleman when it came to that sort of thing, he could also tell when the moment was right, "So, lunch?"

"God, yes!" Francis chimed, "Please."

And so, Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Ludwig, and Feliciano all piled into Antonio's Mercedes and took off for Antonio's house. Lunch would follow, but first, Antonio needed some peace of mind. He's already gotten one thing. Now, he needs the other. _Thank God, Shigure was so cool with Lovino. As long as Lovino's cool with Shigure, then everything should be fine. _When they pulled into Antonio's driveway, the front door was already open…And Antonio's heart stopped. _Oh, shit…_

Antonio didn't even turn the car off. He jumped out of the driver's seat and bolted inside, "Lovino, where are you?"

"I'm right here!" Lovino called from the back porch.

"Ok…" Antonio relaxed, running to the back porch to throw his arms around Lovino, "Gracias a dios…What's with the door?"

"I made a grilled cheese and burned it," Lovino admitted, "It got a little smoky in here, so I opened the front door to let it air out."

"You had me worried, Lovi," Antonio wasn't letting him go, "You had me so worried. When I saw the door open, I thought someone broke in."

"I'm fine," Lovino promised, feeling Antonio shake around him, "Antonio…Estoy bien…"

"Veo que," Antonio chuckled to himself, "A goddamn grilled cheese gave me a fucking heart attack today."

"Fratello?" Feliciano's sweet little voice drifted through the air.

"Yeah, Feli?" Both Antonio and Lovino called back.

"Um…" Feliciano clarified, "Fratello legato al sangue…"

"Outside, Feli," Lovino directed him, "And per l'amor di Dio, don't start crying on me."

"Fratello!" Feliciano pried him out of Antonio's arms, only to be in his, "Mi manchi! Ero così preoccupato!"

"Rilassati, Feliciano," Lovino could hardly breathe. Feliciano has more upper arm strength than he gave him credit for, "I'm ok."

"Good," Feliciano let him go.

"What are you doing here, Antonio?" Lovino wondered, "And why'd you bring everyone?"

"Because," Antonio explained, "For one, I live here. Two, I promised you that I'd come check in on you at lunch and clearly, you were trying to burn my house down."

"Fuck off. I was not."

"But I don't break my promises to you, Lovi," he swore, "At the same time, though, I can't say no to Feliciano and he said he wanted to come see you, so…"

"Antonio…" Lovino stared down at his feet, "As happy as I am to see you, I need to talk with my brother. Do you think you could give us a minute alone?"

"Sure," Antonio walked back into the kitchen and closed the patio door behind him.

"So?" Francis wondered, "Is everything ok?"

"I think so," Antonio nodded, finding the pan in the sink with the burnt grilled cheese sandwich still in it. He giggled a bit. _Oh, Lovi. It's a good thing you're so cute. How the hell can you make the most amazing four-course meal, yet you burned the shit out of a grilled cheese? _Without thinking about it, Antonio quickly washed the pan and threw away the evidence, "He's just outside. Him and Feliciano needed to talk, so I thought I'd leave them alone."

"That's sweet of you," Francis awed, "Can I ask you something, Antonio?"

"Go ahead," Antonio allowed, "What's on your mind?"

"Why did you take Lovino in?"

In all honesty, Antonio didn't even know. All he knew was that he couldn't throw him out. The sudden memory of Lovino pawing at him, begging him not to go flashed through his mind, burrowing a hole in his chest. Antonio tried shaking it as he got the bread and the butter out of the fridge and a slice of mozzarella cheese out of the door, "Because it'd be a dick move to leave him in the rain."

"True," Gilbert agreed, "But I thought you two broke up."

"That doesn't mean I can't be a decent human being," Antonio argued, cutting up a tomato. It was enough to put a smile on his face. _We may not be together, but I'll be damned if I don't remember what that boy's favorite food is. _

"I need to find a man like you, Antonio," Francis swooned, throwing himself on Lovino's makeshift bed.

"You don't need a man like me," Antonio turned the stove on, "If you're lucky, you'll have a Hatori. End of story."

"What are you doing?" Gilbert peeked over the bar.

"Lovino tried making a grilled cheese," Antonio dropped the sandwich in the hot pan, "He damn near burned my house down."

"I thought Lovino could cook," Francis pointed out, "He and Feliciano are a hell of a team in the kitchen. I doubt one grilled cheese could faze him."

"Too simple," Antonio figured, already making the first flip, "Lovi needs a challenge or it sucks."

"Hey…" Lovino came back inside, "What the hell? I turn my back for five minutes and you're in here talking shit?"

"It's true, cariño," Antonio stood his ground, "By the way, I fixed your sandwich."

"Grazie," Lovino inhaled his sandwich.

"Slow down," Antonio tried to come between Lovino and his lunch only for Lovino to take a chomp out of Antonio's arm, "I don't want you getting a stomachache, Lovi…"

Lovino dropped his arm, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Antonio understood, "I wish we could take you with us."

"But you don't want Sadik on my ass."

"Exactly," Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead, "Just a couple more hours, ok?"

"Ok," Lovino allowed, "I'll hold out until then."

"And then," Antonio decided, "I'm going to take you home. Giove worries about you."

"Ok," Lovino didn't fight him. All good things must come to an end.

"Keep the front door shut and locked," Antonio demanded, "Open windows or the patio. No one opens that front door other than me."

"Fine," Lovino nestled himself in Antonio's arms, not wanting to be anywhere else, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Lovi," Antonio melted inside. He knew it was only because Lovino was tired, but he loved when he got all cuddly.

When they left, a huge hole was left in his heart. So, the next logical thing to do was to fill it with food to make Antonio feel whole again. And the best place to do that? The Downtown Diner. It had almost become a second home to Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio in the last couple of weeks. Between Francis eating his feelings over Arthur and Antonio eating his feelings over Lovino, they knew what they were doing. And for the hell of it, they decided that Ludwig and Feliciano could tag along. As the group walked into the diner, Antonio's eyes lit up. As did Francis'…And even to a certain degree, so did Gilbert. Although, what brought levity to their lives made Ludwig that more protective of Feliciano.

"Antonio!" And they weren't the only ones who took notice. Shigure waved his arm, happy as a clam, flagging them down.

"Hey!" Antonio beamed, sliding in next to him, "Hi, Shigure."

"What brings you all here?" Hatori asked, offering Francis a seat next to him.

"Hungry," Francis slid in next to him, fighting the urge to lay his head on Hatori's shoulder.

"I thought you were going to your house, Antonio," Shigure remembered the last time he saw his favorite Spaniard. _Hopefully, his ex is doing ok._

"We've been there already," Antonio told him, "He almost burned my house down with a grilled cheese. He's alright, though. I took care of him."

"You have quite a talent for that,' Shigure figured, his heart already a puddle, "Don't you?"

"I guess," Antonio blushed a little, trying to play modest.

"If you think that's incredible," Feliciano added, "You should see him with my little brother."

"Is lovino older or younger than you, Feliciano?" Shigure wondered.

"Lovi's older than me," he chirped, "I'm talking about my little brother Sebastian. He's still a baby. Antonio keeps an eye on him once in a while."

"That explains how you handled Yuki and Kyo," Shigure figured, his heart skipping a beat.

"Did Kyo bite you?" Hatori had to ask.

"Yeah," Antonio shrugged, "But it wasn't hard enough to draw blood. Lovino used to bite me all the time."

"Kinky," Ayame teased.

"He only bit me when he got pissed," Antonio clarified, "Just like Kyo."

"Well," Francis caved in, resting his head on Hatori's shoulder, batting his eyelashes at him. Hatori damn near had a heart attack right then and there. Francis had one go-to move that could get anyone to do anything and he wouldn't hesitate to use it, "Do you think we could join us?"

"Actually," Hatori shot him down, doing his best to keep himself under control, "We were just leaving."

"Really?" Shigure whined, "It feels like we just got here. And they just got here."

"And I have to get back to class," Hatori put his foot down, trying to shoot his cousin a subliminal message, "We'll see them tomorrow."

"Fine," Ayame let out a heavy sigh, "Tori the buzzkill strikes again."

"Very mature, Ayame."

"We'll see you guys later," Shigure waved behind them as the and his cousins piled into Hatori's car, "What the hell was that all about, Hatori?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Shigure pulled no punches, "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Hatori took his keys out of his pocket.

"You're avoiding him."

"And Friday night," Hatori confessed, "I'm going to break it off before anything starts."

"What?" Ayame whined, "No, Tori. Don't do that.

"Why would you do that?" Shigure jumped down his throat, "Hatori, I have never seen you happier than when you're with Francis. Why would you push something like that away?"

"For his own safety," Hatori did his best not to lose his temper, but Shigure's persistence was making that difficult, "We're a mess, Shigure, and you know it. Our whole family. And you want me to drag someone like Francis into it?"

"I'm not saying marry him."

"But I may want to. What if that happens? Do you really think that Akito's going to approve of someone from the outside?"

"It's not like he'd ever find out about us, Tori," Ayame pointed out, "Francis is a guy."

"That doesn't mean he can't still bring that on…" Hatori sighed, "I almost transformed. Just now. That's why we had to leave."

"Think about it," Shigure figured, "If Francis were to see you like that, it could either make or break your relationship."

"There won't be a relationship to make or break," Hatori snapped, "We're done with this."

Shigure could feel his heart break. And he knew better than to push him when he's already pissed. _Hatori, you deserve love, too. More than just Aya and me. Francis adores you. I can see it in his eyes every time you're near each other. And you don't look much different. For the love of all holy, just let him take care of you. Maybe one day, you won't be so stubborn. That may be the day when monkeys fly out of my ass, but I can hope, can't I? I know it's your life, Hatori, but be sure to live it. _


	18. Take Care of Yourself

As the final school bell rang, Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio started heading out. Antonio dropped Gilbert off at home and Francis shortly after. He needed to get back to Lovino. After seeing his front door open before they had all gone to lunch today, Antonio couldn't get him off his mind. He just needed to see that his Lovi was still safe. Slowly, but surely, he opened his front door and was met with the tip of his pocket knife rested on his throat. _Gracias a dios…He's ok. _

"Hola, Lovi," Antonio stayed perfectly still, "If it's ok with you, can you lower my knife please?"

"I don't know," Lovino held his position, angry expression and all. _Then again, Lovi always did have a chronic case of resting bitch face, _"Should I?"

"It'd be really nice…"

Lovino tossed Antonio's knife aside and threw himself into his chest, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Antonio kissed the top of his head, "I was only gone a few hours."

"You've been gone all day!" Lovino whined, "Do you know if anyone's asked about me?"

"A couple," Antonio admitted, "But I just shrug most of them off."

"What about Sadik?"

"I don't know anything about Sadik," his stomach knotted up with the thought of Lovino's…paramour, "Although, Hercules asked me about you."

"And?" Lovino worried, "What did you tell him?"

"You know how Hercules is," Antonio settled him, kicking his feet up on the couch, "More often than not, he's too baked to comprehend much of anything."

"True," Lovino nodded, "But what did you tell him?"

"That I didn't know where you were," he pulled his little Italian angel into his arms, "Don't worry, Lovi. You're in the clear. Unless Sadik goes to your house right now and manages to get past Giove, you'll be fine."

"Grandpa can kick ass with the best of them."

"I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley," Antonio giggled. He had always gotten along with Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather like they were best friends. Giove treated him like he was one of the family. And as far as he was concerned, Antonio was one of the family the day he walked through their front door. But he had also seen Giove angry. Once was all it took and he never wanted to see it again. There's no telling what he's going to do once he finds out about Sadik laying his hands on Lovino. _That's not going to be pretty. If there's anything left to Sadik when I'm done with him, then I'll throw him to Giove. Feli's too sweet to fight, but I'm sure if he asked Ludwig nicely, he'd do some damage. _

"So!" Lovino looked up at Antonio, his head laying comfortably in his lap, "What are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know," Antonio thought for a moment or two, "Honestly, I was kind of thinking about lighting a bowl, playing Super Mario Sunshine, and going to bed. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"It's not like we can go out," Lovino buried his face in Antonio's stomach, "God only knows where Sadik may show up."

"We could go to the sketchy club downtown."

"And tomorrow, we can go in for penicillin together."

"I was half joking," Antonio assured, "If we were going to go to any club in this town, we'd go to Serpent's Dice."

"Why Serpent's Dice?"

"It's classy as hell," he told him, "And I know someone who works in the back."

"Isn't Serpent's Dice a mafia hangout?" Lovino thought.

"It's not a mafia hangout." _Right, Gilbert? It's just a side job. Totally on the up and up, _"It's just a nice club. I don't think Sadik would show his face in there. Besides, if he did, I know you'd be safe."

"Because I'd be with you…" Lovino may have despised Antonio with every fiber of his being at one time, but he knew he could always trust him with his life.

"That's right, cariño." _I'm sure Gilbert would be able to pull some strings somehow. If he's in upper management, he had Ivan under him. Not many people can take him. _

"Hey…Antonio?"

"Yeah, Lovi?"

Lovino sat up in Antonio's lap and threw his arms around his neck, curling into him like he would in the old days, "Thank you for doing this. Really and truly. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Lovino," Antonio hugged him back, "But you're welcome. You're always welcome here."

Ring, ring.

"Can you get that?" Lovino shut his eyes for a moment or two, "I don't want to."

"Sure," Antonio grabbed Lovino's phone off the coffee table, making sure to look before he answered. _Safe, _"Hola, Giove. Como estas, Abuelo?"

"Antonio!" Giove's voice let out a joyous boom on the other end, "Come va? It's so nice to hear from you! But I could've sworn I called Lovino's phone."

"Lovi's taking a nap," Antonio looked down at his peaceful sleeping face, "Is everything ok?"

"I figured I'd pass on a message," Giove reported, "Sadik just left here."

_At least Feliciano's not home by himself, _"And what did Sadik have to say?"

"That he missed him," Giove reported, "And to let him know when he was feeling better."

"You didn't tell him where he was," Antonio crossed his fingers, "Did you?"

"I told him Lovi was asleep," Giove kept quiet for a moment or two, "Antonio, what's going on?"

"Keep Sadik away from Lovino," Antonio demanded, "He's beating him, Abuelo. I don't want Sadik to breathe in Lovi's presence anymore. You know I want him safe just as much as you do."

"I understand," Giove took on a much darker, more threatening tone, "What do we do?"

"Personally," Antonio slid Lovino off him, leaving him to sleep on while Antonio slipped into his back bedroom for some stress relief, "I'd love to take him into a back alley and kick the shit out of him. Show him what he gives Lovi."

"And let you go down with assault charges?" Giove stopped him, "It's admirable, bambino, but no. You still have your whole life ahead of you. Sadik isn't worth it and you are way too pretty for prison."

"I've already cut the puta," Antonio admitted, getting his rolling papers, "Sadik might not be worth the jail time, but Lovi is."

"Don't be so reckless," Giove scolded him, "Look, Antonio, I love you like you're my own. I don't want to see you throw your life away. Not like that."

"But…" Antonio's voice shook, "How can he do that? To Lovino, of all people? I know he likes to run his mouth and that he can be kind of scrappy, but he doesn't deserve this, Abuelo."

"I know," Giove tried to offer him some sort of comfort, "And I couldn't agree more. I could make a couple calls. Just enough to keep Lovi safe. At least while he's at school."

"No shit?" Antonio lit the end of his blunt, "You got connections, Giove?"

"Of course I have connections!" Giove boasted, "Don't you worry, bambino. Lovi's going to be ok. Although, I wouldn't mind getting in a few swings at the little punk that thought he could beat my grandson and get away with it."

"You and me both," Antonio let a little cloud of smoke roll off his lips.

"Antonio," Giove let his fire dwindle down, "I can't thank you enough for taking care of Lovino."

"It's not a problem," Antonio brushed him off, "Happy to do it. The circumstances suck ass, but I'd do it all again in a heartbeat."

"So…" Giove had to ask, "Are you…Are you seeing anyone these days, Antonio?"

"Uh…" Antonio wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

"It's alright, Antonio," Giove allowed, "I get it. You have needs, too."

"It's not that," Antonio covered, "I mean…I have a date tomorrow night."

"Good for you, tesoro!" Giove sang, "But then…I guess that means I answered my own question."

"What was your question?" Antonio finished up, opening the window.

"What are the odds of you and Lovino getting back together?"

Antonio knew that was coming. If Giove had his way, Antonio and Lovino never would've broken up in the first place. Antonio was good for him. He kept him grounded. But things wouldn't work out the way Giove wanted. One final fight between his grandson and his adoptive grandson was all it took for everything to fall apart, "I love him, Abuelo. I really do. But our love is different now. It's more…I don't know exactly how to describe it. It's almost like I have the compulsive need to take care of him. Just that, though. No romance, no sex. I just want him safe, loved, and taken care of. Does that make any sense?"

"By the sounds of it," Giove held back a smile, "You love him the same way I do. Maybe not as much, but it's the same, nonetheless. You love Lovino more like a parent than a lover."

"I just hope that's enough for me to keep Lovino around," Antonio let out a heavy sigh, "You remember my friend Francis?"

"Of course! Like I can ever forget someone like Francis Bonnefoy. He doesn't make it easy."

"No, he does not."

"And he still sends me Christmas cards!"

"That's sweet of him," Antonio smiled, "He and I were once together, too."

"I can see that," Giove agreed, "How did that go?"

"Great! I mean, once we lost our virginities, Pandora's box was blown wide open, so that's all we amounted to. Yet, once we met Lovino and Arthur, we developed our friendship and it's been even better ever since. I wanted that with Lovino, too, but not if it's just going to hurt him. So, you see my problem."

"Then, there's the other guy," Giove pointed out.

"And then, there's Shigure," Antonio curled up on the bed, just the right amount of stoned to keep his head on straight, "He's so wonderful, Giove. Don't get me wrong. I love Lovi, but…There's something special about Shigure. I'm not sure what it is, but I really want to find out."

"Then go," Giove gave his blessing, "Antonio, even if it's not with Lovino, you still deserve happiness."

"Thanks, Abuelo." Antonio knew he didn't need Giove's approval, but his approval wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"Tell me about him."

Even after Antonio and Lovino broke up, Giove and Antonio still had a beautiful relationship. Just because his grandson had let him go didn't mean he had to. For the next half hour, Antonio went on and on about Shigure to Giove. Little things like his blog and his book (that still sat on Antonio's coffee table). The flowers on his arm and the twinkle in his eyes while Antonio drew them. Even though Antonio had Lovino in his living room for the time being, he couldn't wait for his date with Shigure. After he hung up with Giove, Antonio got up from his mini coma and went back to the living room. Although, when he couldn't find Lovino, sweat started running down his forehead. _I know he's little, but he couldn't have gone very far. The door's still shut, so he didn't leave. Where in the hell did you go, Lovino?_

"The Chinese zodiac?" a voice called from the kitchen table. Antonio rounded the corner to find Lovino sitting there with an open binder in front of him, "When the fuck did you get interested in Chinese myth, Antonio?"

"Hold on!" Antonio stopped him, "That's Shigure's. He asked me to read it and tell him what I think."

"I didn't know you could read," Lovino teased.

"I can and do read," Antonio took Shigure's binder back, "He asked nicely."

"That's nice of you," Lovino applauded, "What makes you such an authority?"

"I let him cheat off me in our literature class," Antonio giggled to himself, "And I got a perfect grade in our literature class, so he made me the only one to see it."

"So, I shouldn't be looking at this?"

"That's something you'd have to talk to Shigure about," Antonio told him. Lovino took the binder back, "What the hell, Lovi? I thought I told you no."

"I never heard you say no," Lovino continued reading, "Besides, I was getting into it. Your new boyfriend isn't half bad."

Antonio hadn't even called Shigure his boyfriend yet. For Lovino to call him that was almost unheard of. Or so Antonio thought. _I'm impressed, Lovi, _"He's not my boyfriend. We haven't even been on our first date yet."

"You plan on making him stick around?" Lovino wondered.

"I don't know," Antonio got a beer out of his fridge, offering one to Lovino. He shook his head. _No. I know you better than that, Lovi. You don't really do beer much. _He once told Antonio that beer tasted like warm piss, despite it being ice cold. Instead, Antonio got out a bottle of silver tequila.

"Goddamn, Antonio!" Lovino squeaked, "Some of us aren't alcoholics!"

"Sorry," Antonio put the bottle away, "Are you sure?"

Lovino thought for a moment or two, "What do you have for wine?"

_That's what I thought. You never let me drink alone, _"I got a pink Moscato."

"That'll do."

Antonio got a wine glass down from his cabinet. _Francis, I owe you. I know you weren't Lovi's biggest fan, but he's going to finish off your Moscato for you, _"Aqui, cariño."

"Grazie," Lovino nursed his wine, not wanting to get completely obliterated tonight, "Since when did you start drinking wine, Antonio? You're usually beer and rum. And tequila once in a while."

"It's not mine," Antonio clarified, "It was Francis' the last time he came over."

"Ha…" Lovino drank, "It's always better when I'm stealing from Francis."

"Cute," Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Tell you what," Lovino decided, "I'll leave Friday night. Before your date with Shigure. Is that ok?"

"Fine with me," Antonio joined Lovino at the table, "Why Friday night? Not that I'm trying to kick you out or anything, but I'm curious."

"Really?" Lovino stared a hole through Antonio, "How long has it been since you've been on a date? Anyone since me?"

"Well…"

"Francis doesn't count."

"Then…"

"Not Gilbert either." Antonio looked down at his table. And Lovino's jaw slowly fell open, "No…Antonio…There is no way. You are way too pretty to have a cold bed. You're definitely fucking with me."

"I wish I could say I was fucking with you," Antonio winced.

"Shigure's going to be your first date since me?" Lovino gasped. Before Antonio could explain himself, Lovino cut him off, "That's it. Not negotiable. I'm sticking around until Friday night. Do you know where you're taking him?"

"It's a double date with Francis and Shigure's cousin," Antonio got up from the table with an empty Corona bottle in his hand, "So, probably nowhere too exciting."

"You taking him to our spot?"

"I don't even like taking Francis and Gilbert there," Antonio admitted, cracking another one open, "The last time the three of us where in there, Gilbert was thinking about Mattie and he needed to eat his feelings."

_At least he got to eat something that day. If Sadik let me have half a breadstick, I was doing good, _"Nowhere better. Feli says the same thing."

"So," Antonio opened the patio door, feeling for his lighter, "What made you change your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were all for going home this afternoon," Antonio put a cigarette in Lovino's mouth before getting one for himself, "Now, you're staying another night?"

"Am I not allowed to change my mind?" Lovino got up and walked outside.

"I told you," Antonio lit himself up, then let Lovino piggyback off the glowing end, "You can stay here as long as you need to, but I am curious. What made you want to stick around, cariño?"

"Your first date in a few months," Lovino pointed out, letting the warmth of the nicotine wash over him, "I want to see what you're working with."

"Shigure Sohma," Antonio blew out a few smoke rings, "That's what I'm working with."

Meanwhile, in a seemingly upscale club downtown, a notorious mobster sat in his office, waiting for his favorite toy to come out and play. Everyone knew Gilbert was the favorite and no one dared to lay a hand on him. However, jealousy is an unavoidable monster. Gilbert trusted no one. He knew that every night he walked into Serpent's Dice, a target burned on his back. Even Dave, who held Gilbert on a high pedestal, couldn't say he had Gilbert's full trust. Their trust was more of a cautious optimism. But did that stop Gilbert from accepting the lavish spoiling and taking a seat in Dave's lap every time he saw him? Hell no.

"There you are, Liebchen," Dave awed, making room for him, "I was just thinking about you."

"Hi," Gilbert curled up in his usual spot, his head in Dave's shoulder.

"Gilbert," Dave picked his chin up, "Are you feeling ok? You look tired."

"I am tired," Gilbert admitted, ready to fall asleep right then and there. With Matthew weighing heavy on his mind and his impending date with Elizabeta coming up quickly, sleep hadn't come easy for him in the last few nights.

"We can't have that," Dave ran his hand down Gilbert's spine, "No, no. Do you want me to bring you home? You don't have to work for me tonight if you're not feeling up to it. I can get someone else on things."

"And let Vater see you take me home?" Gilbert scoffed, quickly remembering who he was talking to, "Thank you, but I'm not going home quite yet. I just got here."

"You need to take better care of yourself, sweetheart," Dave cradled him, "I don't want my pretty angel to get sick because he's not getting enough sleep."

"I'll be fine," Gilbert made himself comfortable, "Just need a five minute power nap and I'll be fine."

"Gilbert," Dave stood his ground, "I love the enthusiasm, but it's alright to take a night off. I won't kill you for it."

"I know," Gilbert shut his eyes, "I promise. Just five minutes and I'll be good to go."

"Tell you what," Dave decided, scooping Gilbert up into his arms and bringing him to the couch in his office, "Why don't you take ten minutes and get yourself right? Then, we can talk about what you're going to be doing for me for the next couple weeks. Is that ok with you?"

"Ok," Gilbert cuddled into his…let's call him his boss, "Or you could tell me now."

"When you're already half asleep?" Dave scolded him lightly, "No, Gilbert. It's time for you to take a nap. We're not going to argue this. You need to get better sleep."

"I know," Gilbert shut his eyes, "What do you need me to do, Dave? We'll call it a bedtime story."

"Well…" Dave knew what Gilbert was trying to do. _As soon as he gets his orders, Gilbert's going to get a second wind. I love his enthusiasm, but he needs to get some rest, too_, "I can always tell you after your nap."

"Touché," Gilbert let it go, "Fine. I'll go to sleep. No longer than ten minutes, though, ok? If there's a job you want me on, I want it done."

"So greedy, Liebchen," Dave chuckled to himself, "Or maybe so eager to please. Daddy issues acting up, Gilbert?"

"Why does everyone assume I have daddy issues?" Gilbert groaned, burying his face in Dave's chest, "I don't have daddy issues."

"You're getting awfully defensive," Dave teased him, "Not that I'd blame you. If I had a dad like Odin, I'd have daddy issues, too."

"I don't have daddy issues!" Gilbert snapped. Then, the room went still. A dropped pin would echo around the room like an atomic bomb. Gilbert's heartrate spiked. He knew better than to get bitchy with Dave of all people. Immediately, he kept his mouth tightly shut. _Oh, shit._

"Excuse me?" Dave was just as taken aback by the outburst as Gilbert was. Possibly more. With a peaceful rage on his face, Dave grabbed a hold of Gilbert's jaw, "What was that, Gilbert? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd think you just raised your voice to me. And I know a good little whore like yourself wouldn't do that."

"No, sir," Gilbert quivered in his grasp, "I'm sorry."

"Did someone forget his place?" Dave's grip tightened slightly. Not enough to hurt Gilbert, but enough to remind him he was there.

"No, sir."

"Do you remember when we first met?" Dave asked, his calm hiding a terrifying storm, "You hardly came up to my hip then. And you were so cute. If I remember, you also had quite a mouth on you. Odin hated bringing you and Ludwig along anywhere, but what was he going to do? But then, Odin got out of the game. Little did he know, you would crawl into my lap. I'm surprised Ludwig hasn't done the same. Then again, he always did have more of the head on his shoulders than you. That's alright, though. He looks too much like your father. You, on the other hand, were something completely different."

"Thank you, sir."

"And you've been here ever since, haven't you?" Dave ran his hand through Gilbert's hair, "And you're going to behave yourself accordingly, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Gilbert got up from Dave's lap in search of somewhere to lay down for a while.

"And Gilbert?"

_Oh, shit. What now? _"Yes, sir?"

Dave pulled Gilbert back down by his hair into his face, an enraged fire burning brightly in his eyes, "You're lucky it was only us in here. If you would've shown such blatant disrespect to me in front of any of the others, you'd be walking out of here short a pinky toe. Mouth off like that again and we'll have a fucking problem. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Gilbert's voice was strained, but he tried not to show much evidence of pain. It'd only make things worse.

"Good," Dave threw him, "Ten minutes. Go."

Gilbert left Dave alone and made a beeline for the bar, hoping the usual bartender was working. Of all nights he'd need a drink, this one cracked Gilbert's top five. Luckily, a big, beautiful stein of golden nectar sat on the bar waiting for him. _Oh, danke Gott. It's good to be the club owner's sugar baby. Where the bartender gets me and I get to get drunk for free. _That was, until he saw a familiar, older face in the crowd. _FUCK!_

Gilbert grabbed his beer and ran upstairs, hoping to all things holy that he managed to go unseen. _What the fuck his he doing here? I thought he said he was out. Yet here he is. What other reason would he have to be here if not to see Dave? It's not like he's any fun and we have import at home. I know Ludwig's there. Maybe Feliciano is over? He's always been kind of iffy around Italians. No. Relax, Gilbert. I'm sure he's just saying hi. I just hope Dave keeps me out of the conversation. The last thing I need is a long ass lecture from him on my life choices._

Gilbert found an empty bedroom upstairs and laid down, letting his beer take over. _Maybe Dave was right. Maybe I did need a longer nap. But he's still got a job for me to do. I can't do it while I'm sleeping. On the way home, I should pick up a bottle of melatonin. I could probably score some actual sleeping pills from one of the dealers. God knows this place is crawling with them. But all they have is designer shit. I just want something to help me sleep, not overdose. I'm not Francis._

"Gilbert…" A little while later, a gentle voice whispered, "Wake up, schatzi. I told you ten minutes. Now, it's time to get to work."

Gilbert jumped a little at the sound of Dave's voice, yet his tone put him at ease. Slowly, but surely, his eyes started opening, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Dave pulled Gilbert into his lap, "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I can in ten minutes," Gilbert rubbed his eyes, curling into Dave's shoulder.

"You're not going to guess who I just ran into," Dave cradled him, "It's the strangest thing. I haven't seen him in…Probably a solid year. Maybe more."

"Vater." _I know. I saw him. As long as he didn't see me. _

"That's right," Dave confirmed, "But don't worry. I don't want Odin on my ass as much as what you don't. I wouldn't tell him you were here. Although, in my own, petty way, I kind of want to tell him."

"Please," Gilbert begged, "Don't tell him. Don't tell him I'm working for you. He'd kill me."

"I wouldn't let him," Dave promised, running his fingers down Gilbert's spine, "You're mine, Gilbert. That means you have my protection, too. You know that."

"Since day one," Gilbert nodded. _If I'm so safe, then what was that bullshit before all about? Just something to keep me in line, _"I know."

"Speaking of protection," Dave resituated his little angel in his lap, "I have a job for you. And yes, it's for you. And only you. You'd be the best one for it."

"What's that?" Gilbert tried not to nod back off.

"I got a call from an old friend," Dave began, "When I say an old friend, I mean, he's one of my oldest clients. He dealt in women. Mostly getting them out of the human trafficking gig, keeping them safe, getting them an education. A real humanitarian type. Any time I'd get a tip, I'd buy the girls and he'd take them in."

"Hell of a guy," Gilbert applauded.

"His grandson," Dave went on, "He's in need of protection. Something about his boyfriend being an abusive piece of shit."

"Am I beating the shit out of the boyfriend?" he wondered.

"No, no, Gilbert," Dave cradled Gilbert's cheek in the palm of his hand, "You got way too pretty a face to get into senseless scraps like that. I still feel bad about Brenda punching you. You just make sure this kid stays safe."

"Alright," Gilbert agreed, "What's his name and who am I keeping him safe from?"

"Keep Lovino Vargas away from Sadik Adnan."

_Lovino…Isn't that…? _"You know Giove Vargas?!"

"You know who I'm talking about?"

"One of my best friends dated Lovino," Gilbert told him, "I'm pretty sure he's doing a good job at that protection thing."

"Giove said something like that," Dave hummed, "But apparently, they can't be seen together. You, though? You're unassuming. That's why he asked me for one of my younger recruits. Or you. And since you already know Lovino, you should be in the clear."

"Lovino's kind of an asshole, though," Gilbert pointed out, "I don't know how Antonio dealt with him."

"You're going to keep an eye on him," Dave ordered, "He's going to become your new best friend. Or you could get close with Adnan. That's an option."

"No, thanks," Gilbert shook his head, "Don't get me wrong. Lovino's an asshole. There's no doubt in my mind about that. But Sadik is a different level. Can't fucking stand the guy. Even Lovino doesn't deserve to handle that."

"So," Dave traced his finger down Gilbert's jawline, "Does that mean you're going to behave yourself and go make a new friend?"

"Yes, sir," Gilbert had phantom pains run through his mouth, "Do you need me for anything else tonight?"

"No more than your usual duties, sweetheart," Dave nudged him off his lap, "Go make sure the kids are keeping themselves in line. If you have any problems, you know who to call."

"Yes, sir."

_I don't get paid enough…_


	19. Spilling Tea

Knock, knock.

Antonio rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. _Who in the hell…? It's barely six o'clock. I don't have to get Gilbert and Francis for another hour and a half. Please don't be Sadik. Dios en el cielo, no dejes que esto sea Sadik. _Reluctantly, Antonio got out of bed, sliding Lovino off his chest. Unfortunately, it was enough to wake him up a little bit, "Antonio?"

"Shh…" Antonio kept his voice down, pulling the blanket over Lovino, "Go back to sleep, cariño. There's someone at the door. Stay here and don't come out unless I tell you. Got it? If shit hits the fan, I got a knife in my top drawer."

"Ok."

"And you remember the safe word?"

"Green."

"The not so safe word?"

"Red."

"Good," Antonio kissed his forehead, "I'll be right back. Hopefully."

"Ok," Lovino nestled down into the bed, feeling safe and secure already. _I don't deserve you, Antonio._

Antonio had his black tactical knife in hand behind his door. He looked into the peephole and let out a sigh of relief, "Buenos dias, Gilbert. Que pasa, amigo?"

"Is Lovino still here?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah," Antonio gave him a look, "Why?"

"I need to talk to him…"

"Gilbert," Antonio pulled him inside, "What's going on? What would you need Lovi for?"

"I can't talk about it," Gilbert stared at his feet, "It's a work thing."

"If it's got to do with Lovino," Antonio jumped on the defensive, "You can tell me."

"Antonio?" Lovino poked his head out of the door, "Green?"

"Green," Antonio parroted back to him, "It's just Gilbert. He wants to see you."

"Really?" Lovino wondered, "What does big potato fucker want?"

"I'm right here, Lovino," Gilbert rolled his eyes. _And I'm supposed to keep an eye on this little brat? _"We need to talk."

"What for?"

"I represent a certain mutual acquaintance of your grandpa."

"Antonio, leave the room," Lovino demanded.

"Lovi…"

"Leave," Lovino stood his ground, "It's cool. In fact, you, of all people, should be happy about this."

"Alright…" Antonio let it go, "I'm going to step outside for a cigarette. Be done by the time I come back."

"Can do," Gilbert promised, waving him off.

"Alright, potato fucker," Lovino threw himself into the couch, "Who do you know?"

"Dave," Gilbert reported, "I'm supposed to be your security detail from Sadik."

"Really?" Lovino looked him over, "Don't take this the wrong way, Gilbert, but you look like you could blow away in the wind."

"I'm stronger than I look," Gilbert assured. _This is really the little brat I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on?_

"Enough to take Sadik on?" Lovino quivered a bit, "Or Hercules, if need be?"

"Hercules isn't a fighter," Gilbert scoffed, "He's too slow. Yeah, he's strong, but I'm quicker than he is. And that's all that matters. You'll be ok. I can take care of Sadik."

"I can't believe this is what it's come down to," Lovino groaned, "I get promised mafia security only to end up with one of the morons my ex-boyfriend hangs around."

"If you could do me a favor," Gilbert begged sheepishly, "And not tell Antonio or Francis that I got wrapped up in mafia business…"

"I don't even want to admit you're my security," Lovino promised, "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you." _Fucking pain in my ass…I have to watch your back, Lovino. I don't like it any more than you do._

"Do you want to get Antonio," Lovino offered, "Or should I?"

"We'll let him finish," Gilbert allowed, "Besides, we don't have to pick Francis up for another hour or so anyway."

"You mean, you two are," Lovino corrected him, "I'm not going with you. I'm sticking around here for the day. Monday, though. I'll be back to school by then. I think."

"If you feel you must," Gilbert hopped up on one of the chairs at the kitchen table, "The halls have been kind of quiet without your loud mouth running."

"I'm sure yours works just fine," Lovino argued. But suddenly, his tone softened, "Hey, Gilbert…"

"What?"

"Could you really keep me safe from Sadik?" he asked.

"As much as I'm going to hate it," Gilbert flattened out on the table top, "You and I are about to become best friends, Lovino. Yes. I can keep you safe. But only because if I don't, Dave will get pissed. And I've already seen him pissed off this week. I'd rather not see it again."

"I've never met him," Lovino admitted, "But I've heard Grandpa tell stories about him. When we came to town, Dave followed us."

"Yeah," Gilbert mumbled to himself, "And that's when Vater brought us here."

"Hey, guys?" Antonio stuck his head in the door, "Do you think I could come back inside?"

"It's your fucking house, Antonio," Gilbert chuckled a bit, "No one's going to stop you."

"Yeah," Antonio sat down with him, "But I got kicked out of my own house, so…"

"Shut up, Antonio," Lovino called out from the living room, "Don't give me that bullshit. I just asked you nicely."

"Please forgive my roommate, Gilbert," Antonio glanced over at the bundle of salt on his couch, "He can get kind of bitchy when he hasn't been socialized in a while."

"Vaffanculo!"

"I love you, too, Lovi."

On the other side of town, Francis was also just starting to wake up. Not the same way as his friends, but instead, he woke up to the sound of his phone chirping at him. _Just a text. Probably Antonio with an update on Lovino. _However, it wasn't Antonio. Francis opened up his text messages only to see the name of the last person he'd ever expect to hear from.

**_Union Jack has sent you a message._**

**Union Jack:**

**GOOD MORNING, FROG.**

**ARE YOU BUSY BEFORE CLASS?**

_What the hell…? What would Arthur want with me? Dare I? I don't see much harm in it. Just a yes or no question._

**You:**

**CAN'T SAY THAT I AM.**

**WHAT'S UP?**

**Union Jack:**

**TEATIME?**

_Is he serious? Who does he think he is, texting me first thing in the morning, offering me tea? No. Francis. You're a big boy and you can handle this. _The thought of what his Friday evening would hold popped into his head. _That's right. It's Friday, isn't it? Hatori and me with Shigure and Antonio. If worst comes to worst, I can always go home with Antonio. Or him with me if Lovino's still there. I mean…It should be alright. I don't see why not._

**You:**

**ALRIGHT.**

**ANYWHERE IN PARTICULAR?**

**Union Jack:**

**WOULD IT BE TOO FORWARD OF ME TO SAY YOUR PLACE?**

**You: **

**INVITING YOURSELF OVER?**

**I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE OF A GENTLEMAN THAN THAT.**

**Union Jack:**

**I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES.**

**You: **

**RELAX, CHERI. I'M MESSING WITH YOU.**

**LET ME TEXT ANTONIO FIRST.**

**SAY, TWENTY MINUTES?**

**Union Jack:**

**FINE BY ME.**

**DO YOU EVEN HAVE A KETTLE?**

**You:**

**I HAVE A COFFEE PRESS.**

**THAT'S NOT MUCH DIFFERENT, RIGHT?**

**Union Jack:**

**EVER THE HOPELESS ONE, FRANCIS.**

**You:**

**YES. I HAVE A KETTLE.**

**Union Jack:**

**GOOD…**

**…EARL GREY?**

**You:**

**OF COURSE.**

**Union Jack:**

**AND…**

**HONEY?**

**You:**

**ONLY HAVE SUGAR.**

**Union Jack:**

**OK. BE THERE SHORTLY.**

_Oh, mon dieu, Francis. What have you done? I merely agreed to have him over for tea before school. It's no big deal. _Francis had finally let out a heavy sigh of serenity. His date with Hatori stayed at the forefront of his mind. It was a nice distraction from sharing his breakfast with Arthur Kirkland of all people. _Speaking of, I should probably cancel my ride with Gilbert and Antonio. If Antonio knew I'd be sitting with Arthur, he'd kill me. And he's got enough on his plate right now. He doesn't need my former love life, too. _

Francis shot a quick text to Antonio and jumped in the shower. He quickly pulled himself together, giving himself one last look in the mirror. _Hot damn. I am one sexy creature. Good for me. Merci, Mama. _Just as Francis had finished putting his pants on, he heard a whistle coming from his kitchen. _Did I put the kettle on the stove before I got in? I don't remember doing that…_

"Arthur?" Francis crossed his fingers, hoping no one broke in.

"What?" _Good._

"Just wondering who would be in my kitchen at this ungodly hour," Francis teased him, "Honestly, I'd rather it had been someone breaking in. At least they'd know how to use my kitchen without setting it on fire."

"Piss off, frog! No one asked you!"

"I'm not the one that got kicked out of home ec. because of it," he giggled to himself, "You're the whole reason why I had to switch partners."

"And here I thought we could be civil," Arthur grumbled under his breath, "Looks like I was wrong."

"No, no," Francis grabbed Arthur's hand, "Don't go. I'll stop being such a meanie now."

"Thank you," Arthur got cups for both of them, reaching into Francis' cabinets like he had done it yesterday, "And heaven forbid you have a matching set."

"I don't entertain often," Francis shrugged, "Sue me. Now, if you don't mind, could I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not," Arthur started pouring, "What is it?"

"Why are you here?" Francis wondered, "Out of the complete blue, you decide it's time to pay me a visit?"

Arthur froze. But then, he put the kettle back on the stove and brought their tea to Francis' kitchen table, "You really want to know?"

"It would be nice. Oui."

"Well," Arthur took his seat, "It's because I'm not sure where else to turn when matters of the heart weigh heavy on my mind."

"Troubles in paradise, Arthur?" Francis assumed. _I knew it wouldn't last._

"It's not necessarily that," Arthur clarified, "In fact, things couldn't be better. Alfred's wonderful."

"Then, what seems to be the problem?" Francis took a long drink from his tea. _He may not be able to cook, but if there was one thing Arthur Kirkland can do, it's make a damn good cup of tea._

"I feel myself slipping into a pattern," Arthur vented, "Things with you and I were fantastic. Things with Alfred and me couldn't be any better. But I can't help but worry how long it's going to take before he realizes he deserves better than me."

"Arthur…" Francis took his hand, "Do you understand where this pattern is coming from?"

"No," Arthur shook his head, "But I figured that could be a problem for another day. Why? Do you see something I don't?"

"Mon dieu," Francis awed, "It's a good thing you're so pretty, Arthur. Would you like to figure that out on your own or should I just tell you?"

"I'm on a schedule."

"It's you, cheri," Francis explained, "It's because you're so quick to write yourself off. You don't have any self-confidence and you have a difficult time with things you can't control. The reason why we didn't work was because you wouldn't trust me when I'd tell you I loved you. And you didn't allow me to make my decision on whether or not you deserved me. Does that make any sense?"

Arthur sat back and took in what Francis had to say. _He's right. I hate to say it, but bloody hell, the frog is right. I won't let them get close enough because I think they're too good for me. is it true that I'm afraid to be vulnerable? That may be. However, it'd be a cold day in hell before I admit I was wrong to a Frenchman_, "You may have a point, Francis. But if that's true, how do I break the cycle?"

"If it were me," Francis began, but his ego took over, "Well, let's be honest. I wouldn't be having this problem."

"Time and a place, Francis," Arthur groaned, no stranger to how inflated his ego could get.

"If it were me," Francis suggested, "I'd start by building myself up."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Do I really need to explain everything?" Francis giggled to himself, "Thank God for that ass, cheri, or you wouldn't have much going for you."

"Francis…"

"Alright, alright," Francis settled him, "I'm sorry. I'll stop. But that's another thing. Je t'aime, but you have a stick so far up your ass. It's alright to relax once in a while. It's like when I took one of your dolls out of the box."

"It's an action figure," Arthur corrected him, "And it loses its value if it's out of its original packaging."

"You're so cute when you go off on your nerdy tangents."

"Francis!"

"But you see what I mean," Francis went on, "You're a truly wonderful person, Arthur. And I'm sure that once you learn to unclench a little, you'll only give Alfred that much more of a reason to stick around. But in the end, you need to do this for yourself, first and foremost. You have to want to be better. And I think that with a little effort, you really could do this."

"Really?" Arthur stared into his tea, "I don't know."

"I do," Francis smiled, "Arthur, the fact that you're here asking me for advice is all the proof you need that says you're taking a step in the right direction. If you would've asked me this a week ago, I probably wouldn't have even answered your text. If you need me for anything else, you know where my front door is."

"What about your attack dogs?"

Francis knew exactly what he meant. Gilbert wasn't the one he had to worry about. It was Antonio when he became a loose cannon. Especially when it came to Francis. Even more so after Francis' first and last entanglement with ecstasy. And since he blamed Arthur for it, things could only get worse. Francis turned the tables on him, "What about Alfred? Doesn't he hate me?"

"Fair point," Arthur let it go, "He doesn't hate you, but he doesn't exactly like you."

"My point exactly."

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine?" Arthur bargained.

"Deal…" Francis let out a heavy, dreamy sigh, "Look at us, Arthur. Who would've thought we could've ever been like this?"

"Thank you, Francis," Arthur smiled a bit, "For forgiving me. And I'm glad to see you're doing better."

"Oh, I still haven't forgiven you," Francis clarified, "Don't get me wrong, Arthur. I'm glad we can talk like this without it turning into a fight, but you have no idea what your little stunt did to my reputation. You killed my stock. But like I said, step in the right direction."

"I suppose you're right," Arthur finished his tea, "Did I really do that much damage?"

"Oui."

"Not my intentions."

"Well," Francis took his cup along with Arthur's and dropped them in the sink, "We should be going. You want a ride?"

Arthur hesitated a moment or two, "Are you sure that'd be alright? Aren't you worried about us being seen together?"

"I wasn't when we were together," Francis grabbed his backpack, "Why would I be when we're not?"

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. _Why did I ever let this go? He did love me. All because I was stupid. I should've trusted him…_Francis locked his house behind them and jumped into the driver's seat of his Fiat. Everything was going well. _Maybe Arthur and I can have the same relationship as Antonio and me. What a wonderful world that would be. _That was until the radio betrayed them both.

_Lights will guide you home._

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try to fix you…_

Francis heard the softest sob come out of his passenger seat. It had nearly sent him over the edge, too. Memories of Francis and Arthur's first kiss resonated with both of them. It had been a warm summer night where things had taken a bad turn. Arthur's insecurities had taken over and tore him to shreds. _That's what I'm coming after? Someone like Antonio? No, Francis. That's your caliber of lover, not me. _It wasn't until Francis took Arthur's face between his hands and made him believe otherwise. _I would never let you go like that, Arthur. I love you and only you. Not Antonio. You. _However, that was then. Francis couldn't handle it anymore, so he clicked the radio off. _The quiet would be much better than that. _

"Arthur?" Francis treaded lightly, "Are you alright, cheri?"

"Yes," Arthur cleared his throat, "I'm fine."

"Ok," Francis knew better than to push it. If he did, he'd have Arthur in tears. Something seldom seen, but that's probably for the best. Arthur's crying fits could start an apocalypse. As they pulled into the school parking lot, Arthur had finally calmed down enough to face the world again.

"Francis…"

"Oui?"

Arthur leaned over and kissed Francis' cheek, "Thank you for listening. And for the ride."

"Anytime," Francis melted inside. _I love you, too, Arthur. It really is a shame we didn't work out. But maybe we could give friendship a shot._

Although, they didn't anticipate how late they had gotten there. Francis had just come into homeroom as the bell was ringing. The teacher merely glared, not Francis' number one fan, itching to give him detention. But he had no ground to stand on. Instead, Francis casually strolled to his usual seat in the back next to Antonio and sat down. _Dieu merci…Safety._

"You had me worried, amigo," Antonio jabbed, "Thought you were skipping without us."

"As if I'd ever do that," Francis scoffed, "No. Everything's fine."

"Fantastico!" Antonio chimed, "So…? Tonight's the night."

"It is," Francis lit up, "Can't wait…Can we make a pact right now that if shit goes horribly, we go home with each other?"

"What if it only goes wrong with one of us and incredibly right with the other?" Antonio wondered, "Threesome?"

"I don't think Hatori would be on board for something like that," Francis assumed, "But I have a feeling Shigure would be."

"You think he's kinky?" Antonio thought, "I don't want to bring that kind of magic on the first date, but if he's cool with it…"

"He might be," Francis shrugged, "If any of them are, my money would be on Ayame."

"He knows too much."

"And he already gave Gilbert the education I've always wanted to give him, but he was too big of a prude to accept," Francis slinked down in his chair, "I feel so insulted."

"He was going to find out one day, Francis…" Antonio put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "They grow up so fast."

"I know," Francis sighed, "As long as he's safe about it and understands what consent is, I suppose we can let him go."

"We raised him well."

"Antonio…"

"Yes, Francis?"

"You think Odin would appreciate us talking about how we raised his son?"

"Probably not," Antonio giggled, "But Odin's such a hardass. Gilbert needs gentle love, too. It's all about a balance."

"But we're both damn good parents!" Francis defended, "I'm so glad Gilbert turned out more like us than him."

"If he would've turned out like Odin," Antonio pointed out, "He'd be Ludwig. Plain and simple."

"That's no bullshit either…"

"Thank God, he had us."

"You know what?" Francis thought, "You know what sounds really good right now?"

"What's that, amigo?"

"Coffee cart…" Francis laid on his desk, "How much do you love me?"

Antonio knew this game, "I'm not doing it, Francis."

"Come on," Francis begged, "I'm already on the teacher's shit list. If I come back with a latte, he'll fucking end me. And I really don't want detention. You know how I am when I get ready for a date. And not to mention, Lili needs me for hers with Peter. Please? Please, please, please, please…?"

"Alright!" Antonio stopped him, "You're such a spoiled brat, Francis."

"I know," Francis smirked, "My mother raised me well."

"Fucking princess…" Antonio giggled, getting up from his seat, "I'm assuming you want your usual?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine," Antonio shook his head. _That's my best friend. I willingly hang around him._

Meanwhile, in an unassuming band room, Gilbert had given serious consideration to his nap on the drum cases again. _But the last time that happened, I ended up spooning Ayame. I mean…It wasn't bad. It sure as fuck wasn't great! But it wasn't bad. _Gilbert had gotten into his head again, reminiscing about his time with a cute, freckle faced Canadian boy that had stolen his heart. His image of perfection melted his heart to its very core. His beloved Mattie, sitting on the hood of his car, wrapped up in his hoody, getting completely lost in the night sky. Unfortunately, the only memory that stuck out in Gilbert's mind was the last night they had together. As much as he'd try to think of something else, it wouldn't budge.

"Something on your mind, cutie pie?" Ayame asked, joining Gilbert on the drum cases.

"Nothing I'm sharing with you," Gilbert kept himself wrapped up in his daydream.

"Tease," Ayame laid his head on Gilbert's thigh, "There's no way it's nothing, Gilbert. Not with that look on your face."

"It's Mattie," Elizabeta chimed in, "That look isn't for anything or anyone else. It's physically impossible."

"Thanks, Lizzie," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "So glad to have you both ganging up on me."

"Tell me about him," Ayame begged, "Please?"

"Who?" Gilbert wondered, "Mattie? No, no, no. Not happening."

"Come on Gilbert," Elizabeta insisted, "Tell the story of when you met Mattie."

"Boardwalk," Gilbert kept it brief, "Met one summer, dated for a year and a half. Then, he had to move back home. There. Happy?"

Gilbert's heart nearly burst at the mere thought of when he met Matthew. A warm, summer night of fun and shenanigans with Francis and Antonio after a day at the beach. The boardwalk would be the cherry on top of their day. While Francis had Arthur on his lap and Antonio had Lovino, that left Gilbert as the uncomfortable fifth wheel. Since he could only handle so much of the cutesy bullshit, Gilbert decided to sit at the bar inside. It was there he noticed a cutie so zoned in on the hockey game on the TV overhead. He only got more and more excited with every play. It was then Gilbert had fallen in love with a precious angel by the name of Matthew Williams. And he had found his Mattie.

"I bet there's more," Ayame tried to dig deeper, "What about your first date?"

"Hockey game," Gilbert's short answers pissed Ayame off to no end. And Gilbert could tell.

"Why a hockey game?" Ayame wondered.

"Mattie loves hockey," Gilbert smiled, "It didn't matter who was playing or who won. Mattie always knew each team was trying their best and that was good enough for him. Afterwards, we had gone down to a diner down the street from the arena for pancakes. That dumbass chugged an entire bottle of maple syrup. I had to hold his hair back while he puked his guts out in the parking lot. He crashed from the sugar buzz on the way home and fell asleep in my car…"

"He sounds like something else," Ayame loved hearing Gilbert gush about Matthew. _It's good to know he's capable of love like this. It's a shame he'll never show that to me. He's still hung up on him. Oh, well. That hasn't stopped me before._

"He is," Gilbert sighed.

"You miss him," Ayame could see right through him, "Don't you, Gilbert?"

"More than you'll ever know," Gilbert put his hand on Ayame's shoulder, "For a year and a half, Mattie was my whole world. Hell, he still is. If he were to walk through those doors right now, I have no doubt in my mind that we'd pick up right where we left off."

"I wish I would've gotten to meet him."

"No fucking way," Gilbert snapped out of his flashback, "If you would've been hanging around us back then, I wouldn't have allowed it. Mattie's as pure as purity comes. You don't get to corrupt him."

"Who said I'd corrupt him?" Ayame clutched his chest, "I know how to behave myself like a good little boy. I would do no such thing."

"Gilbert," Elizabeta jabbed, "Play nice with Ayame."

"Alright, Mom," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

With one little off-handed remark, Elizabeta broke into a torrential downpour of tears. She ran off to the instrument closet for her not so regularly scheduled breakdown. Ayame looked up at Gilbert, "Do you see what you've done?"

"What _I've _done?" Gilbert scoffed, "You could've just left me alone. You didn't have to ask about Mattie. But no. This is all on you."

"Gilbert," Roderich joined them, "What did you do to Elizabeta?"

"Nothing!" Gilbert promised, pushing Ayame off his lap, "I'm going to go check on her."

"That's awfully sweet of you," Ayame awed, "Go on. Go look."

Carefully, Gilbert knocked on the door, "Lizzie…"

"What?" Elizabeta sobbed into her knees.

"Are you ok?" Gilbert shut the door behind him and joined her on the floor.

"Yeah," she laid in his shoulder, "I'll be ok. Gilbert…?"

"Ja Liebchen?"

"When you and I last…" Elizabeta blushed a little.

"When you and Roderich were last on the rocks," Gilbert filled in the blanks.

"Yeah…" she went on, "Did you…love me?"

"Of course," he hugged her tight, "I always do, Lizzie. Even when I'm not in you."

"Thank you," Elizabeta wiped her eyes, "It's good to see chivalry isn't dead."

"I try my best."

"And," she went on, "You're still coming over to my house tonight, right? Roderich won't be home until nine."

"Yeah," Gilbert assured, "Of course. I'll swing by around seven o'clock with a six pack like it's summer camp all over again."

"Sure," Elizabeta's voice grew thick again. _If we wouldn't have had summer camp, maybe we wouldn't have been in this mess. Just know you'll be drinking alone, Gilbert. _Elizabeta fell limp in Gilbert's embrace, "Thank you for checking on me, Gilbert. Even though it wasn't your fault."

"What?" Gilbert stared at her completely dumbfounded.

"I've been kind of off lately," she explained, "I'll be ok."

"So," he asked, looking for clarification, "It's not my fault?"

"No," Elizabeta kissed his cheek, "Thank you. I'm good now. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah…" Gilbert got up and followed Elizabeta out. _It really wasn't my fault. _

"Well, well," Ayame put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder, "If you don't look like the snake in the garden. What did Elizabeta tell you, Gilbert?"

"Fuck off, Ayame," Gilbert had zero malice in his voice. No matter what mood Elizabeta was in, she could always have a calming effect on him. _Seven o'clock. _


	20. Nearly Ready

As the day was winding down and coming to its new beginning, the boys had reconvened in their only shared class as per usual. Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio had made themselves comfortable in the back of the classroom while all the others were busy on their battle strategies. Those three already had a plan. Go in, guns blazing, and hope for the best. Gilbert handled artillery, Antonio had the armor, and Francis was the distracting pretty face. There was no way it wouldn't work.

"Tonight's the night," Francis could hardly sit still. Thoughts of Hatori burned brightly in his mind. Along with the mental image of him in scrubs. Francis had some plans for them later. But if Hatori said no, he wouldn't push the matter, "So, Antonio, should we just meet at my house after school then?"

"I can't," Antonio shot him down, "I need to head straight home after school to do my usual check. I'll be ready and at your house by seven for pregame."

"Wonderful!" Francis sang, "Are you sure you'll be ok without us tonight, Gilbert?"

"I'll be fine," Gilbert promised, "Besides, by seven, I'll be at Lizzie's anyway."

"Aww…" Francis melted inside, "You two are adorable. It's a shame Elizabeta's stuck with Roderich. You would make such a cute couple."

"But she had Roderich," Gilbert stopped him, "And at the time, I had Mattie. Besides, I'll see her tonight while you guys are off getting your dicks sucked in a public bathroom."

"Come on, Gil," Antonio defended, "Even when I was still with Lovino, we didn't do shit like that. Why would I with Shigure?"

"Francis…" Gilbert smirked, "You usually have something to say about everything. What has you so quiet?"

_I fucking hate you, Gilbert Beilschmidt. _Francis hid his face, fully aware that he had been bested, "You're an ass, Gilbert."

"I try."

_One time. Just once! I go down on Arthur somewhere public and I never hear the end of it. Although, in Gilbert's defense, he didn't expect to see that when he walked into the bathroom. Oh, well. Not my fault. He should've knocked first. And here I thought we could be adults about it and move on from that day. Apparently not. _

"Um…Excuse me…" a sweet, timid voice kept Francis from wrapping his hands around Gilbert's throat, "Francis?"

"Yes, Lili," Francis cleared his lap, "What can I do for you?"

"Am I still going to your house after school?" Lili asked, taking her seat.

"Of course, cheri," Francis promised, "I told you I'd help you. I could never go back on that. Although, I must admit I may have briefly forgotten about that. It's a good thing you are going home after school, Antonio. You won't take me very long, though, Lili. But I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about neons?" Francis asked, looking her face over.

"No," Lili shook her head, "I don't like neon colors. They're pretty when they're on the building signs, but I'm not a building sign."

"Merely joking," Francis settled her, "No. You have too much of a pastel aura to be covered in neons. But honestly, I think that's a little of Vash's influence, too. Oh, well. You and I have already been over this. If there's anything you're not comfortable with, you can stop me. You have that kind of power."

"Thank you, Francis," Lili smiled, warming Francis to his core, "But what about you? Don't you have a date, too?"

"That's right," Francis nodded, "We all do in a way. Only Antonio and I will be going out with Shigure and Hatori."

"Then," Lili wondered, "Where will you be, Gilbert?"

"Your best friend's house," Gilbert told her, "Lizzie said she wanted to talk to me about something, so I thought I'd bring a six pack over and we could talk for a while."

"She can't have that!" Lili freaked, immediately biting her tongue. _Has Elizabeta told Gilbert yet? _

"I know," Gilbert chuckled a bit, "We're underage, but that's what I got my hookup for. Life's too short to live by the rules all the time. That's Vash's brainwashing on you, too."

"I don't know," Francis played it off. _Merci, mon dieu he didn't catch that. I take it that Elizabeta's told you the good news, Lili, _"I watched her drink cold brew at my place. Lili may be more of a hellraiser than we give her credit for."

"Francis!" Lili whined, "Don't speak of me like I'm a baby."

"Lili, Lili, Lili," Francis hugged her tight, "You are very innocent in many, many ways, cheri. I can't help but baby you a little bit. If all else fails, we can blame it on Vash."

"Leave big bruder out of this," Lili begged, "I'm going on a date tonight and as much as I love him, he's the last person I want to be thinking about."

"I understand," Francis agreed, "I don't want to be thinking about Vash either. I don't have a fear kink."

"Francis!" Lili turned bright red.

"Alright, I'll stop," Francis kissed the top of her head, "Go on, Lili. I'll see you after school, ok?"

"Alright," Lili came around, a little smile on her face, "Thank you."

"You're welcome…"

As Lili got up from Francis' lap, a look of sweet serenity fell over his face. One that couldn't be overlooked by Antonio, "Francis…What's that look all about?"

"I absolutely adore her," Francis sighed out, "I just want what's best for Lili and Peter. I mean, I remember when Peter was practically fetal. Seeing them grow up makes me want one of my own."

"Don't you think you should ask Hatori about that first?" Gilbert teased, "But if you did that this early in the game, chances are, he'd leave you."

_Oh, Gilbert…You really need a better filter. Still, it can't hurt to test the waters, _"And what about you, Gilbert? You can't tell me that taking care of Lili doesn't make you maybe want babies one day."

"Not particularly," Gilbert shrugged, "I haven't given it much thought. I mean, some of this awesomeness has to live on somewhere. It'd be selfish to keep it to myself. I already had to take care of Ludwig while Vater was on business trips. Why would I want to put myself through that again? What's got your ovaries in a twitch, Francis?"

_Perhaps it's that your casual may be carrying your baby, you moron, _"Nothing specific. Must be something in the air."

Once the bell rang, the three of them had gone their separate ways. Francis ran off to Lili's locker while Gilbert and Antonio jumped in the Mercedes. As much as Feliciano begged Ludwig to join them, Ludwig insisted on them walking home. Mostly because he wanted to deal with Gilbert and Antonio as much as he wanted a nail in his foot. But if it meant walking home with Ludwig, holding his hand, Feliciano couldn't complain.

"Hey, Antonio," Gilbert stared out the window, "Can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind, amigo?" Antonio pulled out of the parking lot with Francis and Lili in the car in front of them. And just to be a little bit of a dick, Antonio got on Francis' bumper.

"Why are you going on this date with Shigure?" Gilbert wondered, "Don't you have Lovino back at your place?"

"Yeah," Antonio nodded, "But I'll probably be bringing him back before I go to Francis' house. What about it?"

"I thought you two were…" Gilbert dropped it altogether, "Never mind."

"No," Antonio allowed, "Go ahead. Ask all the questions you want. I'm an open book, Gil. You know that."

"But," Gilbert thought, "If I were you, I'd be more tightlipped when it came to Lovino crashing at your place."

"He's just crashing at my place," Antonio shrugged, blowing the horn at Francis as he turned the other direction, "Nothing more. Nothing less. Giove and I had that conversation the other day. We're not getting back together, but we probably will be a lot more civil. Especially after…Well…Let's just say Abuelo's probably going to have Sadik taken care of."

"What do you mean?" a small knot started forming in Gilbert's stomach.

"Abuelo's got special connections," Antonio confessed, "I'm not sure if I should even be talking about them. But he said he had a chat with an old friend of his and he's getting extra security on Lovino, so Sadik shouldn't be a problem for him anymore. They'll break up. Sadik will go away. Lovino can start to heal. Everything should be good."

_Yeah…I know who Giove's special connection is. Why else would I have to be the one up Lovino's ass? Thanks, Dave, _"That's good to hear. Granted, I have no use for Lovino, but nobody deserves what he's going through. And it's good that he's got you at the end of the day, too. I'm just saying, though. I hope Shigure's not the jealous type."

"He's not," Antonio sighed out, "And you want to hear some crazy shit? Lovino's cool with it, too."

"No fucking way," Gilbert gasped, "In the dictionary, next to the definition for jealous bitch, it says clear as day in italics, see Lovino Vargas. That's bullshit. There is no way in hell Lovino's cool with you going out with Shigure."

"He knows," Antonio explained, "We're not getting back together. And he's ok with that. I'm ok with that. We've both done our healing. Some of us a little healthier than others."

"Antonio, you smoked yourself stupid and binged on churros until you couldn't move. What part of that is even remotely healthy?"

"I didn't get myself a Sadik," Antonio defended, "It's unfortunate that it had to happen that way, but I'm glad it brought Lovino and me closer. I missed having him around. Feliciano was great for a little while…"

"DID YOU HOOK UP WITH FELICIANO?!" Gilbert freaked, completely and one hundred percent overreacting.

"I could never!" Antonio snapped, a heavy wound to his pride, "Not Feliciano! Es mi hermanito, Gilbert! Eso es jodidamente repugnante!"

"Alright, alright," Gilbert realized he had made a mistake. And when it's got Antonio ranting in Spanish, he knows it's time to call it quits, "I got it. You never touched him."

"Maldita correcto, no lo hice…" Antonio started to bring himself down, still wanting to push Gilbert out of his car. However, for the sake of their friendship, he knew better. _I've only been around the guy for a few years. I know how he gets. Sometimes, he overreacts. But even that dumbass should know I'd never even dream of touching Feliciano, _"Feli just kind of filled the hole that Lovino left in my life. I missed the shit out of him and I'm glad he's back. Even if it is this way. Does that make me selfish?"

"Kind of," Gilbert thought, "I mean, Sadik was beating Lovino, right?"

"Thanks for the reminder."

"If he wasn't doing that," Gilbert asked, "Would you have found a way to reconnect with Lovino?"

"Probably not," Antonio figured, "It would've fucked us both up again. Or it would've led to us having wicked makeup sex and we weren't getting back together. You know how I work."

"And it looks like you're falling into that same pattern," Gilbert pointed out, "Wasn't it the same thing with Francis, too?"

Antonio hadn't thought about it like that. _Like Francis and me, huh? No, no, amigo. Lovi and I had too much emotion in our relationship, but it's nice to think about, _"It's not that cut and dry."

"Why not?" Gilbert scoffed, "Which one of you is overthinking it? My gut tells me Lovino, but you could surprise me."

"Why are you so hung up on our relationship?" Antonio didn't like how he spoke of his Lovi. A little retaliation would be necessary, "Because I'm over that and I'm moving on. Maybe you should do the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the shit, Gilbert," Antonio pulled into Gilbert's driveway, "You've been so lovesick about Mattie that it's kept you blind. There is a beautiful boy who would be more than happy to take you out. Instead, you're stuck clinging on for dear life to the hope that he might come back. It's killing you, Gilbert. And you know it. If I were you, I'd call Ayame after you get back from Elizabeta's tonight. If for no other reason than to clear the bats out of your plumbing."

Gilbert had been rendered speechless by Antonio's outburst. And it cut deeper than he expected, "I'll think about it. I'll see you later, Antonio."

"Gilbert…" Antonio tried stopping him, but he was already halfway to the house. _Maybe I was a little harsh on him. Francis is usually better at that than me. Gil's tough, though. He can handle it. _

Antonio left Gilbert to pout and headed home. He needed to make sure Lovino didn't burn his house down. _If he did, I'm insured. Besides, it would give me the excuse to stay at Shigure's place. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And it's not like we'd do anything objectionable. Yuki and Kyo are there. Although, it's not like Hatori or Ayame couldn't keep an eye on them for a night or two, right?_

When Antonio got home, his house still stood, so he took it as a sign of good things to come. _It's going to suck having to take him home later. He's been a good roommate to have around. I'm sure Abuelo won't mind me coming over, though. _Antonio looked around his living room. Lovino was nowhere to be found. _Huh. Lovi's siesta de la tarde must be in the bedroom. _However, when Antonio walked into the bedroom, he found Lovino. Not exactly in a position he wanted to. _Looks like Lovi's skipping the siesta de la tarde today. I should be worried, shouldn't I? _The entire contents of Antonio's closet was strewn about his bed. _Almost worse than Francis when he went on his date with Hatori. Almost as melodramatic, too._ Then, Antonio's giggly feeling was suddenly gone. _Oh, shit._

"Hola, Lovi," Antonio treaded lightly.

"How long has it been since you did any shopping, Antonio?" Lovino continued digging frantically through the closet.

"Hola, Antonio," Antonio mumbled under his breath, "How was your day? Wonderful, Lovino. That's awfully kind of you. How was your day? Well, I thought that today would be a good day to tear your closet to shreds."

"Shut up, Antonio. I'm thinking," Lovino stared into the vast disappointment Antonio called his closet, "Lemonade out of lemons, it is."

"Lovino," Antonio sat on what little scrap of bed he could find, afraid to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Did it never dawn on you, Antonio?" Lovino threw himself into the pile on the bed, "Why I may want to stay here until you leave for your date with Shigure?"

"It's not you and me, cariño," Antonio pointed out, well aware of Lovino's intentions, "It wouldn't be right."

"Please?" Lovino begged, those big brown eyes of his pulling at Antonio's heartstrings, "Do you know how long it's been since I've done this?"

"What?" Antonio wondered, "Sadik never let you…?"

"No," Lovino cut him off, "I tried on our first date and he just got pissed and told me no."

"That's stupid," Antonio pulled Lovino into his arms, "What kind of dumbass turns down your advice?"

"Exactly," Lovino's smile started to come back, "That should've been my first red flag. He wrestled me down to the bed and it got me a little hot and bothered, so we didn't go out that night."

Antonio hated hearing Lovino talk about Sadik. He could tell it only hurt him. And if there was one thing in this world Antonio refused to see, it's Lovino Vargas upset. Especially when he knew he could do something about it. No matter how badly he didn't want to go through with it, "Fine."

"Wait," Lovino looked up, "What?"

"Alright, Lovino," Antonio giggled, "Go ahead. I'm not going to fight you or hell, even attempt to stop it. Go ahead, cariño. Do your worst."

Lovino got up from Antonio's bed. _What has gotten into you, Antonio? Even when we were together, you hated doing this kind of shit. What changed? Don't know what you got until it's gone maybe? Either way, I'll take it. You always were my favorite project, _"Who says I'd be doing my worst?"

_There you are, Lovi. He needs to get back to being who he was before Sadik. If that means going through this hell again, so be it, _"You always do."

"Come on, Antonio," Lovino sat back in Antonio's lap, laying his head on his shoulder, "Let's be honest. It'd either be me or Francis. Which would you rather it be?"

"Promise not to tell Francis?"

"That's what I thought," Lovino kissed Antonio's cheek, claiming his minor victory. _I always knew I was the favorite_, "Go take a shower. I'll find something in this dumpster fire."

"Ok." Antonio got up from his bed and went straight for the bathroom. He couldn't shake the smile on his face if he wanted to. _I know this was to put Lovino back to his factory settings, but dios mio, what have I done? As long as Lovi doesn't get out of hand and never tells Francis that I'd rather Lovino get me ready over him, I should be ok._

Little did Antonio know, just a few blocks down, Francis had his own project to go overboard on. Lili knew what she'd be getting herself into, asking Francis for help. And she had accepted that. However, in the right mood and with the right amount of caffeine in his system, Francis Bonnefoy is an unstoppable force all his own. If he and Lovino were to team up, it could possibly mean the end of the world. That was half the reason why Antonio would rather go through Lovino. He knew how to handle that manic brand of crazy. A few words in his native tongue and Lovino turned into a kitten. Francis was his own perfect storm. The rainbow in the eye of a hurricane, as Antonio liked to call him.

"Francis?" Lili spoke meekly from G's closet, "Are you sure your mutti would be ok with this?"

"Mama gets more PR packages than she knows what to do with," Francis assured, "Half this shit still has the tags on it."

"I see that," she gasped at some of the figures on those tags. _Big bruder would be having a coronary if he saw the kind of extravagance Francis lived in. Some of these dresses cost more than our rent for an entire year._

"Don't let the sticker shock get to you, cheri," Francis insisted, "It's fine. Anything you want in there is yours."

"That's very generous of you, Francis," Lili had to sit down, "But I don't think…"

"Lili," Francis stood his ground, "You deserve nice things."

"I don't doubt that, but…"

"Mon dieu," he sighed out, "You really are under Vash's spell, aren't you? Look, Lili, if it makes you feel better, every article of clothing in here is a sound investment in you, because you are far beyond worth it."

"Really?" Lili looked at herself in the floor mirror. _Big bruder always said that an over inflated sense of vanity led to evil. But it's not the worst thing in the world to feel cute sometimes. Elizabeta's been trying to drill that in my head since the day we met. And I'm amazed we're still friends._

"Of course," Francis put his hand on the doorknob, "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Sure," she allowed, "Because I don't know where to start with any of this stuff."

"That's why you have me."

That was a plus about Gilbert. He was a simple creature. And it was just Elizabeta's house. All he needed was a six pack and a smile. He was always the one sitting in Francis' living room flipping through channels while Francis and Antonio would be getting ready for a night out. It wasn't that Gilbert was ignorant of their ways. It was bad enough that it was expected of him for work (and for Dave's personal enjoyment). When Matthew still lived a few houses down from him, Gilbert still hardly put any effort into his appearance. He didn't think he needed to. And Matthew wasn't with Gilbert for his good looks.

Knock, knock.

"Hi, Gilbert," Elizabeta opened the door to the cozy apartment she shared with her boyfriend.

"I'm not early, am I?" Gilbert worried.

"Not at all," she let him in, "Are you ever early for anything?"

"True," he put the beer on the counter and cracked his first open, "You want me grab you one while I'm up, Lizzie?"

"No, thank you," Elizabeta turned him down, "I'm good."

"You sure?" Gilbert insisted, dangling one of the bottles from his fingers, "This is the good shit. Just came in the other day as a gift from the boss."

"Gilbert," she winced, a sudden pain radiating through her back, "Owie…"

"Are you ok?" Gilbert may not be very bright, but he made up for it with undying loyalty.

"Yeah." _All part of the process. You must know Uncle Gilbert's here, too, _"I'm ok. My back is killing me, though, but it'll go away."

"You know what would take care of that?" Gilbert sat down, "A little liquid German hospitality."

_Pretty sure liquid German hospitality is what got us into this situation in the first place, _"I'm not drinking tonight, Gilbert."

"Fine by me," he let it go, "So, what's up?"

"I…" Elizabeta could hardly sit still. _Everything will be fine. What's the worst that could happen? So, Gilbert might get mad. He was there just as much as I was, _"I need to talk to you."

"That is what I'm here for."

_Hopefully, it'll stay that way, _"I guess there's no easy way to say this. I'm…"

The word couldn't even come out of Elizabeta's mouth. It had been echoing in her head for the last month. _Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant…_But when it came time to say it, Elizabeta couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she took Gilbert's hand and put it on her belly. He stared down at it confused, "I don't get it. Are you trying to tell me you're hungry, Lizzie?"

"No," she shook her head, "It's not that."

"Oh," Gilbert didn't think much of it, "Did you finally grow the balls to get your bellybutton ring?"

"No, Gilbert," Elizabeta's eyes began to swell, "Have you ever wondered why I've been so sick and moody lately?"

"And eating anything that's not nailed down?" Gilbert thought, "Yeah. What about it?"

"I'm pregnant, Gilbert!" she blurted out, "And there's a chance the baby is yours!"

"What?" Gilbert's snarky attitude went out the window.

"Yeah," Elizabeta nodded, "I'm pregnant. I can get you the sonogram pictures if you want me to."

"No," Gilbert stared down at his feet, "That's alright. No need to make it any more real."

"Gilbert…" she reached out to him, but he flinched under her touch, "Gilbert it's only a possibility they're yours. The baby…"

"Don't say the B word please," he begged, his knees bouncing like a rubber ball. _Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit…_

"They could very well be Roderich's, too," Elizabeta clarified, "All it would take is a DNA test."

"What do I need to do?" Gilbert asked, ready to do whatever it took.

"If I get a DNA sample from you and Roderich," she explained, "At my next doctor appointment, we can do a test and get the results in a couple days."

"Let's do it," he agreed with no hesitation, "When's your next appointment?"

"A couple weeks from Tuesday," she told him, "But…"

"Alright," Gilbert cracked open another one, "I'll be there."

"But," Elizabeta didn't take too kindly to being cut off, "There's also a chance that I could miscarry. It's a small chance, but it is a chance."

"Alright," Gilbert put down his second empty beer bottle, "So, you're really…"

"Yeah."

"Who else knows?" he wondered, getting up for number three…and a bottle of water for Elizabeta, "Or is it just us?"

"Lili knows," she confessed, keeping Francis and Antonio out of it. _There's enough shit stirred up. We don't need to add to it, _"She's the one who got me the first test. I haven't told Roderich yet. I will when he gets home tonight. But I'm not going to tell him you might be the father, too."

"So, I know before Roderich?" Gilbert smirked, "That's twice I beat him to the punch."

"Gilbert," Elizabeta sighed out, "Now is not the time to bring that up. I'm fucking horrified enough and I don't need any more stress."

"Hey…" Gilbert pulled her into his arms and let her cry, "Lizzie, when have I ever not taken care of you.? I've always been there when you needed me. Why would this be any different?"

"Thank you," Elizabeta sobbed, "You really are a good friend to me, Gilbert. And I love you for it."

"I love you, too."

In all honesty, Gilbert could hardly contain himself and not exactly for a good reason. _I can't be someone's vati. I can barely keep myself alive. And if the little one is mine, does that mean I have to marry Lizzie? Don't get me wrong. I love her to death, but the thought of spending the rest of our lives together? I don't think I could do it. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure Roderich would have me killed before they're born. And what he'd do to Lizzie would probably crush her. I have no doubt. But what do we do in the meantime? _

"Ow…!"

"You're fine…"

"Ow! Goddammit, Lovino!"

"Don't be such a baby," Lovino wrested his wrist on Antonio's cheek, "It's a couple fucking Strays, Antonio. You'll live. I've put you through worse."

"And I try to suppress it as much as I can," Antonio flinched under the wrath of Lovino's tweezers.

"I said I was sorry," Lovino whined, "Be glad I don't have my wax warmer."

"Gracias a dios."

"I mean," Lovino thought out loud, "You're taking me home anyway. We could just…"

"Not even as a fucking joke," Antonio snapped.

"Ok," Lovino tightened up, immediately backing off, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

Antonio let out a little gasp, realizing what he had done. _It's only been a few days, you moron. Lovi may be getting back to himself a little bit, but that damage is still there. _He tried to play it off, holding Lovino in his lap, making sure he felt safe again, "You're a little sadist, Lovi. Aren't you?"

"Only with you," the little smile returned to his face. _You may be an idiot, Antonio, but at the end of the day, no matter what we go through, you're still my idiot, _"So, was that…?"

"A resounding hell no," Antonio clarified, "Antonito is still recovering from the last time."

"The next time you see him," Lovino requested, "Do you think you could tell him I'm sorry and send him my love?"

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Antonio suggested, "I mean, he is right here."

"Because," Lovino had come to his senses, "I'm not talking to your dick, you fucking weirdo. Hard to believe you're going on a date with not me tonight, Antonio."

"Jealous?" he teased a bit.

"Been there, done that," Lovino shot him down, "Just because I've ridden that rollercoaster doesn't mean I want to go back on the ride and make myself sick. I already told you. I'm happy you're going out with Shigure tonight. Really, I am. But right now, I want to go back home. I can't do much more with you, Antonio."

"And?" Antonio asked, doing a turn for Lovino, "How do I look?"

"Like if Shigure doesn't take you home," Lovino enjoyed the show, "I will take it as a personal insult on me and my entire family bloodline."

"Jesucristo, Lovi," Antonio cradled his face in the palm of his hand, "That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Not at all," Lovino gave Antonio a few final adjustments, "You look fantastic, Antonio. This may be some of the best work I've ever done. If you don't end up at Shigure's tonight, you know where my lattice is."

"If that doesn't bring back memories," Antonio chuckled a bit, "Hate to say it, cariño, but Francis already called dibs. We have a pact that if things go south, we go home together."

"And I'd waste my good work on you on Francis?" Lovino whined, "You couldn't sneak away from him for just a little bit?"

"We'll see," Antonio figured, "But things could go really well, too. Even without the sex."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Hey," Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's small frame, "You remember some of the dates we went on? The best ones didn't always end with sex."

The corners of Lovino's mouth started curling up, "The night at the lake."

"The night at the lake…"

"Fuck, I haven't thought about that in ages," Lovino threw himself into Antonio's bed, "And to think, we were with your friends, too. Yet that's one of my favorite nights we've ever spent together."

"I brought you home at 2AM covered in mosquito bites," Antonio giggled, "Abuelo was pissed."

"Yeah," Lovino laughed with him, "But he told me that morning he was better about it. At the end of the day, he knew I was with you and that I'd be ok. You, my great protector."

"Siempre," Antonio took his hand, "No matter what."

"Hey…" a sudden guilty feeling washed over Lovino, "Antonio, if I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"It depends," Antonio worried, "Does this secret threaten your life in any way?"

"I mean," Lovino thought, "Someone might be a little pissed…A couple someones might be a little pissed, but it's not putting me in mortal danger. No."

"Alright," he let him go, "What is it?"

"Grandpa said he was sending me protection," Lovino told him, "Honest to God, mafia level protection."

"I know," Antonio confessed, "When he and I were on the phone the other night, we talked about him going to see an old…HOLY SHIT, NO FUCKING WAY."

"What?" Lovino freaked. _The least that asshole could do is warn me when he's about to do shit like that. _

"Is…" Antonio wondered, "No…Abuelo's friend wouldn't happen to be named Dave, would he?"


	21. Home is Where the Heartbreak is

"Alright, Lili," Francis gave her one last look, appreciating the porcelain doll he had created, "I'm done. And if you don't mind me saying so, you look absolutely beautiful."

"You think so?" Lili stared into the mirror, G's dress altered ever so slightly to hug her in every way Francis wanted. She had never noticed she had a figure before. Lovino may have a talent for tailoring, but he wasn't the only one.

"I know so, cheri," Francis wrapped his arms around her, "You are my little doll that's finally getting out of her box after fifteen years of being hermetically sealed."

"I was thinking that, too." In all honesty, Lili had no clue what to think of herself. _Big bruder has kept me more sheltered than I thought. But if this is what it meant to be a painted whore, then so be it. Because I think I like it. Francis, what have you done? _"You don't think Peter won't like it, do you?"

"He'd be stupid not to," Francis set her mind at ease, going into the kitchen, "Do you want some while I'm pouring, cheri?"

"What are you pouring?" Lili followed him out, noticing the bottle on the counter, "Oh, no. I'm too young for that."

"Lili," Francis took a drink straight from the bottle, "It's just merlot. It's not going to kill you. Don't make me drink alone."

"I'm sorry," Lili stood her ground, "But you're going to have to. I don't drink, Francis. That's not a big bruder thing. That's a me thing."

"Alright," he let it go, "If you ever decide you ever want a drink or two, you know where I live."

"I'll hold you to it."

Knock, knock.

"Lili," Francis asked, getting another glass from the cabinet, "Do you think you could get that? It's probably Antonio."

"Sure," Lili answered the door where a heartbreakingly beautiful man stood on the other side. And another one just as pretty behind him. Lili's mouth went dry, "Hello."

"Hello. Is Francis here?"

Francis' ear perked up and a smile graced his face, "Bonsoir, Hatori. You're here early."

"No Antonio yet?" Shigure took a quick look around. _Cute place. Not much, but it's cute. I shouldn't be too critical. Hatori and I didn't exactly grow up in squalor. Not that this is squalor. _

"Not yet," Francis took a good heavy drink of his wine as reality set in. _What the hell are they doing here already? Or did I spend more time on Lili than I thought I did?_

"And who is this cute little thing?" Shigure wondered, checking Lili out, "Cheating already, Francis?"

"You know, Shigure," Hatori let out a heavy sigh of exasperation, "One of these days, you'll learn to think before you open your mouth."

"No," Francis snuck into the bedroom, "This is Lili. Lili, the pretty one is Hatori. The idiot is Shigure."

"Hey!"

"I'll be out in a minute," Francis hid, "Play nicely."

In a slight panic, Francis looked himself over in the bathroom. _Alright. I can do this. I got ready in ten minutes the day I met Britt. This is no different. And I've already been on a date with two of the three I'm going out with tonight. _In these times of minor crisis, Francis began to miss his mother. G's words of wisdom could work magic. If not, she could always serve as a distraction. Francis quickly slapped on a little concealer around his eyes and did a quick check of his mother's closet. _If only we were the same size, Mama…_

"Damn, Bonnefoy. Didn't expect you to be the type for boxers. Always saw you as more of a banana hammock type."

"Jesus Christ!" Francis jumped out of his skin, glaring at the little Italian boy in his doorway, "What the hell are you doing here, Lovino?"

"Antonio's dropping me off before you guys go out," Lovino took a seat on G's bed, "I thought you'd be ready by now."

"And I thought the time you've spent with Antonio this past week would've humbled you," Francis shrugged, "Yet here you are. The little brat as always."

"If the shoe fits…"

"No," Francis sat next to him, "It's good to see you being you. Especially after the last time it was just you and me. How are you doing, Lovino? Better, I hope."

"Antonio's good for shit like that," Lovino reported, a hint of a smile on his face, "Yeah. Between Antonio being my rock and my grandpa getting me protection, I think I'll be ok."

"Good." _It's hard to believe he was so battered last week. You really are a miracle worker, Antonio._

"You're not seriously going out like that, are you?" Lovino judged harshly.

"Of course not."

"Hold on," Lovino got up from G's bed, "I'll be right back. Stay here."

"Where am I going to go?" Francis stretched out on his mother's bed. His mind raced with thoughts of what his night could hold. Antonio and Hatori under the same roof. If only he could kick Lili, Lovino, and Shigure out of his house, then his night would be perfect. If he played his charms up just right.

"Here," Lovino threw a handful of clothes at Francis, effectively snapping him out of his fantasy, "Your closet is a lot more user friendly than Antonio's."

"You were in my closet?!" Francis squeaked.

"Shut up," Lovino rolled his eyes, "You act like it's the end of the world. I was gentle with it."

"It's a little intrusive," Francis cringed, looking over what Lovino had brought for him. As much as Francis didn't want to admit it, even he knew Lovino had taste for the finer things. And Lovino had the good sense to get the one thing to show off his best asset. _Leather pants, Lovino? Someone taught you well. Or you've been looking. Flattered._

"Just shut up and get dressed," Lovino ordered, "I'm thinking a bottle of wine, a face mask, and a hot bath and we're all waiting for your high maintenance ass to finish getting ready."

"That does sound good," Francis sighed out, "I do have a bottle of merlot in the kitchen if you want some."

"I already finished your Moscato at Antonio's," Lovino walked out, "Might as well finish off your merlot, too."

Francis let him go. He had bigger things to worry about than Lovino sucking down his booze. _The kid may be a brat, but he knows his shit. And I'd say I looked like common street trash, but then again, I'd be lying. You did good, Lovino. You did very good. _Francis stared into the mirror, admiring the curve of his own backside. _Alright. I'm good. _

Francis finished getting ready and took one last drink from the merlot bottle. _It was awfully nice of Lovino to leave me a little, _"Alright. We can go now."

"Lovino," Antonio scolded him, "Did you raid Francis' closet for him?"

"Nothing I wouldn't have gotten for myself," Francis defended, "Thank you, Lovino."

"Yes…" Hatori could pretend he wasn't looking all he wanted. He couldn't help but admire the view, "Thank you, Lovino."

"No problem," Lovino gave him a look, "Who the hell are you?"

"Hatori," he introduced himself, "I'm here for…"

"Francis, you lucky bitch."

"For clarification," Hatori gave him a look, "You were…"

"I know, cheri," Francis smirked, knowing damn well who Lovino was talking to, "You had Antonio. We can call it even. Can I trust you all to be here alone and not burn my house down and not kill each other?"

"Where are you going, amigo?" Antonio asked, making himself at home. Because…Let's face it. This was Antonio's second home.

"Arthur's," Francis grabbed his keys off the counter, "I'm going to drop Lili off and come right back."

"Give him a good punch in the polla for me."

"Antonio," Francis scolded him, "Play nice."

"Only for you." _Over my dead body._

"Come on, Lili," Francis took her hand, "Shall we?"

"Ok," Lili nodded, "It was nice meeting you, Hatori. And you, too, Shigure."

"Bye, Lili…" Shigure awed, "Francis, she's adorable."

"You did a good job with her," Lovino admitted.

"Thank you, Lovino," Francis melted inside. _A compliment from Lovino, Hatori at my door showing interest, and I'm about to show up to Arthur Kirkland's house looking like a ten course meal? It's going to be a good day. _

Francis and Lili took off and left his house full with his potential boyfriend, his ex-casual, his ex-casual's ex-boyfriend, and his ex-casual's future prospects. _It's truly a beautiful world we live in, isn't it? I'm sure they're fine. If I'm thinking sadistic, Alfred will already be there and I'm looking hot as hell. No, Francis. You may have a kinky friendly fire. _

"Thank you, Francis," Lili laid her head on his shoulder, "For everything."

"You're welcome, Lili," Francis kissed the top of her head, "It feels like I just did this."

"And you learned about my party trick," she giggled.

"That was a shock," he admitted, pulling into Arthur's driveway, "But you go play with Peter. The other two don't matter. Just sit with him and you'll be fine. I remember Britt being overprotective with Arthur when we started going out, but Arthur's even worse with Peter. Like he thinks he's his mother. It's sweet, though. And your intentions are much purer than mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure Vash is never having that talk with you," Francis figured, "But not today. If you have any questions, come talk to me."

"Thank you," Lili still didn't quite understand what Francis was trying to say, but she let it go. The two of them got out of the car and walked up Arthur's front porch. However, the bright red Mustang in the driveway didn't go entirely unnoticed. Francis felt a phantom nausea come over him. And it was enough for Lili to show concern, "Francis? Are you ok?"

"Oui," Francis gripped the railing tight, recovering his balance, "Bien. Just a little flashback."

"Ok," Lili knew better than to pry. _Big bruder always said it wasn't right to force people to talk. Although, I've heard stories about his peace corps travels that were…Less than peaceful._

Knock, knock.

"Holy shit, Lili," Alfred answered the door, "When did you get hot?"

"Alfred," Arthur scolded him, "You have someone. You can't have Lili, too."

"Come on, Artie," Alfred defended, making Francis' stomach turn, "Polyamory's a thing. As long as Lili says it's ok."

"She doesn't," Lili inched behind Francis, using him as a shield just in case.

"Right then," Arthur finally caught a glimpse of Francis out of the corner of his eye. _Oh, no…No, no, no…Alfred did mention polyamory, did he not? God knows Francis would be on board, _"We should be going. Peter! Lili's here!"

"Damn, Bonnefoy," Alfred got a better look than Arthur did, "You got a date, too?"

"Peter!"

"I do," Francis confirmed.

"Lucky guy," Alfred oogled him some more, "What's his name?"

"Hatori Sohma," Francis told him.

"Peter!"

"He got bumped up a few grades in school and started college early," Francis swooned, "So, he doesn't go to school with us. You've already met him, Alfred. He's the one I had with me when we all got ice cream."

"PETER, GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"

"I'M COMING!" Peter ran down the stairs.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND, YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" a woman's voice screeched from inside.

"Britt's home?" Francis awed, "Please, Arthur. Let me go say hi."

"Oh, alright," Arthur caved, "She does have a soft spot for you."

"Yay!" Francis skipped inside, narrowly missing Peter on the way, "Britt, where are you?"

"Francis!" Arthur's mother looked like the classiest escort Francis had ever laid eyes on. And Britt had the personality to match. In a way, she reminded him of his own mother. Only not nearly as sexually ambitious. G with structure, as Francis liked to think of her. Britt threw her arms around her favorite son she never gave birth to, "It's been an age since I last saw you! I know you and Arthur aren't together anymore, but you know you can come visit me, too!"

"I'm sorry, Britt," Francis got a sudden wave of guilty son syndrome, "I've had other things going on."

"We need to catch up!" she demanded, "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have someone waiting for me back at my house," Francis bit his lip, "And I'm only here to drop off Lili for Peter. Tomorrow morning? Brunch?"

"Absolutely," Britt smiled, "Sounds nice. You do need to come along more often, darling. I miss you. And I want to hear about tonight."

"I look forward to it," he gave her a little kiss on her cheek, "But I need to be going."

"Fine," she let him go, "Eleven o'clock?"

"Eleven o'clock," Francis nodded, "Good luck, Lili."

"Thank you, Francis…" Lili wrapped her arms around Francis' waist, content with the world.

"You're welcome, cheri…" And just like that, Francis got back in his car and headed back to his house. _I really do need to make more of an effort to see Britt. Brunch, though. If things go as well as I hope they do, maybe I'll be able to bring Hatori with me. _When he got back home, Antonio and Lovino were sharing a cigarette on the front porch while Shigure and Hatori sat inside.

"Bienvenido a casa, amigo," Antonio handed his cigarette off to Lovino, "Can we go now?"

"Yes, yes," Francis brushed him off, "I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting that long?"

"It's not me that's the impatient one," Antonio threw Lovino under the bus, "Someone wants to go home."

"Thanks, asshole," Lovino let a little cloud of smoke roll out of his mouth, "Way to make this all my fault."

"I know better, Lovino," Francis assured, "It's Antonio's impatience. I've known him longer than you have and I can tell when he's antsy."

"Hey!"

Francis walked between them before a fight broke out and stuck his head in his front door, "Shall we, boys?"

"Ok," Hatori got up from Francis' couch, knowing what this night would entail. _As long as he doesn't start crying and can accept what needs to be done, it should go swimmingly. Although, going by the effort he put into himself for tonight specifically, no doubt, this is going to be a disaster. I'll let him down gently. It wouldn't be the first time I've done it. And it likely won't be the last._

Francis watched as Hatori started walking toward Antonio's Mercedes. Antonio and Lovino sat in the front while the backseat had been packed with Hatori, Francis, and Shigure. Francis tried his damnedest to behave himself. And as much as Antonio wanted to honor their tradition of jamming in his car beforehand, not with Lovino in the car. Or with Francis sandwiched between Hatori and Shigure. Antonio had intentions of going home with Shigure tonight. He didn't want Francis scaring him off. When Antonio pulled up to a large gated community, it had Hatori and Shigure curious.

"Hey, Antonio," Shigure looked out the window, "Where are we going?"

"Lovino's house," Antonio drove right on through. The guard at the gate knew his car anywhere, considering the millions of times it had been through there, "I told you we had to drop him off first."

"You live out here, Lovino?" Shigure gasped, "You don't seem like the type."

"We moved out here when Grandpa retired," Lovino filled him in, "He came into a lot of money when he retired, so he thought getting Feli and me away from what he used to do would be good for us. We didn't know it'd follow him, but we don't have to worry about money, so we got that going for us."

Antonio pulled up to the front of the Vargas residence and all its splendor. Like a tiny mansion with more grandiose. Most people felt small standing next to it in more ways than one. However, Francis and Antonio had been here enough to the point where it felt like coming home. Giove was more than happy to open his doors to those boys. Especially Antonio.

"Nonnino!" Lovino called out as he walked in with Antonio, "Sono a casa!"

"Lovino!" Giove ran to the foyer and threw his arms around his grandson, "I'm so happy to see you, bambino!"

"Safe and sound, Abuelo," Antonio smiled, "As promised."

"Grazie, Antonio," Giove smiled back, "Is he ok?"

"I think he said something about wine and a bath," Antonio reported, "Right, Lovi?"

"That's the plan," Lovino confirmed, "Is everything ok, Grandpa? For me?"

"I'll need to have a talk with you and Feliciano later," Giove rarely got serious, but when he did, they listened, "I'm just glad that Sebastian's young enough not to remember any of this."

"Where is Sebastian?" Antonio asked, his heart bursting for the littlest Vargas child.

"He's in bed already," Giove told him, "But for the most part, you'll be ok, Lovino. I promise. Next time when I tell you that someone isn't right for you, you may want to listen!"

"I make one mistake!" Lovino squeaked, marching upstairs, "One! And I'll never hear the end of it, will I?"

Slam!

Lovino locked himself in his bedroom, content with the world. _But you were right, Grandpa. He was poison to me. Luckily, I found an antidote before it was too late. Thank you, Antonio. For everything you've done for me this past week. I fear that I'll never be able to repay you for something like this, but I have a feeling you'd only bitch at me for feeling obligated to do that. Is it selfish of me to want to spend another night with you? Just so I can sleep tonight? I hope you know what you have, Shigure. Because chances are, you won't get much better than __that__._

On his way to his bathroom, Lovino saw a figure sitting against his bookshelf in the window seat, the window cracked open and the evening breeze coming through. _I thought Feliciano was going out with the little potato fucker tonight. That's what Twitter said. _But that figure was way too muscular to be Feliciano. And it was enough to make Lovino's stomach knot up.

"Did you have fun playing with Antonio, Lovino?" the shadow spoke, only making Lovino that much more nauseous, "And the three other guys you were probably blowing on the way here?"

All the work that Lovino and Antonio had done over the course of the last week had gone down the tubes as Lovino's heart fell to the floor, "Sadik…What are you talking about? I just got up to go downstairs for a minute."

"For what reason?" Sadik stayed perfectly calm. The kind of calm that made Lovino sweat.

"I wanted a snack," Lovino lied smoothly, "But the maids haven't restocked the kitchen."

"Your piggy ass doesn't need a snack," Sadik scoffed, "Even if you weren't lying to me. Antonio isn't the only one that knows how to use the lattice on the side of your house, sevgili. And clearly, he's been using it, hasn't he?"

"No, Sadik," Lovino argued, "It's not like that with us."

"Uh-huh," Sadik wasn't going to believe a word that came out of Lovino's mouth, "I watched Antonio's Mercedes leave the driveway, Lovino. I heard you and Giove talking downstairs. You don't think I don't have my ways of keeping tabs on what's mine? You are sadly mistaken. Now, I'm not happy with you, Lovino. And you know what happens when I'm not happy with you."

In that moment, Lovino panicked. And when Lovino panics, he can only think of one person to call on, "GRA-!"

Immediately, Sadik covered Lovino's mouth, "No, no, no…We wouldn't want to get Giove involved, would we? You always did have a big mouth, didn't you? It's a good thing I never come over emptyhanded, isn't it? Strip. On the bed. On your stomach. Blindfold on. Now."

"Sadik…"

"Excuse me?" Sadik glared into Lovino's eyes, "What did I just tell you? Repeat it back to me."

"To…" Lovino flinched, "To strip. Then, get on my bed on my stomach and put my blindfold on."

"And why are you not doing it, orospu?"

"I'm sorry," Lovino slowly started taking his clothes off layer by layer. Then, he climbed onto his bed just as he was told, taking the blindfold from Sadik and tying it around the back.

"Oh, Lovino…" Sadik let out a heavy sigh, "You know what's coming, don't you?"

Lovino knew better than to speak. He merely gave him a weak nod and held his hands up to the bedpost.

"I don't think you do," Sadik smirked, tying Lovino's hands up, "Because this is not going to be pleasant for you. Open your mouth. God knows you have a big one."

Lovino followed orders as he reluctantly opened his mouth.

"Very good, Lovino," Sadik tangled his hands in Lovino's hair, pulling a little, kissing the nape of his neck, "Now, we can't have you making too much noise. Listening parties don't need to be concerned, do they?"

"No," Lovino's voice was suddenly stifled by a bright red ball in his mouth and a belt around the back of his head.

"There we go…" Sadik approved, "Nice and comfortable, aren't you, Lovino?"

Lovino nodded.

"You won't be soon," Sadik warned him, "Because I already plugged the wax warmer in. And every drip is only going to get hotter and hotter. And you are going to feel everything. Whether you want to or not. Do you understand what needs to happen, so you don't stray from me?"

Through the scared tears in his eyes, Lovino nodded. _God, if you're listening, get me the fuck out of here._


	22. Battle Armor

Gilbert saw headlights come up in Elizabeta's living room and took that as a sign to high tail it out of there. Besides, Elizabeta and Roderich needed to have a talk about the baby in her belly. Gilbert walked home and jumped in his Jeep. He knew one place in town where he could get completely bombed and no one would think twice about it. Every bartender would look the other way and keep the booze flowing until Gilbert told them to stop.

"Hey," the usual bartender at Serpent's Dice noticed the newly filled seat, "What's up, Gilbert? You look like shit."

"Gee," Gilbert slumped over the bar, "Thanks, dick."

"I'm sorry," he brought him his usual big ass stein of German hospitality, "You need to talk or are you sitting tonight out?"

"No," he kept quiet, "I'm just thirsty."

"Alright," the bartender dropped it, "Do you want me to tell the boss you're here?"

Gilbert shook his head, "If I want him to know I'm here, I'll go back into his office. But right now, I'm thirsty. Can I just have a drink please?"

"Don't let me stop you."

And just like that, Gilbert was left alone. He didn't have to play the Dave card. That bartender had been working at Serpent's Dice for a while and knew the Dave card well. And Gilbert wouldn't hesitate to play it if he needed to. _Pregnant. I mean, I know where babies come from. That's not what's tripping me up. I always knew that might be a risk, but I thought we took precautions for that sort of thing. I could hardly stand watching Ludwig for a weekend when Vater would go on business. How am I going to manage with my own baby? And how would that even work in the long run? Would I want to raise this kid the same way Vater raised us? Hell no! I wouldn't wish the old man on anybody. Granted, Ludwig and I are functioning human beings, but he was never home. I've already had my kid and somehow, he still turned out like the old man. What the fuck am I going to do? _

_I'm not even the one carrying this kid. I can only imagine how Lizzie is. She's gone through school for God knows how long with a smile on her face while the product of a one night stand grows in her belly. I hope to God that kid turns out looking like Roderich. For my own sake. Then, the only way we share blood is because of him, not because of me. _

"Well, well," a gentle, sultry voice spoke softly behind Gilbert, "You are the last person I expected to find here, Gilbert Beilschmidt…"

"Shut up!" Gilbert put a hand over his mouth. But then…He realized just who he was talking to, "Ayame?"

"Hi there, cutie pie," Ayame mumbled through Gilbert's fingers, shooting him a quick wink and licking his palm.

"That's fucking gross," Gilbert jumped back, wiping his hand on his leg.

"How are we going to talk if you're trying to keep me quiet?" Ayame wondered, "Is this seat taken?"

"No," Gilbert sat back down, waving over to the bartender for another round, "What are you doing here, Ayame?"

"Felt like going out tonight," Ayame shrugged, "Where better to go than one of the nicer clubs this town has to offer?"

"Anywhere else."

"Don't be like that," Ayame pouted, "That's not nice."

"How did you even get in here?" Gilbert shot him a glare, "High school kids aren't allowed in here."

"I have a fake ID, silly," Ayame rolled his eyes, "What about you? We have classes together, Gilbert. You shouldn't be allowed in here either."

"I got connections," Gilbert brushed him off, "You can sit here all you want, Ayame. I'm really not in the mood to deal with you."

"Excuse me!" Ayame waved his hand, "Mr. Bartender!"

"Yes, sir?" the bartender joined them, "What can I get for you?"

"Cosmo, if it's not too much trouble."

"Mein Gott," Gilbert cradled his face in his hands, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Here," the bartender slid it across the bar, "On me."

"Aww…" Ayame gushed, "Thank you so much!"

Gilbert looked at Ayame, then back at the bartender, then at Ayame again. And no clarification came from it, "How in the fuck did you do that?"

"Do what?" Ayame played it off, sipping from the martini glass.

"That!" Gilbert elaborated, "You just got the bartender to pick up your tab."

"What?" Ayame smirked, "Jealous because my good looks pay for my drinks?"

"I drink for free, too," Gilbert pointed out, "And also because of my good looks."

"With the bartender?"

"With the owner," Gilbert threw his weight around, "All of the employees know who I am and fear me. That's why they get paid to keep me happy. If that means me drinking until I pass out on the floor, so be it. They'll just move me to the couch in the owner's office and call it a night."

"What's the matter, cutie pie?" Ayame asked, "I thought you seemed down. Boyfriend on the brain again?"

"Worse," Gilbert winced, finishing his first beer and halfway through his second, "I found out today that I may have gotten a girl pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Ayame sang, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"I don't," Gilbert clarified, "She's just something casual. That baby may not be mine, though."

"Who did you get pregnant?"

"That's not your business."

"Come on," Ayame begged, "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. Do I know her?"

"Yes," Gilbert finished his second stein and waved for a third, "Are we really going to play twenty questions about this, Ayame? I'm not in the mood."

"Let's see…" Ayame thought out loud, "It's someone I know. It's clearly a sensitive subject for you. You said may be yours, not a definite, so there's a chance that she has a string of lovers. Going by the way you're so hush, hush about it, though…I got it!"

"You really need to get a hobby," Gilbert suggested, almost to the bottom again, "Or learn to shut your fucking mouth."

"Gilbert…" Ayame kept his voice down, "Did you get Elizabeta pregnant?"

"I thought I told you," Gilbert snarled, pounding the end of his stein, "Get a new fucking hobby!"

"Gilbert?" the bartender slid down, "Is there a problem?"

"There's a huge problem!" Gilbert exploded in sheer rage, "I can't be left the fuck alone! I just wanted to drink in peace, but no! This fucking asshole thought it'd be a good idea to talk about my feelings. It's not! I'm nowhere near drunk enough for that!"

"Should I call the…"

"Fuck no!" Gilbert ordered, "He'd only get pissed off and I don't need Dave even more pissed off at me than he already is!"

"Does he usually get angry when he's drunk?" Ayame leaned over the bar.

"Not unless something's bothering him," the bartender carefully took Gilbert's stein away from him. The surefire sign that he's getting cut off.

"Gilbert," Ayame wondered, "How did you get here?"

"I fucked Elizabeta Hedervary!" Gilbert whined, "And it was all downhill from there!"

"His Jeep is parked in the back," the bartender gave Ayame his keys, "Take him home."

"I'm not going home," Gilbert slurred, "I don't want to!"

"I wasn't going to take you home," Ayame jingled Gilbert's keys, "Come on, Gilbert. You want to go for a ride in the car?"

"Where are we going?" Gilbert followed him outside.

"First, the Denny's up the road," Ayame helped Gilbert stumble into his Jeep, "Then, because it's closer and I don't remember where you live off hand, my place."

"Wait," Gilbert laid his head on the window while Ayame silently cursed the platform boots on his feet, "Am I going to have to sleep on my back?"

"Jesus, Gilbert," Ayame rolled his eyes, "I have a moral compass. Besides, you're probably a case of whiskey dick and I'm a bottom, so that wouldn't work."

"You think so?" Gilbert thought, "Actually, we could make it work. Once I get a little more sober, I could definitely get things going. Is that what you're taking me to Denny's for, Ayame?"

"I don't always have sex on the brain," Ayame pulled out of the parking lot, "If I feed you now, it'll make your hangover less miserable tomorrow morning. Just because I'm letting you crash at my apartment doesn't mean I want to take care of you when you're puking. I'm squeamish."

"Okie dokie!" Gilbert let it go, all of the alcohol in his system hitting him like one single freight train, "Hey, Ayame?"

"Yes?" Ayame took the Jeep into the nearby Denny's parking lot.

"Are you buying? Because I spent my last ten on a six pack."

"Yes, Gilbert," Ayame helped him down, "All I care about is getting carbs in your body. Anything else after that is your responsibility. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Gilbert threw an arm around Ayame's shoulder, steadying himself, "I know I give you a lot of shit, Ayame, but thanks for doing this."

"You're welcome," Ayame was more than happy to be his crutch. _Anything you need, Gilbert. I will gladly give it to you. My friendship, my heart, take it. It's yours. I just hope to God he doesn't throw up on me._

In a country club across town, Francis, Hatori, Antonio, and Shigure sat around their private table in the back, swilling wine and enjoying their evening. When they had arrived, both Shigure and Hatori were at a complete loss. Although, with a little context from Francis, they had let it go. Because that's what happens when the owner's kid tries selling cocaine out of the back to a celebrity in exchange for her having sex with him. Heaven forbid that were to leak out to the press or the police. So, the four of them were treated like the royalty Ayame pretended to be.

"So," Shigure asked, "What are the plans for after graduation?"

"Gil's got us covered," Antonio grinned, "It's the one party a year that his dad turns a blind eye to and his guy always comes through for us. Do you remember last year's, Francis?"

"Mon dieu," Francis giggled to himself, "Oui. I remember."

"Dare I ask what happened?" Hatori approached with caution.

"It's nothing too bad," Francis explained, "We were all a little stupid that night. Antonio wouldn't let me crawl in with him and Lovino. Gilbert and Matthieu were in the throes of passion. Arthur had gone home already. So, I fell asleep in the middle of the pool instead."

"How in the hell…?" Shigure tried to picture Francis' predicament.

"Inflatable mattress," Francis went on, "It ended up in the pool with me on it."

"Your clothes did, too," Antonio stifled a giggle, "The old lady that lived next to Gilbert got an eyeful that morning."

"I didn't wake up until three o'clock that afternoon," Francis winced, "And I don't know if either of you have ever had a delicate sunburn, but it is not pleasant."

"Owie…" Shigure crossed his legs out of sympathy.

"You were sleeping naked in Gilbert's pool?" Hatori rested his face in the palm of his hand.

"Arthur was pissed," Francis nodded, "He said I deserved it. But that was a fun night, regardless. I'm hoping to see both of you at this year's party."

"I'm in!" Shigure chirped, "Hatori…? You're going, too, right?"

"Do you really think another party is such a good idea, Francis?" Hatori asked flatly, "For you? Given your history with them, one would think you'd stay away if they only make you self-destructive."

"If that's the case," Francis shook off Hatori's backhanded comment, "I should probably keep my pretty doctor close by, shouldn't I?"

"Mmm…" Hatori tried to think of something…anything else. _Stop making this hard, Francis._

"And now," Shigure teased, "You have to go! You have a moral obligation. You can't let Francis get into too much trouble."

"Since when is he my responsibility?" Hatori's words were a knife in Francis' heart. Not that Hatori would've known. Romance was never his strong suit.

As their night went on, Hatori distanced himself further and further from Francis. Although, Francis refused to make it that simple. Little did Hatori know, Francis brought his A-game. Every line that rolled out of his mouth would send chills up Hatori's spine. All the wanted to do was go home with Francis to do unspeakable things, but Hatori knew what had to be done. By the end of the night, Antonio had dropped Hatori and Francis off at Francis' house, insisting that he'd take Shigure home himself. Just to say good night to Yuki and Kyo. Or so they said. Definitely not to give Francis and Hatori some time alone.

"Hatori," Francis asked, "Is everything ok?"

"What do you mean?" Hatori felt around his pockets for his car keys, having no intentions of sticking around.

"Well," Francis pointed out, "It's almost as if you're actively trying to get me to hate you."

Hatori shoved his hands deeper in his jacket pockets, "It makes things easier."

"What?" Francis started to sweat, "Hatori, what's going on?"

"Francis," Hatori let out a heavy sigh, "Do you…like me?"

"What?" Francis gave him a look, "Of course I do. Why else would I have agreed to go out with you and Shigure?"

"The same reason I did," Hatori assumed, "Obligation."

"Or the first date," Francis added, "I had a wonderful time that night. As I did tonight. It'd be easy to write you off as being an ass tonight, but there has to be something else. Something more. Talk to me, Hatori. Please. Don't I deserve that much?" 

"We can't be together, Francis," Hatori spoke bluntly, "I know that's the endgame you're looking for, but we just can't do that."

Francis had an inkling that's what it was. He just didn't want to admit it, "Why? Was it me?"

"No," Hatori grumbled, "God, no. You were nothing but perfect. I can't tell you why. And it's not just me. I don't understand why Shigure and Ayame are wasting their time, since we're the same, but that's their mistake to make. We can't have normal relationships. We just end up hurting whoever is stupid enough to fall for us. There's only one real reason why we all moved off property. Because Ayame and Shigure share one lone brain cell and they need me to be their impulse control. It's only a matter of time before Shigure does the same to Antonio. I'm just trying to spare you the pain. Because you don't deserve that."

"And if you didn't care about me," Francis swallowed the lump in his throat, "You wouldn't be doing this."

"Please try to understand," Hatori pleaded, "This is for your own good."

With those few words, something in Francis had snapped, "No. I am done with people telling what is and isn't for my own good. Should I be the one to decide that? If I want to be with you, Hatori, that is my decision. And I know damn well you want to be with me. If you didn't, you would've already walked away."

"Dammit, Francis!" Hatori growled, "Don't you understand? I can't…!"

Poof!

"Hatori?" Francis looked around, confused with an ache in his chest, "Hatori, where did you…?"

Francis noticed Hatori's clothes in a pile on his living room floor. And something twitching underneath them. Cautiously, Francis moved Hatori's shirt and found that twitching creature. _A seahorse? _"How did you get here, little one? Let's get you some water, oui? Seahorses probably like saltwater, don't you? You didn't fall out of Hatori's pocket, did you? No matter…"

Francis filled up a wine glass with water and dropped his new friend in it, adding a few pinches of salt. Something about that little seahorse seemed familiar. He swam around in the glass as if he were trying to hide, "It's alright, cheri. You'll be fine. I don't suppose you would know where Hatori went, would you?"

The seahorse stared a hole through Francis. _This was exactly what I was trying to avoid. But I'm impressed with how well you're handling this, Francis. Most people would've flung me out the front door by now. _

"Maybe that's what he couldn't tell me," Francis assumed, bringing the glass to his kitchen table, "Maybe he's secretly Houdini. And he just disappeared. Well, my little friend, it'd be rude of me to make you drink alone. You don't mind, do you?"

Francis got up from the table and checked the wine fridge. That was the thing about the wine fridge in the Bonnefoy household. It never went empty. As long as it was in the house, G didn't mind. Although, G wasn't home. Francis got a bottle of Riesling and a piece of cheesecake out of the fridge. What the wine wouldn't cure, the cheesecake would.

Poof!

The glass Francis kept his new seahorse friend in shattered on the floor. And when he turned his attention toward the crash, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _I must be having residual effects from whatever Magnus gave me at that party. Because if I didn't know any better, I'd think I had Hatori Sohma naked on my kitchen table. Not that I'm complaining. How the hell…?_

"And now, you know," Hatori shivered, naked and wet on the table, "I'm sorry. I've made quite the mess here. If it's alright, I'll clean it up and leave."

"Wait…" Francis knew it sounded crazy, but if he didn't see it himself, he wouldn't believe it either, "Hatori…Are you feeling ok? What happened to the seahorse?"

"You've seen it," Hatori sighed out, getting redressed, "I might as well tell you. It's not exactly something I like to talk about, but it's easier being honest with you than lying. I was that seahorse. I think it's time I let you in on the Sohma family secret."

Meanwhile, Shigure and Antonio had gotten to the Sohmas' apartment building and made sure to keep quiet. It had gotten to be shortly after midnight. Yuki and Kyo had to have been in bed by now. When Shigure unlocked his door, a woman sat at his kitchen table with her phone in her hand and her feet kicked up on another chair. She cranked her neck back and noticed the two boys walking in.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" she scolded Shigure like he was a child.

"I'm sorry," Shigure chuckled under his breath, "Time flies, I guess."

"And you," she shoved her finger in Antonio's face. Once she got a good look at that face, the Spanish charms started to take over, "You…Hello."

"Hola, señora," Antonio greeted her, "Lo ciento. I didn't mean to have Shigure out so late. We really did lose track of time."

"Was this your date, Shigure?" she wondered, looking Antonio over like prime cut.

"Yes, ma'am," Shigure smiled, "Antonio, this is Kyoko. Kyoko, this is Antonio."

"Es un placer," Antonio shot her a wink, hoping that would cushion the blow of having Shigure home late. _There's no way she's his mama. _

"You remember Tohru, don't you, Antonio?" Shigure asked.

"Si," Antonio's heart melted with the thought of Yuki and Kyo's little friend, "She's a sweetheart."

"She is," Kyoko agreed, "I wouldn't have raised her any other way. I'm just glad she didn't fall down the same path as her mother."

"And what path was that?" Antonio worried, keeping sweet, innocent Tohru in his head.

"I used to be in and out of gangs like a revolving door," Kyoko told him, walking toward Shigure's bedroom, "But then, I had Tohru and it's like everything evened out for me. That little girl is my rock and I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"I can only imagine," Antonio's heart turned to a puddle as he peeked over Shigure's shoulder at little Tohru asleep in his bed.

"I think it's time we head home," Kyoko scooped Tohru up in her arms, "What do you think, kiddo?"

"Mmm…" Tohru curled into her mother's shoulder, still out like a light.

"Buenos noches, kariña," Antonio kissed her forehead, "Hasta luego."

Tohru's face scrunched up under Antonio's kiss in the most adorable way. And Kyoko was in love, "She likes you, doesn't she, Antonio?"

"I think so," Antonio smiled, "The feeling's mutual."

"Thanks for watching Yuki and Kyo, Kyoko," Shigure followed her out, "I really do appreciate it."

"You're still young yet, Shigure," Kyoko pointed out, "You should be going out and doing things on a Friday night. Nothing too crazy, I hope?"

"Just a date," Shigure slipped his hand in Antonio's behind his back, "Not too much to report."

"Hands above the covers, boys," she teased, "Call me if you need a ride to the clinic."

"I'm clean," Antonio assured out of sheer panic.

"I'm fucking with you, Antonio," Kyoko giggled, "Relax. See you later, Shigure."

"Bye!" Shigure waved, "Be safe."

"Shigure," Antonio sat on the back of the couch, "Who was that?"

"That's Tohru's mom," Shigure awed, "She's the best. And she likes you."

"You think so?"

"I know so," he promised, "If she gives you shit, that means she likes you. If she gives you the occasional one worded answer, she doesn't like you. Kyoko's my usual babysitter when I need to get away from Yuki and Kyo for a minute. That is, if Aya and Hatori are busy. I don't know what Ayame was up to tonight, but he said he'd be out and about and couldn't watch them."

"I'm assuming they're in bed," Antonio peeked around the corner in Kyo's bedroom to find Kyo sleeping soundly, "Assumption correct."

"Kyoko's pretty good about that," Shigure told him, "She can keep Yuki and Kyo in line almost as good as what Tohru does."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Antonio pulled up a chair at the kitchen table, "They both like Tohru, don't they?"

"I can see that becoming a problem in the future," Shigure admitted, taking the seat across from him, "But in the end, it'd be Tohru's decision. Am I saying Yuki and Kyo won't fight each other for her? Oh, hell no. Because that's going to be bloodshed when it happens. Yuki and Kyo respect her enough to let her choose, though, no matter what the outcome is."

"That's sweet," Antonio awed. He wiped his sweaty hands off on his pants legs, "So, can I ask you something, Shigure?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"The last time I was here," Antonio thought, "Tohru asked you about me. If I was your boyfriend…"

"Uh-huh…" Shigure leaned over the table, listening intently, "What about it?"

"And…" Antonio's brain started to fizzle out. _No! You get your ass back here, _"What would you say about that now?"

"Antonio," Shigure slipped his hand in Antonio's. _It's not like he'd ever find out the big family secret. He's a guy. I don't understand what had Hatori all bunched up about it_, "I'd gladly be yours, if you'd have me."

"Are you sure?" Antonio's heart skipped a beat, "Even if it means me still being the way I am with Francis?"

"Yes."

"And with Lovino?"

"Yes."

"And occasionally grabbing your ass in the hallway?"

"Definitely," Shigure beamed.

"And…" Antonio pushed his luck a little bit, "Do you think I could get a good night…"

Shigure knew exactly what he was looking for. Without saying as word, he gave Antonio an answer in the form of a passionate kiss, his arms laced behind Antonio, his body pressed against his, "I'd much rather give you breakfast."

"Shigure," Antonio gasped, "Yuki and Kyo are here…"

"They're asleep, though."

"Still," Antonio winced, "It's close quarters."

"What about when it was you and Lovino?" Shigure wondered, "Doesn't he have a little, little brother?"

"Sebastian would be on the other side of the house," Antonio pointed out, "And we'd be up in Lovi's bedroom. Like I said, it's a little tight here. All in good time, mi amor. All in good time."

"Alright," Shigure let it go, "Does that mean you're going home now?"

"Temptation's too strong," Shigure shot him down, "If you can get Kyoko to watch Yuki and Kyo tomorrow, too, we'll talk about it. Sound like a plan?"

"Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo," Shigure clutched his chest, "Are you asking me for an afternoon booty call?"

"Maybe I am," Antonio teased, "What would you think about that?"

"One o'clock," Shigure demanded, his finger in Antonio's chest, "And I am a classy bitch, Antonio. If you're a minute late…"

"I won't be," Antonio kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." Shigure watched down the hall as Antonio walked into the elevator. _That ass is mine._

"So," Francis tried to wrap his head around the story Hatori played out for him, "If you get hugged by a girl or you get too stressed, you turn into a seahorse?"

"Precisely," Hatori confirmed, "I know it sounds ridiculous, but I'm actually cursed with the spirit of the dragon."

"If that's the case," Francis wondered, "Why do you turn into a seahorse?"

"Because of some twisted cosmic joke, I'm sure," Hatori grumbled, "But you do realize that's why we can't be together. Because I don't want to put you through what Cana went through. I refuse to let you go through that."

"I know that pain scares you, Hatori," Francis held his hands, "But I'm much more resilient than you give me credit for. I can handle it."

"I've seen how you handle it," Hatori shuddered at the memory of Francis throwing up in Magnus' bathtub, "Do we really need to go down that road again?"

"That was one time," Francis shook it off, "I've learned my lesson since then. Chances are, I'd probably just have a drink and call it a day."

"Really?" Hatori nursed the mild wound to his pride, "I thought I would've been worth something more than just one drink."

"Well," Francis admitted, "Maybe a whole bottle. But it'd be good shit."

"Francis," Hatori stared down at the floor, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Francis allowed, "What is it?"

"Do you think you could…" Hatori dropped it, "Never mind."

"No," Francis insisted, "What is it, Hatori? I already know your big family secret."

"About that," Hatori bit his lip, "As much as I don't want to do this, you can't know that secret."

"A little late for that, don't you think?"

"Not necessarily," he took his hands back from Francis, "You see, Francis, out of all the members of the zodiac, I'm special. I have this ability to erase someone's memory. That's another reason why we moved. A girl in Yuki's class gave him a hug in front of the whole class. And he transformed. I wiped the memories of a handful of five year olds. And I may have to do the same with you. There's no maybe about it. I'm going to have to wipe your memories. Plain and simple."

"Wait," Francis wondered, "Are you saying…"

"You'll have no memory of ever meeting me," Hatori confessed, "You'll still remember Shigure and Ayame, but you won't remember me."

"Hatori…" a few tears rolled down Francis' cheek, "Why would you do that to me?"

"You can't know that secret, Francis," Hatori's voice broke. _What the hell was that all about? _"I'm sorry, but that's just the way it has to be."

"I wouldn't tell a soul," Francis swore, "No one. No one has to know this even happened."

"I know you wouldn't," Hatori shook, "But unfortunately, that's not a decision that's up to me. I need to report this back to the main house."

"Or," Francis moved in closer, "We can keep this our little secret. I don't want to forget you, Hatori. I don't know what kind of pain you're trying to protect me from, but I don't care about that. I do not want to forget you."

Hatori felt a strange heaviness in his chest. One he hadn't felt in so long. _Who would've thought this guy would've even had the slightest effect on me? When I first saw him, he was overdosing. That should've been my first red flag. But what about you, Francis Bonnefoy, keeps me coming back for more? Is it your pretty outside? Your beautiful inside? The fact you didn't get hysterical when you saw me transform? Or better yet, you fought for me…It is your decision. And maybe…Maybe Akito was wrong…_

"As much as this goes against my better judgment," Hatori hid a little smile, "I won't wipe your memories. Not right now anyway. On the one condition that you keep your mouth shut."

"I don't tell other people's secrets," Francis promised, "I know things about Antonio and Gilbert that neither of them know about each other. Like the time…"

"Francis," Hatori stopped him, "I believe you. And I'm not wiping your memory. Although, if I said I never thought about it before, I'd be lying."

"When?" Francis wondered, his mind a little more at ease. _If he was going to erase my memories, it'd be done by now._

"Around the time when we first met," Hatori got a little more comfortable on Francis' couch, "It would've been better than you remembering me as the one that pumped your stomach."

"The alcohol took care of that," Francis giggled, "But thank you."

"You're welcome," Hatori caught a glimpse of the clock, "Oh, hell. It's getting pretty late. I should be going home."

"Or," Francis offered, "You could stay here. You could sleep in my room. I can sleep in Mama's room."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Hatori pushed himself up, "But I really should go home. If I stayed here tonight, I'd never hear the end of it when I got home."

"I understand." _I wonder if Antonio's crashing at Shigure's tonight, _"Well, if you're leaving, do you think you could indulge me?"

"Um…" Hatori's cheeks turned red, "And how would you propose I do that?"

"Perhaps," Francis requested, "A good night kiss?"

"Well," Hatori thought it over, "What harm could it do?"

"Thank you." _Never underestimate the kiss of a Frenchman, Hatori…_

Poof!

"Oops," Francis winced, picking Hatori's transformed body up and dropped him back in the water, "I'm sorry, Hatori. I didn't know it'd be that good of a kiss. Or is my ego showing?"

"No. It was me."

"You can talk?" Francis squeaked.

"Of course I can," Hatori bumped into the glass, "I'm still human. Even when I'm like this."

"Well," Francis jumped into action, "What can I do?"

"Time between transformation varies," Hatori explained, "It could be a few minutes. It could be an hour. My longest has been three days. We'll just wait for me to change back. However long that may be."

"You want me to take you home?" Francis offered.

"And risk me changing back in traffic?" Hatori scoffed, "No. It looks like you may be getting your wish after all, Francis."

"You're staying here?" Francis kept his excitement inside as much as he could. Although, if he wasn't careful, his face may peel off.

"If I'm still like this in the next hour," Hatori stipulated, "Then, yes. I'll stay here."

Francis let out a little squeak, then immediately bit his tongue, "I'm sorry."

"I know," Hatori let it go, "Is that why your kiss was so good? Was it all a ploy to get me to stay here?"

"That's something that comes naturally," Francis smirked, "I'm French, cheri. Romance isn't something I have to actively try at."

"Francis," Hatori sked, "I hate to do this to you, but do you think you could move me to your bed? I'm kind of tired."

"Sure," Francis grabbed Hatori by the stem of his new glass, "Try not to break this one."

"I'm sorry about the other glass," Hatori winced, "I can replace it if you need me to."

"Don't worry about it," Francis put the glass on the bed, wedging it between a couple of pillows, "How are you feeling? Are you comfortable? Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"No, thank you," Hatori laid at the bottom of his glass, "You've been more than accommodating, Francis. Any other person would've been afraid of me."

"I know you, Hatori," Francis pointed out, "This is just one part of you, not all of it. Granted, it did come as a shock and it'll take a while to get used to. If it means having you in the meantime, then this won't matter. Just a little bump in the road."

Hatori hid his face as best as he could. _Thank you, Francis. That means more to me than you will ever know, _"Alright then. I'm going to sleep."

"Ok," Francis kissed Hatori's glass, "Good night."

"Good night…" _Francis Bonnefoy, you are truly some kind of unicorn. Maybe one day, I can show you just how happy I am that I caught you. _


	23. So, How'd It Go?

"Ugh…" Gilbert woke up the next morning with a not so good feeling in his stomach and an even worse one in his head. He took a quick look around and realized he had no clue where he was waking up. The elegant décor of the bedroom gave nothing away and even if he wanted to, Gilbert couldn't retrace his steps. _Where the fuck am I? Last I remember was sitting down at Snake Eyes last night. Did I get too stupid and Dave took me to his place? No. I'm pretty sure he would've brought me home, Vater be damned._

Gilbert got up from the painfully comfortable bed and looked around some more. _This place looks like a Persian whorehouse. Maybe instead of Dave taking me home, he left me in a brothel. Not that I'd be complaining. I can only home. _When he got to the kitchen, a few bowls sat in the sink. _I don't think I'm in a brothel. Dammit. If that's not the case, then where in the fuck did I crash last night? _It was then Gilbert peeked into the living room. Some trashy reality show played on the TV while a body on the couch finished up a needlepoint.

"Well, well," Ayame kept his voice down, "Good morning, cutie pie. Did you sleep well?"

"Couldn't tell you," Gilbert rubbed his eyes, "Why the hell are you here?"

"I live here," Ayame put his embroidery down, "Do you not remember last night, Gilbert?"

"Not very well," Gilbert sat on the other side of the couch as far away from Ayame as he possibly could be, "I don't suppose you could fill in some gaps, could you?"

"I took care of you, Gilbert," Ayame told him, "You were upset about Elizabeta and figured drinking your problems was a good idea. Which led to you getting wasted. And us going to Denny's. And you throwing up in the alley behind that Denny's. And me sympathy puking with you. Then, we came back here, I put you to bed in my guest room, and we called it a night."

"Did…" Gilbert worried, "Did we do…anything…? Do I need to go get tested?"

"No," Ayame promised, "The closest thing we did to sex was when you kissed me good night and even that was pretty tame."

"When who did what?" Gilbert's stomach dropped, feeling what didn't come out in the alley bubble up in the back of his throat.

"Gilbert," Ayame settled him, "It's alright. Honestly, I get more passionate kisses from my grandma than the one I got from you. Short and sweet, but still. It left me with a smile."

_Thanks, drunk Gilbert. Du arschloch, _"And that's all that happened?"

"By the way," Ayame took Gilbert's phone out of his pocket, "You'll likely want this back."

"What the hell were you doing with it?" Gilbert snatched it back.

"Keeping you from drunk dialing Elizabeta," Ayame explained, "And your ex-boyfriend. And Ludwig."

"Holy shit, I was plowed," Gilbert laughed to himself, "I don't call Ludwig unless I need a kidney. Or a ride home and Francis and Antonio either aren't answering or just as if not worse than me. And Mattie…He would've killed me for drunk dialing him."

"Not a fan of you drinking?" Ayame assumed.

"That wasn't the problem," Gilbert shrugged, "Mattie with little to no sleep isn't pleasant. He turns into his brother on a bad day and I love him, but I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"Oh!" Ayame chirped, "A bit of a diva, is he?"

"Mattie?" Gilbert let out a loud, boisterous laugh. _I hate to even think it, but thanks, Ayame. I needed that, _"Oh, god, no. That boy couldn't be a diva if he wanted to. He's too sweet and selfless and shy. Francis tried with him, but at the end of the day, he's still Mattie."

"So," Ayame let out a little sigh, "I'm guessing diva's not your type."

"I got one Francis," Gilbert pointed out, "That's good enough for me."

"Alright," Ayame let it go, suddenly feeling defeated, "I guess you'll be going soon, won't you?"

"I should," Gilbert agreed, "But I'm thinking about the guest room again."

"Going back to sleep?"

"Yeah," Gilbert shrugged, "Just tired. I swear to Christ, Ayame…"

"I'll be quiet as a church mouse!" Ayame promised, "Won't even go near you!"

"Thank you," Gilbert wandered toward the guest room, "Guten nacht, Fürstin."

"Good night, Gilbert." _I bet he's cute when he's sleeping. But what did he just call me? Of all the times for little Momiji to not be here. Oh, well. Soon enough._

Meanwhile, Francis had just woken up himself. But he knew he had a date and that she appreciated punctuality. However, Francis still had his date from last night in his bedroom. _I wonder how Hatori's feeling. Better, I hope. If I'm not there by eleven o'clock, Britt would show up on my front door and drag me out of here. And if she sees Hatori…Well, right now, he's just a seahorse. Still, it's bad enough I know about him. She doesn't need to know, too. Maybe one little peek on Hatori before I make myself publicly presentable._

Sure enough, stretched out on a wet spot on Francis' bed, Hatori slept soundly, completely human again. _Well, well…Good morning, Hatori. You may call this a curse, but goddamn, you're a beautiful creature. _Instead of being a creep, Francis got a quilt from the closet and covered Hatori up. _Rest well, cheri. _

Francis walked back to his mother's bedroom with an armful of clothes and a plan. _I know it's just brunch with Britt, but it's not like I can make her not worry about me. Besides, everything's fine. I miss the shit out of her son, but he has Alfred and I have Hatori. We've both moved on. Although, it doesn't look like she has. _

"Francis…?" A deep, yet gentle voice spoke softly from the doorway.

"Well," Francis looked Hatori over, all wrapped up in his quilt, "Good morning, Hatori. Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Hatori nodded, "Did you cover me up this morning or did I do that and not remember?"

"No," Francis shook his head, "I took care of it."

"Thank you," Hatori rubbed his eyes, making Francis' heart sing. _He's such an angel. You put on such a cold, analytical façade. I understand why somewhat. But don't you dare isolate yourself, Hatori Sohma. You don't deserve that. And now that we're together, I think, I will not allow that, _"Do you have any plans for today, Francis? Not that I intend on acting on them. More or less, curious."

"I have a brunch date with Arthur's mother," Francis dropped his clothes on the bathroom counter, "You're more than welcome to join us. Or stay here, if you'd like."

"Both are tempting," Hatori admitted, "But I'll leave being around a woman to you. I have a feeling she's affectionate."

"Absolutely."

"One transformation in a weekend is plenty for me," Hatori shot him down.

"So," Francis narrowed it down, "Will you be staying here?"

"I think I'll go home," Hatori decided, "I'll make sure Ayame and Shigure are out first, so my reputation stays intact."

"You want me to ask?"

"No. That'll only raise suspicion," Hatori hid a smile, "But minus my transformation, this wasn't too bad."

"Would you go as far to say you'd do it again?" Francis crossed his fingers.

"It'll be a while."

"I understand," Francis slipped into the bathroom, "It'd be nice if I didn't have to be alone in here, but it's alright."

"The shower does sound nice," Hatori agreed, "And it's not like you haven't already seen me…Well…Like this…"

"Hatori, I've seen you as a seahorse. Most of the mystery in our relationship is already gone."

"I'm sorry," Hatori blushed a bit, "Too soon. I wouldn't even do that with…Anyway, I'm going to go home."

"Alright then," Francis let him go, "Will I be seeing you later?"

"Um…" Hatori cleared his throat, "Monday? Just you and me? You leave your morons, I'll leave mine?"

"It's a date," Francis gently kissed Hatori's cheek, "I'll see you then."

"Yes," Hatori slipped out of G's bedroom as quickly as he could. _What the hell did I just do? _

Antonio woke up with the biggest smile on his face with not a care in the world. Although, the revelation Lovino gave him last night still crawled under his skin. _Gilbert? Of all people to get mixed up in mafia activity, Gilbert would've been the last one I would've thought. Lovino and Feliciano doesn't surprise me. I knew Abuelo had mafia connections, but I didn't think Gilbert would. Does that mean Ludwig does, too? Does he even know? I didn't think that was what Dave was selling him, but I suppose it makes sense in hindsight. _

But Antonio couldn't think about that. Not now. He had too much to be thankful for today. Mostly in particular, his second date with the pretty Sohma boy that's stealing his heart. _Of all the times for Lovi to be gone. But he's back home, though, so I can't be too upset. Abuelo can take care of him. I've done what I could. Shigure. Just us. No Francis and Hatori tagging along this time. But I wonder how things went for those two. Hatori seemed like kind of a dick last night. Might as well…_Antonio grabbed his phone off his nightstand and looked through his contacts for his best friend.

"Bonjour, Antón!" Francis chirped on the other end.

"Good morning, Francis," Antonio beamed, a lightness in his heart taking over. _That's good to hear, _"Como estas, amigo?"

"I am doing very, very well," Francis sang, "How are you?"

"Fine," Antonio giggled, throwing his phone on speaker onto his bed while he dug through his closet, "How did things go with you and Hatori last night?"

"Strangely well," Francis reported, "I mean, some things happened, but…"

"What kind of things?" Antonio's radar went up.

"Well," Francis went on, "Some things I can tell you about. Some things I can't. However, I can tell you that I have a date with him Monday at lunch."

"So," Antonio figured, "Does that mean, we're…"

"No, no, no, cheri," Francis stopped him, "It's just going to be us. You and Gilbert are going to have to live without me."

"Oh," Antonio was taken aback, "Alright. I mean, I'm sure we could grab Shigure and Ayame instead. Where are you two going?"

"Haven't decided," Francis told him, "I figured I'd let Hatori decide."

"You know, Francis," Antonio suggested, "If it were me in your shoes, I'd show Hatori one of your many, many talents."

"Antonio," Francis gasped dramatically, "It's only lunch. If that were the case, I'd need more than half an hour."

"Not that!" Antonio clarified, "Francis, I've met few who could ever cook better than you. If you really wanted to impress Hatori, he seems like the type of guy that would be into that sort of thing. And would be able to appreciate it."

"Food is a language of love," Francis agreed, "You may be onto something."

"When am I not?" Antonio shrugged, "So, what do you got planned for today?"

"I'm on my way to Arthur's," Francis told him, sending Antonio's blood pressure through the roof, "Before you get all bitchy, I was talking to Britt last night when I dropped Lili off and she asked me if I'd do brunch with her. She misses me. Besides, I don't even know if Arthur would be there. I'm sure Peter will, though."

"Oh," Antonio calmed down, "Alright. Because you're not the only one that got a lunch date last night."

"You wouldn't surprise me if you got breakfast," Francis teased, "Are you still at Shigure's?"

"No," Antonio groaned, "We thought about it, but then, Yuki and Kyo were asleep and it would've been weird for them. They don't deserve that. I'm at home."

"And when are you supposed to be back at Shigure's?"

"In a little while," Antonio grabbed a tight pair of jeans out of his closet, "Why?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me," Francis offered, "Britt adored you, too."

"If Britt had her way," Antonio chuckled to himself, "I'd be Arthur and Peter's stepdad."

"Can you blame her, cheri?"

"No…" _The Spanish charms strike again._

"Alright then," Francis squeaked, "So! Should we be expecting you or no?"

"No," Antonio turned him down, "I'd love to go see Britt again, but I got a date. I'm sure she'll understand."

"We can only hope," Francis giggled, "What about tonight? Or are you making this lunch date with Shigure turn into a dinner date that turns into dessert that turns into breakfast?"

"Jesucristo, Francis," Antonio shook his head, "No. You make it sound like I'm moving in with him."

"Think about it, Antonio," Francis put things into perspective, "It'd be that instant family you always wanted. You, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo…"

"I know," Antonio brushed him off, "But it's way too soon to even begin thinking about that. What about you and Hatori?"

"What about us?" Francis dropped it, "I've already told you everything."

"Francis," Antonio knew better, "You only make shit sound like you told me everything. We've been over this, PR."

"Isn't that the beauty of me?" He could hear the biggest smirk in Francis' voice, "I have to go, Antonio. Au revoir!"

Click.

_Uh-huh. I know his house isn't too terribly far from Britt's, but…I don't know. I just hope he's not slipping into old patterns. _Antonio worried about Francis' mental state. Especially when it'd come to Arthur. Because Antonio knew there was nothing he'd stop at to get Arthur back. No matter what he'd say. _We've moved on. We've moved on. Bullshit, Francis. Te amo, amigo, but if Arthur asked you tomorrow if you'd have him back, you'd say yes in a heartbeat. But you got more to think about now. I just hope you don't leave any collateral damage in the process. _

But still, Antonio couldn't think like that. Not when he knew what his afternoon would hold. He threw himself together and headed out for the Sohma building downtown. _Should I have brought flowers? I feel like I should've brought flowers. No. It's fine. We're just going to get lunch. It's not like I'm proposing. Pull your ass together, Antonio. _When he got to the elevator, it had nearly closed before he put his foot in the crack.

"Hey!" a woman from the other side chimed, "I know you! Antonio, right? You're Shigure's boyfriend."

"Hi," Antonio kept a level head after hearing that B word, "It's Kyoko, right?"

"That's right," Kyoko smiled, her daughter standing behind her, "You want to say hi, Tohru?"

"Hola, Tohru," Antonio got down to her level, "Remember me?"

"Antonio!" Tohru threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face in his shoulder.

"Yeah," he held her tight, "You do remember me."

"I think she likes you," Kyoko teased, "I've never even seen her like this around Shigure. I'm guessing that's what brings you back around."

"Yeah," Antonio sat Tohru on his hip.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Antonio," Tohru spoke softly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, niñita," Antonio allowed, "Que es?"

"Are you really Shigure's boyfriend now?" she wondered.

"It seems like it," he smiled.

"Good," Tohru smiled back, "Because I think he really likes you. It'd be sad if you didn't like him back."

"That's the way it is sometimes," Antonio felt an ache in his chest, flashbacks racing through his head, "Sometimes, you can even love someone so much that it makes them not love you anymore. And then, they don't realize what they have until it's gone. But sometimes, that love comes back. And it becomes a beautiful friendship. It's not always sad when someone doesn't like someone else back. It's all about perspective, kariña. Don't be so jaded now."

"Antonio," Kyoko picked up on his sudden melancholy, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Antonio switched his focus from Lovino to Shigure and the lightness returned to his heart, "I'm good. I'm really good."

"That's good to hear," she smiled, "Well, Tohru, are you ready to go play with Yuki and Kyo again?"

"Yes, please!" Tohru's face lit up, excited to see her friends.

"Alright," Antonio put her back on the floor, "Keep them in line, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" she swore.

"Es mi chica."

The elevator emptied out on Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame's floor and Tohru ran at a dead sprint for Shigure's. Much to her mother's dismay. Kyoko called after her to make sure she didn't hurt herself, but Tohru didn't care. She knew who'd be waiting on the other side of that door and she couldn't be happier. But she still had the good sense to knock on the door.

"Hi, Tohru," Shigure opened the door, "You know where they are. Go ahead. Hi, Kyoko."

"Hey," Kyoko walked in like she owned the place, "You're not going to believe who I found in the elevator."

"Let's see," Shigure thought it over, "I don't think you found God in the elevator."

"Call him whatever you want," she shrugged, "I call him Antonio."

"Antonio!" Shigure's face lit up the same way Tohru's did.

"Hola, corazón," Antonio greeted him, a little smile on his face, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Just give me a sec."

"Take your time," Antonio allowed, "We're in no rush."

"Alright," Shigure ran back through his apartment, "Yuki! Kyo! Kyoko's here! Be sure to play nice!"

"As long as we don't have to play together," Kyo stipulated, "We'll be fine."

"Oh, come on, Kyo," Antonio peeked into his bedroom, "Don't be like that. It'll only be for a little while. You'll be alright."

"You!" Kyo snarled, immediately taking a chomp out of Antonio's arm, "This is all your fault!"

"It could be worse," Yuki stayed optimistic, "We could be going to Ayame's."

"Yeah," Kyo still glared into Antonio's eyes, his teeth digging into his skin, "And he has someone over."

"He does?" Antonio wondered, trying not to show any weakness. _Damn, this kid's got some sharp teeth. And jaw strength…_

"No, he doesn't," Yuki wrote him off, "Ayame's by himself."

"Really?" Kyo unlatched himself from Antonio's arm, "Then, why did I hear Shigure on the phone with him this morning? He said he had someone in his guest room and by the way he was talking about them, Ayame's got a new boyfriend."

"That's nice," Antonio praised.

"Yeah," Kyo groaned, "If you don't live next door to him. I think Shigure said something about him being some guy they go to school with."

"Good for Ayame," Antonio applauded, "That's his business, though, Kyo. You don't need to get involved."

"I couldn't have said it any better," Shigure joined them, "I'm ready. Shall we?"

"Yeah," Antonio kissed the top of Tohru's head, "You three play nice."

"We will," Tohru's face scrunched up, hiding her little smile.

"And Tohru," Antonio stopped before they left, "Remember that promise you made me?"

"I'll keep them in line!"

"That's my girl," Antonio shot her a wink and he and Shigure were out the door, "So? Any preference?"

"Not really," Shigure let him decide, "I'm not picky. Go ahead."

Meanwhile, in a gated community across town, a sweet, yet broken angel laid naked in his bed, feeling disgusted with himself. And angry. So very angry. Beyond infuriated. All he wanted last night was some sleep. However, sleep would elude him. If not on his own terms, then on…_His _terms. Whether he liked it or not. _I shouldn't have left Antonio's…No…I shouldn't have gone to Antonio's in the first place. I should've known better…I did know better…_

"Fratello?" a little voice called from the door, "Grandpa wants to see us…Are you in here, Lovino?"

"Yeah, Feli," Lovino shivered, "Don't come in here. Please."

"Are you alright?" Feliciano worried, not moving another step.

"No," Lovino didn't want to make his little brother worry for him, but he couldn't help himself. _Feli's got too big of a heart and it's made of sugar. He doesn't need to worry about a pathetic slut like me. _

"Are you sick?" Feliciano asked, "Do you want me to…"

"Go away, Feliciano!" Lovino snapped, "Get the fuck out of my room!"

"Alright," Feliciano's voice broke, "But…please, Lovino. Talk to me. I don't ask for much."

_Oh, you poor idiot…Don't you see that I'm trying to protect you? You don't need to see this. You don't need to care about this. You still have hope in your eyes, Feliciano. You don't need to get involved. You'd only end up getting hurt, too. Not quite to my degree, but you don't deserve that kind of pain. Ever._

"Please, Feli," Lovino held back tears. His pillowcase was full enough, "Just go. And don't get Grandpa involved. He'd only bitch at me and I'm not in the mood."

"Ok," Feliciano wiped his eyes, "Can I come back later?"

"Yeah…" _I don't know why you'd want to, but I won't stop you. Maybe I'll have my shit together by then. _

"What do I tell Grandpa?" Feliciano asked.

"Tell him I'm still asleep," Lovino suggested, "He won't come bother me."

"Ok," Feliciano hated lying to his grandfather, but if it had to be done, then it had to be done, "Lovi…?"

"What?"

"Did…" Feliciano bit the inside of his cheek, "Were you alone in here last night?"

_I wish I could say I was, _"Just go, Feli. Grandpa's waiting. And I'm sure you can fill me in later."

"Ok…" Feliciano may have been more of a pretty face than a brain, but he could tell when Lovino was laying in aftermath of Sadik being there. And the thought of what Sadik would do to him was enough to keep anyone up at night. Instead of pushing the subject, Feliciano pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up a text.

**You:**

ANTONIO…?

ARE YOU BUSY?

**Altro Fratello:**

KIND OF ON A DATE, FELI.

QUE PASA?

Feliciano didn't want to, but he let it go.

**You: **

DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.

TALK LATER.

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and ran downstairs. _It's Lovino, Antonio. He hurts and he needs you. But he's so stubborn. I don't even know if he's stubborn anymore. Maybe he's just that broken. _Feliciano shook the thoughts out of his head and ran into the living room where Giove sat in his chair, waiting for two of his three grandsons. Although, he didn't like that only one listened.

"Feliciano," Giove looked him over, "Where's Lovino? I thought I said for both of you to come down here."

"Oh," Feliciano's heart nearly jumped out of his chest, "He's…still asleep! Yeah! He's sleeping."

"Still?" Giove wondered, checking his watch, "It's almost one o'clock. What's he still doing in bed?"

_I'm sure it's because he's been through a lot. And now, to be back in his own bed again? I understand. No place like home. But Feli's always been a bad liar. I bet he went to go get Lovino, but Lovino told him no. Sounds about right. But I thought Antonio had most of that taken care of before Lovino left his house yesterday. _

Feliciano's forehead was drenched in sweat, "Um, Grandpa? Can I go now?"

"No, Feli," Giove shook his head, "I'm sure Lovino has his reasons for skipping out on this, but you're a terrible liar."

"I'm so sorry, Grandpa!" Feliciano wept, "It was Lovino! He told me to! But I wasn't going to because it's wrong to lie to you! But then, he yelled at me and told me to get out of his room and I couldn't even come in! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Enough," Giove stopped him before he flooded the house, "It's alright, Feliciano. I understand. It's ok."

"You do?" Feliciano wiped his eyes.

"Vieni qui, bambino," Giove insisted, "Come sit with me."

"Ok," Feliciano did as he was asked, laying his head in his grandfather's shoulder.

"Lovino's going through a hard time right now," Giove explained, "And I know he's going to be a little more tired and withdrawn than usual. I just want you to be straight with me, alright? Is there anything I should know about?"

"Well…" Feliciano bit his lip, not wanting to sell his brother out. But he knew something wasn't right, "I think Sadik was here last night."

"What?" Giove gave him a look, "No. That's impossible. I would've heard something if he was. When Antonio dropped him off last night, Lovino went right up to his room and went to bed. He didn't look like he had it in him to do much else."

"He's bad, Grandpa," Feliciano tried not to cry anymore, but he couldn't help himself, "He's really bad. He told me I couldn't even come past the door."

"You let me take care of it, Feli," Giove picked Feliciano's chin up, "I'm already working on it. But…"

"What is it, Grandpa?"

"I need to go out of town for a couple of days," Giove told him, "And even though I trust that you and Lovino are more than capable of taking care of Sebastian and being home by yourselves, it's the rest of the world I don't trust. Mostly that Turkish piece of shit that's hurting your brother. But how would you feel about staying with your friend Ludwig for a while?"

"Really?" Feliciano beamed, "Grandpa, don't you think we're past calling him my friend?"

"I'm sorry," Giove apologized, "How would you feel about staying with your boyfriend for a couple of days?"

Francis stood at his ex-boyfriend's front door, admiring the bushes where he had previously lost the Taco Bell in his system a couple weeks prior. _Oh, the memories. Good times. Then, not so good times. No, Francis. Those bad times are what landed you Hatori. Don't you be upset about that. I'm sure that I could walk right in with no problem, but that would be rude. _

Knock, knock.

"Francis Bonnefoy, you know better!" Britt yelled from the other side.

"Sorry," Francis walked in, "I figured that I didn't have that luxury anymore."

"It's my bloody house!" she declared, meeting him in the foyer, "Hello, darling."

"Always a pleasure, Britt," Francis and Britt exchanged kisses, "You didn't do anything silly like cook, did you?"

"Of course not," Britt assured, "I thought I'd leave that for you."

"Flattered," Francis awed, "But I'm not really feeling it today. Do you think we could call someone?"

"Antonio?" she requested, "Or is he busy?"

"He has a date," he clarified. _Not to mention, you give him bad touch vibes. I mean…That's fine amongst us, but you're outside the group. _

"And who's the lucky girl?" Britt brought Francis into her seldom used kitchen.

"Guy," Francis corrected her, "His name is Shigure. He's very pretty, though. Not nearly as pretty as mine, but…"

"Beg your pardon?" she gasped, "I need details, Francis. I'm guessing yours is the same one you were talking about last night."

"Oui," he swooned, "And he stayed over, Britt…"

"Francis…" Britt worried, "Did you two…"

"No," Francis assured, "Unfortunately. He was really tired when we got back to my place, so I just let him crash."

"Aww…" she gushed, "Do you have any photos?"

"No," he pouted, "He won't take selfies with me. He thinks they're conceded."

"They are," Britt agreed, "But isn't that why we do it in the first place?"

"Oh, how I've missed you," Francis held her hands, "I've missed you so much."

"I miss you, too," she melted inside, "Less about your love life. How are things with you? How's your mother?"

"I just heard from her last week," he reported, "She's doing well. I couldn't be prouder."

"I'm jealous," Britt scoffed, "I'd kill to be in G's position. Traveling the world, snogging beautiful men, the world fawning all over her. You know, you have the potential to fall into the same path."

"I know," Francis winced, "But that may not be the path for me."

"Come on, Francis," she begged, "You have such a pretty face and a body to match. Don't keep that all to yourself. It'd almost be selfish of you."

"Mother, please," a familiar, bitter voice joined them, "Don't inflate the frog's ego any more than it already is."

"Oh, Arthur," Francis smirked, "I remember the days when you used to adore my ego. No matter what you said about it. Oh, what happened to us, cheri?"

"Wonderful," Arthur rolled his eyes, getting his tea, "What are you doing here, Francis?"

"I can't stop and have a conversation with your mother?" Francis defended.

"No," Arthur stood his ground, "Leave."

"Arthur," Britt jumped to Francis' defense, "That was rude."

"Worse than you making friends with my ex-boyfriend?" Arthur leaned over the kitchen counter.

"Yes," she glared a hole through him, "I'm sorry that Francis and I get along so well. I thought that would've been a good thing."

"When we were dating," Arthur pointed out, "Not when I have Alfred coming over this afternoon."

"Oh," Britt groaned, "That's right. The colonist is coming over…"

"What have I said about calling him that?"

"Not to."

"Precisely," Arthur left his mother with his ex and stormed out of the room, "Be gone before he shows up, frog!"

"I love you, too, Arthur!" Francis waved after him, "You know, Britt, I feel like he'd kill me for saying this, but he came over the other day."

"What was that?" Britt gasped, "He what?"

"Arthur was worried about his relationship with Alfred," he told her, "So, he came over to my house and asked my advice. He's so worried about doing to Alfred what he did to me. It's really quite tragic. Not in the Shakespeare way, but in the watching your dog get old and die way."

"Poor thing," she awed, "Is he going to be ok?"

"I'm sure, eventually," Francis shrugged, "If he could ever get over himself."

"I wish he'd talk to me," Britt sighed into her tea, "But he's so…"

"Distant?" he assumed, "I feel your pain. He was like that with me, too."

"But you're not his mother…He should be able to talk to me about these things, too."

"In his defense, Britt," Francis bit his lip, "It's a rarity that you're home. You're always working so hard."

"Journalism's not easy," Britt argued, "But I suppose you're right. You and G have a close relationship, though, don't you?"

"Of course," he nodded, "But I don't think we could exactly compare our situations, though. Mama and I are much different than you and Arthur. Besides, you have both Arthur and Peter to deal with. And you do it with the utmost grace and civility. Don't be so hard on yourself, Britt. You're trying your hardest to give those two a life they deserve. It's alright."

Britt swallowed the swelling lump in the back of her throat, "Thank you, Francis. Sometimes, you know when to say the right thing at the right time."

"What else am I here for, cheri?" Francis smiled, warming Britt's heart from the inside out, "Now, since Arthur's having Alfred over and he clearly doesn't want me here when it happens, how about we both go out and get brunch? I'm starving."

"Because God knows I'm not cooking."

"For everyone's safety," he giggled. _Arthur had to get it from somewhere. The only good thing Britt can make is her scones and scones aren't…Well, they're not crepes. Bless her, though. She tries. _

"Shall we then?" Britt jumped down from her barstool.

"Yes, please," Francis took her hand and led her out of the kitchen, "Arthur!"

"What do you want now, frog?" Arthur growled from the top of the stairs, "I'm busy!"

"I'm taking your mother out," Francis shot a wink at said mother, "We'll be back soon. If you plan on having relations with Alfred, put something on the door."

"I'M STILL HERE, FRANCIS!" Peter squeaked from his bedroom, "I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS!"

"Sorry, Peter!" Francis cringed while Britt laughed hysterically in the corner.

"Come on," Britt settled herself, "Before you scar my children any more than you already have."

"I can only try…"

A few hours later, Gilbert had woken up out of his coma to the smell of something delightful coming from the kitchen. _What the hell…? I know where I am this time. I didn't know Ayame could cook, though. _He stumbled a few steps, a bit disoriented, and headed for the kitchen. _If he has any sort of caffeine that isn't coffee, I may sleep with him. _

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Ayame smiled, standing over the stove, "Sleep well?"

"Better than before," Gilbert tripped over his own two feet into the island, "I'm alright. I'm ok."

"Just a little clumsy?" Ayame assumed.

"I just woke up," Gilbert whined, "Fuck off."

"I only jest, Gilbert," Ayame apologized, "You want anything?"

"That grilled cheese looks pretty good," Gilbert peeked over Ayame's shoulder, "What's on that?"

"Gouda, tomato, and a little olive oil," Ayame slid it from the pan to the plate and in front of Gilbert, "All on rosemary bread I made this morning. I got bored and didn't want to leave you by yourself."

"That really does look amazing," Gilbert swooned, his stomach rumbling, "And you made this yourself?"

"Just the bread," Ayame clarified, "Everything else, I had to get from the grocery store."

With one bite, Gilbert had fallen in love, "Ayame, this is fucking incredible."

"Thank you," Ayame giggled, reveling in the compliment, "Is it really that good?"

"Yeah," Gilbert moaned out, making Ayame all tingly inside, "You want a bite?"

"Yes, please," Ayame let out a heavy, breathy sigh. But then, he quickly gathered himself, "Yeah. Sure."

"Ok…?" _That came out a lot more sexual than it needed to, but it is a damn good sandwich, so I can't really blame him. But he didn't have to make it weird. _Gilbert held the sandwich up to Ayame's mouth and Ayame helped himself, holding back any moans he may have had.

"Oh my god…" Ayame swooned, "Damn, my cooking's good!"

"Yeah, it is," Gilbert confirmed, "Not to sound like a fatass here, but…could you make me another one? I haven't eaten all day and I could eat the rotting asshole of a raccoon."

"I hope to all holy that's a metaphor," Ayame gagged, heading back to his stove.

"Well," Gilbert gave him a look, "Yeah. Why the hell would I actually eat the rotting asshole of a raccoon?"

"I don't know what kind of kinky shit you're into, Gilbert," Ayame started his second sandwich. But then, it dawned on him, "That's right. You're kind of a prude, if I remember correctly."

"I'm not a prude!" Gilbert's face burned hot.

"You freaked when I started talking about Elizabeta's voyeurism."

"Because that's not something you openly talk about!"

"We're all grown-ups," Ayame shrugged, "And you asked a perfectly valid question. But if you're not a prude, name one non-prudish thing you've ever done."

"No!" Gilbert shoved more of his sandwich in his mouth.

"That right there," he pointed out, "That's proof enough that you're a prude."

"Alright," Gilbert caved, "You want to hear the story of how I lost my virginity?"

"Yes, please," Ayame turned the stove off and sat down next to him, "And do not skimp on the details."

"Settle down," Gilbert demanded.

"Yes, sir."

"The summer Mattie and I met," Gilbert began, "He and I had gone out to the overlook on the edge of town. Not by the lake, but on the other side."

"I like where this is going," Ayame listened intently, "What about it?"

"Well," Gilbert held back a smile, "We had broken off from Francis and Antonio for the night and I told them both I was taking Mattie home. And Mattie thought I was taking him home, too. But then, instead of turning right to go to Mattie's house, I turned left and I thought Mattie was going to have a heart attack. But then, I took him to the overlook. This was when I still had my car before I got my jeep. We drove up to the overlook and got to making out on the hood like normal. Then, Mattie asked me if I had any protection on me. I had gotten a box of condoms before I picked him up because I'm a gentleman and always come prepared."

"Pun intended?" Ayame teased.

"Do you want me to finish?" Gilbert stopped himself, "Dammit…That one sounds dirty, too. The story! Do you want me to finish the story or not?"

"Please. Do go on."

"Anyway," Gilbert continued, "So, Mattie and I ended up having sex on the hood of my car at the overlook. And that's how I lost my virginity."

"Really?" Ayame wondered, "That's it?"

"Yeah," Gilbert scoffed, "What? Is that not good enough for you?"

"I kind of thought there'd be something…I don't know," Ayame thought for a moment, "More. Hold on!"

"What?"

"I thought you lost your virginity to Elizabeta," Ayame wondered.

"Who the hell told you that?" Gilbert chuckled to himself, "I had sex with her at summer camp one year and I took her virginity. She didn't have mine."

"Aww," Ayame pouted, "There goes my fairytale."

"Sorry," Gilbert finished off his first sandwich, "Ayame, the pan's smoking. I don't think it's supposed to be smoking."

"Shit!" Ayame jumped up and took care of the burnt mess in the pan, "Dammit…I hate wasting good bread like that."

"Don't worry about it," Gilbert let it go, "I'll get something on my way home."

"That's all well and good, Gilbert," Ayame praised, "But what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Gilbert got up from his seat, "But I think I'm going home before Vater blows my phone up. See you Monday, Ayame."

"Gilbert, wait," Ayame stopped him, "Do you think…maybe…we could do something…sometime? That doesn't involve you getting shitfaced and me having to take you home?"

_What…the…fuck…? Is Ayame asking me what I think he's asking me? _Gilbert wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I don't know, Ayame."

"Just once? Please? And I'll never ask you again."

"Well…" _It does get him off my back. But what if…No. That wouldn't happen. As if I'd actually fall for Ayame. He'd be good for a one night stand at best. But still…I wonder what that roller coaster's like, _"Would sex be off the table?"

"I'm a classy bitch," Ayame reassured him, "I don't fuck on the first date."

"If you don't call it a date," Gilbert stipulated, "Then, yeah. Pick a time and a place and give me a heads up."

"Ok," Ayame bit the inside of his cheek, trying to suppress a smile, "So, I'll see you Monday?"

"That is the plan," Gilbert nodded, "We do have school on Monday."

"I know," Ayame shook it off, "See you Monday, Gilbert."

Gilbert pushed Ayame's door open, "Ayame?"

"Yes?"

"You have my number, right?"

"No," Ayame smirked, "But you have mine."

"What…?" Gilbert took his phone out and sure enough, right at the top…Ayame's number, "Goddammit, Ayame…"

"What?" Ayame played innocent, "I had your phone. It was missing my number. I remedied that."

"You're fucking weird," Gilbert put his phone safely back in his pocket, "I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

Gilbert turned the corner and bumped into a solid wall of muscle, "Hey! Where the fuck did you come from, asshole?"

"Que?" that wall of muscle turned around, "Te gustaría decir eso otra vez?"

"Antonio…?" Gilbert changed his tune quickly.

"Gilbert?" Antonio smirked, "What brings you here?"

"And what are you doing, coming out of Ayame's apartment?" Shigure didn't help.

"Nothing," Gilbert brushed them off and kept walking, "Shut up!"

"Hey, Gilbert!" Antonio called after him, "Francis' place tonight. You in?"

"Of course I am!" Gilbert flipped him off as the elevator doors shut.

"And he's one of your best friends?" Shigure wondered, questioning the company his boyfriend kept.

"Yeah," Antonio giggled, "I know it's hard to believe, but he is."


	24. Catching Up and Catching Feelings

"Francis?" Antonio called into his living room with Gilbert following closely behind him, "Do you have pants on?"

"Yes," Francis popped up from behind the kitchen counter, "I do. I promise."

"Not that it'd really matter," Gilbert threw himself into Francis' couch, "We've all seen each other naked at least once."

"True," Francis confirmed, "But still, it's nice that you asked, Antonio. Gold star for you, cheri."

"Thank you," Antonio took the chair, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"I'm kind of thinking a quiet night in," Francis decided, "After last night, I'm still pretty exhausted."

"Because Hatori slept over last night?" Antonio winked.

"What?" Gilbert gasped, "Really? I thought, for sure, he had on a chastity belt."

"I didn't have sex with him, Gilbert," Francis clarified, "He just slept over."

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Gilbert wondered.

"Neither. We didn't share a bed. We both agreed that it was too soon for something like that. However, I did get a kiss before he left."

"Lucky you," Antonio applauded, "Speaking of getting kisses before you leave…Gilbert…Is there something you'd care to share with the rest of us?"

"Yeah, actually," Gilbert knew he still had beer in Francis' fridge, so he got up to grab one. He popped the bottlecap on the edge of the counter, "Was someone going to tell me Lizzie's pregnant or was I supposed to find that out on my own?"

"What?" Francis played along like he had no clue. _So, that's what you wanted to talk to him about, Elizabeta…About time you told him._

"Yep," Gilbert jumped back into the couch, careful not to spill all over the place, "Lizzie's pregnant. I might be the kid's father. And I might need another one of these before the night is over."

"Well," Antonio followed Francis' lead, "I guess, congratulations, Gilbert."

"Thanks," Gilbert grumbled, "But Lizzie said that it might not be mine. Timelines are a little crossed with the time we had sex and when she made up with Roderich, so we get to do a DNA test in a couple weeks at her next appointment."

"Does Roderich know she's pregnant?" Francis asked.

"She said she'd tell him after she told me," Gilbert told him, "As much as I'd love to be a fly on the wall when that bomb gets dropped, I know how fucking horrifying it is to have said bomb dropped, so for the sake of sympathy, I won't be a dick to Roderich."

"I'm proud of you, Gilbert," Antonio applauded, "I think we can call that personal growth. But Elizabeta's pregnancy wasn't exactly what I was talking about."

"Shut up, Antonio," Gilbert growled, knowing exactly what he was talking about, "I'd rather forget about that."

"Gilbert," Antonio gave him a look, "Do you want to tell him or should I? Because I think I may know more than you think I do."

"Tell me what?" Francis hated being out of the loop.

"Last chance, Gilbert," Antonio threatened.

"Fuck you, Antonio!"

"Mon dieu," Francis giggled, "How bad is it, Gilbert? Did you kill someone?"

"Yes," Gilbert lied, "I did. I killed someone."

"Ugh," Antonio rolled his eyes, "Where did you wake up this morning, Gilbert?"

"Fuck you, Antonio."

"When I came back from lunch with Shigure this afternoon," Antonio began. Although, his confession didn't last long. Because Gilbert jumped on him first. Quite literally.

"I said shut up, you idiot!"

"Boys! Boys!" Francis split them up before they broke something, "Can't we play nice? Antonio, know when to call it."

"Sorry," Antonio got back in his chair.

"And sharing someone else's business is not ok," Francis scolded him, having been through that song and dance before. Many, many times.

"Lo ciento, Mama…"

"Now, Gilbert," Francis asked, "Because I'm still the nosy bitch I am, how was Antonio going to finish that sentence?"

"Without knowing the whole story," Gilbert glared, finishing his beer, "After I left Lizzie's last night, I went to see my guy at his place of business…"

"Which we're putting a bookmark in," Antonio snapped, "Bone to pick later."

"Anyway," Gilbert went on. _Thanks, Lovino…Fucking big mouth, _"The boss wasn't in, so I went to get drunk. Sugar babies drink for free."

"Spoiled," Francis jabbed.

"Fuck yeah," Gilbert smirked, but his smile didn't last long, "So, I sat and drank the thought of future fatherhood out of my head. I didn't realize Ayame would come in with a fake ID. And I was already pissed off. He sure as hell didn't help, but he took my Jeep to Denny's and his place and let me sleep it off. Nothing more. Antonio overreacted and thought we fucked last night. We didn't. At least that's what Ayame said. I didn't feel any different this morning."

"You only slept at Ayame's?" Francis wondered.

"Yes. Nothing happened."

"That's what happens when I get my information from Kyo," Antonio giggled, "Sorry, amigo. Didn't mean to overreact. But you can't tell me that you and Ayame wouldn't…"

"No," Gilbert shut him up, "Not going there, Antonio."

"What was the bookmark about?" Francis had already moved on.

"What about you, Francis?" Gilbert jumped on it before Antonio could, fully aware that Antonio wouldn't hesitate to pick that bone with Francis in the room, "Didn't you and Hatori go out, too? What did you do this morning?"

"Well," Francis chirped, "He slept here last night. We parted ways this morning. Then, I got brunch with Britt and here we are."

"Arthur's mom?" Gilbert got up for another beer, "Revenge fuck?"

"No," Francis rolled his eyes, "I have too much respect for her to do that. We were talking about Hatori and how she's doing and how she misses her sons. I forgot how much I loved her."

"She fills a hole for you, Francis," Antonio pointed out.

"I had Arthur for that, cheri."

"Not that," Antonio clarified, "Britt fills the hole that G leave you with every time she goes on location."

"Antonio," Francis let out a heavy sigh, "I love you and this comes from a place of love, but really, cheri. Drop your psychology class."

"Francis," Antonio's concern also came from a place of love, "I'm serious. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. You miss your mom, so you have Britt as a surrogate. That's fine."

"I do miss my mom," Francis admitted.

"We all miss your mom, Francis," Gilbert had that dirty smirk back.

"I get it," Francis groaned, "My friends have likely jerked off to pictures of my mother more than I ever want to think about."

"G is gorgeous," Antonio threw his legs over the arm of his chair, "There is no doubt about that."

"Yeah," Francis agreed, "But she's more than just the outside."

"We know," Gilbert buried himself in the couch, "How long until G comes back?"

"She said before graduation," Francis got up and popped the top on one of the wine coolers in the fridge, "So, before graduation. I'm sure she'll be back in the next couple weeks or so."

"Because graduation is rapidly approaching," Antonio turned his attention toward Gilbert, "And I'm assuming Dave is coming through for us again?"

"Always," Gilbert promised, "Thanks, Antonio. I just remembered I needed to get the headmaster's order on Monday and bring it to Dave."

"And when you go see Dave," Antonio pulled out the bookmark, "Could you tell him that Lovino's already got protection?"

"Oh, shit…"

"Excuse me?" Francis sat back down, "What was that?"

"Lovino and I were talking yesterday before I dropped him off," Antonio told him, "And he told me that Giove talked to an old friend of his about protection for Lovino. Abuelo and I had already discussed this, but I knew he had mafia connections. And his protection is Gilbert."

"What?" Francis looked over at Gilbert, who was doing his best to hide himself, "Gilbert?"

"What?" _If I can't see them, they can't see me, right?_

"Goddammit, Gilbert," Francis groaned, "You got yourself wrapped up in the mafia?"

"No," Gilbert tried to explain it in the best terms he could, "I'm not directly involved…Sort of…"

"What is it then?" Antonio growled, "It's either a yes or a no. Are you or are you not a part of the mafia?"

"I'm not directly!" Gilbert defended, "Look, there's a reason why Vater's always out of town."

"Wait," Francis started piecing things together, "Gilbert…Were you _born _into it?"

"The Beilschmidt family have always been arms dealers," Gilbert settled himself down, "Vater, his vater, and his vater's vater. For as long as we can trace back. And that led to Dave sniffing the old man out. The Vargas family is a mixture of things. Arms, drugs, black market art auctions. And through Dave, they kind of became intermingled. Vater used to run arms for Dave. Giove ran them on his own. For some guy they call the Allfather. I don't know who that is. I don't want to know who that is."

"Then," Antonio asked, "How did you get to your position? Because of Odin?"

"The old man doesn't know that Dave and I are even in contact," Gilbert confessed, "He'd kill me if he knew I got into it this deep. But Dave and Giove have an understanding. Neither one of them steps on the other's toes and they'll be fine. And that's what keeps their friendship. But I got to where I am in a way that no one wants to get there. It was after what happened with Mattie. He was gone and I knew I could go to Dave's place of business to get wasted. And when I did, he noticed me sitting all by myself and…Well, he looked at me like I was the only one in the room. Like I was a piece of art. Because…Let's be honest…Look at me."

"Ego, Gilbert," Francis settled him, "Stow the ego."

"But anyway," he went on, "Dave asked me to join him in the back for a drink and I wasn't in the position to turn free booze down, so I did. He asked me to sit on his lap. I may not remember much from that night, but this, I remember vividly. Dave offered me a job and told me that I was going to be very well taken care of if I accepted. So, I did. And that's the way it's been ever since. I don't like telling people I'm mafia. It's like being in a fight club. Do what we do and shut up about it. How else do you think this town stays afloat? Because of shit that goes down in the underground. And it's good to be on top in the underground."

"Gilbert…" Antonio held his head in his hands, "Most of what goes on underground…There's a reason why it's not above ground."

"I know," Gilbert had a few reasons why he didn't like to mention his relationship with Dave. And the fact that his life could come crashing down with one word to the wrong person was one of them, "But that's why I say I'm not directly involved. My name is kept off every record in Dave's office. Any name I do use is always an alias. And nothing can be traced back to me. That's why if Dave ever goes down, I'm safe."

Francis and Antonio exchanged glances. They always had a strange mental telepathy that neither one of them would ever have with Gilbert. And Gilbert secretly envied them for that. But at the end of the day, they both worried for him. For his safety. His future. If Dave were to ever be taken down, that could put their friend at risk. No matter what he says. At the end of the day, both Francis and Antonio trusted Gilbert's judgments. If his charmed position isn't going to hurt him, why not let him keep it?

"Alright," Francis dropped it, "As long as you're safe, Gilbert…That's all that matters."

"Definitely."

"Good," Antonio got up and threw an arm around Gilbert's shoulders, "Because we wouldn't want to be short our favorite third wheel."

"Fuck off," Gilbert giggled, "I'm not your third wheel."

"No," Francis sat on his other side, "You're practically our adoptive son, Gilbert. And you know we just want what's best for you."

"You're both fucking high," Gilbert pushed his beloved idiot friends off him.

"So, Antonio," Francis wondered, "Speaking of the Vargas family, have you checked on Lovino since last night?"

"No," Antonio shook his head, "I thought I'd go over there sometime tomorrow just to see how he's doing. He did say he was going to take a bath and go to bed, so I'm assuming he's fine."

"He can pretend to hate us all he wants," Francis teased, "He loves us deep down and misses hanging out with us."

"For the most part," Antonio confirmed, "And I kind of miss having him around, too. It's going to be so quiet when I get home. I'm not going to know what to do with myself."

"Probably the same thing you do every other night before you go to bed," Gilbert assumed, "Smoke a bowl, turn on some cartoons, and pass out."

"Yeah," Antonio shrugged, "But it's not going to be the same without having my Lovi in my bed."

"You could always stay here tonight," Francis offered, "I'm not going to stop you."

"Muchas gracias, amigo," Antonio thanked him, "But you're not little like Lovi is."

"I tried."

"But," Antonio hid a smile from him, "That doesn't mean I want to go back to my empty house. Not when I could stay here."

"That's what I thought," Francis melted inside, "Gilbert? Are you staying here, too, or are you going back to Ayame's apartment?"

"I'm staying here," Gilbert glared a hole through Francis, "That was one time. Never happening again."

"If you say so," Francis sang out.

And that's the way things always were with those three. Nights of them hanging out, being dumb, and taking jabs at each other when necessary. It kept their heads on right. Across town, things weren't much different. Although, their dynamic was a tad different. Instead of sitting at Francis' house on a Saturday night, Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure sat at Shigure's, keeping Yuki and Kyo from killing each other while Shigure racked his brain for a book title.

"Maybe something metaphorical," Shigure thought, "Like…The Zoo."

"Already a book," Hatori broke the news to him, "James Patterson, I think."

"Damn you, Patterson," Shigure grumbled under his breath, "Always stealing my good book titles."

"Are you actually publishing this one, Shigure?" Ayame wondered, his long legs hanging over the back of Shigure's couch.

"Thinking about it," Shigure admitted, "But I don't know where the hell to start. I don't even have a title and the only copy of it is still at Antonio's house. He hasn't finished it yet. He told me at lunch that while he had Lovino at his house, it became a nightly routine that he'd read him a chapter."

"I thought you were self-conscious about your originals," Hatori pointed out.

"I was," Shigure agreed, "But that was then. According to Antonio, he really liked it. Granted, I only really wanted Antonio looking at it, but Lovino found it on his table and got invested. That's two people now that are into it. If I can convince them, who says I won't be able to convince a publisher?"

"And with your charm and good looks," Ayame figured, "You're a shoe-in."

"Thanks, Aya," Shigure blushed a little, "But it'd be nice to get recognized for my talent, too."

"You do have an online following," Ayame reminded him, "Maybe they'd get on board with it, too."

"I doubt it," Shigure shot him down, "They're not my fans for my originals. They're here for the naughty things their favorite characters don't do on screen."

"You're more than just smut, Shigure," Ayame draped himself over Shigure's shoulders, "There's someone in there that cares. That has a story worth sharing. What was the one you gave Antonio about anyway?"

"It's a retelling of the old folk story," Shigure told him, "The one that…That we come from."

"Excuse me?" Hatori's ear perked up, "What did you say? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were writing a book based on our curse."

"People aren't going to know about our curse," Shigure promised, "I still know how to keep our secret. I'm not stupid, Hatori. I know what I'm doing."

"You know how to give me ulcers."

"You're so uptight," Shigure whined, falling onto the table top, "I hope Francis knocks some of that out of you."

Hatori nearly spat out his tea, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, Hatori," Shigure smirked, "I know something had to happen last night. Neither one of us have seen you all day. What happened?"

"Nothing," Hatori played it off.

"Bullshit!" Ayame called, "Because I've been home all day and you came in this morning looking like you were making a walk of shame. Try that again."

Hatori shook a bit. _Because yelling at you about your book while knowing someone outside the family knows about our secret would be hypocritical, Shigure. Dare I tell them? Without them overreacting? Let's be rational. There's no way those two won't overreact. I understand how serious the situation is and what would be advised…No…Demanded of me. But I couldn't do that to him. He doesn't deserve that. I could always erase his memories and reintroduce myself, but…Francis saw the monster. I warned him about the curse. Yet…He still accepted me. Monster and all._

"Really," Hatori smiled, "Nothing happened."

"Really?" Ayame wasn't buying it, "Then, where were you this morning?"

"I had some errands to run," Hatori lied smoothly.

"What kind of errands, Tori?" Ayame pushed.

"Some letters to mail," Hatori thought on his feet, "I needed to see the doctor I'm doing my internship with. Nothing too exciting."

"So," Ayame figured, "If I were to ask Francis, he'd say the same thing?" 

"I doubt it," Hatori went back to his paper, "He wasn't with me. I think he said he had a brunch date with his ex-boyfriend's mother."

"Shigure?"

"That checks out," Shigure confirmed, "Francis and Antonio were talking about it last night. He's miles and miles of mommy issues, so he wouldn't miss that."

"Is he really?" Ayame wondered, "He doesn't seem like it."

"Shigure," Hatori stopped him. _I know more about Francis than you do. I know where his issues come from. You shouldn't speak of things you have no clue about._

"I'm sorry," Shigure chuckled to himself, "I call it like I see it. Tell me Francis doesn't have mommy issues."

"I know he does," Hatori nodded, "But that's not your business."

"What do you know?" Ayame joined them at the table.

"Not your business," Hatori wouldn't budge. _He's good enough to keep my secret. I'll take his to the grave as well._

"You're no fun," Ayame whined.

"No," Hatori corrected him, "I'm just not a gossip."

"Boo…"

Hatori loved his cousins, but they exhausted him. At least Yuki and Kyo were keeping quiet. Suspiciously quiet, "Anyone think to check on Yuki and Kyo?"

"Not recently," Shigure admitted, "Now that you mention it, Hatori, they haven't made a peep for the last hour."

"To think they're under your care," Hatori let out a heavy, exasperated sigh. He got up from the table and peeked into Yuki's bedroom where they were both sound asleep. _So that's why they were quiet. _Hatori scooped Yuki up and put him into his bed, tucking him in. Then, he did the same with Kyo. _Rest well, boys. We have rain coming._

"So?" Ayame wondered as Hatori came back to the kitchen, "Are our little bundles of joy getting along?"

"Maybe when Hell freezes over," Hatori sat back down, "They were both asleep on Yuki's floor. I put them to bed."

"Thank you, Hatori," Shigure beamed, "I would've done it, but I'm afraid that I just can't break Kyo of his biting habit."

"That's because he's the cat," Hatori explained, "They're all like that."

"Are they really?" Ayame asked, pouring himself some tea.

"As far as I know."

"Poor gatito…" Shigure sighed out. Hatori and Ayame stared blankly at him, "What?"

"Since when do you speak Spanish, Shigure?" Hatori wondered.

"Has someone already had a little Spanish in him?" Ayame teased.

"No," Shigure pouted, "He's making me work for it. But it's been really nice spending time with him. I like him. What about you, Aya? Rumor has it, you have some wurst hiding at your place."

"You want to hear about someone making you work for it," Ayame groaned, "Oh my god…Gilbert's lucky he's so pretty or I would've given up ages ago. I would not mind that on top of me."

"Can we not?" Hatori gagged, "At least let me leave first before you two get off on that tangent."

"There's something you and Gilbert have in common, Tori," Ayame pointed out, "When it comes to sex and innuendo, you're both two of the biggest prudes I've ever met."

"Is it wrong to have some modesty?" Hatori argued.

"No," Ayame let it go, "But there's no need to be so frigid either. I hope to hell Francis is a miracle worker."

"I'm going home," Hatori got up, "I'm sure I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Maybe not me," Shigure chimed, "Antonio said something about us hanging out after he checks on Lovino tomorrow. Aya, because I don't want to have to call Kyoko a third day in a row, can you keep an eye on Yuki and Kyo if need be?"

"I can't," Ayame turned him down, "I have a date with Gilbert if I ask nicely."

"Shit," Shigure grumbled, "I mean, we could hang out here. That'd be fine, I'm sure."

"Didn't you say Antonio was good with kids?" Ayame remembered, "He can handle Yuki and Kyo."

"Like a dream," Shigure smiled a bit, "I've seen it with my own two eyes. Couldn't believe it, but he got Kyo to stop biting him."

"That is a feat within itself," Hatori agreed, "But like I said, I'm going home. I'll see you later."

"Good night, Tori!" Ayame called after him, the door closing, "Shigure…"

"Yes, dear?" Shigure topped his tea off.

"Do you think…" Ayame thought, "Do you think we're going to have to have the talk with Hatori soon?"

"God, I hope so," Shigure giggled, "Because if the rumors I've heard about Francis Bonnefoy are true, Hatori's going to be in for a very big surprise. If I didn't already have a beautiful Spaniard under my belt, I'd love to take a crack at that."

"You have your own," Ayame scolded him, "Let Tori have this one. If he's going to start somewhere, might as well be someone that knows what he's doing."


	25. Things are Getting Bad Again

The next morning, the sweet smell of cinnamon filled Francis' kitchen. All while Francis and Gilbert still slept like babies in the living room. Every once in a while, Antonio would peek over the kitchen counter just to check on them. _Aww…Angelitos. Too pure, too precious for this world. Who am I trying to bullshit? I've seen both of these morons naked whether I wanted to or not. We've streaked together. Your purity waved adios long ago. Well, it's like you said after our night at the pool, Francis. It'd be rude to not get breakfast. And G's words of wisdom strike again._

"Mmm…" a little groan came out of the living room, "Mein Gott. Wer hat das licht angemacht?"

"Good morning, Gilbert," Antonio sang, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Fuck it," Gilbert nuzzled his face into the couch.

"Oh, cariño…" Antonio gushed, "Someone in need of some caffeine?"

"Ja."

"Aww," Antonio melted, reaching into the fridge for a big, black can with Gilbert's name on it, "I got you, amigo."

"Ich liebe dich, Antonio," Gilbert stuck his arm out and felt around for his morning poison of choice, "How the hell are you so happy in the morning?"

"I don't know," Antonio shrugged, "Just happened, I guess."

"I think they call it cocaína in your country."

"No," Antonio turned serious…and angry, "I don't fuck with that shit. I've seen it hurt too many people, tear apart too many lives. Ever wonder why I stick to pot and cigarettes? Coke isn't pretty. I made a promise to myself to never touch cocaine. Ever. And so help me God, Gilbert, if I ever find out about either one of you getting near that shit…"

"Alright," Gilbert backed off, "Just a morning person. I get it. Say no to drugs."

"Thank you," Antonio shuddered at the memories he tried his hardest to forget.

"What are you making?" Gilbert got up from the couch and wandered into the kitchen, his Full Throttle in hand.

"Breakfast," Antonio threw some more egg-soaked bread onto the pan, "I made torrijas for Lovi the other morning and I can't stop thinking about it."

"The way to your heart really is through your stomach," Gilbert teased, relieved that things between him and Antonio seem to be ok.

"Hell yeah," Antonio chirped, "Don't cook for me. Let me cook for you, so I know it's real."

"Good morning," the last man sleeping finally woke up.

"Buenos dias, Bella Durmiente," Antonio already started his coffee for him.

"Antonio," Francis stumbled into the kitchen and nuzzled his face between Antonio's shoulder blades, "Je t'aime."

"That's twice today!" Antonio giggled, "Twice someone told me they loved me. Is it my birthday or am I dying?"

"No," Francis assured, "Not that I know of anyway."

"Fantastico!" Antonio sang out, "So, now that we're all awake, what's the game plan for today?"

"I need to get home ASAP," Gilbert checked his phone, "I might be in some deep shit. Vater says there's something he needs to talk to Ludwig and me about."

"What did you do?" Francis worried.

"Unless he's heard about Lizzie," Gilbert hoped like hell he didn't, "Nothing. Aside from not coming home two nights in a row. I've been a good boy, Vati. I swear."

"Again," Antonio insisted, "Get your daddy issues sorted out, amigo."

"I don't have them!"

"Francis?" Antonio asked, "Ruling?"

"I'll need more information," Francis put his empty cup on the counter, "And more coffee."

"Thank you, Francis," Gilbert blew him a kiss, "It's nice when you have my side once in a while."

"You're welcome."

"Does that mean you're not sticking around for breakfast, Gil?" Antonio wondered.

"And pass your cooking up?" Gilbert scoffed, "It's worth Vater chewing my ass up."

"That's what I thought," Antonio flipped the last ones out of the pan, "I need to go check on Lovino in a minute. Either one of you care to join me?"

"Can't," Gilbert shot him down, grabbing a hot torrija from the pile, "Ow! Fuck!"

"Es muy caliente, mijo!" Antonio slapped his hand, "Cuidado…"

"I can see that," Gilbert stuck his burnt fingers in his mouth.

"You have a viable excuse," Antonio let it go.

"And what's that, Antonio?" Gilbert asked.

"Odin's going to fucking kill you when you get home," Antonio teased, "Being late on top of that just to go see Lovino with me? Yeah. You don't deserve that kind of death sentence."

"It was nice knowing you, Gilbert," Francis handled his breakfast in a more civilized manner, "Do you need an estate attorney? Because Mama knows a good one."

"You guys are assholes," Gilbert finished off his Full Throttle and grabbed his keys off the coffee table, "Pray for me."

Antonio grabbed his rosary around his neck, "Madre de Dios…"

"Not literally."

"Sorry, amigo," Antonio shrugged, "If you ask me to pray for you, I'm going to pray for you. Besides, it's Odin. You could use all the divine intervention you can get."

"He has a point, Gilbert," Francis agreed, "Odin is a scary creature."

"You don't have to live with the man," Gilbert shuddered.

"Good luck, Gilbert!" Francis waved him off, "I'm going to miss him."

"I'm still here, Francis!" Gilbert squeaked, putting his other shoe on, "Stop telling people I'm dead!"

"I can still hear his voice, Antonio…"

"BECAUSE I'M STILL ALIVE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"We love you, too, Gilbert," Antonio sent him off. And with a middle finger in the air, Gilbert left Francis' house to deal with his father.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Francis sighed out.

"They do," Antonio confirmed, "But you have to stop fucking with him so hard, Francis."

"He can take it," Francis promised, "I know he can."

"So," Antonio changed the subject, "Are you coming with me to check on Lovino?"

"Probably not," Francis shot him down, "I'm feeling kind of lazy today. This weekend has kicked my ass more than I thought it would."

"Are you sure?" Antonio offered, "After I check on Lovino, I'm probably going to Shigure's. And where Shigure's apartment is, Hatori's is just down the hall…"

Francis thought on it for a moment or two. _Hatori is tempting. But I'll be able to spend some time alone with him tomorrow. I can stand to be apart from him until then. Heaven forbid I come off desperate, _"I'm sure. Hatori's just going to have to suffer. Besides, I'm expecting to hear from Mama later tonight and I don't need to be in the middle of a night with Hatori when I get that call."

"Alright," Antonio dropped it, finally making a plate for himself, "So, do you really think Odin's going to hand Gilbert's ass to him?"

"On a silver platter," Francis assumed, "But who knows? Maybe Odin could surprise us."

"It's Odin," Antonio pointed out, "If he didn't go out of town all the time, you know damn well Gilbert would be on lockdown all the time."

"Again," Francis raised his coffee to Antonio, "That's what he has us for, cheri."

"We're such bad influences."

"Hell yeah, we are."

A little while later, Antonio left Francis to his day of self-care and headed over to the Vargas household. When he walked in, he didn't see anyone in the living room. _Weird. The door was unlocked, but no one's home? I doubt it. Still sleeping, maybe? No. Abuelo wouldn't have left the door unlocked like that. _But then, a loud, high pitched crying came from upstairs. On pure instinct, Antonio ran up the stairs and into the nursery at the end of the hall where the all the noise was coming from.

"Dios mio, niñito," Antonio giggled, scooping the baby out of the crib, "You make a lot of noise, don't you? Buongiorno, Sebastian. Avete dormito bene, bambino?"

"Buongiorno, Antonio," Giove stood in the doorway, still half asleep, "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Antonio told him, putting Sebastian down on his changing table, "Go ahead, Abuelo. Go back to sleep. I got him."

"That's not the baby I need you to take care of," Giove shot Antonio the subliminal message, "I know for a fact he's still asleep. That is, if he's even getting any sleep."

"Lovino having a hard time readjusting?" Antonio worried.

"I don't know what it is," Giove sat down in Sebastian's rocking chair, "But he scared the shit out of me last night. Around midnight, he woke up screaming. No words, just noise. I thought at first it was Sebastian, but when I checked on Sebastian, he was still sleeping. When I checked on Lovino…He just shut his door and said it was nothing. Just a nightmare."

"I'll go check on him," Antonio threw Sebastian's dirty diaper into the bin and snapped his pajamas back up, "Should I put Sebastian back to sleep or is he up for the day?"

"He's up for the day," Giove took him, "Aren't you, bambino? You want to show fratello what you can do?"

"No…" Antonio gasped as Giove put Sebastian down on the floor, "He isn't…There's no way. Not yet."

Sure enough, Sebastian steadied himself from the floor to his feet, standing all by himself. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly reached up for Giove's hand, "No, no, bambino. You don't need me. You can do it."

Sebastian let out a little whine, still reaching for Giove's hand. Antonio, being the big softy he is, couldn't let that go. He offered Sebastian his hand and Sebastian's little fingers wrapped themselves around Antonio's one big one. Slowly, but surely, Sebastian's foot started moving forward. Then, the other one. Then, the left one again. And the right one. And Antonio's heart raced out of his chest as Sebastian let go of his finger.

"Look at you, cariño!" Antonio couldn't keep the smile off his face. Nor could Sebastian, "When did he start doing this?"

"A couple days ago," Giove gushed, "We were so proud."

"I can see why," Antonio kneeled on the floor, "Come here, Sebastian."

Sebastian realized what he was doing and fell onto the floor, giggling a little. Giove shook his head, "Little shit…"

"But admit it, Abuelo," Antonio pointed out, "You wouldn't trade him for the world."

"Hell no," Giove scooped Sebastian back up, cuddling him a little more, "Wave bye-bye, Sebastian. Fratello has to go check on your other fratello. Isn't that right, Antonio?"

"Of course," Antonio promised, "It's half the reason why I'm here."

"Only half?"

"Alright," he came clean, "All of the reason why I came here. But it's always nice to take care of Sebastian once in a while, too."

"Go, Antonio," Giove ordered, "You know where Lovino's room is."

"I do," Antonio blushed a little. _I know all too well where Lovi's room is. _He left Giove with Sebastian and headed down the hall where Lovino twitched in his sleep. Antonio kept his voice down, "Lovi? Lovino?"

Antonio knew Lovino wouldn't say no. He laid down next to him, pulling Lovino into his chest. And Lovino freaked, "NO! NO MORE!"

"Lovino!" Antonio settled him, "Lovino, it's ok. It's just me. It's just me."

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Lovino snapped, slowly realizing who was in his bed. And Antonio got a better look at the battered and bruised angel lying next to him. _He had no idea I was coming over._

"Lovino," Antonio held Lovino's face closer into the light. Lovino flinched under his touch. And it made Antonio sick, "When was the last time he was here?"

Lovino kept quiet. Only making Antonio that much more pissed off.

"Lovino," Antonio growled, "When was that son of a bitch here last? How long have you been like this?"

A lone tear rolled down Lovino's face. He only shook in Antonio's arms, hiding his face in his shoulder. And Antonio backed off a little, "Alright, cariño. I get it. Can you tell me how bad it is?"

Lovino shook his head. The only sounds coming from him were light sobs that he tried so damn hard to hold back. _Don't cry in front of Antonio. It'll only piss him off. Or worse, it'll make him worry. I know he wants to kill Sadik already. I don't need to give him even more of a reason __to__._

"It's not that you can't tell me," Antonio figured, "It's that you don't want to. Am I right?"

Lovino nodded.

"Is this time worse than when you were on my front door?"

Lovino nodded.

"Oh, Lovi…" Antonio started to run his hand down Lovino's back, but Lovino winced under his touch. Immediately, Antonio took his hand off him, "Lovino…I know you probably don't want to, but can you take your shirt off?"

Lovino shook his head.

"Was that where he hurt you?"

Lovino's tears kept coming. And at full force, "Please, Antonio…Don't…"

"Alright," Antonio put him back down on the bed, "You want to go back to sleep?"

"Uh-huh…" Lovino rested his head on Antonio's shoulder, "But…Antonio, can you go?"

"Are you sure?" Antonio wondered, taken aback by his request.

"It'll only make things worse if you stay…"

Lovino's request was a blow to the heart Antonio didn't want to deal with today. But at the same time, he wasn't going to say no to him. _Lovino's hurting and you know it. If he needs his space, then give it to him, _"Ok. If you need me, you have my number. And you know where I live. You're more than welcome any…"

"Stop talking, Antonio," Lovino sobbed, "Please…"

"Ok," Antonio put him back down on the bed and kissed his forehead, "Good night, Lovi."

Lovino didn't say a word. He just rolled over and shut his eyes. _Why can't you just leave me alone, Antonio? _

Antonio left Lovino in his bed and started heading down the stairs. He had all intentions of just walking out the front door without a goodbye. However, when he opened the door, he had a little surprise, "Fratello!"

"Hi, Feli," Antonio shook off what had just happened as Feliciano's arms went around his neck. All while Ludwig half glared a hole through him. Ludwig wasn't the biggest fan of Antonio and Feliciano's relationship, but he knew Feliciano would never cheat on him. It wasn't his style. Especially not with his brother's ex-boyfriend. He had more decorum than that, "Where have you been?"

"Ludwig took me for waffles this morning!" Feliciano beamed, still running on the sugar rush.

"That was nice of him," Antonio blinked a couple tears out of his eyes.

"And I haven't even told you the best part," Feliciano went on, "In fact, I haven't even told Ludwig yet…Maybe I'll tell Ludwig first."

"What haven't you told Ludwig yet?" Ludwig worried, knowing to be careful with anything that came out of Feliciano's mouth.

"I meant to tell you over breakfast," Feliciano apologized, "But Grandpa and I were talking and he has to go out of town. So, guess what?"

"What?" Ludwig had a strange feeling, but Antonio could see where this was going. And in the weirdest way, it set him at ease. _Anywhere's better than here for you, Lovi. I hate to say it, but it's true. _

"I get to stay at your house!" Feliciano sang out, "Isn't it great?"

"Really…?" Ludwig had gone completely pale, "You'll…You'll be staying at…My house? That seems like something Vater would've had a problem with."

"But that's the best part!" Feliciano added, "Grandpa already asked Odin about it and he said that Odin was ok with it. I'll be staying with you tonight and tomorrow night and probably the night after that, too!"

Feliciano let go of Antonio and threw himself around his boyfriend. His very confused and very sweaty boyfriend, "Really? And Vater's ok with it?"

"Uh-huh," Feliciano nodded, "But Lovino's going to be staying with us, too. Don't worry. I know where your bedroom is. I can always sneak out of the guest room and we can do cuddle, cuddle time like we always do."

"Feliciano," Ludwig's color came back…Full force, "Not in mixed company please."

"It's just Antonio," Feliciano pointed out, "It's not like he doesn't know."

"I know," Ludwig grumbled, "But still…"

"I'll see you tonight, though," Feliciano kissed Ludwig's cheeks.

"Ja…" Ludwig nodded, catching a glimpse of Antonio's façade falling, "I'll see you tonight."

"So, fratello," Feliciano wondered, "What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of your little brother," Antonio told him, "And…Well…Your older one, too."

"How is he?" Feliciano asked, "I saw some of his scratches on his back. They looked gross."

"Excuse me?" Antonio perked up, "How did you see those? He wouldn't even show them to me."

"I don't think I was supposed to," Feliciano admitted, "But I went into his room this morning before I left and his shirt came up a little bit. He had something on his lower back."

"Hey, Feli," Antonio winced, "Do you think you could do me a huge favor?"

"Sure!"

"When Lovi's asleep tonight," he asked, "Can you take some pictures of his back and send them to me?"

"Is this a weird fetish thing?" Feliciano gave him a look, "Because I heard you had a new boyfriend."

"I do," Antonio confirmed, "But it's not a fetish thing. I promise. It's keeping Lovino safe. It's proof if nothing else."

Feliciano didn't want to admit it, but he knew what was going on. He knew what Sadik was doing to Lovino. Giove knew what Sadik was doing to Lovino. And they had all intentions of taking matters into their own hands. Not Feliciano. He couldn't fight to save his life. But that's what he had Ludwig for. He knew Ludwig would protect him, no matter what. He just wished the same could go for his brother. However, thanks to Giove's contact, Gilbert would keep Lovino safe.

"Ok," Feliciano promised, "I'll send them sometime tonight."

"Thank you, Feli," Antonio hugged his little brother, "Really. Thank you."

"Sohma…" he thought, "That's your new boyfriend, right? Shigure Sohma?"

"That's right," Antonio nodded, "What about him?"

"You should go see him today," Feliciano suggested, "You seem down. I bet he could cheer you up."

"I don't know, Feli," Antonio shrugged, "I don't think today's a good day for me to see Shigure."

"He seems nice," Feliciano smiled, "Go."

Antonio just wanted to find Sadik Adnan and beat the ever living shit out of him, but Giove warned him. He'd be able to take care of things. However, now that he knew who Giove was dealing with, he knew where to find him. And in his brief moments of impulse, Antonio jumped in his Mercedes and headed for downtown.

"Excuse me…" In the back room of Serpent's Dice, Ivan treaded lightly. He gently knocked on Dave's door. Gilbert wasn't there to take his calls and none of Dave's upper echelons were around, so the job had fallen on Ivan's shoulders, "Mr. Dave, sir…?"

"You're one of the new ones, right?" Dave looked him over, "What was your name again?"

"Ivan, sir…"

"Right, right," Dave brushed him off, "What do you want?"

"There's someone here to see you."

"Really?" Dave wondered, "Friendly or no?"

"I think he's friendly," Ivan told him, "I've never had problem with him."

"You know him?"

"Da," Ivan nodded, "I made delivery to him not very long ago."

"Alright," Dave allowed, "Let him in."

"Okie dokie!" Ivan skipped back to the door, "You can come in! He says he'll see you."

"Bueno," Antonio growled with a fire in his eyes that hadn't come out in a long time. _Just when I thought I was out of it, something manages to drag me back in. _Ivan brought Antonio to the back room and into Dave's office. He had just finished pouring himself lunch.

"You got a lot of balls walking right in here, kid," Dave commended him, "I'm not sure if you're brave or stupid."

"Maybe a mixture of both," Antonio stood his ground, his courage unwavering.

"Go away, Ivan," Dave shooed him out, "I want to talk to our new friend alone."

"Yes, sir," Ivan scurried out of Dave's office, leaving the two of them alone.

"So," Dave kicked his feet up on his desk, "Who are you and why should I listen to whatever the fuck is about to come out of your mouth?"

"I'm close with the Vargas family," Antonio had nothing to hide, but he knew how to talk to assholes like this.

"Which one?"

"Giove," Antonio knew name dropping wasn't always the best thing to do, but in this case, it may be saving his life.

"I know Giove," Dave smiled, "He's a good guy."

"The best."

"And what brings you into my office?" Dave asked.

"You're going after Adnan, right?" Antonio spoke flatly, "I want in."

"No offense, kid," Dave scoffed, "But other than the plucky attitude, you don't seem like you got much else going for you. Now, give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't throw you out of here myself?"

_I didn't want to have to do this, but it looks like he leaves me with no choice, _"Ever hear of a gang called the Inquisition?"

"Yeah," Dave thought, "Rings a bell. Drug runners, mostly. Name dropping Giove was a risk in itself. Name dropping someone as serious as the Inquisition is pretty hardcore. You know someone in it or something?"

"Or something," Antonio's fire burned brighter, "My name is Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. And I _led _the Inquisition."

"You…" Dave's cocky attitude started to back off, "You led the Inquisition?"

"That's right," Antonio once told Shigure that he didn't have tattoos. He wasn't lying. But he did have a brand on the top of his right thigh that sent chills down Dave's spine, "Is this proof enough?"

"That's…" Dave ran his fingers over Antonio's leg, "You really are Inquisition, aren't you?"

"I want in on Adnan," Antonio demanded, "I've cut the fucker once. Let me finish the job."

"Wait a second," Dave settled him, "Giove didn't say he wanted him dead. Beaten within an inch of his life, yeah, but dead? No. What did this kid ever do to you?"

"He hurt someone I love very much," Antonio explained, "More than once. And in more ways than one. Yet he walks around like he's got the big cojones. I'm pissed and I want him dead. I want in on taking him out."

"Hold on," Dave slid Antonio some of his scotch, "You drink, kid?"

"Yeah."

"What's your poison?" Dave opened up his minibar.

"Rum, normally."

"Alright," Dave switched bottles, "It's not too early, is it?"

"Not in my country," Antonio watched carefully while Dave poured the rum into his glass. He was no stranger to attempts on his life and poison was always the most common.

"You look a little young to be leading a gang, kid," Dave looked him over, "Especially one as big as the Inquisition. How old were you when you got in, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nine," Antonio discreetly sniffed at his rum, making sure it was on the up and up. A lot of poisons didn't have much of a smell, but Antonio had an immunity for most of them.

"Damn," Dave gasped, "That young? How'd that happen?"

"I'd rather not go into details," Antonio requested, throwing his rum back like a champ, "It's not exactly an easy story for me to tell. That shit's in the past for a reason."

"I understand," Dave dropped it, "But you seem like you got out of it. What made you come and find me if you went legit?"

"I did," Antonio confirmed, "But like I said, "Sadik Adnan hurt someone that I care about. And if Giove trusts you to get protection for Lovino, then I trust you, too."

"Thank you, Antonio," Dave smiled a bit, "It's nice to hear you say that. Welcome aboard."

"Wait," Antonio froze, "What?"

"You heard me," Dave reiterated, "You want Adnan's dick on a silver platter so bad that you walked into my establishment unarmed. That takes a big pair of balls."

"I wouldn't say totally unarmed," Antonio shrugged, "I can kick someone's ass if I have to. And I never go anywhere without a pocketknife on me. Not just for survival reasons, though. You never know when you might need a knife."

"You're in, Antonio," Dave assured, "Don't give me any more reason to like you or you'll make my right hand man jealous."

_I never thought Gilbert was much of the jealous type, _"Alright. Thank you, Dave."

"Hold on, kid," Dave stopped him, "Before you leave, I want to see what you can do."

"What do you mean?" Antonio didn't like where this was going, "Is the brand on my leg not good enough for you? I come by my pedigree honestly."

"That brand is what kept you in here," Dave growled, not liking when his toes are stepped on, "I like you, Antonio, but I need to see what you're capable of. And how clean you can come out of it. Do you have any plans for the rest of your day once you leave here?"

_Maybe to see my boyfriend, but it's best to keep Shigure out of this. It's not his fight, _"No. Why?"

"If you can walk out of here with that pretty face of yours intact," Dave stipulated, "I may keep you on after Adnan's taken care of."

"Fine," Antonio wanted to get out of there without any violence, but he knew how these things went. _Prove myself to the big guy that I'm indispensable, _"What do you want me to do?"

"Ivan!" Dave called out, "Come here!"

While Antonio proved his worth in Dave's office, Francis basked in the wonderful solitude of his house. Despite his extroverted nature, even he needs to detach from the world once in a while to recharge. And he took care of himself the best way he knew how. Ever since Lovino mentioned his evening plans of wine and a bath, Francis couldn't stop thinking about it. So, he grabbed a bottle from the fridge and a glass and slipped into the soaking tub in G's bathroom.

_Is this what bliss feels like? Complete silence and not a care in the world? Because I think I like it. It's true, though. For the first time since Arthur and I broke up, I'm happy. I have two of the best friends I could ever ask for. I have a boyfriend with the face of an angel and the actions to back that up. Honestly, when I overdosed at Feliks and Magnus' party, I didn't care if I came out of it on the other side. You really did save my life that night, Hatori Sohma. In more ways than you could ever imagine._

Ring, ring.

_Who in the hell…? _Francis got out of the bathtub and grabbed his phone off the vanity. _That's not Mama's number, _"Allô?"

"Um…Hi…" a meek and timid voice spoke on the other end that melted Francis to his core, "Francis? I'm sorry. I'm not calling too late, am I?"

"Matthieu!" Francis slipped back into the water, "Of course it's not, cheri. It's so nice to hear your voice. How are you?"

"Not too worse for wear," Matthew reported, "How are you? I heard about Feliks and Magnus' party."

"How in the hell did you hear about that?" Francis gasped.

"Was I not supposed to?" Matthew freaked, "I'm sorry. Yao told me. He said his cousin had to save your life. He didn't go into detail. He said if I wanted to know more, I'd have to ask you about it and…"

"Matthieu," Francis settled him. _Still ever the excitable one, _"It's alright. I'd rather that not too many more know about it, but it's you. You're fine. As am I. I learned a hard lesson that night about hard drugs. But yes, cheri. I'm fine. I'll have a word with Yao tomorrow about gossiping, but what can I say? Always on someone's lips, aren't I?"

"So…" Matthew wondered, "What happened exactly? If you don't mind me asking."

"I had a bad night," Francis began, "It started with weed and wine and finished with ecstasy that Magnus got from his brother in Amsterdam. Yao wasn't lying when he said his cousin saved my life. Hatori…" 

"Hatori?" Matthew picked up the swoon in Francis' voice, "What do you mean, Hatori? I thought you and…"

"Arthur and I are no more," Francis dropped the bombshell, "He broke up with me a month or so ago. That's sort of what led to my night of self-destruction."

"And Hatori…?"

"He pumped my stomach that night," Francis went on, "Ultimately, he did save me. We've only been on a couple of dates, but oh, Matthieu…Mon dieu…He's so wonderful."

"And what about Arthur?" Matthew asked, "Has he moved on, too?"

"Oui," Francis sunk deeper into his bathwater, "Last I knew, he was dating your older brother."

"I thought Alfred was joking!" Matthew gasped.

"No," Francis confirmed, "He and Arthur have been together almost as long as what Arthur and I have been apart. Nevertheless, they make a cute couple. I mean, sure, the initial seeing them together had me scratching my head, but at the end of the day, they work."

"That's very big of you, Francis," Matthew applauded, "I thought you would've done something silly like watched outside Arthur's house for a few days and hide in his bushes."

"No," Francis assured, "I didn't hide in his bushes. Although, the night of the party, I did throw up in them a couple times. I was drunk, though, and I did apologize to Britt for that recently."

"Francis," Matthew sighed out, "Did you really?"

"I did," Francis giggled, "I'm not proud of it, but you can blame Antonio the next time you see him. I don't think I'm supposed to be smoking weed on top of my wine. That didn't make for a fun combination the second time around."

"I bet not," Matthew laughed with him, "And…Well…I might not have to wait very long before I get to chew him out for that."

"What?" Francis perked up, "What do you mean?"

"I'm…" Matthew's demeanor did a complete one-eighty, "I'm going to be moving back to town soon. Nobody knows yet. I wanted you to be the first one to know."

"Matthieu!" Francis sang out, "I'm so happy! When are you coming back?"

"It'll be in a couple weeks yet," Matthew explained, "But I'll be back by the time summer starts."

"Good," Francis chirped, "Because I miss your voice and I really miss seeing your face amongst our unwashed masses."

"I miss everyone, too," Matthew awed, "It'll be good to see you and Antonio and Lovino and Gilbert again."

"Oh, my dear child," Francis sighed out, "You have been away for too long. After you left, Antonio and Lovino had a huge falling out and Lovino left Antonio to cry in his house for a week. It was rather sad, but he found someone new eventually, too."

"Antonio or Lovino?"

"Both actually," Francis winced, "But Lovino…Lovino's a special case. Do you remember Sadik Adnan?"

"Yeah. Wasn't he kind of a…" Matthew knew Francis saw him as the very image of purity. That he was as innocent as innocent came. But at the same time, he also knew that Francis knew Matthew has come completely unglued underneath one of his best friends, "I'm sorry, Francis, but wasn't Sadik a huge asshole?"

"Matthieu!" Francis scolded him, doing his best to keep his mental picture of this sweet little boy in his head.

"I'm sorry," Matthew apologized yet again, "But tell me I'm wrong."

"You're not," Francis agreed, finally letting his little angel grow up, "And it was only that much worse for Lovino."

"What happened to Lovino?"

As Francis and Matthew caught up, Francis began to remember why he adored having Matthew around in the first place. As much as he thought of Feliciano as a little brother, he couldn't have been closer with Matthew. It got to a point where Gilbert had become jealous of their relationship and thought Francis tried to corrupt his Mattie. But at the end of the day, that couldn't have been further from the truth. Francis cared for Matthew like Antonio did for Feliciano. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him. And he most certainly wouldn't even dream of touching him. Not like that anyway. To even bring it up was considered sacrilege.

After an hour and a half of conversation, both Francis and Matthew agreed that it was time for both of them to go to bed. _Oh, Matthieu…I can't be the one to tell you about Ayame. That's going to have to come from Gilbert. And who knows? Maybe nothing will ever come of that. Gilbert did say he only slept at Ayame's place. And that was only after finding out about Elizabeta. And there's nothing to tell on that front yet anyway. Not unless Gilbert made it to her before Roderich. That's a clusterfuck in itself. I hope you're ready for what you're coming home to, cheri. Because it may or may not be what you left behind. _

"Excuse me?" Gilbert stood in the middle of his living room while his father and his brother sat around him. Along with his brother's boyfriend and his target, "Who's staying where?"

"I'm not having this argument, Gilbert," Odin stood his ground, his voice booming over Gilbert's, "Giove asked me personally if Lovino and Feliciano could stay here while he's doing some business with the family. And I wasn't going to tell him no. He found separate arrangements for Sebastian, though. After the stunts you've been pulling lately, you're in no position to object."

"But…!"

"Gilbert," Odin glared a hole through his son, "Do I hear sudden insubordination?"

"No, sir," Gilbert immediately sat down.

"Alright then," Odin knew Gilbert always lacked a spine when it came to him. Especially when he used that kind of a voice with him, "Feliciano, Lovino, do you know where the guest room is?"

"Si!" Feliciano chirped.

"Good," Odin sent them off, "Go ahead and get settled. I'm sorry that there's only one bed, though."

Lovino knew better. And apparently, Odin was that clueless. The one lone bed in the guest room wouldn't be a problem. _Yeah. One bed. Oh, no. Whatever shall I do? _The two of them brought their bags into the guest room and started making their new house a home. But Feliciano didn't forget his promise he made to Antonio. He knew what he was there for.

"Hey, Feli," Lovino asked, feeling around for a more comfortable shirt, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, fratello," Feliciano got his phone ready, making sure it wouldn't make a shutter sound, "What is it?"

"I'm getting this bed to myself for the next few days," Lovino started getting undressed, "Aren't I?"

"Of course, silly," Feliciano promised, getting the nauseating pictures of his brother's scarred back, curious about the strange scar on Lovino's lower back on the left side. _A moon? And a star? That's a weird scar to have, _"Like I'm going to be spending the next few nights at my boyfriend's house and not take the opportunity to cuddle, cuddle with him. You know what that's like. I'm sure when you were staying with An…"

"Don't," Lovino stopped him, "Don't even say his name. I also paid a steep price for sleeping in his bed."

"Hey…Lovi?" Feliciano treaded lightly, "Are you sure you want to sleep in here by yourself?"

"Positive," Lovino assured, "I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night with you trying to spoon me."

"That was one time," Feliciano giggled, "And I apologized for it."

"I'll be alright," Lovino brushed him off, fully changed into his pajamas, "Now, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll go to bed. If you want to stay up longer with potato fucker, you're more than welcome. Just use protection."

"You know," Feliciano pointed out, "He does have a name."

"Yeah," Lovino nodded, crawling into bed, "Potato fucker. If I were to call him anything else, it'd sound weird and you know it."

"Come on, Lovino," Feliciano wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, "It's just for a few days. You and Ludwig can get along for my sake, can't you?"

"Who said we didn't get along?" Lovino corrected him, "I could give a shit less if he existed, but if he makes you happy, then he makes you happy. I'm not the one he needs to please."

"But Lovi…"

"Don't you but Lovi me," Lovino cut him off, "Now, get the fuck out and let me go to sleep."

"Fine," Feliciano kissed his brother's forehead, "And you are coming to school with us tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Lovino didn't want to, but he knew Odin wasn't going to let that fly. _And I have no doubt Sadik is going to have Antonio's house posted. I hope you can keep my ass safe, Gilbert. Because Monday is going to be a shitstorm. _Across the hall, Feliciano had started to settle in. And by settle in, it was more of him sending Antonio a set of pictures of Lovino's back.

**Altro Fratello:**

THANK YOU, FELI.

**You:**

YOU'RE WELCOME.

WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?

**Altro Fratello:**

DON'T WORRY, HERMANITO.

I GOT IT TAKEN CARE OF.

Antonio didn't like keeping secrets from Feliciano like that. But in this case, he had to. It was bad enough that he had gotten back into the one thing he had to fight tooth and nail to get out of. _It's for Lovino. Remember who you're doing this for. _Antonio studied the pictures a little closer, noticing the strangely uniform shape in Lovino's back. The same one that made Feliciano uneasy. _What the hell…? Is that…? _Antonio's hand went to his hip, running his fingers over the brand for the Inquisition.

_I remember when they branded me. It stood as a symbol of their ownership over my life. That I was theirs for the taking at any given time of the day to do God knows what. It hurt like hell, but at the time, I knew that it was my only way to get through. In those days anyway. Until the old man kicked and I could slip out without anyone noticing I was gone. There's a reason why poison was so popular for a death sentence. No one is going to own Lovino like that. Certainly not that son of a bitch Sadik. _Antonio finished his bowl and spaced out until he could finally get to sleep.


	26. Aftermath

The next morning, Francis had woken up with a lighter feeling in his heart. His conversations with Matthew usually did that to him. But then, he realized he had been left with a dilemma. _Dare I tell Gilbert that Matthieu's coming back to town? It'll heal him and break him all the same. And he has enough on his plate right now. Between Elizabeta and Ayame and whatever he has going on with his mafia influences. _

For now, Francis shook all of that off and started getting ready for school. As did some of the others. Across town, Feliciano woke up in the same state of bliss Francis was in last night, his face nuzzled in Ludwig's warm, solid chest, content with the world. This was where he wanted to be. He may not like the circumstances, but he had his Ludwig and his brother was safe. That's all that mattered.

"Guten morgen, Feliciano," Ludwig cuddled him a little tighter.

"Guten morgen, Ludwig," Feliciano reveled in it, "Do we have to go to school today?"

"Ja," Ludwig ran his fingers down Feliciano's spine, "It's only for a little while. I'm sure we can manage that long. And if this is the way you're going to be every morning you're here, we may have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Feliciano's lip quivered, "I thought everything was good with us."

"It is," Ludwig promised, "But we still need to function as human beings, too."

"So," Feliciano assumed, "It's almost as if we were married?"

"What?" Ludwig jumped, blushing a little, "No. We're not married, Feli. Not now. Right now, we're just roommates."

"That cuddle, cuddle with each other."

"Yes…" Ludwig grumbled, "That cuddle, cuddle with each other. I still love you, but we don't need to be constantly up each other's asses. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Feliciano reached up and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "I love you, too. Shower?"

"An innocent shower," Ludwig clarified, hiding a hint of a smile, "But yes. Go on. Go get the water started."

"Yes, sir," Feliciano got up from their bed and started heading toward the bathroom.

Across the hall, Lovino felt every single ache and pain in his body and wanted nothing more than a long, hot bath. He never did get his when he got home the other night. _Sadik fucked that up for me. And then…_Lovino shuddered at the memory of what Sadik did to him that night, his hand immediately going for the mark on his back. _Son of a bitch…_Lovino tried his best to shake it off, but it wasn't going anywhere. So, he turned to the one person he knew would never judge him. When he walked across the hall, though, he was nowhere to be found. Although, the giggles coming from the bathroom were enough to make Lovino's stomach turn.

_I envy you, Feliciano. What you and little potato fucker have. That's what love is supposed to be. Not…This. _Lovino shook at the thought of going back to school today. He knew people were going to be asking questions and he didn't want to answer any of them. _Fuck, that's what I have big potato fucker for. Thanks, Grandpa. You know how to pick my security. _Although, one person in particular came to mind…Natalia Arlovskaya. _There's no way big mouth is going to be able to leave me alone. Especially when Antonio was gone some of the days I was, too. _Lovino's memory flashed with the images of last week. Staying with Antonio, curling into him. Sleeping in his bed again. Only for those memories to be overshadowed by the price he paid. _No. No more. _He simply got dressed and ran downstairs, the sounds of gunshots echoing in the living room.

"Sniping little shit…"

The maniacal laughter wasn't putting Lovino at ease either, "Uh…Gilbert?"

"What?" Gilbert's eyes were glued to the screen, his controller buzzing in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Lovino wondered.

"Call of Duty," Gilbert shot a couple others, leading up to a giant explosion, "Yay! Thought I'd get in a quick match before school. Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah," Lovino brushed him off.

"What about Ludwig and Feliciano?"

"Last I heard," Lovino gagged a bit, "They were in the shower."

"Not like…" Gilbert put his controller down, the same expression of disgust on his face as Lovino's, "Together…right?"

"Sounded like it."

"Eww…" Gilbert grabbed a Full Throttle out of the fridge, "Gross."

"Absolutely," Lovino may not have been Gilbert's biggest fan, but there was one thing they could agree on. The diabetically sweet relationship between their brothers was unholy in their eyes. Mostly because of the fact that they worked so well with no explanation as to why.

"I'm not going to get them," Gilbert threw Lovino under the bus, "Not it."

"Dammit, Gilbert," Lovino whined, "I'm not getting them either."

"Getting who?" Ludwig and Feliciano had already started coming down the stairs.

"No one," Gilbert sighed out in sheer relief. _Danke Gott, I don't have to see that, _"Are you two ready?"

"Si!" Feliciano chimed.

"Fantastic," Gilbert grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and the four of them headed out. Normally, Gilbert would've waited for Antonio to show up, but given that he has to stick to Lovino like glue these days, that wouldn't be good. _This sucks. All because Dave asked me nicely to look out for the little brat, I have to hang out with my little brother and his friends. Awesome. The sooner Sadik gets taken care of, the better. God knows I don't want to be attached to Lovino longer than I have to be. _

Antonio had given serious consideration to not going to school this morning. He knew what was waiting for him when he got there. He knew that Sadik had gone to see Lovino. The marks on his back were proof enough. And enough to make Antonio sick. _You don't deserve that, Lovi. No one does. Don't you worry, cariño. I got it taken care of. Even if it means throwing myself back into the fire. No. Once Sadik is gone, then so am I. Then, I won't let Dave suck me in. Gilbert's enough. He doesn't need me, too._

Instead of lying in bed in a pool of self-pity, Antonio went into his back bedroom, burned one, and pulled himself together in his nice, tingly haze. Then, it was a quick jaunt to his best friend's house. And fortunately, Francis was already sitting outside, impatiently tapping his foot on the front porch, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry," Antonio stuck his head out the window, "I lost track of time."

"Mon dieu," Francis got in, "You have two bowls for breakfast?"

"No," Antonio shook his head, "Just the one. Before you ask, yes, I'm ok to drive. I didn't get that stupid."

"I wasn't going to," Francis let it go, "But are you ok, Antonio? You never smoke before school. Other than cigarettes."

"What can I say?" Antonio shrugged, "Today's a little different. It's Lovi's first day back after…After. It's got me on edge."

"Gilbert can handle him," Francis assured, his hand resting on Antonio's thigh, "You know he can."

"I know," Antonio let out a heavy sigh, feeling around for his cigarettes in the center console. He pulled one out smoothly with his teeth and popped the lighter out, "It's not that I'm worried about."

"Sadik?" Francis figured.

"You haven't seen Lovino since we dropped him off," a little cloud of smoke rolled off Antonio's words, "He's not good, Francis. He's really not good. Sadik paid him a visit the other night and…"

Francis hated nothing more than seeing Antonio's spirit so broken. Especially over Sadik. He knew Antonio needed to vent, but maybe while he's behind the wheel isn't the best idea, "How bad?"

"Remember that spot on my thigh?" Antonio could feel it tingling on his skin, "The one that you said looked like a weird birthmark?"

"Oui," Francis nodded.

"I never did tell you what that was from, did I?"

"No," Francis started to sweat himself, catching Antonio's anxiety, "I figured if you wanted me to know about it, you would've told me."

"I think it's time I finally tell you," Antonio confessed, "That's not a birthmark, Francis. It's a branding scar. Before I moved to town, I was in a bad place. Real bad. Mi abuelo had died. Abuelita a few months later of a broken heart. My parents had completely abandoned me to do God knows what. So, I was this hopeless little orphan that got scooped up by some local nuns and they took me in. But they started to piss me off more and more with every passing day saying that God had a plan for me. God had a plan for me. But I thought to myself, what kind of god would let something so awful happen to me? It's not bad enough my parents abandoned me, but by all means, take Abuelo and Abuelita, too."

"Antonio…" Francis demanded, "Pull over."

"Why?"

"Because," he explained, "You don't need to get all upset when you're driving. Because I love you and I don't want to get into a car accident today."

"Fine," Antonio wasn't going to argue with Francis. He knew better. Once Francis was on something, he wasn't getting off until he wanted to, so it'd be best to go along with whatever he says. Antonio pulled his car off on the side of the road and switched seats with Francis.

"Thank you," Francis put his seatbelt back on, "Now, as you were saying…"

"I was walking home from school one day," Antonio continued, resting his head on the window, "Some of the bigger kids wanted to kick my ass. Why? I don't know. Probably just because I was smaller than them. But one guy stopped them. Looked like he could rip phone books in half kind of big. But he asked me if he could walk me home. Unfortunately, I didn't know where that was anymore. Was it back at the convent? Was it at Abuelita's house? I didn't know. But he brought me to a back alley. At the time, I thought he was about to kick my ass, but I was just a nine year old kid. I didn't want to cause any trouble. I just wanted to keep my head down. But that's when I find out this guy could give me a home. In a way, he adopted me. But if I would've known how he was going to adopt me, I would've ran the other way. But what can I say? I owed the guy my life. He saved me from getting a severe beating that I didn't deserve. He gave me a home."

"What did he do?"

"He gave me this," Antonio lifted his shirt up, showing his branding scar, "This was how he adopted me. He told the nuns that he was going to take care of me from then on. I've told you about how I spent a lot of my younger years sick, right?"

"Yeah," Francis pulled into the parking lot next to Gilbert's Jeep.

"It wasn't because I had a shit immune system," Antonio admitted, "It was because I was spending months and months at a time building immunities to different kinds of poisons. Some of them didn't go very well. That's why it's nearly impossible for me to get sick anymore. Sure, I can catch an occasional cold, but that's about it. And that was all because of him. And once I got a little older, I started making some money running."

"Running what?" Francis asked.

"Drugs, mostly," Antonio went on, "Why do you think I can grow like a fucking dream? Because I knew guys that had some damn fine green thumbs and taught me everything I know. That's why people always score from me. Because I got the good shit. Anyway, while I was running and doing little piddly shit for the old man, I was saving that money. Once I got enough to be on my own, I knew that he was in…let's just say delicate health. With me being his only legal next of kin, I knew what was going to happen. When he got to the point of no return, I might have wanted to end his suffering, so I slipped a little something, something in his drink. Just to ease his pain. And ultimately, I think that might have been what killed him. When his life insurance came in, I became a prime target. I knew that would've happened. Some of the others in the gang were going to want a piece of that pie and I wouldn't have it. That's why I was smart and made sure that went into my bank account. On my way out, they saw that I had a handful of cash in my pockets and kicked my ass for it. And I let them. Because they thought they were fucking my life up beyond all repair. Little did they know, I had already paid for my house here. My Mercedes came along later. You were there when I bought it."

"I know," Francis smirked a bit at the memory of walking in on Antonio and Lovino christening the backseat. He always knew Antonio was a bit of an exhibitionist, but the least they could've done was wait until they got off the dealer lot.

"But that brand…" Antonio ran his fingers over his scar, "That brand never went away. In a twisted way, I didn't want it to. I could've afforded to get it removed. Grafting has come a long way. And I knew it could've been taken care of. But it's a constant reminder that I don't want to go back to that life. Yet…"

Antonio suddenly went quiet, keeping to himself. Of course, Francis' alarm couldn't have gone unnoticed, "Antonio? Are you ok?"

"I've had that on my chest for so long," he shook, "It's just nice to get it off for a change."

"What were you saying, cheri?" Francis took his hand, trying his best to ease Antonio's shaking.

"Don't worry about that part," Antonio brushed him off, "But I got some pictures from Feliciano last night that aren't exactly for the faint of heart."

"What kind of pictures?"

"The carnage Sadik left the other night," Antonio pulled up the one that made him the sickest and showed it to Francis, "Do you know what that is?"

"It looks like a crescent moon and a star," Francis noticed.

"Do you see how blistered it is around the edges?" Antonio traced around them, "That's what a fresh brand looks like. Mine was the same way and it was not pretty. Chances are, Sadik told Lovino not to put anything on it, so it's probably going to get infected. I hate to do this to you, Francis, but do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Of course, Antonio," Francis promised, unable to even imagine what kind of pain his best friend was going through, "What do you need?"

"If you can manage to get Lovino alone," Antonio requested, "Especially if you have Hatori with you. I don't care if he hates me with a burning passion for the rest of our lives. I just want to make sure he's ok."

"I can talk to him about it," Francis allowed, "I'm not guaranteeing anything, but I doubt he'll say no."

"Thank you," Antonio laid his head on Francis' shoulder, "Really, Francis. I appreciate it."

"Antonio," Francis wondered, "What gang were you a part of?"

"None you've heard of," Antonio assured, "One when I was living back there. A pretty big one, too. I led it for a while. Until the old man died. There's a reason why I don't like talking about it, Francis. You think we could drop it here?"

"Of course," Francis wrapped his arms around one of his best friends, cradling him gently in the way only he could, "Should we go inside then? Before we're late?"

"Detention doesn't do either of us any favors," Antonio smiled a bit.

"It ages me horribly," Francis sighed, "Are you going to be ok, mon amour?"

"I should be," Antonio pulled himself together, "Do you think he'll be ok, Francis?"

"I do," Francis nodded, "Lovino's a tough little bitch. Even when he's broken, he comes back stronger. That boy is a mosaic if I ever saw one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think of it," Francis ran his fingers down Antonio's arm, doing his best to ease his tension, "A mosaic is just a bunch of broken tile, is it not?"

"Yeah."

"So is Lovino," Francis smiled, "A bunch of shattered emotions and expectations and memories, yet we still call it beautiful. It still stands. He's our beautiful mosaic. And the more he breaks, the stronger he comes back. Lovino is our mosaic at the end of the day, Antonio, and no matter how many times he breaks, he's still a masterpiece."

"You know," Antonio buried his face in Francis' arm, "You really are some kind of poet, Francis."

"I try," Francis kissed the top of his head, "Now, really. We need to get to class. Gilbert can handle Lovino while you can't. If Sadik even comes near you…"

"I won't hesitate to flatten his ass and cut his fucking throat," Antonio spoke flatly, "As much as I'd be happier if that piece of shit didn't exist in this world and Lovino could walk freely, I can't do that here. So, I'm going to have to ask you one more favor."

"And what's that?" _Antonio, I know it has to be hell raging in your head right now, but love of God, murder is not a good idea. Let him rot in prison for what he's done. Make him suffer longer. Don't make it quick. That wouldn't be mercy. It'd be your own suicide. And you deserve so much better. _

"Here," Antonio fished his knife out of his pocket and put it in Francis' hand, "No matter how hard I beg for this, if I ever see Sadik today, do not give it back to me. I want you to hold onto it."

"Antonio…"

"Francis," he insisted, forcing Francis' fingertips around it, his grip shaking, "Please. I don't trust myself. Not today. I don't want to have to explain a stab wound. I don't want to deal a stab wound today. If I don't have the weapon to do it, I won't do it. Please be my impulse control. You're the only one that can do it. If Gilbert's the one watching Lovi, he'll have the opportunity to kick the shit out of Sadik, too. That's why he can't hold my knife. And as much as I've come to like Shigure, I don't want to get him involved. Please?"

A single tear fell onto Francis' fingers, shattering his heart, "Alright, Antonio. I'll hold onto your knife for you. How long do you want me to keep it?"

"Until I can trust myself again…"

"Ok," Francis ran his thumb over Antonio's cheek, catching whatever sadness leaked out of him, "Allons. Oui?"

"Ok," Antonio nodded, not quite ready to face the world yet, but he'd be able to manage.

As classes began with heavy hearts, Lovino sat in a secluded corner of the band room, hoping to God no one would approach him. If they did, they'd be met with a sharp hiss that would prove powerful enough to scare anyone away. But only one wasn't scared of him. That knew anything about what had been going on anyway.

"Lovino?" Elizabeta sat next to him on the floor, "How are you feeling?"

"How are you feeling?" Lovino retaliated, not wanting anything to do with anyone. He already hated his situation. He didn't need anyone poking at him. And he knew Elizabeta's current sore spot.

"A little nauseous," Elizabeta admitted, "But I think I'll be alright. I'm more concerned about you."

"No one asked you to be."

"Look at me," Elizabeta lifted his chin, forcing his gaze. She studied him closer, noticing every spot on his face he tried his damnedest to cover hastily on the way to school. The spots where he could've blended things better, where his color correction betrayed him, "Oh, Lovino. I worry about you. Are you going to be ok?"

"What about you?" Lovino made this as little about him as possible, "Drop the bomb on Roderich yet? Or Gil…?"

"Shh…" Elizabeta covered his mouth and kept her voice down, "I haven't told Roderich that little one might have a different father."

"See what happens when you whore around?" Lovino jabbed, hoping to cut deep enough for Elizabeta to go away.

"I wasn't whoring around," Elizabeta defended, not letting her delicate balance get in the way of things, "Roderich pissed me off and I wanted to get some. There's no crime in that. I didn't say either time that I wanted to get pregnant. Now, stop deflecting. But to answer your question, I have told Gilbert and I have told Roderich. They both responded relatively the same. I watched Gilbert down a six pack and Roderich drank a bottle of wine in one go. Now, what about you? How are you feeling?"

"My ass hurts, my back hurts, and I have someone in my business that doesn't need to be there," Lovino grumbled, "Elizabeta, I know you're trying to be the supportive and loving friend here, but the less involved you are in this, the better. Trust me. This is for your own good. Both of you."

Elizabeta let out a little gasp. _I know what's been going on with you, Lovino, but…He wouldn't come after me by association, would he? _She ran her hand over her growing belly, "Lovino, can I show you something?"

"Is it pointless and stupid?" Lovino asked, "Because I'd turn my attention to this conversation."

"No," she took his hand and put it on her stomach, "Do you feel that?"

"Is the feeling uncomfortable?"

"No," Elizabeta rolled her eyes, moving his hand a little, "Over here, maybe? Yeah. That feels right."

"What the hell was that?" Lovino jerked his hand back.

"Relax," Elizabeta repositioned him, "That's little one. Right there. I'm not sure what part of the baby it is, but it's there. It's life. I thought I'd share that with you. That way, if you feel the need to blurt my secret, you know it's not a rumor. Because I know your secret, too."

"Who told you?" Lovino groaned, "Antonio? Francis? Gilbert, probably. Fucking potato fucker can't keep his damn mouth shut."

"Actually," Elizabeta admitted, "I figured it out on my own. I've seen the way you are with Sadik. When he gets even the slightest bit close to you, your face gets all scrunchy like you're constipated. He puts his hand on your shoulder or in your lower back and you jump like a cat in the bathtub. You can get away from him, Lovino. Tell him it's over. You deserve better."

Lovino stared a hole through her, confused to all hell, "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I like seeing you and Antonio together," she smiled, "You two make such a cute couple and I miss seeing that all the time."

"Gilbert!" Lovino yelled across the room, "I need you!"

"What do you need me for?" Gilbert groaned, walking over to the corner with Ayame following closely behind.

"Get Elizabeta to leave me alone," Lovino laid his head on the wall.

"Lizzie," Gilbert sat down, "What did you do?"

"I asked him how he was doing," Elizabeta stretched out on the floor, "I'm guessing Lovino's just being his normal, prickly self."

"How am I prickly?" Lovino scoffed.

"You're kind of proving her right, Lovino," Gilbert agreed, "Sorry."

"And then!" Lovino went on, "She put my hand on her stomach. By the way, congrats, Gilbert. You've managed to figure out which hole it goes into long enough to jizz in her."

"Shut up, Lovino!" Gilbert snarled, "Goddamn, you really are a little brat. Did you know that?"

"I. Love him," Ayame smirked, taking a seat next to Lovino, "Hi. I'm Ayame."

"I got a boyfriend," Lovino backed away, "He's batshit crazy and a possessive motherfucker. I suggest you leave me alone."

"Not for long, though," Gilbert knew better. Lovino wasn't going to stick with Sadik forever. He won't survive. _Besides, if Ayame swoons over Lovino, then he'll get off my dick, _"When are you splitting up, Lovino?"

"That's not your business," Lovino growled, "Fuck off, Gilbert."

"I can't do that," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "You know I can't."

"Why not?" Ayame wondered, "Or is it a secret thing?"

"Secret." Both Gilbert and Lovino shot him down.

"That's family business," Lovino argued, "Go away. All of you. Just let me sit in peace."

"Alright," Elizabeta got up, holding herself steady.

"Hey, Lovino," Gilbert took his headphones out of his backpack and put them on Lovino's head, "Here. It's good for when you want to shut yourself off from the world."

"Thanks," Lovino gave him a mistrusting look, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because Dave said so," Gilbert explained, "And if I want to keep my status where it is, I make the boss happy."

_Huh. If you want to keep your status, you make the boss happy, right? Does that mean if I'm happy, he's happy? And if he's happy, you're happy? Going by that logic, if Gilbert pisses off Dave, then Gilbert falls from his good graces. Am I a petty enough bitch to totally abuse the shit out of that kind of power? Oh, hell yeah. But am I going to? As much as I want to, I shouldn't._


	27. Wide Awake

As lunch time rolled around, Francis could hardly contain himself. He knew what was coming. The dull morning classes were over and now, the one date he couldn't wait for. Francis wiped his sweaty hands on his uniform blazer. _I know this town like the back of my hand, yet I'm blanking on where we could go. I suppose I could take Antonio's advice. My cooking is rather top shelf. _As soon as Francis saw a shiny black town car pull up, he kissed his friends goodbye and got in.

"Hello, Hatori," Francis smiled, trying to play it cool.

"Hello, Francis," Hatori gave him the same courtesy, "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Well? Where to?"

"My house," Francis ordered.

"Really?" Hatori wondered, a bit caught off guard.

"If that's alright with you," Francis insisted, "There's nowhere better."

"It's not that I doubt it," Hatori pulled out of the parking lot, "Francis, you don't need to work so hard for my benefit. It's alright if I take you somewhere. I was the one who asked in the first place."

_Swoon, _"Are you sure? I really don't mind. It's not a problem."

"Francis," Hatori put his hand on Francis' muscly thigh, "It's fine. Please. Let me treat you."

_Swoon, _"Ok. If not my house, where did you have in mind?"

"I can't let you be the only one giving out surprises," Hatori settled him, "You'll see when we get there."

Francis couldn't sit still. His body wasn't ready for Hatori being so authoritative. All of his fidgeting wasn't helping Hatori either. _Did I do that? Was this too much? No. I'm sure Francis was used to this kind of extravagance. _Hatori started heading downtown to a glass building that Francis had only seen from the outside. And it was only a few blocks away from Hatori's apartment.

"I guess you were wanting to treat me," Francis turned to pudding.

"This is alright, isn't it?" Hatori held the door for him.

"DO you hear me saying no?" Francis melted. _He's so cute when he's flustered, _"Wait, Hatori, isn't this place by reservation only?"

"Mr. Sohma," the hostess greeted them with a smile, "Your table's ready, sir."

"Thank you," Hatori took Francis' hand, "Shall we?"

"Sure." With one little touch, Francis became overwhelmed. His body at war between erratic nerves and peaceful serenity. Never would he have expected this from the angel from Gilbert's basement. The two of them sat down at a table near the window with a view of the city streets. Their hostess brought them some water and promptly made her exit.

All while Francis got lost in Hatori's face. Every inch of it had him captivated. _He had such a quiet elegance about him. A face that has seen so much, yet so little. Eyes that almost looked like they didn't belong to him, but to someone much older, much wiser than him. I could get lost in it for hours. But I also don't want to scare him off. I like having him around. Then again, if Gilbert and Antonio didn't scare him off, nothing will. Although…_

"Francis?" Hatori nudged him under the table, "You look like you have something on your mind. Is everything ok?"

"As ok as they have been, I suppose," Francis snapped out of it.

"You know, Francis," Hatori smiled, effectively stopping Francis' heart, "I'm glad we did this."

"Me, too," Francis reciprocated. Although, Hatori was right. Something was on Francis' mind, "Hatori…Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Hatori allowed, "What is it?"

_Relax, Francis. You know you've been wanting to ask this question for a long time now. Everybody wants to know. Things with Arthur and I…That's a burned bridge. That's never happening again. It's time to start building a new one. _Francis took one last deep breath, "What are we?"

Hatori knew it was coming. The dreaded question of what their relationship was. What it meant. Where it was going. If it was ever going to amount to anything. The possibilities had been keeping Hatori up for the last few nights, "Are we being honest?"

"Always."

"I don't know, Francis," Hatori sighed out, "I really don't."

"Because," Francis could tell Hatori was getting twitchy. And he didn't want to lose him. He took Hatori's hand under the table, "I like you, Hatori."

"All of me?" Hatori wondered, flashbacks of his time transformed on Francis' bed clouding his judgment.

"Yes," Francis assured, well aware of that time, "All of you. Even that part."

A heaviness lifted from Hatori's chest. _I can finally breathe again, _"Thank you, Francis. It's nice to hear that. For a long time, I never thought I would again. And you know that means more with me than it would with a normal person."

"You are a normal person, Hatori," Francis clarified, "And I understand. I'm sure that Aki…"

"Please…" Hatori stopped him, "You don't need to say Akito's name. Clearly, you two have never met before."

"I can win anyone over," Francis smirked, "I got you, didn't I?"

"Still an awfully bold statement."

"Again. It's me."

"True," Hatori giggled to himself. _Yes. A unicorn, indeed, _"So…All of me?"

"Every last bit of it," Francis confirmed, "How about this? I'll accept your shortcomings if you accept mine."

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You're ok with us taking things slow," Hatori stipulated, "I mean…Glacially slow. I don't want us rushing into something and then, finding out that it's too late to back out."

"Deal," Francis smiled, "Do you think I could make one little request, too?"

"Go ahead," Hatori allowed, "If I'm making demands, you might as well make some, too. It'd be rude of me to let this be one sided."

"At the end of the year," Francis began, "There's an event…"

"Yes," Hatori nodded, "Gilbert's party. I believe I've heard of it. A time when everyone relaxes and someone ends up sunburned in the pool the next morning."

"That was once," Francis gasped, "This actually happens before Gilbert's party. It's kind of like prom, but not nearly as formal. And I was thinking that you and I could go together."

"Are you sure?" Hatori wondered, still a tad skeptical about their relationship, "Is there no one else you could go with?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of others that would be ecstatic to go with me," Francis shrugged, "I'm sure Antonio's going with Shigure and Gilbert's probably going with Ayame, if he knows what's good for him. But I don't want to go with them. I want to go with you. Please? Please, please, please?"

"Are you going to stop asking if I say no?'

"No. I'm very persistent."

"So, I've noticed," Hatori teased, "Yes, Francis. I will. It's strange to have someone outside the family ask me to something like this, but I'm sure we'll have a good time."

"Yay!" Francis lit up. _It's about damn time, Hatori. See what it's like to pull that stick out of your ass? Granted, I kind of liked when you had the stick in your ass, but still. Yay! Points for you, Francis. _

But Francis' warm, excited feeling didn't last very long. Even though Hatori's emotional radar wasn't exactly the best, he picked up on it, "Francis? Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Worse," Francis felt a heavy weight in his pocket as a large Turkish man walked in with a precious little Italian boy on his arm, "So much worse…Hatori…Can I ask you a favor?"

Sadik and Lovino sat a few tables away from Francis and Hatori. Much like with them, the hostess brought them their water and was in and out like a flash. Lovino wanted a way out so bad. He knew this wasn't going to end well, given Lovino's closeness with Gilbert all morning, but it was also in public. Sadik never was one for witnesses.

"See?" Sadik assured, "I'm not so horrible, am I, Lovino?"

"No," Lovino answered quickly. Almost as if on command, "Of course not, Sadik."

"This is nice, isn't it?" Sadik asked, toying with him at this point, "It's too bad you couldn't repay me with the same kindness. But that's not what I do this for. Besides, I needed to get you away from Gilbert anyway. What's been with him today? I thought you two hated each other."

"No," Lovino's heart raced in his chest. _He's supposed to keep me safe, but you got to me first, _"We don't hate each other. We're friends."

_That hurt to say. _Lovino did all he could to suppress the gag in his throat. Sadik studied him closely, looking for any sort of tells, "Are you cheating on me _again, _Lovino?"

"No," Lovino panicked, "I know better."

"I'm glad to see you're behaving yourself these days," Sadik smiled, "That's why I brought you here. I made all this effort just for you."

"Thank you, Sadik…" Lovino felt a buzz in his pocket. Covertly, he slid his phone out, noticing the light from the screen.

"Just make sure you don't eat too much," Sadik ordered, "I know your piggy ass likes to stuff your face."

When he took a minute to rub his eyes, Lovino glanced down at his phone:

**Idiota #1:**

BATHROOM. NOW.

**You:**

OK.

_Thank you, Francis. _Lovino deleted the messages and looked back up at Sadik, who was also buried in his phone, "Um…Sadik?"

"What?" Sadik didn't even bother looking up. He merely kept scrolling.

"I…" Lovino shook a bit, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Do you need me to hold your hand?" Sadik scoffed, "Go. And leave your phone on the table."

"Ok," Lovino put his phone on the table, fully aware that Sadik knew the passcode. He had nothing to hide. Not when all the evidence was already taken care of. Without another thought, Lovino made a beeline to the bathroom. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't have been more grateful to that last text.

"We need to stop running into each other like this, Lovino," Francis leaned up against the sinks. In a strange twist of events, Lovino threw his arms around Francis' waist, catching him completely off guard. _Oh, mon dieu, cheri...You are hurting, aren't you?_

"I know," Lovino held back his tears as much as he could, "Thank you, Francis. Thank you for asking me here."

"It's alright," Francis cradled him, "It's going to be alright. Are you ok?"

"Define ok," Lovino grumbled.

"Wait a second," Francis thought, "Isn't Gilbert supposed to be keeping an eye on you?"

"Yeah," Lovino explained, taking a seat on the edge of the sink, "But when I was on my way to find Gilbert for lunch, Sadik got to me first. Scared the shit out of me, too."

"I can only imagine," Francis worried.

"It's only gotten worse, Francis," Lovino's voice broke, "So much worse."

"Can you tell me?" Francis tried coaxing something out of him. Anything he could get.

"There is one thing…" Lovino quivered, his hand going to his lower back, wincing under his own touch, "But…"

"I understand," Francis dropped it. _I already know what you want to show me, Lovino. It's ok. This is hard on you, so I'm not going to force it. _

"Hey…" Lovino wondered, "Are you here by yourself?"

"No," Francis shook his head, "Hatori's here, too."

"Just Hatori?"

"Oui."

"How'd you manage to shake the others?" Lovino asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I told them I had a date," Francis admitted, a hint of a smile on his face, "And they were kind enough to let me have that."

"That was nice of them," Lovino laid his head on the stall wall next to him, "Hey, Francis? Hatori…He's some kind of doctor, right?"

"Pre-med," Francis corrected him, "But yeah. What about it?"

"Do you think he could look at something for me?" Lovino asked meekly, "I recently got a…tattoo on my back. And it's turning some weird colors."

"Hold on," Francis shot Hatori the signal text, only for him to walk into the bathroom shortly after.

"You call for me, Lovino?" Hatori asked, joining the others.

"You are delicate," Lovino hoped, "Right?"

"And discreet," Hatori assured, noticing the apprehension in Lovino's eyes.

"Alright," Lovino peeled off his uniform blazer and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, "Francis, look away. You don't need to see this."

"Ok," Francis was in no position to argue with him, nor deny his wishes. He turned his head.

"Thank you," Lovino pulled his shirt up and showed Hatori the blisters around his alleged tattoo.

"Lovino," Hatori let out a little gasp, "This doesn't look like a tattoo."

"That's what we're going to call it," Lovino snapped. _Because I don't want to think about what it really is. At least with a tattoo, that can be removed…_

"This is horribly infected," Hatori didn't want to touch it. The black and red blisters around Lovino's brand were enough to make anyone nauseous, no matter how strong their stomach may be, "Have you been taking care of it?"

"I'm…Not allowed to."

"Hold on," Hatori held a finger up to him, "Stay here. I know I have something in my car. I'll be right back."

"Hurry," Lovino begged, "If I'm in here much longer, he's going to start asking questions."

"I'll be quick," Hatori left Francis and Lovino alone in the bathroom.

And Lovino buried his face in Francis' shoulder, alternating between shakes and heartbreaking sobs. Francis brought him down to the floor, "I know, Lovino. I know. It's going to get better soon enough."

"God, I hope so, Francis," Lovino wept, "I don't know how much more I can take of him."

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Francis showed Lovino the contents of his pocket, "Do you know what this is?"

"That's…" Lovino's heart stopped, "That's Antonio's knife."

"Yeah," Francis nodded, "He gave it to me because he didn't trust himself with it. Don't you worry. Someone will take care of Sadik. If not Antonio, then Gilbert. If not Gilbert, I'm sure someone else is in line for it."

"Grandpa," Lovino knew how Giove felt about Sadik from the beginning. _I have no doubt in my mind that Grandpa wants Sadik dead._

"See?" Francis hugged him tight, "A lot of people care about you, Lovino. And we all know you deserve better. It's too bad I'm not nearly as much of a fighter as Gilbert and Antonio or I'd probably get a couple swings in, too."

"Thanks, Francis," Lovino may not have been Francis' biggest fan, but Francis had a soft spot for Lovino. And it showed when Lovino needed it the most.

"Anytime."

Lovino flinched at the sound of the door hinge, immediately shoving Francis aside. Although, when he saw Hatori on the other side, he began to relax again, "Fuck, Hatori! You couldn't have given some kind of secret knock or something? You scared the shit out of me."

"You threw me into a wall, Lovino," Francis recovered, little aches popping up all over his body.

"I thought it was Sadik, you dumbass!" Lovino growled.

"I'm sorry, Lovino," Hatori took a pair of latex gloves out of his left pocket and a tube of antibiotic cream from his right, "Lift your shirt up. There's no sense in sugarcoating this. Given what this looks like, there's a high chance this is going to hurt like hell."

"I can take it," Lovino braced himself, gripping both sides of the sink tight, "Go ahead, Hatori. Any time now."

"Alright," Hatori put a blob on his finger and slowly put it on Lovino's brand mark.

"Fuck…" Lovino winced, "I thought you said you were gentle, man."

"I am," Hatori pressed on, "I'm sorry. The burn means it's working."

"Bullshiiiiii…" A tear rolled out of Lovino's eye, "Francis?"

"Yes, Lovino?" Francis took his hand, knowing he needed some moral support.

"This shit sucks!" Lovino wept.

"I know, cheri," Francis empathized, "It'll be over soon."

"Lovino," Hatori finished up, peeling his gloves off, "You need to see a real doctor for that. I've done all I can."

"I know," Lovino cringed, pulling his shirt back down, "But that's too much paperwork. And too much judgment. And I know damn well they'd get cops involved. The cops in this town are fucking useless. That's why Grandpa's connections take care of things."

"Lovino…" Hatori hardly knew him and even he knew this wasn't right, "Please. Go see a real doctor."

"Why would I do that," Lovino asked, "when you've already looked at what I asked you about?"

As much as he didn't want to ask, "How many more of those do you have?"

"Look," Lovino grabbed his uniform blazer, "I'm staying at Gilbert's for a few days, if you want to see the rest of them. I need to go before Sadik gets curious."

Lovino pushed the bathroom door open and went back to Sadik, much to his own dismay. Hatori threw his gloves away and looked over at his date, partially balled up in the corner, "Francis? Are you ok?"

"He deserves so much better," Francis sobbed, "He's a sweet kid, Hatori. When he wants to be anyway. And you are going over to Gilbert's tonight, right?"

"Absolutely," Hatori promised, "There's no way I could leave him like that. But could I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"Will you come with me?" Hatori lightened the situation, "I could use a good nurse by my side to help me out."

"Absolutely."


	28. Who's Prettier, Me or Mama?

"So?" Francis rocked back on his heels, leaning against Hatori's car parked next to Antonio's. _They must be back already. Or they never left, _"Six o'clock?"

"Six o'clock," Hatori confirmed, looking Francis over. Something wasn't right with him and he could tell. _Seeing Lovino like that must have shaken him more than I thought. Or he expected, _"Are you sure you want to do this, Francis? I'm sure I could get through it on my own."

"I'm sure," Francis assured, shaking the thoughts of Lovino's horrendously scarred back out of his head, "I'll see you tonight."

"Of course," Hatori turned to his car door, ready to leave. Yet, he stayed frozen, "Francis…"

"Oui?"

"Do you think…" Hatori blushed a bit, "I could trouble you for a kiss goodbye?"

"That is never any trouble," Francis was more than happy to oblige, "But what about what happened last time? There are people around."

"I'll be fine," Hatori promised, flattered he was so considerate, "Now, I have a general idea of what to expect."

"Oh, cheri," Francis giggled, "Have I not told you to never underestimate the kiss of a Frenchman?"

"I know," Hatori gladly accepted those consequences, indulging in Francis' lips, "But I'll take it."

"Awww…" a chorus of lovable idiots sang from Antonio's Mercedes.

"What the hell…?" Francis peeked through the tinted windows that had Shigure, Ayame, Gilbert, and Antonio's noses pressed against them, "You're all assholes. I hope you know that."

"We love you, Francis," Antonio flashed him a smile, hoping the Spanish charms could work their magic.

"Fuck you," Francis laughed a little. He leaned over and kissed Hatori's cheek, "I'll see you tonight."

"Good luck," Hatori sent him off and left his cousins in Francis' capable hands.

As the day went on, Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio reconvened in their world history class. Where the teacher hated how they used their time, but was left baffled by their performance. As per usual, the three of them huddled in their back corner of the classroom while everyone else worked on their projects. But those three? They were too preoccupied with more important things. Like the display from after lunch.

"You know, Francis," Antonio thought, "After seeing you at the party that dare not speak its name…"

"Yet here you are speaking it," Gilbert teased.

"You were in rough shape that night, amigo," Antonio pointed out, "I'm glad you got someone like Hatori to pull you out of that."

"I'm glad to hear that from you, Antonio," Francis' heart melted. _If he wouldn't have gotten with Shigure, we might have ended up back together. But that was before. _

"You two are disgustingly cute together," Gilbert added, "It's like…You work."

"We do…" Francis swooned, "And! By the way! Speaking of Hatori and me!"

"What is it, boy?" Antonio jabbed, "Is Timmy trapped in the well?"

"Again," Francis rolled his eyes, "Fuck you, Antonio."

"Te amo."

"But!" Francis went on, unable to stay angry at him for long, "You know how the end of the year party is coming up, right?"

"My party?" Gilbert assumed, "Or the bullshit pregame before it?"

"Before," Francis clarified, "I asked Hatori about it over lunch today."

"And?" Antonio figured, "You wouldn't be so animated if it was bad."

"He said yes!" Francis squeaked, getting a few looks from the overachievers working diligently around him, "It took a little coaxing and a little begging, but you both know me. I'm not above a little begging to get what I want."

"As long as you get it in the end," Gilbert nodded, "I get it, too."

"I'm still buzzing from it," Francis let out a heavy sigh. At first, in sheer delight. But then, he remembered the other thing from lunch, "And Antonio…"

"Yeah, amigo?" Antonio perked up, "Que pasa?"

"Hatori and I ran into someone while we were having lunch," Francis kept his voice down and a hand on his best friend's thigh, "Sadik and Lovino were a couple tables away from us."

"Really?" Antonio tensed up, "And? How did that go? Did Sadik say anything to you?"

"No," Francis shook his head, "But I did text Lovino and we met up in the bathroom. Hatori came through on that favor."

"Don't keep me in suspense here, Francis," Antonio demanded, "What did you see?"

"His back is infected," Francis reported, "According to Hatori."

"Did you see it?" Antonio twitched, his stomach in knots, "Did you see the brand on his back?"

"Maybe at a glimpse," Francis cringed, images of Lovino's back flashing through his mind, "Hatori's going to check him a little closer tonight. Gilbert, you'll want to make preparations for that."

"Fun," Gilbert allowed, "As long as he's not bringing Ayame along as his nurse, I'm sure it'll be fine. Basement?"

"Probably," Francis shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time Hatori's taken care of someone in your basement."

"Sounds like a fucking blast," Gilbert allowed, "What time?"

"Six o'clock," Francis told him, "But I thought you would've known that with the way you two were listening in on everything."

"By the way," Antonio wondered, trying to get Lovino out of his head, "What was the deal with that?"

"With what?"

"We don't remember what happened last time you two kissed," Gilbert smirked, "Care to share with the rest of us?"

_Shit. I can't exactly tell them he turned into a seahorse. They'd think I was on drugs. And I sure as hell can't tell them Shigure and Ayame would do the same thing if in that stressful of a situation. I don't want to lose my memories of Hatori. Granted, we'd have a chance to redo the way we met, but what happened then happened. We can't exactly forget that. And I don't want to. I'm sorry, Hatori. Please forgive me, _"Let's just say he got a little too excited. The same thing that happened with yours and Matthieu's first kiss, Gilbert, happened with Hatori and me."

"Oh…" Gilbert hid his face in his bag, remembering _exactly _what happened with his first kiss with Matthew, "So, you're saying he…?"

"And he didn't want to drive home with _that_ sticking to his leg," Francis covered, thankful it was enough to throw them off the scent, "That's why he stayed at my house that night."

"Who would've thought?" Antonio wondered, "I didn't have Hatori pegged as an early riser."

"I had him pegged as a virgin," Gilbert admitted, "He has the same kind of tick Mattie had before I took that from him."

"Maybe he is," Francis shrugged, "We haven't really talked much about sex since we started dating."

"And here Shigure and I are the sluts," Antonio chuckled to himself, "Hell, we damn near had sex after the first date."

"What about after the second?" Francis teased.

"Not then either," Antonio promised, "The kids were taking a nap. Kyoko was there. It would've been weird. But…"

"But?" Gilbert and Francis were both intrigued.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he and I find the backseat of my Mercedes in Gilbert's driveway," Antonio smirked, thinking of all the places those two could go.

The bell rang and the boys couldn't have been bothered to go find Shigure and Ayame. It had been so long since just the three of them hung out, they forgot what it was like. Although, all three of them would be lying if they said Shigure and Ayame haven't become unofficial members of the group. Even Gilbert had been coming around to the idea of dealing with Ayame a little more. He may not be able to stand him in large doses, but the small ones weren't so bad. After Gilbert dropped Ludwig, Feliciano, and Lovino off at his house, he dropped his Jeep at home and jumped back in with Francis and Antonio, hightailing it back to Francis' house.

Francis reached for the lock on his front door only to find it not where he left it. _What the hell? I'm pretty sure I locked this when I left. If all else fails, I do have Gilbert and Antonio as attack dogs. I might not be much of a fighter, but I don't have to be. _Carefully, the boys walked into the house, hoping to all things holy Francis wasn't being robbed. A sudden rustling in the kitchen startled all three of them.

"Hello…?" Francis called out nervously, reaching into his pocket for Antonio's knife.

"Francis?"

All three of their heads perked up. They all knew that voice. And it had been a while since they all heard it. But no one in that house knew it better than Francis, "Mama?"

"Francis!" a striking blonde woman strutted into the living room, throwing her arms around her son.

"Mama!" Francis swallowed a lump in his throat, reveling in his mother's loving embrace, "I thought you weren't supposed to be home for another week."

"I did, too," G admitted, "But we finished early and there was supposed to be a wrap party next week where we all spend the week together. Instead, I booked the last flight here and I got in a couple hours ago."

"I missed you so much," Francis' voice quivered.

"I missed you, too, bebe," she awed, finally letting him go, "Sit! Sit! We have catching up to do."

"I live here, too, Mama," Francis giggled, getting the tears out of his throat, "So, how was Barcelona?"

"Absolutely beautiful," G swooned, "Oh, Francis…There is nowhere like it."

"No, there isn't," Antonio confirmed, cozying next to her, "It's good to have you home, G."

"It's so good to be home," she laid her head on Antonio's shoulder. _Mon dieu…Someone's been hitting the gym, _"So! What have I missed? I'm sure that after three months in Spain, something's bound to have happened."

"Well," Francis began, "Antonio got himself a new man."

"Good for you, cheri!" G praised, "Prettier than Francis?"

"Yeah, Antonio," Francis glared daggers into his best friend, "Prettier than me?"

"That feels like a double-edged sword," Antonio wasn't jumping on that landmine.

"Prettier than Lovino?" G asked.

"I don't want to be making comparisons," Antonio learned from the best. After hanging around Francis for so long, he learned how to be a one-man PR team, too. Not nearly as good as Francis, but good enough, "But he is pretty. Dios mio, G…"

"That good?" she gasped, "I need to see this creature."

"You want genuinely pretty?" Antonio took the heat off himself, "You should see the pretty piece of ass wanting to jump Gilbert's bone. Shigure's definitely some eye candy, but Ayame could give Francis a run for his money."

"RUDE," Francis scoffed.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Gilbert registered what Antonio had said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WANTING TO JUMP GILBERT'S BONE?"

"Oh, my," G laughed to herself, "Ever the excitable one, aren't we, Gilbert?"

"Ayame is _NOT _jumping Gilbert's bone!" Gilbert defended, "Yes, he is kind of pretty in a way, but you don't see me running into bed with him."

"He's already stayed at Ayame's," Francis filled her in, "Antonio saw him make a walk of shame on his way to Shigure's apartment."

"It's true," Antonio backed him up.

"THERE WAS NO WALK OF SHAME, YOU ASSHOLES!" Gilbert screeched.

"Gilbert…" G settled him, "Inside voice, cheri. This is a confined space and we do have neighbors."

"What about Francis?" Gilbert passed the spotlight, "He's got a new man in his life, too. Where were you at lunch today, Francis?"

"Bold of you to assume Mama doesn't already know," Francis smirked.

"Hatori, right?" G remembered.

"That's right."

"Tell me about him!" she begged, "I want to hear everything!"

"He's wonderful, Mama," Francis laid his head on the back of the couch, "He's…Something else."

"Better than Arthur?" G wondered, treading lightly. She knew that could be a touchy subject with Francis. G left shortly after they broke up, but the late nights she'd hear Francis sobbing through the walls were enough to break her heart, too.

"As much as I'll always love Arthur deep down," Francis, much to his mother's surprise, gave her a smile, "Yes. I think so. I think he's better for me than Arthur. Where Arthur would give in to my every whim, Hatori is some of the best impulse control I've ever had."

"Oh," she grinned, "So, he's a dominant type?"

"Hatori?" Francis giggled, "No. I wouldn't call him dominant. He's more of a guiding hand than a dominant. He and I actually had a date this afternoon, which is where I was for lunch, Gilbert. You knew that."

"Look at you," G gushed, "To think, Arthur left you such a mess. Hatori was your white knight, wasn't he?"

"In more ways than one." _Oh, Mama…I want to tell you all the ways Hatori has saved me from myself, but I don't want you backsliding, _"What about you? You couldn't have been working all while you were in Spain."

"Oh, mon dieu!" she sang, "It was three months of photoshoots and parties and interviews and after a while, cheri, that gets so tiring. But it's fucking incredible! I wouldn't trade it for the world. Only one thing would've made it better."

"And what's that, Mama?"

"What do you think?" G pulled Francis into her arms, "If I had you with me. Aside from that, everything was absolutely fantastic. Antonio, you lived in Barcelona for a while, didn't you?"

"A couple years," Antonio nodded, "Yeah."

"It's a shame," she thought, "I've been home for a couple hours and I'm thirsty. Francis, could you be a lamb and get Mama some wine?"

"Sure," Francis pushed himself up from the couch, checking the wine fridge.

"And if you don't want me to drink alone," G offered, "You're more than welcome to join me."

"I better not," Francis shot her down, "I have a date with Hatori later tonight, too, and I don't want to be fuzzy for that."

"Boys?" she turned her attention toward her other sons, "Are you really going to make me drink alone?"

"Sorry, G," Antonio shook his head, "If I wanted something, I'd need something a little stronger than wine. Shit's too weak for me. But thank you."

"Gilbert?" G gave him a nudge.

"You couldn't pay me to drink that shit," Gilbert refused.

"That's right," she thought, "You're as German as the day is long. A shame, really. Oh, well. I understand."

"Red or white, Mama?" Francis asked from the kitchen.

"Blanc, s'il vous plait."

"Since we are celebrating your homecoming," Francis got two flutes from the cabinet, "How would you feel about champagne?"

"Yes, please!" G approved, "You know me all too well, Francis. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Mama," Francis couldn't be happier to have her home. It had felt like so long since he had someone to lean on that wasn't one of the boys in his living room. Even though he knew what his date with Hatori would hold, Francis poured a glass for his mother and one for himself. _I'm sure taking care of Lovino with a little bit of a buzz would be better than none, _"Voici."

"Merci," she took her glass, "I see one of you isn't letting me drink alone."

"What the hell?" Francis shrugged, "Why not? We are celebrating."

"That's my boy," G kissed his cheek, taking a good drink, "Damn, that hit the spot. Spanish wine can only get a girl so far."

"Depends on where you get it from," Antonio pointed out, "There were some vineyards where mis abuelos lived that had some of the best wine you will ever taste in your life. I managed to scab a couple bottles before I left town. It was so sweet and so…Just magic in a bottle. Don't get me wrong. I like my rum. I like my tequila. But that wine…Mmm…"

"That good, huh?" she figured, "While I'm thinking of it! Francis…"

"Oui, Mama?" Francis nursed his champagne.

"I had someone asking about you," G hid a smile in her glass.

"Me?"

"The next time I leave town," she went on, "I have a director that wants me to take you along. He saw some pictures on my phone and wanted to meet you."

"Really?" Francis perked up.

"It's entirely your choice," G assured, "But I'm supposed to be going back in a few months."

"Does that mean you have the summer off, G?" Gilbert asked.

"That's right," she nodded, "It feels like ages since I spent a summer at home. And I got new swimsuits while I was in Barcelona. They're so cute!"

"I bet they are," Antonio started to sweat, mental images taking over.

"Antonio…" Francis caught on, "What's on your mind?"

"I…" Antonio turned bright red, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You naughty boy," G knew better, too, "One of them is a black bikini, gold detailing around the neck and the legs. The other one is a deep, blood red with a black lace backing…"

"Mama!" Francis stopped her.

"I'm sorry," she hushed herself, "I didn't mean to get into detail. Antonio? Are you going to be ok?"

"Si," Antonio sighed out in sheer ecstasy, "Estoy bien…"

"Antonio," Francis glared, "I love you and you're one of my best friends, but I fucking hate you right now."

"Lo ciento, amigo," Antonio pointed out, "But your mama? Ella es una criatura hermosa…"

"Thank you, Antonio," G smiled, "I'm assuming that was a good thing."

"It was," Francis nodded, "He said you were a beautiful creature."

"I try."

Knock, knock.

Francis looked down at his phone. _Damn…It got late quick, _"It's open!"

"Francis!" G scolded him, "What if someone was breaking in?"

"Francis, are you…?" Hatori stopped in the doorway, catching sight of the lovely seductress on the couch, "Oh…Hello."

"Bonsoir…" G looked him over, trying not to drool on herself, "And who might you be?"

"My name is Hatori Sohma," Hatori introduced himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Really now?" she beamed, "Could you indulge me for a moment, Hatori?"

Hatori wasn't quite sure what to make of her, "Depending on how I'd be indulging you, I guess."

"Could you do a turn for me?" G requested, "Please?"

"May I ask why?" Hatori gave her a look.

"Just humor me, please," she insisted, "Please?"

"Ok…" Hatori spun slowly in a circle, not completely sure why, "Francis…? What's happening?"

"Just let her be," Francis allowed, enjoying the view, "She's curious."

"Mon dieu," G swallowed hard, "You are pretty…Good for you, Francis."

"Don't feel bad, Hatori," Antonio gave him some context, "When we first met her, she did the same thing with us."

"She's all look and no touch," Gilbert assured.

"Can I stop now?" Hatori asked, starting to get dizzy, "And maybe a better explanation?"

"Go ahead, cheri," G stopped him.

"Hatori," Francis introduced him, "This is my mother G. She's a delight of a human being and better than anyone in this room."

"Francis," she awed, kissing his cheek, "Flattered."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, G," Hatori smiled politely, "Although, I still don't quite understand why I just spun around in circles for you."

"Mama has a thing about the human form," Francis explained, "It's all an art to her. And she wants to make sure you're good enough for me."

"And?" Hatori asked, "Final summation?"

"I'd say so," G approved, "Mon dieu. Francis, I only ask this because I'm your mother and I love you…"

"What is it, Mama?" Francis wondered.

A little smirk made its way across her face, "Avez-vous déjà touché ça…?"

"No, Mama," Francis rolled his eyes, "Hatori me fait travailler pour ça…Mais ça vaudra le coup d'attendre."

"Tu penses?"

"Oui," he nodded, adoring the confused look on Hatori's face.

"Gilbert, Antonio," Hatori leaned over, "Do either of you speak any French?"

"Not really," Gilbert shrugged.

"I do," Antonio sat back with a shit eating grin on his face, "And I know everything they just said."

"Really?" Gilbert perked up, "Since when do you speak French?"

"Think about it, Gilbert," Antonio elaborated, "I've been hanging around Francis since we were freshmen. Not to mention, I can speak fluent Italian because of Lovino and Feliciano. If you take the Spanish out of Italian, you get French. It's incredible how language works, isn't it?"

"So!" G changed the subject, "What are you lovelies up to this evening?"

"I'm going to Gilbert's with Hatori," Francis filled her in, "I promise I'll explain everything later, but you need to promise me that you're not going to overreact."

"When have I ever overreacted to you, Francis?" G scoffed, "I'm insulted!"

"Mama," Francis remembered, "There was a time where you thought I was going to get pregnant."

"Well," she defended, "I also wasn't expecting to see Antonio's naked ass that day either."

"You said you were going grocery shopping! We thought you were going to be out longer!"

"Clearly."

"Mama…"

"Alright, alright," G let it go, "I might overreact a little once in a while. But you can't tell me you're not a drama queen either."

"It's true, amigo," Antonio admitted.

"In spades," Gilbert confirmed.

"At least I can admit it," Francis took great pride in his title, kissing his mama's cheek, "I'll be back later."

"Ok," G smiled, "It was lovely meeting you, Hatori!"

Hatori still didn't know how to feel about G. _Francis had to get it from somewhere. I don't know why I expected anything different. But still, I guess she could be worse. Now, the true test of Francis' resolve. I'm not sure how much of this he'll be able to take. He nearly fainted when I took care of Lovino this afternoon. It'll be alright, Francis. I promise. _


	29. Heal Me

Francis knew. Hatori knew. Gilbert knew. Antonio couldn't be there. As much as he wanted to, Antonio couldn't go to Gilbert's. That wouldn't have ended pretty. But at the same time, Antonio shouldn't be left alone. Hatori suggested that he go to Shigure's, but Antonio knew he didn't want to drag Shigure into this. It'd be too big of a mess. After they parted ways from Antonio and sent him home, Francis, Hatori, and Gilbert made their way to the Beilschmidt household. Gilbert took a lap around the block, making sure it wasn't being posted. He still had to watch Lovino's back after all.

"Hey, Ludwig," Gilbert walked into the house, throwing his keys in the key bowl, "Is the old man home?"

"Nein," Ludwig had been nestled on the couch with Feliciano watching TV since they got home. The clear sign that Odin wasn't home, "Why?"

"Curious," Gilbert threw the fridge open, cracking a bottle of beer on the countertop, "And Lovino? Where is he?"

"Fratello's in the guest room," Feliciano told him, peeking over the back of the couch, "Oh! Buonasera, Francis! Who's this?"

"I'm sure you've met Hatori before, Feliciano," Francis assumed, "He's Yao and Kiku's cousin. Ayame and Shigure's, too."

"Those two, I know!" Feliciano sang, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hatori."

"We did meet once," Hatori pointed out, "We met at Feliks and Magnus' party. I think Kiku introduced us."

"Really?" Feliciano dug back in his memory, but he couldn't find Hatori anywhere.

"That was a long night for us, Feli," Ludwig told him, "It's natural if he slipped your mind."

"Feliciano," Francis pulled him aside, "Hatori's the one that saved my life that night. He's going to check on Lovino, ok?"

"We can trust him?" Feliciano hoped.

"Absolutely," Francis promised, "Lovino's back is infected and God only knows what else Sadik has done. Hatori's going to make him as much better as he can."

"Thank you, Francis," Feliciano burrowed into Francis' shoulder, "Is he the new boyfriend?"

"If I play my cards right," Francis nodded, "He's still skittish around that word."

"Ludwig was once, too," Feliciano pointed out, "And now, he doesn't care when I call him my boyfriend. And vice versa."

"Francis?" Hatori curled a finger, "Do you think we could get this done and over with please?"

"Coming," Francis gave Feliciano a kiss on his head and sent him back to Ludwig, who was glaring at them from the couch. At the end of the day, though, Ludwig knew Feliciano would never cheat on him and Francis wouldn't dare touch Feliciano. Not unless he wanted Antonio to kill him.

Slowly, but surely, Francis and Hatori made their way upstairs. Initially, the plan was to look him over in the basement, but for the sake of Lovino's comfort, they figured it'd be best not to move him wherever he may be. Francis knew the house better than Hatori did. When Hatori was there, he didn't make it past the kitchen and the living room with the exception of the basement. He had no clue where the guest room was. Which left Francis with the dangerous task of knocking on the door.

"What now, Feli?" Lovino grumbled on the other side.

"Lovino?" Francis asked, "It's Francis. Can I come in?"

"Did you bring Hatori with you?"

"Oui."

"Yeah," he allowed, "You guys can come in."

Francis pushed the door open to find Lovino already laying on his stomach with his face buried in his phone. _Lovino always did have a soft spot for Pinterest, _"Hello, Lovino."

"Should we even beat around the bush at this point?" Lovino wondered, tossing his phone aside, "Why bother with pleasantries? We all know why we're here. Let's just get this shit over with."

"Ok," Hatori could admire his no nonsense attitude, but he knew it was a mask. Lovino was in unimaginable pain in more ways than one_. I've only seen a small section of his back. I know better, Lovino. _Hatori threw his bag in the chair and dug out a pair of gloves, "Lovino, take your shirt off."

"Alright," Lovino undid the buttons on his uniform shirt and slid it off his shoulders, "Francis…"

"Yes, Lovino?" Francis perked up, "What do you need?"

"You look away," Lovino demanded, "I know you. You're a giant pussy with shit like this and I will sympathy puke."

"Ok," Francis didn't want to see the carnage, but at the same time, he did. He needed to see something to tell Antonio. Antonio was counting on it. But out of respect for Lovino's wishes, Francis did as he was asked, staring into the darkness of Hatori's bag.

"Francis?" Hatori looked him over one last time before he started on Lovino, "Are you _sure _you're going to be ok?"

"I had a glass of champagne with Mama," Francis nodded, "I should be ok."

"G's back in town?" Lovino chirped, "When did that happen?"

"Earlier this afternoon," Francis reported.

"Lovino," Hatori brought them back, "Your shirt please."

"I know," Lovino peeled the rest of his shirt down, revealing an array of infected scratches and welts and burns all over his back. That's not including the brand on his lower back. Everything was either red or scabbed over or both. It was enough to make Hatori nauseous, but he knew he had to persevere. _I can do this. I can do this. If I could pump Francis' stomach with nothing but my index finger and a prayer and watch it happen, I can take care of Lovino._

"Francis," Hatori asked, "Could you hand me some antibiotic cream please?"

"Sure," Francis dug around in his bag for a bright yellow tube. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Lovino's skin, ranging in color from a light tan to a dark purple. _Now, I understand why he didn't want me to see. Sadik, what have you done to him?_ For a brief moment, Francis had gone catatonic.

"Francis?" Hatori gave him a nudge. No response, "Francis?"

"What?" Francis came to again, "I'm sorry. I had a little out of body experience. Antibiotic cream, right?"

"That's right." _He saw. He had to. What else would've made him space out like that?_

"Here," Francis gave Hatori the cream he asked for, curious as to what he had for a broken heart. _Mon dieu, Lovino. You poor, poor baby…_

After Lovino's back was cleaned up and properly bandaged, Hatori gave him some painkillers and tossed his gloves into the trash can in the bathroom, "Hey, Hatori?"

"Yes, Lovino?" Hatori finished cleaning things up.

"Thank you," Lovino hid his face, "Sadik told me he didn't want me to take care of my back. That I deserved to have all of my cuts infected."

"No," Hatori shook his head, "No one deserves that."

"I do," Lovino figured, "A little whore like me…"

"You're no whore, Lovino," Francis wrapped his arms around him, "You're one of the most faithful people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You are a truly good soul when you want to be and you sure as hell don't deserve a piece of shit like Sadik. Whenever you're ready to leave him, you know we'll be here to welcome you home with open arms."

"I know," Lovino's breathing hitched for a moment, "The damage has been done, but that doesn't mean it can't heal."

"That's right," Francis hugged him tighter, "You may be a pain in the ass, but you're our pain in the ass. Stay inside tonight, ok?"

"I planned on it," Lovino assured, "If you go by your ex-boyfriend's house, do you think you could check on Sebastian? Grandpa didn't trust Odin with him, so he left Sebastian with Brit. We were supposed to go see him after school today, but I wanted to go home."

"I'm going home after this," Francis told him, "But if you'd like, I can stop by before school tomorrow and check on him."

"Thank you, Francis," Lovino nudged Francis off him, "And you, too, Hatori."

"You're welcome," Hatori got up from the bed, "Let's hope I never have to do this again."

"Or patch up worse," Lovino hoped.

Just like that, Francis and Hatori left Lovino to get some sleep and ran back downstairs. Oddly enough, the room was short one from the last time they left it. While Feliciano napped in Ludwig's ribs, Ludwig stared down lovingly at his precious boyfriend, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath, his heart melting with every Italian word Feliciano mumbled in his sleep.

"Ludwig," Francis whispered, "Where'd your brother go?"

"He got a call," Ludwig told him, his fingers entangled in Feliciano's hair, "And he said he had to go to work, so do what you will with that information."

"Ok." _Gilbert went to work, huh? You have no idea what he does, do you, Ludwig?_

The ride back to the Bonnefoy house was quiet. Francis stared blankly out the window while Hatori drove a few laps around town. He knew exactly where he was going, but he wondered if Francis was even in the vehicle. _You told me you could handle it, Francis. You said you'd be ok. This was what I was afraid of._

"Francis," Hatori put his hand on Francis' thigh, sending Francis through the ceiling, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I wasn't startled," Francis disputed him, "Surprised you were so bold, but not startled. Did you want something, cheri?"

"Just checking in," Hatori pointed out, "You've been awfully quiet since we left Gilbert's."

"Oh," Francis shook it off, "Just a lot on my mind."

"Ok," Hatori let it go. _If he wanted to talk about it, I'm sure he would've said something by now. It'd be best not to force it._

He pulled up to Francis' house and only got a kiss goodbye. Not that he was complaining. Francis' kisses were rapidly becoming one of Hatori's favorite pleasures. Although, something about that last one felt different…Wrong. Francis' head was in it, but his heart was somewhere else. _Oh, Francis…I know I may not seem like it, but you can talk to me. That's all I ask. _

"Francis?" Hatori wasn't the only one to notice when Francis was feeling off, "Are you alright, cheri? You seem like your lights are on, but no one's home."

"It's been a long night, Mama," Francis threw himself into the couch, "Could I have some more wine?"

"You look like you could use it," G got up from the kitchen table and checked the wine fridge, "Red or white?"

"Surprise me."

"Merlot, it…" she glared at an empty spot, "Francis…Why are we out of merlot? Were you throwing parties here while I was gone?"

"No, Mama."

"You know how upset I'd be if you did…"

"Oui, Mama."

"A party and I'm not invited," G scoffed, "If that's the case, where'd all my merlot go?"

"There's another bottle on the bottom," Francis directed her, "It's an eighty-eight, but it should be good."

"Found it!" she grabbed the bottle and popped the cork on it, pouring a glass for Francis, then for her, "So, what's on your mind, cheri? You seem out of sorts."

"I am out of sorts," he downed his first glass, "You should've brought the bottle, Mama."

"I have two beautiful legs that work," she pointed out, "No need to worry. Talk to me, Francis."

Francis pulled out the contents of his pockets, throwing them on the coffee table, "Do you know what that is?"

"Mon dieu, Francis!" G gasped, "Since when did you start carrying a knife?"

"It's not mine," Francis clarified, "It's Antonio's. He asked me to hold onto it for him."

"Why?" she worried as her son's head fell, "Francis…What's been going on since I've been gone?"

"Things are bad, Mama," his voice broke, "They're really bad. Lovino's new boyfriend is a giant asshole and he's been treating him horribly. That's why Hatori and I just went to check on him. His back is so scarred and so damaged. Lovino started coming to school with unexplainable bruises and as much as he tried covering them up…"

"You could still see through it," G wrapped her arms around her baby, "Is there anything being done about it?"

"Gilbert's boss assigned him to watch out for Lovino," Francis went on, "But when Antonio found out…"

"How did Antonio find out?"

"Lovino told him. Apparently, Lovino finally reached a breaking point where he didn't feel safe and he stayed with Antonio for a few days."

"Antonio always did have Lovi on a pedestal," G remembered the good old days when things were simpler and Lovino's body was less damaged, "But what about the boyfriend? Is anything being done about him?"

"I think so," Francis nodded, "But this isn't going to end pretty. I just don't want to have to identify a body, Mama. That's all I ask for."

"I know, cheri," she ran her hand down his back, "I know. You won't. You know Antonio and Gilbert are a fucking machine when they work together. And given that Antonio would be fighting for Lovino, I'm sure that power's going to come back to that asshole tenfold. Not to mention, Lovino's a scrappy little shit if I remember correctly."

"Sadik beat that out of him," he clarified, "Lovino's so…He's so broken, Mama. I love him, but…Seeing him like this makes me sick."

"It would any sane person." G could see it all over Francis' face. He couldn't handle much more of this. And she wasn't going to let him go on, "What else have I missed out on? I'm sure there's something less dismal than poor little Lovino."

"He does miss you," Francis pointed out, "I'm sure he'll be by in the next day or so. At least I hope so."

"Don't avoid the question," she poured them both another glass, "There has to be something else. Like how Hatori fell into your lap. He seems like someone WAY out of your realm. Like he's on the outside looking in. Where did that happen?"

There it was. The other knife in Francis' stomach. If Lovino wouldn't have broken him, telling his mama the truth would, "About how I met Hatori…That's not a pretty story either."

"Jesus, Francis," G teased, "Looks like I came home in time."

Francis buried his face in his mother's shoulder, shaking from the tears he held back, "I was bad, too, Mama…"

While G had a very necessary heart to heart with her son, Gilbert stood outside of Serpent's Dice, waiting on his job. _Dave said I'd meet a contact out here that had something to do with my current job. Someone about Lovino? Giove maybe? _Gilbert was never the one to deal with clients directly. There would always be a proxy or he'd be Dave's proxy.

"Well, well," a familiar voice hissed smoothly, "Fancy meeting you here, cutie pie."

"Go away, Ayame," Gilbert remained vigilant. _Don't tell me he's the fucking contact, _"I'm working."

"On what?" Ayame wondered, "You don't look too busy."

"I can't talk to you about it," Gilbert groaned, ready to push Ayame into traffic, "But I'm meeting up with a contact. Go away."

"Sounds like fun!" Ayame draped his arms around Gilbert's shoulders, "Is it some kind of covert operation?"

"Sort of," Gilbert shook him off, "Leave me alone, Ayame. You're bad for business."

"Rude," Ayame scoffed, "Really, Gilbert, I'm hurt. I thought you were more of a gentleman than that."

"If my boss sees you," Gilbert looked up and down the road, "I'm fucked. I can't deal with you right now. Just trust me. This could get dangerous and I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Aww," Ayame melted, "You do care."

"If it shuts you up," Gilbert bargained, already hating himself for it, "I'll stop by your apartment after work and you can drive me batshit then."

"Really?" Ayame chirped, "You'd do that?"

"I guess." _Gilbert, what the fuck are you doing? _

"Hey," a voice called from the dark, "Are you Troy Becker?"

"Yea…" Gilbert got a better look at the face, "Antonio?"

"Hola, amigo," Antonio smiled, "Hi, Ayame."

"Glad to see we're well acquainted," Gilbert grumbled.

"Hi, Antonio!" Ayame beamed.

"Wait," Gilbert thought, "Are you my contact, Antonio?"

"Dave sent me to watch your back," Antonio explained, "He said he trusts you to get the job done, but he's never worked with this guy before, so better to be safe than sorry."

"That sounds right." _Heaven forbid anything were to happen to Dave's precious treasure. Although, it's nice that he wants to keep me around. Even better that he sent a friend, _"Go home, Ayame."

"Come on," Ayame rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder, "I could be your damsel in distress, couldn't I?"

"He's right, Ayame," Antonio insisted, "You should go home. This isn't the kind of shit you want to get tangled up in."

"When do you think you'll be done?" Ayame wondered.

"Probably around eleven," Gilbert assumed, "Go home now and I'll be there before midnight."

"Ok!" Ayame sang, kissing Gilbert's cheek, "See you soon!"

And just like that, Ayame skipped off into the night. Because Antonio loved him, there was no way he was letting Gilbert slide with that, "So…You and Ayame, huh?"

"No fucking way," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "That's totally one sided."

"It's funny you say that," Antonio teased, "Because I think I remember you offering to go over to his place after we were done here."

"Shut up, Antonio," Gilbert pouted, "Nobody asked you. Why are you even here?"

"I already told you," Antonio leaned against the streetlight, "Dave sent me to keep an eye on you. Not to mention, anything having to do with Lovino, he's got me on it."

"You're too close to it," Gilbert pointed out, "If it were me calling the shots on this, I wouldn't have you doing this. But I'm not supposed to question Dave's logic. I'm sure he has a reason for you to be here."

"Excuse me," a gentle voice called out, "Are you Troy Becker?"

"Yes," Gilbert confirmed, looking the guy over. _This must be the contact. But…Wait a minute, _"I know you, don't I?"

"Do you?"

Antonio did. Antonio knew him all too well, "Hercules? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I know what's going on," Hercules spoke softly, "I know what Sadik is doing is wrong. Lovino doesn't deserve that."

"You're damn right, he doesn't," Antonio jumped on the defensive, slamming Hercules into a brick wall, "What are you doing here, Hercules? Following me for Sadik? Making sure I'm out of the way?"

"Antonio!" Gilbert pulled him off. _Fucking rookies, _"He's our contact! You should know better!"

"I understand why you'd be angry with me, Antonio," Hercules admitted, "But I'm not your enemy."

"What do you mean?" Antonio calmed down a little, "You stand by while Sadik hurts someone I care about. How does that not make you my enemy?"

"Because," Hercules went on, "I want to help. Something needs to be done about Sadik and I'm the best ally you could have."

Knock, knock…

Lovino laid in his own self-hatred, unable to fall asleep. Even after Hatori took care of him, he still had a worse feeling in his stomach. _Sadik's going to find out, isn't he? He'll probably make it worse next time, _"What?"

"Fratello…?" Feliciano's soft, sweet voice chimed on the other side.

"What is it, Feli?" _It could've been worse. _

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lovino sighed out, "You're supposed to be staying in here, too." 

"You know," Feliciano closed the door behind him and took a seat on their bed, "Francis never told me what Hatori had to say about your back."

"Can I ask you something, Feli?" Lovino rolled onto his back.

"Si."

"Have you told anyone about me?" Lovino wondered.

"Um…" Feliciano kept quiet, not sure what to say, "Well…"

"You can tell me, Feli," Lovino allowed, getting lost in the textures on the ceiling, "It's ok. I promise I won't yell at you."

"I…" Feliciano bit his bottom lip, "I told Antonio. He knows how bad Sadik hurt you."

"So, that's how Francis knew about it," Lovino figured, "I have no doubt that Antonio asked Hatori to check me over. But Sadik was good to me today, Lovi. Maybe he's changed."

"NO!" Feliciano snapped. Lovino was suddenly caught off guard by his brother's usual meek and mild nature being throw out the window. Feliciano latched himself onto Lovino, "That's how he keeps you, Lovino. He'll be nice to you for a little while, but how long until he snaps right back into it? And how much worse is he going to be? He can't keep you, Lovino. I'm scared for you, fratello. I'm so scared for you…I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

With those words, Lovino threw his arms around his younger brother, burying his face in Feliciano's shoulder, the floodgates shattered to pieces, "I'm scared, too, Feli…"


	30. Just Desserts

As the morning came around, it had become that time again for the boys to get to class. Unfortunately, because of G's surprise homecoming, Francis had already told Antonio and Gilbert to go on ahead without them. He missed the bonding time with his mother and figured they'd be able to manage on their own. Although, it'd be a quiet drive for Antonio since Gilbert had the responsibility of taking not only Ludwig, but Feliciano and Lovino to school, too.

_It's bad enough I have to watch Lovino like a hawk. Especially today. Now, I have to take care of him, too? At least we'll get to finish the job today. Hopefully. _Gilbert and Lovino started walking to class since they had the same homeroom. However, in their misery loves company style walk, a rumbly voice called down the hall at them, sending Lovino into a mild panic.

"Lovino!"

_Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. It's alright, Lovino. You know Gilbert's scrappy. If anything else, he's supposed to be the one to protect you. Still, don't you dare let him see you sweat. _Lovino kept his eyes on the floor tiles in front of him, "Hi, Sadik."

"Hey, sweetheart," Sadik draped an arm around Lovino, making him flinch, "Hey, Gilbert. Do you think you could give Lovino and me a minute? Privately?"

"I can't," Gilbert shot him down, "Just pretend like I'm not here. Quiet as a church mouse."

"No," Sadik grumbled, "Just the two of us."

"I'm not going anywhere," Gilbert stayed put.

"But," Sadik had a smile on his face, but anger in his eyes, "This doesn't concern you."

"That's all well and good," Gilbert applauded, "Still not going anywhere."

"I'm serious, Gilbert," Sadik glared into him, "Leave us alone."

"I don't think so."

"I thought you and Lovino hated each other," Sadik pointed out.

"No," Gilbert shook his head. _This is going to hurt, _"Lovino and I are friends. Have been ever since Ludwig and Feliciano got together."

"Yeah," Sadik wasn't buying it, "But you've gotten awfully close within the last couple weeks."

"No more than usual."

"Lovino?" Sadik's grip on Lovino's shoulders tightened, his face maintaining its composure, "Are you fucking around on me _again_?"

"No…" Lovino's voice shook, "No, Sadik."

"And with Gilbert Beilschmidt of all people?" Sadik gave him a look, "Come on, Lovino. Even a little whore like you can do better than Gilbert."

"I don't know," Gilbert brushed off the attempt at a catty insult, "I could think of worse than me."

"He was fucking around with Matthew Williams," Sadik scoffed, knowing exactly where Gilbert's buttons were. And Mattie was the biggest one, "Nobody liked Matthew Williams. Is that really the standard you're lowering yourself to? I mean, it's not like you could get much lower."

"Keep Mattie out of this, Sadik," Gilbert knew what Sadik was doing. Piss Gilbert off and he'll go away. But Gilbert knew better. _Mattie and I were doing a little more than just fucking around. I loved him. I still do and always will. Granted, I can get whoever I damn well please, but I'd give all of them up for one more night with Mattie. Hell, we could even keep sex off the table, but Sadik would never know what it was like. What love would ever truly feel like. And he doesn't deserve to. Not after this. He's just trying to be a shit starter._

"Matthew was practically a ghost here," Sadik went on, keeping eye contact with Gilbert, "Did he even really exist or was that just what Gilbert calls his left hand?"

"You don't want to do this, Sadik," Gilbert tried his damnedest to not let Sadik get under his skin, but there was one person he held near and dear to his heart that wasn't one of his best friends or shared blood with him. And Sadik exploited that. _This is all part of the plan. Stay strong, Gilbert._

_I have to give him credit. Gilbert's holding on a lot longer than I thought he would. He should've cracked by now. Oh, well. Looks like I'll just have to work a little harder, _"It's not like Matthew was even that good looking. I mean, clearly. He had to settle with Gilbert. But I guess that makes them work harder in bed. I bet he would've been a fun ride…Quiet on the streets, but he's probably a loud little shit in bed. Kind of like you, Lovino. Only you always have the big mouth. Matthew on the other hand? I would've loved to see that kid come unglued."

_You're about to see me come un-fucking-glued, asshole. Anytime, Antonio. You can show up anytime. _While Gilbert stood ready to pounce at Sadik's throat, Antonio came around the corner, answering his prayers, keeping calmer, cooler, and much more collected than Gilbert, "Hey, Gil. Hi, Sadik."

"What do you want, Antonio?" Sadik wondered, confused. _Gilbert, maybe? Hopefully, he can get Gilbert to leave Lovino and me alone. If that little slut's cheating on me again, we're definitely going to have to have some…words. Yeah. Words. _

"About Feliks and Magnus' party a couple months ago," Antonio began, "I wanted to apologize for that night. I was drunk and stupid and not completely there. And you didn't deserve that."

Lovino's heart stopped. _Antonio, what the fuck are you doing? You told me you were standing up for me that night. Why the hell are you apologizing to this asshole? _Sadik had the same skepticism, but lacked the intelligence to see anything deeper, "Thanks, Antonio."

"Hey," Antonio gave Sadik a pop to the shoulder. The same one that had an eight inch scar on it from that night, "No hard feelings?"

"I guess not."

"Besides," Antonio looked over at Lovino, doing a quick assessment of his wellbeing. He could already tell Lovino's eyes were a little swollen and he looked like he was about to come out of his skin. And not in the too much caffeine way. _I'm sorry, Lovi. Please forgive me for this, _"I'm over Lovino. I got better shit to worry about than him."

Lovino jumped, feeling the metaphorical knife in his stomach. _Antonio…Why are you doing this? Why would you say that? TO FUCKING SADIK?! I thought…You said you loved me. Always. No matter what. _Lovino could already feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. Luckily, Sadik couldn't see them, "Really?"

"Yeah," Antonio shrugged, internally dying, "Why would I bother with a lost cause like that?"

"I know what you're saying," Sadik leaned up against the wall, "Little pain in the ass. But he fucks, so…Not good for much else."

"Why do you think I got a new man?" Antonio followed suit, "He's dead sexy, too. Fucks like a porn star."

"Good for you, man," Sadik gave Antonio a pat on the back. All while Lovino wept in the corner. _Antonio, why? I've heard you talk about Shigure. You two haven't even had sex yet. If you did, you would've told me by now. I know when you've gone a while without getting laid. You still haven't gotten any since we were together. This isn't right. This isn't my Antonio…And I know damn well this isn't Shigure's doing either. You know what he's been doing to me. I've seen your reactions. Why are you acting like you're friends?_

"Hey," Antonio suggested, staring at Lovino scared in the corner. _I am so sorry for this, Lovi, but I promise, it's going to be ok, _"You know what would be fun? Just something for us to bury the hatchet?"

"What's that, Antonio?" Sadik asked, his interest piqued.

_I promise it'll be ok, Lovi. Please get my mental telepathy. _Antonio's face contorted into a dirty, primal smirk, "Let's take him into the abandoned bathroom above the gym."

"Why the fuck would I ever do that?" Sadik got defensive.

"Because," Antonio got a hold of the situation before it could spiral out of control, "There's no way he could possibly fight off both of us. If I hold him down, I know we could make him squeal."

"Lovino knows better than that," Sadik mirrored him, "He doesn't make a peep without my say so. And if he does…Well…He knows what happens after that."

"Antonio…" Lovino's voice broke, the floodgates behind his eyes crumbling. _Why are you doing this…? This isn't like you. I never thought you'd ever become the monster Sadik is. Not you. You weren't supposed to. _

"So?" Antonio wondered, trying not to look at Lovino for too long. It'd only hurt them both, "What do you think, Sadik?"

"Alright," Sadik nodded, "You hold him down and I'll take him?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"You know," Sadik grabbed a hold of Lovino's wrist, practically dragging him behind, "I didn't think you'd have this in you, Antonio. What about now, Gilbert? Are you going to leave us alone?"

"No," Gilbert stayed closely behind the group, "Sorry. I'm kind of a…Verdammt, Was ist das wort nochmal…? A voyeur. Yeah! That one."

"Do you have a problem with it?" Sadik asked Antonio.

"It's not like he's never seen me naked before," Antonio allowed, "We can let him watch."

"I've never performed for an audience before," Sadik pushed the bathroom door open, leading Lovino in first, "Go case the stalls, Lovino. Make sure it's just us in here."

Lovino looked around, hoping to God someone would be in here. One of the freshmen who didn't know what this bathroom was used for, a teacher, anyone. Anyone that could stop this from happening, "No…There's no one in here."

"Good," Sadik gave Lovino a gentle slap to the face, "You're getting what you always wanted, Lovino. Me on top, Antonio on bottom, and you sandwiched right in the middle."

_Not like this…You've corrupted my Antonio somehow, Sadik. Why else would he be doing this? _Lovino braced himself for what would happen next. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist, successfully pinning Lovino down, "You ready, Sadik?"

"Are you?" Sadik's eyes gleamed with hunger and excitement.

"Hey, Sadik…" a deep, yet gentle voice called from the door, making Antonio relax a little. _Bueno. It's about time you showed up._ The change in pressure wasn't lost on Lovino either, "Are we skipping class today?"

"It's homeroom," Sadik rolled his eyes, "No one cares. You want in on this, Hercules? Just a little added security in case Lovino tries to run?"

"Why not?" Hercules made his way over to the corner where Sadik and Antonio were ready to take Lovino in every possible way imaginable. Hercules may not have had speed on his side, but his brute strength made up for it. He snaked his arms around Sadik's shoulders, holding him back from Lovino.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sadik wondered.

"Go, Lovi, go!" Antonio let him go and sure enough, Lovino took off like a bullet out of a gun, "Gilbert, get him the fuck out of here!"

"Got it!" Gilbert grabbed Lovino and ran outside the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Lovino freaked, his heart pounding out of his chest.

"We should be good," Gilbert turned the corner with him and fell to the floor, "You're safe, Lovino. That's all that matters."

"What about Sadik?" Lovino's heard that before. He couldn't help but be skeptical.

"Trust me," Gilbert assured, "Hercules is on our side. This whole plan was mostly his idea. Although, I have to admit, it took some great restraint on my part and incredible acting on Antonio's."

"I didn't think he'd ever be like that to me," Lovino sunk down to the floor, riding the wall down, "Hey, Gilbert?"

"What?"

"If you ever tell anyone about this," Lovino threatened, "I'll fucking kill you…But…"

Gilbert's emotional mentality might be that of a ball of twine, but even he knew there was still something wrong with him, "What is it, Lovino?"

Lovino buried his face in Gilbert's shoulder and bawled his eyes out, "Thank you. So much…"

Gilbert wasn't quite sure what to do. This wasn't like when Elizabeta cried on him. This was Lovino. Sadik wasn't wrong when he said Gilbert and Lovino weren't exactly the best of pals. Although, after everything Lovino had been through, Gilbert couldn't say he hated him. He put his arm around Lovino, giving him what he needed most, "You're welcome."

"You're really a good friend when you want to be," Lovino wiped his eyes, a little smile gracing his face, "Potato fucker."

"Whiny brat…" Gilbert smiled back. _You might be a whiny brat, Lovino, but you will always be our whiny brat. It'll be nice to see you get to normal again. _

"Well," Antonio walked out of the bathroom, blood gushing from his lip and a black eye already starting to form, "That felt good."

"Antonio!" Lovino jumped up and wrapped his entire body around Antonio, hanging off him like a koala, "Oh, dio mio, what happened to you?"

"You think this is bad?" Antonio cradled him against his chest, never ever wanting to let him go again, "You should see the other guy."

"I'm so sorry, Antonio," Lovino started crying all over again, "I'm so, so sorry…"

"No, Lovi," Antonio hugged him tighter, "I am. What happened with you and Sadik wasn't your fault. You didn't know he was going to turn into that big of a fucking prick when you two got together. But I am sorry for what I said to you today. You know none of that was real."

"I know," Lovino shook, "Gilbert explained it to me. I didn't think you'd ever say that and mean it."

"Of course not, cariño," Antonio promised, "Never. Never, never, never."

"Is it all over?" Lovino hoped.

"It's all over," Antonio swore, "If he even comes near you again, if he so much as breathes in your direction or drops your name in casual conversation, he's going to end up in the ICU. If he isn't now…"

"Antonio…" Lovino wondered, his stomach knotting up again, "Sadik…He's…Still breathing…Right?"

"Gilbert," Antonio put Lovino down, "Take him to class. Act like nothing happened. Got it?"

"Got it," Gilbert nodded.

"Antonio…" Lovino took his hand, trying to get a read on Antonio's mental state, "Sadik's still alive, right?"

"You don't have to worry about him, Lovino," Antonio kept him in the dark, "Just know that Sadik got what was coming to him and go to class."

"Ok…" Lovino wasn't going to ask any more questions. _I know I've always said that the world would be better without that piece of shit in it, but…Antonio wouldn't…No. He wouldn't…Right?_

Without another thought, Gilbert took Lovino to their homeroom and Antonio snuck into his where Francis sat in the back, aimlessly doodling in his notebook. When Antonio walked in, he pulled a few tissues out of the box in the back of the room and wiped the blood from his mouth and knuckles. The less evidence there is, the less people can ask questions.

"Morning, Francis," Antonio sat down, easing into his chair.

"Good morning, cher…" Francis got a good look at him, his eyes growing wider and wider by the second. And with Natalia in front of them, Francis knew to keep his voice down, "Mon dieu, Antonio. What happened to you?"

"Lovino's ok," Antonio brushed him off, "That's all that matters."

"And what about Sadik?" Francis wondered, knowing exactly what happened. _Sadik deserved whatever it was Antonio gave him, but if Antonio's this unscathed…_

"He's still breathing," Antonio reported, "I'm sure he's got something broken on him. His nose, at the very least. In a perfect world, I would've broken all of his fingers individually, too, but that would've made too much noise."

"Antonio," Francis took another tissue out of his own bag, cleaning up some of Antonio's wounds, "What happened?"

"Sadik and I came to an understanding," Antonio told him, "He doesn't go near Lovino ever again and we won't have a problem. What can I say? Puedes sacar al niño de la vida de pandillas, pero no puedes sacar la vida de pandillas del niño, verdad? The Inquisition taught me well."

"You know," Francis gently rested his hand on Antonio's cheek, right under his bruising, "I can't cover that…"

"I don't want you to," Antonio assured, "I want it there. We'll call it the one good hit Sadik got on me."

"Mr. Fernandez-Carriedo," a faculty advisor stood in the doorway, "Could I…?"

"Yeah," Antonio got up, knowing exactly what this was all about, "I know…I'm coming."

_As long as Lovino's ok…That's all that matters. It's all over, Lovi. You don't have to ever be afraid anymore. _


	31. It's All Over Now

Francis couldn't get Antonio out of his head. He didn't come back to class. He couldn't find him at lunch. Francis sat in the back of his world history class by himself, his stomach in knots. _Where the fuck are you, Antonio? _Things had only gotten worse when Francis saw Gilbert just barely slide into class before the bell rang. Normally, that wouldn't have bothered him. Given what the morning had already put them through, Francis hated not seeing Antonio sneak in behind Gilbert. _Where the fuck are you, Antonio?_

"Francis?" Gilbert gave him a nudge, "I know you like to stare off dramatically, but it's starting to freak me out. A little confirmation that I'm here would be nice."

"Have you seen Antonio today?" Francis asked, the possible answer making him nervous.

"Not since this morning." Gilbert didn't get the chance to see Sadik, but the noises coming from the bathroom were enough for him, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Sadik either."

"Gilbert," Francis kept his voice down, "What happened?"

"Let's just say," Gilbert hardly spoke above a whisper, "Sadik, Lovino, Antonio…That whole bullshit mess…It's taken care of. You should've seen it, Francis. I know he'd kill me for telling anyone this, let alone you, but Lovino cried in my shoulder. He was so relieved. It actually felt kind of good in a sadistic way. Shit was nuts for a while, but then, Antonio came out. His face was covered in blood. I almost threw up. But according to Antonio, everything was totally worth it."

"Is Lovino ok?" Francis hoped.

"He'll be fine," Gilbert kicked his feet up on the desk next to him, "Even better, I get to go back to Dave tonight with good news _and _the annual end of the year orders. It's a good day to be Gilbert Beilschmidt. Hell, I even saw Giove in the hallway."

"Giove's here?" Francis perked up, "Was here?"

"He was talking to the headmaster," Gilbert told him, "Maybe for Lovino? I don't know. I didn't get to stick around long enough to ask him about it. And if it was about Lovino, I'm sure he was in no mood."

That didn't set Francis at ease as much as he hoped. It didn't answer the burning question on his mind. Francis just wanted to know if Antonio was ok. After what he saw that morning, Francis' mothering instinct had gone into overdrive. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to make sure the ones he loved were safe. That included Antonio. After the final bell rang, Gilbert and Francis made a beeline out to the parking lot. Gilbert's Jeep was there. However, the lack of a particular white Mercedes made Francis queasy.

"Looks like he's gone," Gilbert pointed out the obvious, "You want a ride home, Francis? If Giove's in town, I'm sure I'll have to take Feliciano and Lovino home anyway."

"No, merci," Francis turned him down, "I can walk home. That's not a problem."

"You sure?" Gilbert didn't realize how hard this was going to hit the friend that was barely involved. Gilbert took Lovino away and Antonio's the one who laid into Sadik. As far as the legal system was concerned, Francis was merely an innocent bystander to everything that happened, "It's no trouble, Francis. You don't live very far from me. And it'd be an excuse to see G again."

"I'm sure," Francis brushed him off.

"What about us?" Shigure offered with Ayame following him closely behind, "You could ride back with us, see your boyfriend."

"I appreciate the offer," Francis sighed out, "But I'm not in the mood. I'm just going to go home."

"Alright, Francis," Gilbert let him go, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Oui," Francis mustered up as much of a smile as he could. Just enough to get Gilbert to stop worrying.

On his way home, Francis had hoped the walk would help clear his head, but it only pulled him down deeper. _Antonio, you've done some stupid shit in the name of those you care about, but what have you gotten yourself into now? _The faint outlines of where the blood had stained his skin burned hard in Francis' memory. The edges of the bruising around his eye. _But as long as Lovino's safe, I guess we can call that a __win__. But what about you, mon ami? You give so selflessly and protect those you love, but you need to take care of yourself, too. This isn't good for you…_

Antonio's rare, but violent tendencies scared Francis to no end. He had only seen them up close a few times in his life, but they were always in the name of protecting someone. Antonio wasn't the type to pick fights. He knew better than that. But if it meant keeping someone safe, Antonio would be the first one to run into the fire. And that scared Francis the most. The thought of losing one of his best friends made him sick. Especially if it was due to Antonio's own reckless stupidity.

"Bienvenue à la maison, cheri," G greeted Francis as he walked in the front door. She laid comfortably with a glass of lemon water and a magazine spread across her lap. Oddly enough, she happened to be on the cover.

"Hi, Mama," Francis threw his bag lazily on the living room chair, the life drained from his face.

"Are you alright, Francis?" she worried, putting her magazine down and the back of her hand immediately going up to his cheek, "You look like you're coming down with something."

"No," he shook his head, "I'm just a little tired, Mama. I'll be fine."

"Alright," G knew better than to pry. Especially with Francis. _If he wants to talk, he knows where to find me. But if I dig, he's only going to push me away, _"Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you," Francis slipped into his room and fell into his bed…and a mini coma. He stared over at his phone on his nightstand, torn between calling Antonio and calling Hatori. _I know Antonio is a resilient son of a bitch, but…Dammit…Why does he do this?_

Nestled in a cozy apartment downtown, Hatori had also just come home from his last class and put a kettle on his stove. The peace that radiated through the space had put him at ease. As he thumbed through his mail, he noticed an envelope from the university. _Clinical results already? _Hatori ran his finger under the seal and read it carefully. Then, he sat back with a smug grin on his face. _High marks. Why am I not surprised? _

"HATORI!" Pounding on his door interrupted his brief moment of serenity, "HATORI, ARE YOU HOME?"

Hatori let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, ready to punch whoever may be on the other side of that door. Sure enough, his two beloved cousins toppled over each other, falling into the doorway, "What do you two want?"

"You know what you should do tonight, Tori?" Ayame suggested, getting off Shigure's legs.

"What's that, Ayame?" Hatori tended to the whistling kettle in his kitchen.

"You should go see Francis tonight."

"Should I?" Hatori got two extra cups. _I know damn well those two aren't going to leave any time soon. _

"He's right, Hatori," Shigure got up from the floor and made himself comfortable at Hatori's kitchen table, "Francis seemed…Out of sorts when we left."

"What do you mean?" Hatori wondered, listening intently. _It's Francis. He doesn't get out of sorts._

"Just that," Ayame took the empty seat next to Shigure.

"Just go check on him," Shigure begged, "Please?"

"Why?" Hatori poured some sort of oolong blend, the tea smelling like orange blossoms.

"He's your boyfriend," Ayame reminded him, "Why not?"

"What?" Hatori dropped the kettle, leaving a mark in his table. _Dammit…That wasn't supposed to happen, _"Since when is Francis my boyfriend?"

"Really?" Shigure gave him a look.

"Really?" Ayame agreed.

Hatori hated admitting when he was wrong, but more so, he hated admitting when those two were right, "Is he alright?"

"He seemed pretty down when we left him," Ayame remembered.

"I heard things with Antonio and Sadik went down today," Shigure reported, "And Francis hasn't been the same since."

"Did Francis see anything?"

"No, but that doesn't mean he can't have any empathy."

"Have you heard from Antonio, Shigure?" Hatori wondered.

"Not yet," Shigure shook his head, "But I'm sure I will tonight. It's not often he doesn't call me at least to say good night. But don't make this about me, Hatori. Go see Francis."

"I'll think about it."

"Or," Shigure knew what that meant. _Hatori's trying to blow it off. Not letting him get out that easily. Even if it means playing dirty, _"Maybe Francis could have the fortune of meeting another stray doggie. He does give a hell of a belly rub. I'll give him that."

"Alright!" Hatori caved, feeling around in a drawer in his island, "I'll go see Francis. But I'm sure he's fine. By the way, Shigure…"

"Yes…?" Shigure beamed, proud of his underhanded tactics. That didn't mean Hatori didn't have one up his sleeve. Without warning, Hatori gave one hard blow on the dog whistle he kept for special occasions. Much like this one. Along with the chorus of barking and howling dogs upstairs, Shigure's hands immediately went over his ears, "Fuck, Hatori! That hurts! Stop!"

"That's what you get for using our curse for your own twisted gain," Hatori glared, throwing the whistle back in the drawer.

"When did you get another one?" Shigure came to again.

"That's not your business," Hatori shot him down.

"Damn, Tori," Ayame winced in sympathy, "That was a little cold blooded, don't you think?"

"Certain little puppies need to learn when to stay off the porch," Hatori grabbed his keys and his jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shigure wondered, knowing exactly where Hatori was going.

"Guess." Hatori shut the door behind him and headed downstairs. _What's the matter, Francis? What's going on with you? _He drove across town and pulled into Francis' driveway next to his Fiat. _This is just a social call. A simple hello to say I was in the neighborhood and didn't specifically make this trip to see him. Although, I'd be lying to myself, but he doesn't need to know that. Right?_

Knock, knock.

"Oh," G answered the door, a smile on her face, "Bonsoir, Hatori. How are you?"

"Hello, G," Hatori smiled politely, taking a series of small steps away from her. _Just to keep her out of arm's reach, _"Is Francis home?"

"He's in his bedroom," she sighed out, letting him in, "There's something wrong, Hatori. He won't tell me, but there's something wrong. I haven't seen him this depressed since Arthur broke up with him."

"What about when he was with Antonio?" Hatori wondered, "I'm sure that wasn't easy on him."

"Francis and Antonio?" G giggled a bit, "Mon dieu. Those two…Their breakup, if that's what you want to call it, was so clean you could eat off it. But I also wouldn't have called what Francis and Antonio had a relationship. Francis thinks I don't know much for details on their relationship, but I know a casual when I see one. They never…How do I put this? They never fully clicked. Their friendship? Fantastic. I knew I could leave when Antonio was here to keep an eye on him. I've never told Francis this, but I do check in on him once in a while. If it's not with him, it's with Antonio."

"So," Hatori thought, "Antonio is Francis' unofficial babysitter?"

"You could say that," she sat back down, "Although, there has been something in his life…Something new that's brought light back to his face. When he came home, my first thought was that you two may have broken up, but since you're here, that clears up that suspicion. Unless you're here to make up."

"No," he shook his head, "We didn't break up. Apparently, the dynamic of the group was shaken a little today and it's thrown Francis out of sorts."

G and Francis had a long heart-to-heart conversation the other night that played on a loop in G's mind. Things finally started making sense to her, "Lovino?"

"I don't know anything about Lovino," Hatori told her, "All I saw were the marks on his back."

"Pauvre bébé..." her chest ached, "No one deserves that. That kind of love isn't love. I mean, I'm no stranger to the kinkier things in life, but when the safe word is taken out altogether…That's not love."

"No," he agreed, blissfully unaware of what kind of things happened with Lovino and Sadik, "It's not."

"Hatori," G took his hand, "Please. Go make sure he's ok."

"That was the intention," Hatori nodded.

"And…" she wasn't letting him go quite yet, "Before you do that…Thank you."

"This is likely just Francis being melodra…"

"For saving my son…" G cut him off, tears swelling in her eyes, "Francis told me about what you did for him. And if I see Arthur Kirkland any time soon, I may want to get a swing in. But you saved his life, didn't you, Hatori?"

"Yes," Hatori confirmed, "I wasn't going to give up on him. Not then. Not now."

"Yes," she smiled a bit, "I was hoping to hear you say that. Now, go tell him."

"I will," he let G's hand go and walked into Francis' bedroom. Not since the night they met did Hatori see Francis so fragile, so broken. He buried himself in his blankets, but he still shivered. _I can't leave him like this. Not then. And sure as hell not now. _Without saying a word, Hatori crawled into Francis' bed with him, throwing his arms around Francis, doing all he could to get the shaking to stop.

The room remained still for a little while longer. No one moved a muscle. And it made Hatori nervous. _Should I say something? If I should, what do I say? Francis is a fragile creature most of the time. Now more so than usual. He's a minefield and there's no telling what would set him off. The last thing I want to do is clean up that mess. And Francis doesn't need to go through that either. _Hatori held Francis a little tighter, giving him the reassurance he was there.

Then, Francis moved his hand up over Hatori's, the tears finally slowing down, "Thank you…I know this wasn't easy for you, but you have no idea how badly I needed it…"

"You're welcome," Hatori's voice caught Francis off guard, but Hatori cradled him closer in his chest, "Do you want to talk, Francis?"

"Do you know anything about what's going on?" Francis wondered.

"I have a hunch," Hatori ran his fingers down the back of Francis' arm, "It's Antonio, right?"

"Oui," Francis nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat, "I'm worried about him, Hatori. I know Sadik is finally out of the picture and Lovino's going to be safe, but…Going by what Gilbert told me and some things I heard around school…Even what Antonio told me this morning after it happened. He didn't give me specifics about what happened, but all he said was that Sadik was still breathing."

"That's a good thing," Hatori figured, "Isn't it?"

"It was the way he said it," Francis went on, "You've never seen Antonio on a bad day. He can get scary. Beyond recognition, scary."

"Antonio?" Hatori gave him a look, "But he seems like such a gentle soul."

"Not on a bad day," Francis' eyes grew wide, "On a bad day, it's not pretty. It's night and day with him. I know damn well that Sadik's going to press charges and if he's anything like I think he is, there's no way in hell Antonio's not going to prison. And Antonio is _far _too pretty for prison. Something like that on his record could fuck him over for life. I know his convictions were in the right place, but…"

"Francis," Hatori stopped him before he could spiral any further downward than he already was, "Do you know how I know Antonio's not going to prison?"

"How?"

"If anything," Hatori assured, "He might get charged with a little misdemeanor for vigilante justice and something like that could get expunged from his record with the right lawyer and a good judge. But all it would take is the biggest piece of evidence Antonio has on his side. Any guess as to what that might be?"

Francis thought it over for a moment or two. His thoughts may be cloudy, but one thing stood out crystal clear, "Lovino?"

"Lovino," Hatori nodded, "No judge in their right mind would rule against Antonio given his history with Lovino and Lovino's history with Sadik. His scars…His brand…All of the signs of abuse that Sadik left him with…If anyone's going to prison, it'd be Sadik. Antonio's going to be ok."

"You think so?" Francis curled into Hatori a bit closer.

"I do."

Beep.

Francis lunged for his phone, hoping to God that was something good. Although, he stared at the screen blankly when all it showed was Francis' wallpaper, "Huh. I thought it went off."

"That was me," Hatori pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, "I got a text from Shigure."

"What does he have to say?" Francis asked, tossing his phone aside, laying his head back in Hatori's chest.

"He's at Antonio's," Hatori continued scrolling to the photo attachment…and immediately shoved his phone back in his pocket, "Yikes."

"What?" Francis got curious, "Is everything ok?"

"Antonio's fine," Hatori shuddered, "Shigure took care of him."

"Hatori?" Francis noticed Hatori's sudden loss in color, "Are you ok?"

"I saw more of my cousin today than what I ever wanted to," Hatori squeezed his eyes tight, trying to suffocate that image out of his head, "Along with one of your best friends."

"Oh!" Francis put two and two together, "So, Shigure just sent you an after sex selfie?"

"Yeah," Hatori gagged, "They were both very nude. Antonio was asleep."

"Lucky them…"

_There you are, Francis. Granted, I had no desire to see Shigure naked, but whatever works at this point. And I'm that level of desperate. _Hatori pulled the blanket off the two of them, "Are you feeling ok enough to go out, Francis?"

"Now that I know Antonio's in one piece," Francis fell limp in Hatori's arms, "Despite having just completely fallen apart…"

"Francis…" Hatori cringed.

"I'm sorry," Francis giggled, "But I've been on that roller coaster. Shigure's a very lucky boy."

"Francis…"

"Alright, alright," he let it go, "But yes. I feel much better. And I could stand to go out. What did you have in mind?"

Hatori got up from Francis' bed and offered him his hand, "Let's go to the lake. I could stand some ice cream after that. As could you."

"Ok," Francis wasn't going to say no. He took Hatori's offer and got a jacket out of his closet. When the two of them walked out of his bedroom, G cranked her neck back, making sure everything was ok, "Mama, we're going out tonight."

"Ok," G allowed, "Have him back before midnight, Hatori."

"I will," Hatori assured her. _He's ok now, G. No need to wait up. _

"You boys play nice," she demanded, "And safety first."

"Not tonight, Mama," Francis clarified, "I'm not in the place for it."

G sent the boys off and settled herself into the couch for the evening. _Words will never be able to express how grateful I am for you, Hatori. Although, I may have to ask you one day…Exactly how many times have you saved my son? And if this doesn't work out, what kind of collateral damage are you going to leave behind…?_

A few doors down in a severely disheveled bedroom, Antonio and Shigure were still laying in bed, sharing a little bit of homegrown hospitality. Both were entirely out of breath and had hardly come down from the high they just gave each other. Shigure cuddled into Antonio's ribs, taking another hit off the blunt Antonio had rolled just for this occasion.

"We really need to do that again," Shigure put it back in Antonio's mouth, the smoke rolling off his lips.

"Anytime, cariño," Antonio sighed out, "Anytime."

"So," Shigure wondered, "What did happen today?"

"After I kicked the shit out of Sadik?" Antonio assumed, "The headmaster talked to me. He told me I needed to see a specialist for my head. And I might one day, but right now, things are…Pretty fucking good from where I'm standing. Laying. It sucks that I got barred from the formal this year, though. Good way to end my last year."

"It's alright, though," Shigure brushed it off, "We still have the party at Gilbert's. They can't bar you from that."

"Hell no," Antonio giggled, "Not when one of my best friends is running the party. I'm lucky I just got sent home, though."

"Looks like someone played his cards right," Shigure took another hit, "How'd you do it?"

"What can I say?" Antonio smirked, taking the end of their fun and putting it out in the ashtray on his headboard, "Spanish charms strike again."

_Because saying Abuelo came to bat for me and pointing out that they buy their booze for the faculty party at the end of the year from a minor sounds a hell of a lot less cool. _

"Yes, they do," Shigure sighed out, knowing exactly what those Spanish charms were capable of.

"And…" Antonio felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him, "It's ok that we're skipping out on the formal…Right?"

"It's fine," Shigure promised, running his finger over Antonio's muscle definition, "Like I said, we still have Gilbert's party. And we have this…"

"We certainly do," Antonio shivered under Shigure's touch.

"Hey…Antonio?"

"Yeah, Shigure?"

"I…" Shigure was suddenly at a loss for words. Stuck in a scenario he had written a million times before, but rarely had any practice with. He knew what this would mean for them and the outcome terrified him. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _Then, he opened his mouth again, "I love you, Antonio. And I'm so proud of what you did today for Lovino."

"I love you, too, Shigure," Antonio didn't even hesitate. He knew that was coming, but he knew that feeling. And that feeling had slapped him in the face. Antonio leaned down and gave Shigure another leg twitching kiss, content with the world, "Shigure…"

"Hmm?"

"Round two?"

"Yes, please."

While Shigure and Antonio had gone back to wrestling around in the sheets, night had fallen over the city. And Gilbert had some news to deliver. When he walked into the back of Serpent's Dice, he noticed Dave's office door already open. _I know that man's planner inside and out. He doesn't have any company, does he? Or worse, a police raid? No. Everyone's still here. Ivan was kicking around a tin can when I came in here. Slow day? _

"Dave…?" Gilbert spoke softly, sticking his head in the door. _Oh, Gott in Himmel, don't be the old man._

"Gilbert," Dave's face lit up, "There you are, mein liebchen. I missed you. Come here."

Gilbert knew this song and dance. He crawled up onto Dave's lap, making himself comfortable. He laid his head in Dave's shoulder, already exhausted from the day. Fortunately, it was just the two of them. _At least it's not the old man. The last thing I need is Odin on my ass, _"Hi."

"Hi there," Dave smiled, "So? How are things? Did you do good today?"

"I did," Gilbert pulled an order form out of his pocket, "I did very good today."

"Beautiful, sweetheart," Dave praised, looking over Gilbert's scratchy handwriting, "Very good. And is everything taken care of on the Lovino front?"

"Done and done," Gilbert reported, "Antonio did most of the heavy lifting, but I got Lovino out of there. Everything's taken care of."

"Good," Dave put his hand on Gilbert's cheek, "Besides, I wouldn't want this pretty face of yours to get all scratched up because of some piece of shit punk on the street. I heard Adnan ended up in the hospital because of what Antonio did."

"Yeah," Gilbert knew the whole report. A broken nose, a few broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. _If Antonio wouldn't have stopped himself, I'm sure Sadik wouldn't have gotten that lucky. _

"I like Antonio," Dave admitted, "He's a good kid. Heart of gold on that one, but I'm sure with the right push, he could turn into a tough son of a bitch. The Inquisition trained him well."

"I don't know anything about Antonio's days with the Inquisition," Gilbert shrugged, "He doesn't really like to talk about it."

"I got that vibe from him, too," Dave agreed, "Can't blame him, though. I'm sure the Inquisition put him through hell. Gilbert, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Gilbert knew better than to refuse Dave's requests.

"Are you going to stick around here after high school?" he wondered.

Gilbert hadn't even given his future a thought. He was lucky if he thought about what he'd do tomorrow, let alone the rest of his life, "I don't know…"

"You know," Dave's grip on him tightened a little, "I gave you your current lifestyle. It's quite comfortable, isn't it?"

"Yes," Gilbert nodded. _He wants to keep me, doesn't he? It's looking like it, _"I know. And I'm grateful to you for that. Could I…Maybe stay here for a while longer? At least until I figure something out?"

"That's fine," Dave allowed, knowing how Gilbert thought. _He's too comfortable here. He's got power, money, just enough to keep him complacent. My good, little lapdog. You won't ever betray me, will you, Gilbert? _


	32. Strides of Pride

St. Francis Lake always held a special place in Francis' heart. Not only because of the name. Although, that was an ego inflator. So many beautiful memories were made at that lake. One of the first nights he ever spent time with Antonio. Where he and Antonio would have their first taste of lust. Where many of their summers would be spent afterward along with Gilbert and everyone's respective boyfriends at the time. And this evening, it would be where Hatori would take Francis in attempts of taking his mind off the world for a while. With both cones of strawberry ice cream in Hatori's hands, the two of them snuck down the cobblestone path and got comfortable on the beach.

"Thank you, Hatori," Francis laid his head on his shoulder, taking a good bite from his ice cream, "I needed this."

"Food is your love language, Francis," Hatori snaked his arm around Francis' waist, "And where better to go than here?"

"Ice cream is the cure for sadness," Francis confirmed, "You cannot tell me otherwise. You will be wrong."

"Be that as it may," Hatori agreed, "Eating your problems isn't exactly healthy, though."

"You're the one that took me to eat my problems in the first place," Francis retaliated, "So, who's really the one at fault here?" 

"But I'm not your…" Hatori stopped himself. _Dammit. I am his doctor, aren't I? I think after the first time I saved him and the second time I readjusted his finger, that ship has sailed._

"What was that you were saying?" Francis smirked, a sense of victory in his heart.

"I know. I know," Hatori brushed him off, "The irony wasn't lost on me."

"But really," Francis cuddled closer, "Thank you, Hatori."

"You're welcome." The two of them finished their ice cream and watched as the sun sunk into the horizon line, leaving the most incredible reflection on the ripples in the water. In that moment, neither one had a care between them. Francis let what happened earlier go and Hatori was there to catch him. Without another thought, Francis and Hatori joined at the mouth for one gentle kiss. And another…And another…And a few that weren't exactly family friendly. With each one, things got hotter and heavier. Francis and Hatori could hardly keep their hands off each other. Until Hatori realized what the endgame was about to be.

"Francis, wait…"

"What's the matter, cheri?" Francis' kisses had moved down to Hatori's neck, "Don't tell me you're playing shy on me now."

"I don't know about this," Hatori froze, his heart about to jump out of his chest.

"Hatori," Francis backed off, hoping to set his lover at ease, "It's alright. If you don't want to do this, we don't have to."

"It's not that," Hatori assured, "It sure as hell is _not _that. It's just…"

Francis studied Hatori's face as it turned redder and redder with every passing moment. _Mon dieu, Hatori. You prude. This almost reminds me of the time when I was out here with Arthur the night I took his…Merde…I know Antonio and Gilbert made jokes about it, but…I thought that was it, _"You can tell me, Hatori. What is it?"

"I'm…" Hatori broke into a cold sweat. _How am I supposed to tell him…THAT? There's no way Francis doesn't know a thing or two. In the least offensive way possible, I'm sure he's well-experienced. But…He should at least have someone that has SOME idea of what he's doing. _

"Hatori," Francis took Hatori's hand, asking the one question Hatori dreaded more than anything. He braced himself for whatever may come, "Are you a virgin?"

Although it still felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, Hatori's stomach turned, afraid of how to answer it. _Honesty's the best policy, right? Forgive me, Francis, _"Maybe…It depends."

"On what?" Francis asked. _I think I already know the answer, cheri, but go on._

"Would your opinion of me change based on my answer?" Hatori wondered, his hands unable to stop shaking.

"Of course not," Francis nestled closer, "Go ahead, Hatori. It's a yes or no question."

"Yes," Hatori stared into the sand, absentmindedly tracing patterns with his finger, "It never happened, ok? It almost did, but…Well…You know about Kana."

"I do," Francis remembered the story Hatori had told him shortly after finding out the Sohma family secret. The night he completely came clean.

"I had to ask the head of the family for permission," Hatori explained, "And when I said I was in love…Well…I was nearly blinded."

"By her beauty?" Francis assumed.

"No," Hatori pushed his hair out of his face, "One of my eyes isn't real, Francis. Because the head of the family has a bit of a temper problem. And after I said I was in love with her, I had two fingers in my right eye. Shigure stepped between us and pulled me away. If it wasn't for him, I'm sure I would've lost my other eye, too."

"Hatori," Francis' heart broke in two, "We really don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's ok. I'm not that big of a sex hound, contrary to popular belief. Not when you're not in it, too. But I will say this. It's just you and me out here. No one else. No one would have to know except for you and me. It's not like I'd run off and tell the world. I don't brag about my conquests. I do have a little decorum."

"I told you," Hatori stood his ground, "I'm sure I want to do this. I just thought you should know a few things before we went any further."

"Alright," Francis let it go, "But before we go any further, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

Francis got a little closer into Hatori's lap, locking his ankles behind Hatori's back. He draped his arms around Hatori's shoulders and purred in his ear, "How badly do you want me, Hatori?"

"You have no idea how long I've been fighting this," Hatori's breathing picked up, "Ever since that first morning you woke up after that party…When I saw you open your eyes…I've been fighting it so damn hard, Francis."

"You don't have to fight anymore, cheri," Francis moaned, undoing the buttons on Hatori's shirt, "It's alright. But for the record, does this mean you're finally admitting defeat?"

Hatori buried his face in Francis' neck, holding back the little moans wanting to escape his throat, "It'd be my pleasure to admit defeat to you, Francis Bonnefoy. You've won."

"Don't you worry," Francis promised, nearly to the button on Hatori's pants, "Pleasure was the idea."

"Wait, Francis," Hatori stopped him, "Do you have any protection?"

"Of course I do," Francis scoffed, "What kind of man do you think I am?"

"And," Hatori went on, "Not to sound like a pain in the ass, but are we really doing this…here?"

"We could move up to the picnic table," Francis suggested, "It's much better anyway."

Hatori stood up with Francis still hanging on him, "You sound like a voice of experience."

"It's where I lost my virginity," Francis confessed, "It might as well be where you lose yours, too."

"And they say romance is dead," Hatori put Francis down on the picnic table, getting another round of kisses in.

"Hatori," Francis laid his head in Hatori's shoulder, "You still don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Stop trying to talk me out of it," Hatori snapped a little, making Francis jump in sheer delight, "Condoms, Francis. Where are they?"

"Jacket pocket." _Hatori Sohma, the dominant type. Who would've thought? I'll take it! _

And so, right on the picnic table in front of St. Francis Lake, a new memory was made. Again…And again…and again…Until Francis and Hatori couldn't move anymore. To the untrained ear, one may have thought coyotes were in the area, but oh, no. Francis and Hatori were too busy, satisfying a different kind of animal. It was then Francis understood why Hatori was cursed with the dragon. Because he saw the dragon. And he never wanted it to go away.

Later that night, after Hatori had brought Francis home, Hatori drove back to the Sohma family's building downtown. Hatori followed G's instructions to the letter and made sure to have him home before midnight and in one piece. Considering how unglued they both were half an hour ago, Hatori wasn't quite sure how in one piece he returned her son, but Francis was alive and breathing, so that's all that mattered. As Hatori got into the elevator, he quickly learned that he wouldn't be riding it alone.

"Hold the door!" a familiar voice called across the lobby.

"Shit…" Hatori grumbled to himself.

"Well, well, well," Shigure fell into the railing, "You're coming home awfully late, Hatori."

"The same could be said for you, too, Shigure," Hatori retaliated, hoping that would keep the heat off him.

"But see," Shigure teased, "It's much more characteristic of me to come home at this hour than you, so…color me curious."

"I hope you didn't leave Yuki and Kyo with Ayame," Hatori continued to deflect as much as possible.

"Of course not," Shigure gasped, "I'm insulted, Hatori. Ayame said he'd be busy tonight, so hold all his calls. Besides, I know who to call when I need to go out for the evening."

"At least pay Kyoko well."

"She doesn't take my money," Shigure pointed out, "I've tried paying her, but she won't ever take my money. She says that seeing Yuki and Kyo is plenty for her. Not to mention, the smile she gets to see on Tohru's face when they play together."

"I'm still surprised there's never been an incident with them," Hatori leaned against the elevator wall, still a little sore from his night.

"So," Shigure wasn't letting him off that easily, "How's Francis?"

"Asleep," Hatori reported, "At least he was when I last saw him."

"I'm assuming he's feeling better?" Shigure figured.

"Oh yeah," Hatori smiled. _He's just tired. Then again, I can't blame him. I'm spent, too, _"Much better."

"That's good to hear," Shigure stepped out of the elevator with Hatori following close behind, "But you know, Hatori, something about you seems different."

"Different how?" Hatori wondered. _There's no way he can tell. I know Shigure's got the nose of a bloodhound, but there's no damn way he can tell that. _

"I don't know," Shigure stood against his door, "Just…Different. More relaxed."

"Knowing that Francis is ok is enough to put me at ease," Hatori played it off, "I'm tired, Shigure. Do you mind if I just go to bed?"

"Far be it for me to stop you," Shigure allowed.

"Thank you," Hatori unlocked his door, "Good night."

"By the way, Hatori," Shigure stopped him.

"What now?" Hatori grumbled, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed. _If he didn't have class in the morning, I'm sure it wouldn't have been a problem for me to stay with him, but…Too much risk. _

A dirty little smirk stretched across Shigure's face, "How was it?"

"How was what?" _Shit…How could he tell? Is there a sign somewhere? _

"Your shirt's on inside out," Shigure stood behind Hatori, attempting to read the tag, "And the inside label says nettoyage à sec uniquement."

"So?" Hatori undid the buttons and turned his shirt the right way. _This doesn't feel right. Why does it feel like it's almost too small? _"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means dry clean only in French," Shigure grinned, "So, I'll ask again. How was it fucking the Frenchman?"

"That's none of your business," Hatori tried to get Shigure off his back, but Shigure wasn't budging.

"Come on, Hatori," Shigure whined, "I'm just curious. Pass or fail?"

"Pass," Hatori sighed out, in far too good of a mood to let Shigure bring it down, "If you must know, Shigure…It was fantastic. I don't think I have a right to judge since I have nothing else to compare it to, but if he were to ask me to do that again, I wouldn't say no."

"Good for you, Hatori," Shigure gave him a well-deserved pat on the back, "I'm happy for both of you."

_Shut._

Hatori and Shigure looked over at the click that came from Ayame's apartment. And the boy that walked out of there froze in his tracks looking like the same disheveled mess as Hatori and Shigure. Of course, Shigure couldn't let it pass, "Gilbert?"

"Fuck…" Gilbert mumbled to himself, "Hey…"

"Hello," Hatori greeted him.

"Hi," Shigure couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried. _Incredible sex with Antonio, Hatori finally popping the cherry, and now this. It has to be my birthday. _

"If either one of you breathe a word of this," Gilbert threatened, "I will kill you both and mail different parts of your bodies to opposite ends of the Earth. Do you understand?"

"Our lips are sealed," Shigure promised.

"I won't tell anyone," Hatori agreed.

"Thank you," Gilbert made a walk of shame to the elevators. _They told me to clear the bats out of the plumbing. Ayame agreed this was just a one time thing._

"Well," Shigure stretched, "I should be going to bed. Good night, Hatori."

"Good night, Shigure," Hatori went into his apartment and turned his kettle on, carefully sitting down. _It really is a shame you couldn't have stayed with me tonight, Francis. But I did make your mother a promise. And she already has some princely image of me in her head. Although…Anytime you want to do that again, I wouldn't suggest a picnic table. Not when my bed is much easier on our backs. _

Beep!

Hatori looked down at his phone screen and smiled.

_[One new picture attachment.]_

**Francis**:

I LIKE OURS BETTER.

_When in the hell did Francis get this picture? _Hatori laid naked next to Francis, completely wrapped around him on the picnic table. Francis' head was perfectly nestled in Hatori's chest, already getting sleepy. Never did Hatori ever see Francis in a more stunning light. A peaceful glow from the moonlight along with the afterglow from what they did made for such a gorgeous combination on Francis' already pretty face. Hatori simply smiled at the picture on his phone screen as he set it as his wallpaper. _I can't blame him. I like ours better, too._

**You:**

ME, TOO.

GOOD NIGHT, FRANCIS.

X


	33. Graduation Day

The day had finally come. The day where Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio, along with the additions of Shigure and Ayame, would finally leave the academy behind. Graduation day was finally upon them. Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio agreed to meet up in the parking lot at their usual spot before the ceremony. Although, the message may or may not have been passed along to the other two due to a certain Spaniard they knew and loved.

"Alright," Gilbert asked about the elephant in the room, "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Francis gave him a look.

"It's us, amigo," Antonio agreed, "We can't leave this place without putting our mark on it somehow."

"I'd say we've done plenty over the last four years," Francis shrugged them both off, "I think we can keep our noses clean until afterward, don't you?"

"Francis?" Gilbert put his hand to his forehead, "Are you feeling ok? You're not coming down with something, are you? Because I can't get sick right now. I got too much shit going on."

"I'm not getting sick," Francis promised, "I'm just saying. Maybe we could leave the childish shenanigans behind, no?"

"Francis…" Antonio knew better. The authoritative tone in his voice made a shit eating grin appear on Francis' face, "We know that look."

"You look like the cat that ate the canary," Gilbert pointed out, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Francis' voice squeaked, "Honestly, you two. You're awful."

"Francis…" Antonio scolded him, "What did you do?"

"Well," Francis leaned up against Antonio's Mercedes, "Did you boys think to get dressed up this morning?"

"Well, yeah," Gilbert scoffed, "It's graduation day. That's kind of the point."

"Por que?" Antonio wondered.

Francis' grin only grew bigger, "Because I didn't."

"What?" Gilbert assumed, "You decided to put on sweatpants instead?"

"Not exactly," Francis shook his head, dropping the zipper on his graduation gown just a little. Enough to show skin, "Because that would've required getting dressed at all."

"Thought so," Antonio laughed, "Are you seriously naked, Francis?"

"Completely and one hundred percent naked," Francis confirmed, showing a little more than either one of them anticipated on seeing.

"Jesucristo, Francis," Antonio shook his head. _Why am I not surprised? _But then, an idea popped into Antonio's head, "Hold on."

"What are you doing, Antonio?" Gilbert asked as he sprinted behind the school.

"What do you think?" Antonio yelled behind him, checking for any eyes that may be on him.

"I fucking hate peer pressure," Gilbert rolled his eyes and joined him while Francis sat back, giggling like a little girl.

_These are my morons. These are my best friends in the whole world. And I hope to all things holy we don't lose touch after this. Because dammit, I'd miss them. We've been through too much together to go our separate ways now. _Sure enough, Gilbert and Antonio ran back to the Mercedes, nude as can be under their graduation gowns with their clothes on their arms. And Francis had finally brought himself down enough to talk again, "It's freeing, isn't it?"

"A little breezy," Antonio wiggled around a bit, "Kind of cold, to be honest."

"I'm sure if you keep bouncing around like that," Francis teased, "You're bound to warm up somewhere."

"Don't objectify me, Francis," Antonio covered himself, "I'm not some common whore."

"You did just get naked because I asked you," Francis reminded him, "I'm not sure, but that doesn't sound like something a classy young man does."

"Hello, Francis," a voice thundered behind him, catching Francis off guard, yet sending his heart all aflutter.

"Was someone going to tell me Hatori was behind me?" Francis wondered, falling into Hatori's chest, "Or was I supposed to find that out on my own?"

"Figured it'd be best to let you figure that out," Gilbert let it go.

"Hello, Hatori," Francis looked up, indulging in the warmth Hatori put off. _Fun or not, Antonio was right. This is a little too breezy, _"I'm glad you came."

"I had to," Hatori pointed out, "Both of my cousins are graduating. My…Boyfriend…Is graduating."

"Is that what we are now?" Francis kissed Hatori's cheek, "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you two already were," Antonio assumed.

"Yeah," Gilbert nodded, "I got that feeling, too."

"Listen," Hatori brought him down, "Do you think I could…Introduce you to someone later? After the ceremony?"

"Sure," Francis noticed the sudden apprehension in Hatori's eyes. There was fear in those eyes. And Francis couldn't have that, "But first…Could I show you something?"

"What is it?" Hatori wondered. Slowly, Francis unzipped the front of his gown all the way, unveiling his naked body to his boyfriend. With great discretion, Hatori admired the dazzling porcelain shining in front of him. _Goddamn, Francis…You're a beautiful specimen, _"Oh…That's what you wanted to show me."

"I figured," Francis moved in closer, "You haven't seen him since we were at the lake. And I know damn well he misses you."

"Francis," Hatori turned bright red, "Can you stop personifying your genitalia please?"

"I'm sorry," Francis put him at ease, putting Hatori's hand on his chest, right over his heartbeat, "There. Is that better?"

"It lets me know you're alive," Hatori smiled, "So, I guess we can chalk that up as a good thing. But you do have clothes with you, right?"

"Of course I do," Francis promised, "They're in the backseat of Antonio's car."

"Good," Hatori pulled the zipper up and pulled Francis against him. But then, a sudden realization struck, "Antonio, Gilbert, are you both naked, too?"

"As a jaybird," Gilbert confirmed.

"You're all walking your graduation ceremony nude?"

"We sure are," Antonio grinned, also lacking any shame.

"Remember, Hatori," Francis wrapped himself around Hatori's arm, "You're with me willingly."

"For one reason or another," Hatori snuck in a quick kiss, "What about the other two?"

"Package deal, cheri."

"Aww…" Gilbert melted, "You two are so cute. Where can we send the I told you so?"

"Gilbert," Hatori stopped him before he could start, "Where were you last night?"

Instantly, Gilbert turned a bright shade of red, remembering exactly where he was last night. _That asshole's playing dirty. Normally, I'd be able to respect it, but not like fucking this! _ Gilbert glared a hole through where Hatori's heart was supposed to be, "I had some business to take care of at Serpent's Dice, Hatori. After that, I went straight home."

"Alright." _I know you're lying, Gilbert, but it got you to leave Francis and me alone, so I'm not complaining. _Hatori leaned over to his boyfriend, making sure to keep his voice down, "I'll tell you later."

"Ok," Francis and anticipation didn't work very well together. He's worse than a little kid at Christmas, especially when it comes to shady gossip involving his friends.

Beep!

Everyone pulled their phones out of their pockets out of Pavlovian response, but the lucky winner of a quick text was Francis. And the sender was enough to make him smile. _Gilbert would shit if he knew who this was. But I'm sure he'll know soon enough. Matthieu did say he'd be back sometime around graduation, didn't he?_

**Daddy's Little Maple Leaf:**

ABOUT TO GET ON MY FLIGHT.

SHOULD BE BACK IN TOWN AROUND EIGHT.

IS GILBERT STILL THROWING HIS END OF THE YEAR PARTY?

**You:**

OF COURSE.

HIS ADDRESS HASN'T CHANGED.

SEE YOU TONIGHT.

**Daddy's Little Maple Leaf:**

SURE WILL!

Francis squealed internally, happy as a clam to be keeping this dirty little secret. It made him all the more curious to hear what Hatori was hiding. And of course, Francis' shit eating grin couldn't be ignored. Not this time around. Because this one was more than just him being naked this time. Antonio smiled back, "Francis? Something you'd care to share with the class?"

"Not particularly," Francis showed Antonio his phone and the messages he's been getting.

"No fucking way," Antonio let out a massive gasp, feeling that same internal giddiness Francis had.

"It's true."

"What is it?" Gilbert wondered, trying to peek over Antonio's shoulder. Although, Antonio was a little too tall for Gilbert to see anything.

"Nothing," Francis shoved his phone back in his gown pocket, "It's nothing. Some saucy pictures I took of Hatori when he thought my camera wasn't open from last night."

"Excuse me?" Hatori perked up, "I thought it was only the one."

"It was only the one," Francis promised, "All the pictures I took last night, I sent to you when I went to sleep."

"You mean," Hatori pulled his phone back out, showing off his new wallpaper to Francis, "This one?"

With one picture, Francis turned into a complete puddle. _Hard to believe there was a time where you were so dead set against our relationship, Hatori. Look at how far we've come. You do well without your innocence, _"Hatori…That's so sweet."

"I told you I liked it, too," Hatori reminded him, "But there's something I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"What is it, mon amour?"

"How in the hell did you get that picture?" he wondered.

"Would you look at the time?" Francis checked his clock, "We should probably be going, right, boys?"

"We should," Antonio nodded, "But aren't we missing a couple?"

"You're talking about Shigure and Ayame, I'm assuming?" Hatori chimed in, "They're already waiting."

"Alright," Francis got one last kiss from his boyfriend, "I'll see you after then?"

"You have to," Hatori demanded, hitting Francis right in the warm and fuzzy feelings, "I told you there's someone I need to introduce you to. But be sure you're at least dressed by then."

"I will." _Buzzkill. But he's pretty, so we'll let it slide. _

One by one, each student walked across the stage, accepting their diploma. Antonio nodded off during the valedictorian speech while Gilbert played games on his phone, occasionally muttering obscene phrases in German at it. Although, once he heard Elizabeta's name, his head went up. _She's just starting to show a little. She hides it well, but we know. We all know better. _It had been a little over a week since Elizabeta had the DNA test done. Gilbert still didn't know if he should be excited for Roderich or horrified for himself. And the kind of wrath that Roderich would bring down on him for sleeping with Elizabeta in the first place. _I wish I knew, Lizzie…Just tell me._

As the final march played, it was all over. Graduation had gone off without a hitch. Caps were thrown in the air. And this year's graduating class would be off to join the rest of the world. Francis had slipped away from the herd to put his clothes back on. Although, a few had figured out that not only was Francis naked, but Gilbert and Antonio were, too. Despite it being graduation, Francis didn't grab anything overly fancy. Then again, Francis always had someone to impress. If not himself, the uncivilized masses he practically ruled over.

"Hey, Francis?" Hatori knocked on the window of Antonio's Mercedes, "Are you decent?"

"Oui," Francis rolled the window down, "Hello, Hatori."

"Come here." There it was again. That look of nervous fear in Hatori's eyes. The one that put Francis ill at ease, "This is someone who doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Alright," Francis pushed the door open and took Hatori's hand, following him to a giant oak tree near the back of the school. He could see a faint outline of someone standing there.

"Francis," Hatori quivered, "This…This is…This is Akito Sohma. Akito, this is Francis."

"My, my," Akito turned around, looking Francis over, "Aren't you a pretty one?"

"The same could be said for you as well," Francis picked her hand up, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Akito."

"Akito…" Shigure could smell Hatori's apprehension from a mile away through a cement wall. And he couldn't let Hatori blow in the wind like that.

"Hello, Shigure," Akito kept a stoic demeanor. Although, if Shigure didn't know any better, he'd think he had seen Akito smile at his presence.

"Are you playing nice over here?" Shigure chided her. Almost as if she were still a child."

"I am," Akito assured, "What about you? Are you behaving yourself these days as well?"

"Of course." _I know you can't hear me in my head, Hatori, but for the love of God, don't say anything about Antonio. You, too, Francis. Please keep Antonio out of this. I don't want anything happening to either one of us. And I know Akito's the jealous type._

"That's good to hear," Akito laid her head in Shigure's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. _It's good to know you're not lying to me, Shigure, _"Well, I'm sorry we couldn't talk more, Francis, but I'm feeling tired and would like to go home. It's a long drive back to the family compound from here."

"Did you bring a driver?" Shigure asked, running his fingers down her delicate limbs.

"Yes," Akito nodded.

"Let me walk you back to your car then," Shigure offered.

"Alright," Akito wrapped herself around Shigure's arm, "It was lovely meeting you, Francis. And Hatori…Enjoy your time together."

Shigure took Akito away from Hatori and Francis, leaving Hatori to deal with a slight nauseum. _She was oddly civilized. Thank you, Shigure. God knows what would've happened if you weren't there. I didn't want a repeat of what happened with Kana. Not with Francis. He's too sweet. If I had my way, he wouldn't have met her at all, but I couldn't say no to Akito. _

"Well, that was pleasant," Francis smiled, setting Hatori at ease, "She seems sweet."

Hatori nearly threw up right then and there. _Chances are, he's only saying that to be polite. Akito only lets people see what they want to see. The truth is much more frightening, _"Francis…I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but that was Akito."

"So I've heard," Francis nodded, taking Hatori's hand back, "What about her?"

"Akito Sohma is the head of the Sohma family," Hatori explained, "To call her sweet would be a lie."

"Her?" Francis gasped, his heart falling to his feet, "She's the one that…"

"Yes," Hatori cut him off, not wanting to relive that today, "The very same."

"What a bitch!" Francis snapped, quickly coming down in the same breath, "I'm sorry, Hatori. That wasn't supposed to come out."

"It's understandable, though," Hatori agreed, "She does what she has to…The rest is her own sadistic tendencies. Sometimes that temper is enough to drag her down. Although, Shigure seems to hold some sort of power over her. We don't know what that is, but it's possible that it might be love. Which makes me curious…"

"Alright," Shigure walked back to them, "Akito is back in her car and on her way home."

"Shigure," Hatori smiled a bit, "Thank you. Truly."

"Akito isn't an easy pill for any of us to swallow," Shigure admitted, "But a helping hand can't hurt."

"By the way," Hatori wondered, keeping his voice down, "She doesn't know about you seeing Antonio, does she?"

"The fact that she knows about you and Francis is nothing short of a miracle," Shigure pointed out, "But no. She doesn't. I hate lying to her, but we also don't need her flying off the handle. Especially with me. I think it's going to be a while before I can drop that bomb on her."

"Understandable."

"Hey!" Speaking of Antonio, he and Gilbert ran over to them with Ayame following closely behind, "Are you guys done yet? We have something to do before we leave."

"We're done," Shigure slipped his hands into Antonio's back pocket, "Aya, did you say hello to Akito while she was here?"

"I can't say I did," Ayame bit his lip, "Looks like New Years is going to be awkward this year."

"Just keep your distance," Shigure suggested, "And you'll be fine."

"Or I could just stick to you like glue."

"Or that," Shigure nodded, "That could work, too."

"Come on!" Gilbert could hardly keep still, "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Hatori wondered, following Francis.

"I think I might know," Francis hid a little smile on his face, "Antonio?"

"Si?" Antonio perked up, the six of them reaching the morning picnic table.

"Since everything is good again," Francis dug around in his jacket pocket, pulling out something that didn't belong to him, "Would you like your knife back?"

"Por favor," Antonio nodded, "Thank you, Francis."

"You're welcome." Francis could trust him with it again. And most importantly, Antonio could trust himself again. _It's about time. I know it was Francis' idea to get naked before graduation, but now, I don't have to feel like I'm naked anymore. _

"Antonio!" a familiar voice screeched across the lawn, warming Antonio's heart to no end.

"Hola, Lovi!" Antonio beamed, bringing him into the group, "How are you feeling, cariño?"

"Liberated," Lovino admitted, "Like I can breathe again."

"That's fantastic to hear," Antonio threw his arms around him, holding him tight. Shigure understood those two had a bond that he and Antonio would never have. He had come to terms with that a long time ago. Ever since Lovino showed up on Antonio's doorstep that night, Shigure knew they had something special that no two people could ever duplicate. And after everything that happened with Sadik, Shigure wasn't going to come between that. _I know they're not getting back together, but this is ok. _

"So," Lovino asked, "What are you assholes doing, huddled around this table? Are my initials still in it or did you scratch them out?"

"No," Antonio pointed to a spot on the underside of the table where LV was still permanently etched into the wood, "You're still there."

"Neat."

"Here," Antonio handed his knife off to Shigure, "I think you three earned yourselves a spot in this table, too."

"Antonio," Shigure's heart turned into a puddle, "We couldn't possibly…"

"Shut up," Gilbert cut him off, "Yes, you could. All of you."

"Even me?" Hatori wondered, "I didn't even sit at this table."

"We figured you three were a package deal," Gilbert explained, "So, yours might as well go in, too, Hatori. We're not going to stop you."

"Please?" Francis batted his eyelashes at him, "For me, will you participate in a mild act of vandalism?"

"Francis," Hatori sighed out, shaking his head, "Only for you."

"Yay!" Francis took the little victory and watched as Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori carved their initials into the table top with Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio's.

"Hey, Tori," Ayame wondered, "Are we going to Gilbert's from here?"

"I don't see why not," Hatori allowed, "It'd be kind of rude of us to decline, wouldn't it?"

"I have to go on a liquor run first," Gilbert stopped them, "Give me about half an hour to set up?"

"Can do!" Ayame chimed, "It'll give us time to go back home and drop our gowns off."

"Good enough for me," Shigure slipped a little kiss onto Antonio's cheek, "I'll see you there?"

"You sure will, corazon," Antonio blushed a bit, "Not in front of Lovino, Shigure."

"Sorry, Lovino," Shigure backed off.

"No worries," Lovino brushed him off, "I like to think I'm the reason you two are even together in the first place."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, Shigure," Antonio shooed him away, "Gilbert's? Half an hour?"

"Deal!"


	34. Party at Gilbert's

By the time night had fallen, Gilbert was busy as a bee, preparing the house for the massive party that would ensue. Or, as he liked to call it, idiot proofing the house. Making sure that the corners of the kitchen counters were covered, that there wasn't something for someone to trip over, that the gate on the pool was secured. Everything was perfect. And like he did last year, Dave came through and made sure Gilbert had enough for the night. _I might want to get out of it one day, but for now, damn, it's good to be Dave's sugar baby. _

Meanwhile, across town, Francis looked himself over in his bedroom mirror with Hatori admiring the view from his bed. Francis always was the finicky one. Especially when it came to Gilbert's parties. _If I'm not dressing to impress, then I must be sick. Although…It's awful being me. I can't make a decision. That's why I'm not here alone. _

"Hatori?" Francis frowned at himself, torn between a couple different shirts, "The blue one or the red one?"

"Does it matter?" Hatori groaned, "Francis, we've been staring at your closet for the last hour. Pick something."

"Oh, Hatori," Francis sighed out, putting his hand to Hatori's cheek, "You're so lucky you're pretty."

"Thank you?" Hatori gave him a look, "What's that all about?"

"Nothing," Francis kissed his cheek, "Mama!"

"Oui, cheri?" G stuck her head in Francis' bedroom, "Is everything alright?"

"I need you to make a call," Francis requested, "Because Hatori refuses to. Red or blue?"

"You always look better in blue, Francis," she assured, "You know that."

"I do look pretty damn good in blue," Francis agreed, putting the blue shirt up to himself. Only to switch to the red one shortly after, "But then again…"

"Francis," G put both shirts on his bed, lacing her fingers between her son's, "I love you and this comes from a very pure, loving place in my heart, but you are the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met."

"I come by it honestly," Francis smiled, "And you can't really blame me. It's all in the way I was raised."

"I know," she giggled to herself, "That's definitely something you get from me. But trust me. Blue shirt. Black pants."

"The leather ones?"

"Do you have any other ones?"

"I have a pair of black skinny jeans," Francis thought, "But I do like the leather pants better."

"See?" G approved, "See how simple that was?"

"It doesn't hurt to have a second opinion," Francis whined, "But thank you, Mama."

"You're welcome!"

"By the way," Francis undid the buttons on his other shirt and changed into the blue one, "Are you coming to Gilbert's with us tonight, Mama?"

"No," G turned him down, "Bad idea. I know there's going to be liquor there and the fact that I still drink wine is bad enough."

"That's just part of the culture, though," Francis kissed her cheek, "I may not be home tonight."

"Why should this year be different from last year?" she joked darkly, "Just don't come home sunburned again. We're out of aloe and I don't ever need to see that again. Hatori?"

"Yes, G?" Hatori sat up, listening intently.

"I love him to death," G sighed, "But I know Francis is going to need some adult supervision."

"That was the plan," Hatori promised. _Yes, G. I'll bring him home in one piece. Don't worry about him. And if something does happen, I can take care of him. You know I can. _

"Hey!" Francis whined, "You act as if I'm not in the room!"

"I love you, too, Francis," G teased, "Go. Go have fun. Kiss the boys for me."

"I will," Francis put his shoes back on and followed Hatori to his town car. When they got to Gilbert's, cars were lining the streets for a couple blocks. _Jesus, Gilbert. You never could throw a small party at your place. _Although, Francis knew they'd have a good parking spot. Right next to Antonio's Mercedes. Francis and Hatori got out and noticed the windows on Antonio's car were fogged over.

"Should we be worried?" Hatori wondered.

"I'm not sure," Francis thought, "One of three things could be going on. Either someone random is getting laid in Antonio's car, Antonio's in the process of getting stoned in his car, or Antonio's getting laid in Antonio's car. There's only one way to find out which one it is."

"And how is that?"

Francis knocked on the window, "Get a room like a respectable human being."

The window receded into the door and Francis saw more of Shigure than he thought he would, "Do you mind, Francis?"

"Yeah," Antonio agreed, "We're in the middle of something."

"Again," Francis scolded them, "Can't you two get a room?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, FRANCIS!" Lovino snapped from inside.

"Alright," Francis walked away with his hand in Hatori's. _Alright…You three could get a room. Good for you, Antonio. As long as you kids stay __safe__._

"Francis," Hatori sat back in a mild state of shock, "Do you think you could answer some questions for me?"

"Sure," Francis allowed, "What is it, Hatori?"

"Antonio was just in there, right?"

"Oui."

"And Shigure?"

"Oui."

"And correct me if I'm wrong," Hatori wondered, "But Lovino…Lovino was in there, too, wasn't he?"

"Oui."

"So…" Hatori was still trying to wrap his head around what was going on, "Were they all…?"

"Oui," Francis confirmed, "They were all shaking hands."

"Francis…"

"Alright, alright," Francis came clean, "Yeah. Threesome. As long as all three parties were consenting and they were being safe about it, who am I to stop them?"

"Francis!" a sweet, innocent voice chimed, heading toward Antonio's Mercedes.

_No. She's too pure for this_. Francis caught her in his arms, carrying her away from the naughtiness going on behind him, "Lili! It's lovely to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Elizabeta came to get me a little while ago," Lili explained, "She said she was going to Gilbert's party and asked if I wanted to go. I knew it'd mean seeing you and Antonio and Gilbert, of course, and I knew she had news to tell Gilbert. I wasn't going to let her go through that on her own."

"That's awfully sweet of you, cheri," Francis held her against his chest, "You wouldn't happen to know what that news is, would you?"

"She got her test results back," she told him, "But I don't know what they were."

"Well, that's disappointing," Francis pouted, "Oh, well. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"Hi, Hatori," Lili smiled sweetly, clinging onto Francis.

"Hello, Lili," Hatori had grown a bit of a soft spot for Lili after seeing her with Francis. He knew that would never happen, so he never saw her as a threat. Not to mention, Lili Zwingli had one of those faces that anyone would melt after looking at it. She radiated purity. Hatori wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms much like Francis did with her, but he knew better. _That'd cause more problems than it's worth. _

"So, Lili," Francis asked, "Have you decided you're finally going to have your first drink tonight?"

"No," Lili shook her head, "I told you, Francis. I'm still too young. But I wouldn't mind the two of us having coffee again. That was yummy."

"BONNEFOY!" an angry voice snapped from across Gilbert's lawn. It was enough for Francis to put Lili back on her feet.

"Hello, Vash," Francis smiled politely, trying not to let Lili's older brother see him sweat, "Lovely evening, no?"

"What the hell have you done to my sister?" Vash growled.

"I've done nothing to your sister," Francis made sure his hands were one hundred percent visible, "Lili and I were just talking."

"It's not just now," Vash glared a hole through him, "She shouldn't even be at this party!"

"Please don't yell at him, big bruder," Lili begged, freezing Vash in his tracks.

"Lili," Vash was seconds from tearing Francis a new asshole, "You don't need to get into this."

"No," Lili stood her ground, "You don't need to yell at him, Vash. Francis has nothing to do with it. I'm a big girl, too. And please don't talk about me like I'm not standing here!"

Vash's heart stopped entirely. _She's never spoken to me this way before. Is she going through a phase? Is she going through that…that thing Elizabeta had to explain to her because I felt too weird about it? No. This is Francis' doing. I know it, _"Lili…Get in the car."

"No," Lili wouldn't budge, "I want to stay here and have fun with my friends."

"No, Lili," Vash demanded, "Get in the car. Now. You're too…"

"Young?" Lili cut him off, her sweetness turning sour, "For how long, Vash? How long am I going to be too young?"

"Lili…" Vash took her hand, "Where is this coming from?"

"Look," Lili relaxed a little, "I understand you're worried about me, bruder. And I love you so much. But you have to let me live, too. If you don't, nothing will ever happen to me. I know that's your ideal world, but I don't want for life to pass me by like that."

Vash was at a complete loss. On one hand, he wanted to strangle Francis for putting ideas in Lili's head. On the other, no matter ow much he wanted to deny it, Vash knew Lili was right. _When did she grow up? It feels like just yesterday I was still cutting the crusts off her sandwiches. Now, look at her. I knew this would happen one day, yet I still wasn't ready for it. _

"Alright, Lili," Vash let her go, "I'll be back to pick you up at nine."

"Ten," Lili pushed her luck.

"Nine," Vash hugged his little sister tight, "Please. Be safe, Lili. I love you."

"I love you, too," Lili hid a smile in his chest. _He finally understands. Not entirely, but it's still progress nonetheless. _And just like that, Vash headed home. Still with that deep loathing for Francis in the pit of his heart, but a little less angry.

"I'm so proud of you, Lili," Francis held her up, feeling her tiny body go limp in his arms.

"I'm exhausted," Lili let out a little sigh, "I wasn't expecting that to take so much out of me, Francis. And I'm so tired."

"I'm sure you are, cheri," Francis pushed her hair out of her face, "Why don't we go inside and get you a drink, oui?"

"I'm not drinking, Francis."

"It's not all alcohol, Lili," he promised, "Hatori, do you mind? I need to take care of Lili."

"Not at all," Hatori allowed, "Go ahead. Don't worry about me. Besides, I need to find Ayame anyway and make sure he's not getting himself into trouble."

Francis and Lili ran off on a quest for a bottle of water while Hatori searched for Ayame. Meanwhile, Elizabeta had gone on a search of her own. _Where the hell are you, Gilbert? Your house isn't all that big. You couldn't have gone far. _Elizabeta found Gilbert laying on a chair by the pool with a beer in his hand. _He looks so peaceful. I wouldn't want to disturb him. Although, for something as big as this, I'm sure he won't mind._

"Gilbert?" Elizabeta tapped on his shoulder.

"Lizzie!" Gilbert scrambled to sit up, "Hi. You came."

"Of course," she smiled, "I wouldn't miss one of your parties. You should know better. Could we maybe talk somewhere a little quieter…and private?"

"Yeah," Gilbert got up from his chair, "Come on. I'm sure there's nobody fucking in my bedroom. At least, I sure as hell hope not."

Gilbert pushed through the wall of bodies in his living room and helped Elizabeta up the stairs. Even though she was already halfway through her pregnancy, Elizabeta's waddle hadn't kicked in yet. As she sat on the edge of Gilbert's bed, a sudden wave of nostalgia crashed over her, "It's been a while since we've been in here together."

"When you and Roderich got into it over Christmas dinner," Gilbert remembered, "I came to check up on you."

"Look where it got us," Elizabeta joked darkly, "We shared a six pack and a bed that night."

"We did," he draped an arm around her, "I'm sure you didn't bring me up here for us to reminisce."

"No," she shook her head, "I have some news to share with you…OW! Asshole!"

"What did I do?" Gilbert freaked, "Are you ok, Lizzie? Do you need me to get you something? Oh, God, tell me you didn't just go into labor."

"No," her intense wincing dissipated into a soft and gentle smile, "The baby has some strong legs. You want to feel?"

"Sure," Gilbert put his hands on Elizabeta's belly, much more at ease this time. _Maybe this whole baby thing won't be so bad. Yeah, Ludwig was a pain in my ass, but this one could be different._

"Gilbert," Elizabeta put her hands over his, "This baby…They have no chance of being born albino."

"Wait…" It took a second for what Elizabeta to register, "Are you saying I'm not the father?"

"No," Elizabeta assured, "I got the test results in the mail this morning. Roderich thought they were just standard doctor bills, but they were the test results. And this is his baby, not yours."

"YES!" Gilbert screeched, ready to do a cartwheel down the hall, "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I don't mean to sound so excited, but…"

"It's alright, Gilbert," she giggled, "I'm glad they're not yours, too."

"YES!" Gilbert hugged her tight, "Oh, Lizzie, this is the best news you could've given me."

"Imagine my relief when I opened the envelope," Elizabeta sighed out, "I don't have to have that uncomfortable conversation with Roderich."

"I won't have to pay child support…" Gilbert slinked down onto his bed, "We won't have to get married."

"Wait a second," she stopped him, "Gilbert, if the baby was yours, were you really going to marry me?"

"I mean," Gilbert turned red, "It'd be the right thing to do, right? If the baby would've come out with pink eyes, I have no doubt Roderich would've gotten pissed and left. I wouldn't let you raise a baby on your own. That'd just be a dick move."

"Thank you," Elizabeta cuddled into him, "You know, Gilbert, you're a lot sweeter than people give you credit for."

"You're welcome," Gilbert kissed the top of her head, "And you know I'll always be there for you, Lizzie. No matter how many times you and Roderich try to kill each other."

"I am pretty good with my skillet."

"Well, well," an unwelcomed voice chimed from the doorway, "This is where the party is…"

"Hi, Ayame," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Do you mind? We're having a moment."

"I understand," Ayame backed off, "I'm just saying, if there's room for one more, I can't let Shigure be the only one that gets caught up in a threesome tonight."

"What?" Gilbert gasped.

"You haven't heard?" Ayame stretched across the end of Gilbert's bed, "Shigure and Antonio managed to talk Lovino into a threesome."

"Lucky Lovino," Elizabeta swooned.

"Lizzie…" Gilbert felt his skin crawl.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert," she apologized, "But tell me you wouldn't want to be in Lovino's position."

"Sandwiched between one of my best friends and his boyfriend?" Gilbert shuddered, "Pass."

"You are a selfish little shit in bed, Gilbert," Ayame pointed out, "Although, I have to admit, you do know what you're doing."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeta perked up, "I mean, he's not wrong, but EXCUSE ME?!"

"That was one night, Ayame," Gilbert hid his face in his knees.

"And it was a damn fun night," Ayame smirked, remembering his evening with Gilbert like it was yesterday. Mostly because it was yesterday, "You know, we should do that again."

"No," Gilbert got up from his bed, sufficiently disgusted with both Ayame and himself, "If you two want to stay up here and compare notes, be my guest. I'm going to go find my friends. Not in my bed, though. Ludwig's room is across the hall. Use that bed instead."

"Fine," Ayame pouted, "You're no fun. Well, Elizabeta? Shall we?"

"Absolutely!" Elizabeta was curious. She knew what it was like to ride that roller coaster, but she wanted to hear Ayame's thoughts, too. And Ayame just wanted to brag.

Gilbert left the two of them to gossip about him and ran downstairs on a search for Antonio and Francis. Sure enough, they were both by the pool where Gilbert had made himself comfortable before. They each had a man on their hips and Lili hadn't left Francis' side. Although, she couldn't keep her lips off the bottle of water Francis had gotten for her. Lucky for her, Francis knew Gilbert's house like the back of his hand.

"Gilbert!" Francis sang out, a glass of wine in his hand, "It's about time we see you tonight! Come sit with us!"

"My pleasure," Gilbert cracked another beer from the cooler and took a seat in one of the empty chairs, "I just got the greatest possible news. And Antonio…"

"Si?" Antonio perked up.

"I need you to clarify a rumor," Gilbert requested, "And I guess Shigure, too."

"What is it, Gilbert?" Shigure wondered.

"Did you two just have a threesome with Lovino?" Gilbert asked, "Because according to Ayame, you did."

"Oh, hell yeah," Antonio beamed, "I had my cake and ate the shit out of it, too."

"Oh, yes, you did," Shigure laid his head on Antonio's shoulder, content with the world, "I wasn't expecting Lovino to do so well, but good for him."

"He is cute and unassuming," Antonio pointed out, "And he works his ass off, too. Dios mio…"

"Alright," Gilbert stopped them before they went into more detail, "No more kissing and telling. We don't need to hear that."

"I couldn't agree more," a British accent lilted through the air, "One would think you two would have more decorum."

"Qué mierda haces aquí?" Antonio jumped down Arthur's throat.

"Antonio," Francis settled him, "Down, boy. He's alright."

"Thank you, Francis," Arthur smiled a bit, "Do you think I could maybe have a dance with you?"

"I think it's ok," Francis decided, turning to Hatori for guidance, "Is it alright with you?"

"Fine by me," Hatori allowed. _You don't ever need to ask my permission for anything, Francis, but in this case, I do appreciate it. _

"Francis," Gilbert didn't get nearly as hostile as Antonio, but he was just as skeptical, "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," Francis practically shoved his tongue down Hatori's throat as he got up, "Play nice while I'm gone."

"We will," Hatori promised, blinking the stars out of his eyes. _Don't transform. Don't transform. Don't transform. _

"Well then," Francis took Arthur's hand, "Shall we?"

"Please," Arthur brought Francis into the living room and burrowed himself in Francis' chest, feeling truly at home.

"So," Francis wondered, "Is Alfred here, too?"

"He'll be coming a little later," Arthur told him, "I have no doubt that you know about Matthew."

"I was one of the first people he called," Francis nodded, "But if you could keep that between us, that'd be wonderful. Gilbert still has no clue, but he's also had a lot on his plate lately, too."

"Like what?" Arthur wasn't normally the type for gossip, but any ammo he could have against either Antonio or Gilbert, he was in.

"You think I'm just going to sell out one of my best friends to my ex-boyfriend?" Francis gasped, "Arthur, I'm appalled."

"Francis," Arthur knew better, "You're giving me the publicist answer. We were together for three years. You don't think I don't know you better than that?"

"Alright," Francis caved, keeping his voice down, "But this stays between you and me, got it?"

"Yes."

"Well," Francis got in Arthur's ear, sending Arthur back into old patterns. He leaned his body a little closer to Francis, feeling Francis' arm snake around to his lower back, "I'm still not telling you, cheri."

"Francis Bonnefoy, you teasing bitch," Arthur shoved him, "You're really not going to tell me?"

"Gilbert would kill me," Francis scoffed, "Not to mention, the other party involved. No, Arthur. I'm not telling you."

"Fine," Arthur squirmed back into Francis' arms, "Then, the real reason why I asked you over here."

"And what's that, Arthur?" Francis missed this. The feeling of having Arthur in his arms set him at ease. He knew he loved Hatori, but something about having Arthur in his arms this time…It felt different. Like it would if it were Antonio. _Maybe we really could give this friendship thing a shot. _

"How are you, Francis?" Arthur asked honestly, "Really."

"I'm doing better," Francis understood his message, "I'm doing a lot better. Certainly better than I was doing six months ago."

"That's good to hear," Arthur relaxed, "No chance of you going back to…That?"

"No," Francis shook his head, "That was a one time thing. Look around, Arthur. Do you see either Feliks or Magnus here?"

"Come to think of it," Arthur admitted, "I haven't."

"Do you know why?"

"I don't."

"Because," Francis explained, "After what happened at the last party they were at, Gilbert didn't want that happening here. Granted, Hatori would still be here to take care of me, but we didn't need to go through that again. Antonio's heart couldn't take it."

"Good," Arthur held Francis a little tighter. _Something the Spaniard and I finally agree on, _"Francis…Do you still not blame…"

"Absolutely not," Francis cut him off, "I told you that morning, Arthur. I do not, nor will I ever blame you for what happened that night. I apologized to Britt about the bushes. That's all. End of story. I can't blame you for my stupid decisions. That's not fair to you."

"Right then," Arthur swallowed the swelling lump in his throat, "So, do you have any plans for after graduation?"

"Mama told me she wanted to introduce me to a casting director," Francis told him, giving him a little spin, "She said he had his eye on me from the moment he saw me."

"Are you going to go?" Arthur wondered.

"I'm not sure," Francis thought, "I've been giving it consideration, but Hatori and I haven't talked about it. I'm sure he'd tell me to go, but I don't know."

"If you do go," Arthur shivered in Francis' embrace, "Please be careful. For your own sake. From what you've told me and the stories I've heard from G over the years, the business isn't only cutthroat, but it's riddled with parties and at those parties…"

"I don't need the stranger danger talk, cheri," Francis giggled, "I know you're worried, Arthur, but I promise I'll be ok. I appreciate how much you care, though. It's almost as if we were still together."

"I can't be a decent human being?"

"Of course you can," Francis allowed, "It's just nice to see you like this after everything that happened."

"It is nice that we can be civilized," Arthur let out a heavy sigh, "Thank you, Francis."

"My pleasure," Francis kissed Arthur's cheek, "Now, I just saw your boyfriend walk in. Go find Alfred before he hurts himself. Or his brother for that matter."

Francis had already locked eyes with Matthew from the door. _I'm sure he's going to be making rounds with everyone else before he gets to Gilbert. Although, it can't hurt to shoot him a text, right? _Francis got his phone and made sure Matthew knew to let him know before he was going to see Gilbert. _That's not something I want to miss. _

As Arthur ran off to find Alfred, Francis started walking back toward the pool. Although, he stopped when he noticed they were one short. _Where the hell did Hatori run off to? _Francis was low on wine anyway and starting to lose his buzz, so he headed into the kitchen and poured himself another glass. _Mmm…It's nice that Gilbert splurged and got me the good shit. The label isn't even in English. Nice touch. _Speaking of nice touches, Francis felt a pair of hands snake around his waist.

"Hello, Francis…" the voice behind him shook Francis right to the tingly parts.

"Hello, Hatori," he cranked his neck beck, "Always a pleasure to see you."

"It feels like I've hardly seen you tonight," Hatori gave Francis a gentle kiss, "Maybe we should remedy that."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Francis flirted back.

"No, no, no," Hatori teased him, "Not quite yet."

Francis caught a glimpse of Matthew out of the corner of his eye, giving him a signal, "Good!"

"Good?" Hatori backed off, "I'm trying to be flirty and when I tell you no, you say good?"

"I know it sounded a little insulting," Francis apologized, "But trust me. This is going to be incredible."

"If you say so," Hatori sat back, feeling a bit jilted. But then, he grabbed Francis' arm, making sure he couldn't slip away, "But later, Francis, what happened at the lake is going to look like the foreplay for what we're going to do."

_I flipped that switch in him. That was all me. Good for you, Francis. Pat yourself on the back, _"And I look forward to it, but for right now, I need to find Antonio. Excuse me!"

Francis ran off to find Antonio grinding on Shigure's leg with a handful of onlookers enjoying the show. He grabbed Antonio by the wrist and dragged him off, "Hola, Francis. Que es?"

"We need to find Gilbert," Francis ordered dragging Antonio behind him, "Trust me. We need to find Gilbert and we need to find him now."

"Why is that?" Antonio gave him a look.

"Just trust me," Francis beamed, nodding toward the little angel on the other side of the room.

"No fucking way!" Antonio gasped, "That's not who I think it is, is it? That's got to be Alfred."

"No," Francis shook his head, pulling Antonio to the pool where Gilbert had gotten out of his chair with his seventh or eighth beer of the night. He wasn't keeping much for count, "Gilbert!"

"Francis!" Gilbert sang, "Are you and Antonio still sober?"

"We're working on it," Francis tried keeping a level head.

"Yeah," Antonio got a beer from the cooler.

"Switching already?" Gilbert gave him a look.

"You're out of rum, amigo," Antonio sat at the end of Gilbert's chair, "I need to drink something."

"You know what?" Gilbert thought, "Tonight's been fucking wonderful."

"It has," Francis agreed, noticing Gilbert's new shadow.

"You don't even know the half of it," Gilbert explained, "I got two of my best friends in the world right here. I found out tonight that I'm not responsible for Elizabeta's baby. Life is good, man."

"Wait a second," Antonio stopped him, "You're not the father?"

"Nope!" Gilbert chirped, "That kid is all Roderich. No me. Yay! I'm telling you, boys. It's a good night. This party's going off without a hitch. Nobody's getting into fights. Arthur wasn't a complete dick to us. Only one thing could make this night better."

"And what's that, cheri?" Francis asked, smiling at that reason.

"You know damn well what that would be," Gilbert sighed out, "But…Oh well. Wishful thinking, I guess."

"Hey, Gilbert," Francis could hardly contain himself, "You may want to be careful what you wish for."

Tap, tap.

"Who the hell…?" Gilbert turned around, his jaw hitting the floor and his heart coming to a full stop. Standing in front of him was a soft, squishy angel that he wanted to hold onto and never ever let go wrapped up in a bright red hoody and a smile that could make the world stop turning. In that moment, Gilbert went back to that summer in his head. The one where he was sick and tired of being the fifth wheel with Antonio and Francis while they were still with Lovino and Arthur. When he noticed that little angel screaming over a hockey game on TV.

"Hi, Gilbert," Matthew couldn't keep the smile off his face either. Or the tears of pure joy out of his eyes.

"MATTIE!" Gilbert practically snapped him in half. _Keep it together, Gilbert. Don't cry out here. Not in front of everyone. _Although, Gilbert knew damn well that wasn't happening, so instead, he buried his face in Matthew's shoulder, violently shaking in his embrace, "I missed you so fucking much."

"I missed you, too," Matthew wept with him, "We have a lot of catching up to do, Gilbert."

"Absolutely," Gilbert agreed, keeping Matthew tight against his chest. _He's home. My Mattie's home. _

"And if I tell you something," Matthew winced, "Do you promise not to get mad? At either one of us?"

"Mattie," Gilbert pulled him down to his chair, hardly able to stand anymore himself, "Nothing you could do right now would piss me off. You could kill Ludwig and I wouldn't flinch."

"DANKE, ARSCHLOCH!" Ludwig growled from the other side of the pool where Feliciano had made himself comfortable on his lap.

"Good," Matthew cuddled into Gilbert's chest, "Because someone at this party other than Alfred knew I was coming home."

"I don't care, Mattie," Gilbert ran his hand down Matthew's back, "I got you here. That's all that matters."

"It was Francis."

"Francis, you're a dead son of a bitch," Gilbert put Matthew down gently on the chair, "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Wait, Gilbert!" Francis took off running with Gilbert close behind him, "I thought you said all that mattered was that you had Matthieu back!"

"That was before I found out my best fucking friend was hiding shit from me!" Gilbert jumped on Francis' back. Francis may not look like he could lift much, but Gilbert wasn't enough to take him down, "I'm going to hold you down in the pool until the fucking bubbles stop, you asshole!"

"Gilbert, get off him!" Matthew begged, "Please! I told him not to tell you!"

"Antonio!" Francis squeaked, trying to shake Gilbert off him, "A little back-up please?"

"Alright," Antonio pulled Gilbert off Francis, holding the two of them apart. Gilbert's legs could have propelled him through water.

"LET ME GO, ANTONIO!" Gilbert snarled.

"Can't do that, amigo," Antonio kept calm enough for the both of them, "Not until you say you're not going to kill Francis."

"YOU WERE KEEPING MATTIE FROM ME?!"

"Did you not hear what I said?" Matthew spoke a little louder, "I told him not to tell you, Gilbert. I wanted to surprise you. And I did exactly that."

"If I would've known you were coming to town, Mattie," Gilbert suddenly got sucker punched by a wave of guilt as flashbacks from the night before poured into his consciousness. And it was enough to get him to calm down, "Mattie, I'm so sorry…"

"What is it, Gilbert?" Matthew nodded for Antonio to put him down. And Gilbert fell into Matthew's shoulder, "What happened?"

"Well…" Gilbert couldn't do it. He couldn't tell him.

"You slept with someone else," Matthew figured it out, "Didn't you?"

"Last night," Gilbert shivered, choking back tears, "Please, Mattie…Forgive me."

"Gilbert," Matthew picked his chin up, "We weren't together last night. It's ok. You weren't cheating on me. But can I tell you something else that'll make you feel better?"

"What?" Gilbert wiped his eyes.

"I'm…" Matthew smiled, warming Gilbert inside, "I'm moving back to town."

"Yay!" Gilbert's sadness and guilt didn't last long. Because Matthew wouldn't allow that. He couldn't stand to see Gilbert self-depreciating like that. And Gilbert buried his face in Matthew's hoody, finding his comfort again.

"Now," Matthew suggested, "You could possibly owe someone an apology."

"For what, Liebchen?"

"For death threats," Matthew sighed out. _Yep. Same old Gilbert. Not that I'm complaining. It's good to be home. _

"Oh, yeah," Gilbert remembered, completely zoned in on his Mattie, "No hard feelings, Francis?"

"I understand," Francis let it go, "If someone did the same thing with me, I'd probably be pretty pissed, too. Water under the bridge."

"Oh my…" Shigure and Ayame had joined the rest of them, "Looks like we're missing out on the party."

"Hola, corazon," Antonio pulled Shigure to his side.

"And who is this cutie, Gilbert?" Ayame took a seat next to them.

"No," Gilbert put his foot down, practically shielding Matthew with his back. _You are not getting your fucking hands on this boy. He's too pure and innocent. I've seen what you're capable of, Ayame Sohma. Mattie would never._

But then, Ayame started to put two and two together in his head and his eyes lit up, "Is this him?"

"Go."

"Is this Mattie?" Ayame beamed, "Oh my god!"

"I said go, Ayame," Gilbert growled, protecting his treasure.

"Gilbert," Matthew scolded him, "That wasn't nice."

"No, it wasn't," Ayame took Matthew's face into the palm of his hand, "Oh, you are a pretty one. I can see why Gilbert liked you."

"Ayame," Francis stepped in, "Trust me when I say you do not want to come between Gilbert and Matthieu. Gilbert will turn into a feral junkyard dog very quickly and he's already threatened one of us with death tonight. You don't need to be the next one."

"But you're adorable," Ayame gave Matthew a poke to the nose, making Matthew's face scrunch up.

"Thank you…?" Matthew gave him a look, "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"This is Ayame," Gilbert introduced him, "He's Yao and Kiku's cousin. So are the guys hanging off Francis and Antonio. The one with Francis is Hatori. The one with Antonio is Shigure. They're ok. Ayame's a pain in the ass, though."

"Oh, come on, Gilbert," Ayame pouted, "You think I'm adorable."

"I think you're a fucking headache," Gilbert shook him off, "Keep your hands off him. He's not for you."

"He's right, Ayame," Antonio agreed, "Gilbert doesn't like to share."

"Well, neither do I," Ayame pointed out.

"That's bullshit, Aya," Shigure stepped in, "You're one of the most polyamorous people I've ever met."

"I am kind of a slut," Ayame shrugged, a lightbulb turning on in his head, "Hold on. Gilbert…I have an idea."

"Not happening," Gilbert wasn't budging. And he knew where Ayame was taking that.

"Come on," Ayame teased him, running his finger behind Gilbert's ear, "I know it seems kind of menacing, but I promise it's not. Why don't the three of us go upstairs?"

"No," Gilbert knew what it was like to be with Ayame. Gilbert knew what it was like to be with Matthew. That was plenty for him.

"I don't know, Gil," Matthew thought, "We never have tried it before…But before we do something like that, Ayame, maybe we could all get to know each other better first."

"I promise I won't touch him," Ayame swore, holding his hands up.

"I don't know," Gilbert's thoughts on polyamory ruined things like that for him. Sure, the hypothetical threesome with Francis and Antonio was enticing, but he'd never think to follow through on it.

"Mull it over," Ayame insisted, "Get back to me on that. I mean, I know what you're like, Gilbert, but Mattie…Mattie could surprise me."

"You can't call him Mattie," Gilbert's territorial nature was getting the better of him. Adding that to the alcohol in his system wasn't going to be pretty.

"Gilbert," Matthew pulled on the bottom of Gilbert's shirt, "Is he the one?"

"Regrettably," Gilbert nodded.

"Well," Hatori pulled Francis into a sidebar, "What about us? Would you like to go upstairs?"

"Yes, please," Francis wasn't going to say no. Granted, Hatori had some room for improvement, but with the right teacher—him—Hatori had potential. And a lot of it.

"Hey, Lovi!" Antonio found his favorite little Italian and pulled him into his arms.

"What do you want, Antonio?" Lovino tried fighting him off, but he knew he didn't want to be anywhere else. After what happened with Sadik, he was still a little fragile. Especially at parties. He knew Sadik was still in the hospital and the odds of him ever coming within fifty feet of him ever again were slim, but that worry was still there. Although, Lovino knew if he was anywhere near Antonio, he'd be safe.

"Do you know where your brother is?" Antonio wondered, "I don't think I've seen Feli all night."

"I passed him and Ludwig on the stairs when I came down," Ayame reported over Gilbert's shoulder, "They didn't seem like they were looking for conversation."

"Gross," Lovino shuddered at the thought of his little brother sharing any sort of intimacy with Ludwig. _Little potato fucker can't have a single clue on what to do up there, but good luck, Feli, _"So, is everyone off for an orgy tonight then?"

"Francis and Hatori just went upstairs," Shigure pointed out, "I don't think that can constitute as an orgy. And then, there's your brother and Gilbert's brother upstairs."

"Shigure," Gilbert cringed, "It's just as painful for me as what it is Lovino. Could you not?"

"Fine, fine," Shigure brushed him off, "What were you thinking, Antonio?"

"I was thinking about," Antonio pulled a little plastic bag out of his jacket pocket, "hotboxing in the Mercedes and seeing where that goes. Lovino? You want in?"

"Yes, please," Lovino nodded, "It feels like ages since I've smoked."

"When you were with me," Antonio reminded him, "You and me. I remember a couple nights with us going in the back bedroom."

"And I haven't smoked since," Lovino retaliated, "I'm down."

"Shigure?" Antonio offered, "Care to join us?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Shigure took Antonio's hand and the three of them headed out to the Mercedes. As far as anyone was concerned, it was a nice way to bring their night to a close.


	35. All's Well

Things had settled down after that night at Gilbert's. Three months after his party, things had changed. Although, some of it still felt the same. Like every other morning, Antonio stood in his kitchen and opened the window, letting the warm breeze blow in on his bare chest. _Let's see. Breakfast. After a night like that, I'm sure he's hungry, too. _Antonio was always down to cook for the ones he loved and cared about. _Churros? Churros. Always churros. Can't just make churros for breakfast, though. _

"Morning, Antonio," Lovino took a seat at the bar in Antonio's kitchen.

"Morning, Lovi," Antonio smiled. _It's so good to have him back here. _After graduation, Lovino didn't want to be a burden on Giove anymore, so he had moved out. Granted, Antonio's house wasn't far, but it was far enough from the gated community he called home for so long, "You want some breakfast, cariño?"

"Did you really fucking ask me that?" Lovino was a bit of a crank in the morning, "Who in their right mind would turn your cooking down?"

"You'd be amazed," Antonio pointed out, "Remember when we were still dating and you stayed with me at Gilbert's and Matthew was there and Francis and Arthur were there?"

"Yeah."

"Arthur refused to eat my cooking," Antonio remembered, the insult still stinging in his chest.

"That's because Arthur Kirkland wouldn't know decent cooking if it bit him in the ass," Lovino rolled his eyes, getting a cup of coffee from the pot.

"You're not wrong," Antonio giggled to himself, tending to the stove again.

All of a sudden, a pair of arms snaked around his waist and he felt a face on his back, "Good morning, Antonio."

"Good morning, corazon," Antonio couldn't keep the smile off his face and continued his cooking, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Hardly a wink," Shigure kissed Antonio's cheek, hoping to continue his lack of sleep from last night.

"Yeah," Lovino grumbled, "I heard your hardly a wink last night. I don't care that you occasionally spend the night, Shigure, but do you two think you could keep it down? I do have to sleep once in a while."

"Sorry," Shigure giggled to himself, taking a seat next to him, "You're always welcome to join us, Lovino."

"I appreciate it," Lovino took his first sip of coffee, letting it warm him to his toes, "But I'm going to have to take a hard pass. The night of Big Potato Fucker's party was plenty."

"I understand," Shigure let it go, "The door's always open."

"I know," Lovino shuddered, "Sometimes I see things I don't need to. Like the human body bending in ways it shouldn't."

"I try," Shigure shrugged.

"Shigure," Antonio stopped him, having the modesty in their relationship, "Not in front of the baby."

"I'm not the baby!" Lovino snapped.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Shigure sighed out, "I suppose we could always get him a sitter while we go out."

"I'M NOT THE FUCKING BABY!"

"Relax, Lovi," Antonio laughed, "Before you burst a blood vessel. We're just screwing with you."

"Speaking of the sitter," Shigure got up, "I need to get the actual kids from the sitter."

"Aww…" Antonio pouted, "Come on, Shigure. Kyoko's handled them this long. I'm sure they're ok."

"I know," Shigure whined, "But I don't want to overburden her more than I already have. It's bad enough she's so ok with taking them overnight. I would've asked Ayame, but you know how Yuki and Kyo get with him."

"I do."

Ring, ring.

"Who the hell would be calling you at this time of day?" Lovino stared Antonio's phone down like it was an alien.

"Only one man would," Antonio smiled at his screen, sliding his finger across it, "Hola, Francis!"

"Bonsoir, Antonio!" Francis chimed on the other end amongst the city noise in the background, "Mon dieu! It feels like ages since I've heard your voice!"

"It's only been a week, amigo," Antonio giggled, "So, how's Paris?"

"Fantastique!" Francis sang, "Oh, Antonio…She's just as beautiful as I remember her. It's nice to be home again, you know?"

"I get it," Antonio nodded, "And you wouldn't happen to be by yourself, would you?"

"Of course not!" Francis squeaked, "Have you seen this face? You really think I'd go so long with a cold bed?"

"I didn't think so," Antonio shook his head. _Yep. Same old Francis. Always the drama queen._

"I managed to get a break from work," Francis told him, "And someone thought he'd join me. Even a couple directors were asking questions."

"And?" Antonio gasped, "What'd he say?"

"Not happening," another voice spoke.

"Hola, Hatori," Antonio smiled.

"Hi, Hatori!" Shigure sang out, frantically waving at the phone, despite Hatori being unable to see him.

"Antonio, Shigure," Hatori greeted them, "Tell me you didn't leave Yuki and Kyo at home, Shigure."

"I did," Shigure confirmed, "But Kyoko and Tohru stayed there last night, so everything's ok!"

"Good," Hatori could sleep easier.

"So," Francis took control again, "How are things back home? What am I missing out on?"

"We went and saw Elizabeta yesterday," Antonio told him.

"How's she feeling?" Francis felt so guilty for not being there.

"Great," Antonio reported, "She's feeling good. Bebita's feeling good."

"What'd they name her?" Francis wondered.

"Elise. Roderich picked it."

"It's beautiful," Francis awed, "I can't wait to see her. Speaking of Elizabeta and Roderich's new bundle of joy, have you heard from Gilbert recently?"

"He spent all day at the hospital with Elizabeta yesterday," Antonio went on, "Roderich was a little suspicious, but at the end of the day, he wasn't going to fight Elizabeta on anything."

"And you're sure the baby didn't come out with pink eyes?"

"Why the hell would the baby come out with pink eyes?" Lovino wondered.

"Because Gilbert fucked Elizabeta around the same time Elise was conceived," Antonio explained, "For a minute, Gilbert thought he might have been the father. You know how those two work."

"Elizabeta gets pissed off at Roderich, Elizabeta goes to vent to Gilbert, and they end up fucking each other into oblivion?"

"Ahí tienes!" Antonio applauded, "But you should see Gilbert with Elise, Francis. Dios mio…It's enough to make you diabetic. He's completely smitten. And you can tell he'd take a bullet for that little girl."

"Aww…" Francis melted, "Look at him, Antonio…Our little Gilbert is growing up. Beautiful, no?"

"It is," Antonio agreed, "It's cuter than hell to watch."

"Hey," Shigure snuck in one last kiss, "I have to go."

"Alright, Corazon," Antonio got a more proper goodbye, "Te amo. Te veo esta noche?"

"Ya veremos," Shigure decided.

"You know, Shigure," Antonio kissed him one last time, "Your Spanish is coming along nicely."

"What can I say?" Shigure smirked, "I have a really good teacher."

"Can you two stop being gross for a second?" Lovino groaned.

"I couldn't agree more," Hatori chimed in.

"Go," Antonio shooed him away, "You're grossing out my roommate and your cousin."

"Two for one!" Shigure squealed, "Good for me."

"Hasta luego," Antonio blew him a kiss as he walked out the door. _Mmm…Hate to see him go, but damn, do I love to watch him leave, _"So, Francis…"

"Oui, cheri?"

"How's work been?" Antonio finished making breakfast for Lovino and sat next to him.

"I hardly have to do a thing!" Francis sang, "I get paid to stand around and be hot. It's a good living, Antonio. It's a very good living. And not exactly something I need to try at."

"And Hatori?" Antonio worried.

"Regularly saving Francis from himself," Hatori chuckled a bit, "Trying to keep his ego in check is its own full time job."

"Hey!" Francis whined.

"It's true and you know it," Hatori argued, "Francis, I love you, but my god, your ego has its own orbit."

"It's not as bad as Gilbert's," Antonio defended, "But Gilbert also has more modesty and more shame than what Francis does."

"I love you, too, cheri," Francis' kiss echoed in the background.

"As nice as it is hearing from you, amigo," Antonio stepped back in, "When are you and Hatori coming home?"

"Sometime next month," Francis assured, "I'm sure you'll manage without me. Besides, by the sounds of things, you're not suffering with a cold bed."

"You know damn well it's not like that, Francis," Lovino snapped.

"Well," Antonio admitted, "It is kind of like that once in a while, Lovi."

"When there's nothing on TV!"

"So," Antonio ignored Lovino's backhanded comment, "Next month then?"

"Next month," Francis confirmed, "I do miss all of you terribly. Even the whiny little brat in your custody."

"Fuck off, Francis!" Lovino screeched at the phone.

"Je t'aime, Lovino," Francis awed, "We need to be going. I just wanted to touch base."

"We miss you, too, Francis," Antonio's heart ached, "Hasta luego."

"Au revoir!"

Click.

Antonio slumped down onto the counter, sliding his phone out of reach. Despite Lovino's saltiness, he worried about him, "You miss the French prick, don't you?"

"I do," Antonio sighed out, "Look at the way things are these days. Gilbert's got Elise. Francis is all the way in Paris with Hatori and G. Shigure's got Yuki and Kyo to take care of. All I got is a Lovi."

"Damn right, you do," Lovino laid his head on Antonio's shoulder, offering him what little comfort he could, "And I'm the best fucking Lovi you'll ever have."

"That's true," Antonio agreed, "Unless Shigure and I get ambitious and adopt. Could we name our first after you?"

"No!"

"Oh, come on, Lovino," Antonio teased, "A little dark Pomeranian running around answering to Lovino? That'd be adorable."

"YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT A FUCKING DOG?!"

"Well, yeah," Antonio brushed him off, "What'd you think I was talking about? Kids? Hell no. We already have Yuki and Kyo. And once in a while, when we need to pay Kyoko back, Tohru, too. The only thing that would make the house a home would be a dog."

"You're not naming a dog after me, Antonio," Lovino headbutted Antonio's shoulder, "That's not happening."

"Tell you what," Antonio couldn't sit and wallow anymore. He needed something to make him feel better. And he knew one surefire way of doing that, "You want to burn one in the back bedroom before you go to class?"

"What the hell?" Lovino got up, "Why not? My design class goes better when I got a little buzz going."

"Pot's good for shit like that," Antonio pointed out, "Helps with focus. That's why I'd smoke before test days in high school."

"Shall we?"

"Let's."

Antonio loved nothing more than having Lovino back in the house. Even when Shigure wasn't there, Antonio had Lovino to hang around with. After all they went through, it was nice to have their friendship back. Antonio didn't realize how badly he missed just hanging out with Lovino until he moved back in with him. Every day was waking up, making breakfast for the two of them, smoking a bowl, and going about their daily lives side by side. _Hard to believe that little shit ran from me. Only to run back to me. It's nice how that worked out. _

Later that day, Antonio's sudden case of loneliness still hadn't budged. In times of minor crisis like this, he always knew one thing that could make it better. An impromptu bonfire in his backyard would fix anything. Besides, he knew a few familiar faces that couldn't turn him down if they tried. Antonio started with the easiest one first.

"Hey, baby," Shigure answered his phone, "What's up?"

"You wouldn't happen to be busy tonight, would you?" Antonio didn't even dance around it. He knew Shigure couldn't say no to him. The Spanish charm worked too well.

"I'm not," Shigure told him, "But I have Yuki and Kyo to contend with, Antonio. I can't keep abusing Kyoko like this."

"I know," Antonio bit his lip, "But you could always bring Yuki and Kyo with you. I was thinking about a bonfire tonight and I don't want it to just be Lovi and me."

"Have you called anyone else?"

"No."

"Alright," Shigure agreed, "We'll be there. When do you want us?"

"You, specifically," Antonio teased, "I could stand to have you now. But I understand. Not with the boys. How about seven o'clock?"

"Good enough for me," Shigure chimed, "Can I bring a plus one?"

"The more, the merrier, I guess," Antonio shrugged, "I don't want it getting too loco, though. Who are you bringing besides Yuki and Kyo? Because I'd be down for Kyoko and Tohru, too."

"I was thinking Aya," Shigure admitted, "But I could call Kyoko and see if she and Tohru can make it."

"Ayame's fine," Antonio allowed, "As long as he stays away from Lovino. He makes Lovino uncomfortable."

"I know," Shigure had a sudden flashback to one of the first times he had gone over to Antonio's since Lovino had moved in. Ayame couldn't stay in the car and Lovino couldn't stay further away from him, "I'll keep him on a leash."

"Thank you," Antonio smiled, "I'll see you tonight, corazon."

"Te amo."

"Te amo, tambien." _My god, I love that __boy__. _Antonio went down his list of contacts and after Shigure, he knew this next one would take a little finessing.

"What do you want, Antonio?" a voice spoke softly on the other end, "I got Elise sleeping in my elbow."

"Lo ciento, amigo," Antonio winced. _Shit. I didn't think he'd still be at Roderich and Elizabeta's, _"Are you busy tonight?"

"I might be," Gilbert whispered as little gurgling noises in the background turned Antonio into a puddle, "Depends on how late Mattie gets off tonight and when Liebchen wakes up. Why?"

"Thinking about a bonfire at my place tonight," Antonio explained, "It'd be nice if you and Matthew came over."

"I don't know, Antonio," Gilbert mulled it over, "When would you want us over there?"

"Seven?"

"Seven, we could do," Gilbert decided, "Mattie gets off in a couple hours and I'm sure Elise is going to want Elizabeta here soon. You want me stop by Dice and pick something up?"

"Six-pack and a pack of smokes?" Antonio crossed his fingers.

"I can do that," Gilbert agreed, "Who else is going to be there? Usual suspects?"

"Me, Lovi, Shigure," Antonio listed, "Shigure might be bringing Yuki and Kyo. And Ayame, too."

"Alright," Gilbert wasn't too keen on the thought of Ayame being there, but in these hard times where their group lacked a Francis, Ayame filled the void, "I need to put you down, meine kleine prinzessin… Onkel Gilbert muss gehen…"

"Aww…" Antonio melted, "You really have warmed up to her, haven't you, Gil?"

"Shut up," Gilbert hushed him, putting Elise back in her crib. Only for her to start sniveling in her sleep, "Oh, shit…"

"What?"

"Don't make any sudden movements," Gilbert stood perfectly still.

"Gilbert, we're on the…"

"Just don't make any fucking movements!" Gilbert snapped, keeping his voice down.

"Alright," Antonio backed off. _Must be like when Sebastian was her age. Only with Elizabeta's temper. Hopefully, Elise gets her fighting skills from her father._

"Shh…" Gilbert settled her, "Es ist in ordnung, Elise… Geh wieder schlafen…Es ist in ordnung…"

"Hey, Gilbert," Antonio whispered, "Does Elise understand German?"

"I don't know," Gilbert worried, "But I know Roderich speaks to her in German a lot. Worth a shot."

"Cuidado, amigo," Antonio wished him luck, "I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight," Gilbert confirmed, "Pray for me."

"Will do."

Click.

Antonio pulled out his rosary from around his neck and mumbled a little prayer for one of his best friends. _Don't let Elise wake her mama up. And don't let Elise have her mama's temper. And let Gilbert come out of this alive. Amen. _Antonio figured he had plenty of bodies to pack his backyard. Not that he wanted too many there. Just a few of his closest friends. That were within spitting distance anyway.

A couple hours later, people started pouring into Antonio's house. Just a few. Yuki and Kyo knew where they could and couldn't go. What they could and couldn't break. And that Antonio's back bedroom was one hundred percent off limits. But his Game Cube was ok. Antonio introduced them to video games and not a peep would be heard out of either one of them for the next two hours. Co-op was their strong suit.

"Hola, Corazon," Antonio pulled Shigure into his hip, getting a proper welcoming.

"Hola," Shigure fell victim to Antonio's Spanish charms over and over again. And never grew tired of it.

"It feels like ages since I last saw you, Shigure," Antonio held him tight, "Why do you do that to me?"

"I just saw you this morning," Shigure reminded him, "I'm sorry. I had to run home to take care of the children."

"You didn't take care of us," Kyo called him out, "You just sent Kyoko and Tohru home."

"Do I not keep a roof over your heads and food in your bellies?" Shigure asked.

"Barely," Yuki agreed, already putting a game into Antonio's Game Cube.

"Yuki…" Shigure fell onto the couch, "I'm hurt. I do my best to take care of you and Kyo."

"Do you see what you've done?" Antonio giggled, pulling Shigure back to his feet, "You've wounded him."

"I could've done worse," Yuki rolled his eyes, "Shigure's just a drama queen."

"There is one worse than me," Shigure added.

"Antonio!" Speak of the devil, "Guess who?"

"Hi, Ayame," Antonio greeted him, "There's beer out back."

"Eww," Ayame gagged, "Like I'd poison myself with that garbage."

"It's not that bad," Antonio rolled his eyes. _Yep. A drama queen worse than Shigure. Must be something in the family. But Hatori's not like that. Must be just Shigure and Ayame._

"It's not wine," Ayame pointed out, "Or vodka. I could do a good vodka sour once in a while. When the mood strikes."

"Oh, God," Gilbert walked in with Matthew on his hip, "Not you."

"Always a pleasure, Gilbert," Ayame's whiny mood did a one-eighty, "Matthew…"

"Hi, Ayame," Matthew's voice was soft and quiet, much like Matthew himself. Unless it was between October and April and he happens to be in front of a TV, "It's not going to kill you to be nice to him, Gilbert."

"See?" Ayame draped an arm around Matthew, "Matthew knows we can bury this silly hatchet you seem to think there is between us."

"The last time we were together," Gilbert reminded him, "You broke our one rule. And you're still breaking it."

"Everything was consensual, Gilbert," Ayame assured.

"Not for me!"

"It was for me," Matthew stepped in, "I told him it was ok, Gilbert. You're overreacting."

"I said he could join us on one condition," Gilbert grumbled, "That he keeps his hands off you."

"Guys!" Antonio stopped them before things could turn ugly, "Orejitas…"

"You mean…" Ayame lit up, "Yuki and Kyo are here, too?!"

"Si!"

"Oh, no…" Yuki groaned, "Ayame, no."

"Brother!" Ayame scooped Yuki up in his arms and squeezed the life out of him, "I missed you so much!"

"We live next door to each other, Ayame," Yuki snapped, "Now, let me go!"

"Aya," Shigure ordered, "Drop it…"

"Fine," Ayame put Yuki back on the floor before Yuki could pick up Kyo's biting habit, "You said drinks are in the back, Antonio?"

"Si!" Antonio slipped outside and lit up a cigarette, "I need to get the fire going anyway."

"You want some help, Antonio?" Matthew offered, knowing his way around a bonfire.

"Sure," Antonio allowed, "Gracias, Matthew. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem."

Antonio and Matthew stacked the wood in the fire pit and Antonio dropped what was left to his cigarette in the middle of it. The sticks and branches were suddenly engulfed in bright, roaring flames. And so, their evening began. This was becoming more and more of a common occurrence as the weather started cooling off. It'd be nothing for Antonio to call up Gilbert and Shigure and for them to bring Matthew and Ayame along with them on any given night. Although, something always felt like it was missing. Anything to keep Antonio from feeling lonely.

"Hey," Lovino walked out to the backyard, "Who left the brats in the living room?"

"I did," Shigure smiled, "Hi, Lovino."

"Welcome home, Lovi," Antonio pulled a chair up for him, "How was your day?"

"Exhausting," Lovino threw himself into said chair and cracked open the bottle of white wine Antonio kept just for him, taking a heavy drink from it.

"You know," Antonio blinked a few times, "I did get you wine coolers, Lovino. They're inside."

"Bitchin'," Lovino got up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Antonio's embrace around Shigure tightened a bit, "By the way, Gilbert, you're never going to guess who I heard from today."

"Your conscience?" Gilbert teased, "Séance?"

"No, pendejo," Antonio rolled his eyes, "Francis. He called this morning to check up on things."

"You know," Gilbert stared up at the night sky, his Mattie in his arms, "I actually kind of miss him."

"Me, too," Antonio agreed, "It'd be nice to have him here."

"We got Aya instead, though," Shigure pointed out, "I mean…He's kind of like Francis."

"Thank you, Shigure," Ayame blew him a kiss.

"Yeah," Antonio thought it over, "But it's not the same. We love you to death, Ayame, but you couldn't be Francis."

"He's right," Lovino came back with something fruity and tropical in his hand, "Ayame's alright in small doses, but he couldn't be Francis."

"I couldn't agree more," Gilbert nodded, "Francis Bonnefoy is a creature all his own. He can be imitated, but he could never be duplicated."

"Truer words have never been spoken, mon ami," a familiar voice spoke from the doorway, "Knockoffs are alright in a pinch, but they never can beat out the real thing."

"Francis!" Antonio jumped up from his chair and threw his arms around him, "Not coming back until next month, huh?"

"Oops," Francis smirked, pulling down on his bottom lip, "Did I say that?"

"How in the hell did you get off?" Gilbert wondered, "The last time we talked, you said getting away was nearly impossible."

"Mama pulled a few strings," Francis explained.

"And how'd you know we'd all be over here tonight?" Antonio asked.

"Call it a hunch," Francis shrugged, "Or call it the text I got from Ayame earlier this afternoon."

"And that's the only reason why I'm so ok with you shit talking me, Francis," Ayame let it go, "But it's nice to have you and Tori home again."

"Oh yeah," Shigure sat up, "Where is Hatori?"

"He's in the living room," Francis directed them, "Last I saw, he was pulling Yuki and Kyo apart. By the way, Antonio…"

"Yes, Francis?" Antonio perked up, "What is it?"

"I hope you don't mind," Francis winced, bracing himself for whatever may come, "But I may have invited someone else."

"Don't worry about it, Francis," Lovino allowed, "I asked Feliciano if he wanted to come tonight and he said that him and little potato fucker would be here."

"But see," Francis pointed out, "That's also Ludwig and Feliciano."

"Francis," Antonio knew exactly who he was talking about, "That shit was months ago. You can't expect me to hold onto that grudge. We've talked about this."

"So…"

"Fratello!" Feliciano's sweet, musical voice drifted through the air.

"Out back, Feli!" Lovino called.

"Feliciano!" Francis chimed.

"Francis!" Feliciano jumped into Francis' arms, "When did you get back?"

"This afternoon," Francis hugged him tight. _Damn, it's good to be home, _"I missed you, too, cheri."

"Alright then," Hatori came outside with everyone else, "That's taken care of. Shigure, you really should have a better eye on those two."

"I thought they were fine," Shigure assumed, "What happened?"

"Yuki and Kyo were being Yuki and Kyo," Hatori brushed it off.

"Welcome home, Tori," Ayame beamed, "So…? Did you do it yet?"

"Do what?" Francis wondered.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Ayame screeched, "YOU WERE IN ONE OF THE MOST ROMANTIC FUCKING CITIES IN THE WORLD AND YOU DIDN'T DO IT?!"

"What are you talking about?" Hatori suddenly grew nervous.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Ayame snapped.

"Um…" Arthur and Alfred joined the party, "I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something?"

"No," Francis understood his confusion, "I think Ayame may be in the middle of an episode."

"It's not that," Hatori explained, "It's just…Ayame had this crazy notion that if I were to ever propose to you, I should do it while we were in Paris. I told him he was nuts and that something like that would be too soon."

"Aww…" Francis, ever the romantic, melted inside, "Hatori, that's so cute. Although, I know of a million and one better places you could do that. Not that my beloved Paris wouldn't be a good one."

"No," Hatori slipped his hand in Francis', "If I were to propose and it wasn't something elaborately planned and incredibly public, you'd say no on the spot. I've gotten to know you pretty well, Francis. Heaven forbid it's not a spectacle."

"I love you," Francis kissed his lips, almost as a thank you. _He does get me. _

"I love you, too."

"So?" Francis took a seat, pulling Hatori down with him, "What have I missed in these last couple months?"

"Nothing too exciting," Feliciano curled up in Francis' lap.

"Feliciano," Ludwig stood in the doorway, "Down."

"But Ludwig…" Feliciano reveled in Francis' embrace, "It's Francis. He only comes around once in a blue moon. And I missed him so much!"

"Well…" Ludwig could hate him all he wanted. There was no denying that Feliciano had a soft spot for Francis. And there was nothing Ludwig hated than bringing Feliciano down from a crying fit, "Alright then."

"Who said you could come here, arschloch?" Gilbert scoffed.

"That one," Ludwig pointed an accusatory finger at his boyfriend.

"And Lovino invited me," Feliciano nuzzled his face on Francis' shoulder. Kind of like how a cat rubs its face on something it likes to claim it as its own, "I do miss having you at home, though, Lovi."

"Because you have to be the one to take care of Sebastian when Grandpa goes out of town," Lovino assumed.

"No…" Feliciano sighed out, "Because the house is too quiet without you."

"You know where I live, Feli," Lovino opened up another wine cooler, "You know where I sleep."

"Oi, frog…" Arthur gave Francis a nudge, "You think I could see you privately?"

"Of course, Arthur," Francis passed Feliciano onto Hatori, "Guard him with your life."

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Hatori asked, this precious, doe eyed creature suddenly in his lap.

"I ask myself the same question almost daily," Ludwig empathized.

"Arthur?" Alfred stopped them before they could go inside, "Is everything ok?"

"Of course it is, love," Arthur slipped his boyfriend a gentle kiss, "We'll be right back."

"Alfred," Francis assured, "There won't be anything going on between Arthur and me. That ship has sailed already. I thought we talked about this."

"Just checking," Alfred kicked back in another chair around Antonio's fire pit, "Don't get into any trouble without me."

"You are the trouble, darling," Arthur teased him, "But you already knew that."

Francis and Arthur left Alfred behind with the others and snuck into Antonio and Lovino's living room. Francis couldn't help but wonder what the hell Arthur would want with him. _Is this the part where he tells me he made a huge mistake with Alfred? No. I'm not that pessimistic. Maybe it's the other side of the spectrum. Oh, Arthur…Don't tell me you're going to do something silly like propose already. It's much too soon for something like that. Don't get me wrong. When it comes to love, throw caution to the wind. But commitment…That's an entirely different monster._

"So, Arthur," Francis found a bottle of Moscato on the counter. _Hmm…Pink Moscato…This can't be Antonio's. Getting him to drink wine is almost unheard of. Lovino's then? He does owe me. _Francis popped the cork on the bottle and started pouring. One for Arthur and one for himself. _I know Arthur's more of the brandy type, but he can have some, too. Call it a token gesture, _"What's on your mind? Why'd you take me away?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions," Arthur twiddled his thumbs, "If that's alright."

"Of course," Francis allowed, "Ask me anything. You know I'm an open book."

"How are you?" Arthur wondered, "Really. And don't feed me the bullshit you'd give everyone else."

"Coming in hot then," Francis gasped, swirling his wine around in his glass, "I didn't think you had the pair big enough for that."

"I know how you can be," Arthur pointed out, "You're your own PR team, Francis. You always have been. But I know you've been away."

"And?" Francis asked, "Your point?"

"I know the kind of life your mother has led," Arthur played a dirty card. And he knew it. And he hated himself for it. But his curiosities took precedence over that, "And I know of some of the mistakes you've made in life. I'm just hoping that history hasn't repeated itself."

Although playing the G card was a knife in Francis' gut that he didn't need, he knew it came from a pure place in Arthur's heart. _He does care. Granted, Arthur has had his moments in our past where he was a bit of a prick, but we always came out on the other side, no? I mean…I know I'd rather forget about that damn party, but he's right. Addictive personalities do run in the family. And I know damn well I'm no different. _

"It hasn't," Francis promised, taking Arthur's hand, "That's what I have Hatori for. He's my impulse control. And he hasn't been just for me, but for Mama, too. Whenever she or I are about to do something potentially stupid, Hatori gets this glint in his eye. It's like having a parent disappointed in you. I used to get that same look from Britt once in a while."

"Mother does have a vicious glare, doesn't she?" Arthur laughed it off, "So, you are keeping off everything?"

"I've been offered cocaine more times than I can count," Francis confessed, "And ecstasy. But the last time I got offered ecstasy, they did tell me it was a new strain from Amsterdam. If that didn't get me nostalgic."

"Oh?"

"The shit that Magnus gave me," Francis remembered, "He said his brother sent it to him from Amsterdam. I figured it was the same thing, so I definitely said no. Same thing to the cocaine. I can't get into hard drugs, Arthur. They don't agree with me. Although, I do like a glass or two of wine at the end of the day, but that's nothing new."

"You've drank wine for as long as I've known you," Arthur noticed.

"Oui," Francis nodded, "Ever since I moved here. I had my first glass in my house."

"Before or after we met?"

"Before. Well before. Hell, I hardly knew Antonio at the time. But that was a good summer. This one rivals it, but it'll never beat my first summer here."

"You and Hatori must be getting serious then," Arthur assumed, "Should we be expecting wedding bells any time soon?"

"Probably not," Francis let out a heavy sigh, "Neither one of us is ready for that kind of commitment."

"You know, Francis," Arthur took a good drink from his wine. _Well…If that didn't taste like the last year and a half of our relationship, _"I envy you. I really do."

"Really?" Francis perked up, getting a petty sense of joy out of it, "Why do you say that?"

"You and Hatori," Arthur pointed out, "You two seem to have it figured out. You've only been together for, what, six months?"

"Almost six months," Francis confirmed.

"You two have a better rhythm down than what we did in three years," Arthur rested his cheek in his hand, "And I can barely get Alfred to go on holiday for a weekend with me."

"These things take time," Francis comforted him, "Sometimes, it's a little. Sometimes, it's a lot. You just have to have that kind of patience in you, cheri. I know you do."

"Why do you sound so sure?"

"Because, Arthur," Francis smiled a little, "You did it with me. I know for a fact that I can be the biggest pain in the ass that anyone has ever dealt with. Something I've come to figure out recently actually. I know that some of my directors only put up with me because of Mama. Or because of my pretty face. That's to be determined. I'm curious of the day that Hatori wises up and leaves me. I don't know how he does it. But when you and I were together, Arthur, you dealt with the same monster. Possibly even worse. In fact, I can guarantee it was worse. But because you were patient with me, you helped me be much more considerate of someone else. And I know you can do the same thing with Alfred. He'll come around."

"But how long do I hold on, Francis?" Arthur's voice broke a little, "I love him. Dammit, I love him so much. I don't want to let him go."

"Then, don't," Francis suggested, "I do think you crazy kids can make it work. It just takes a little time."

"You know," Arthur wiped his eyes, "In all my years of knowing you, I've never heard you give such sage like wisdom, frog. Color me impressed."

"That comes with the world travel," Francis tipped his glass to him, "Not to mention, listening to Hatori talk for hours on end helps, too. That boy is a modern day philosopher and you cannot convince me otherwise."

"I'm glad we can do this, Francis," Arthur smiled, "When we broke up, I thought I'd never see you again. Or want to anyway."

"Me, too," Francis remembered the long, hard nights he had shortly after his breakup with Arthur. The tears that soaked his pillowcase because of that. The nights where G could only do so much and Antonio and Gilbert hardly knew about. Where there wasn't enough wine in all the world to quell the ache in his chest. But then…There was the night where he didn't care if things ended right then and there. _All of that seems so long ago. I still can't eat Taco Bell again. Or even go near one without getting queasy. _

"Hey, guys?" Antonio stuck his head in the door, "Are you guys going to stay in there all night or are you going to join the rest of us? Gilbert's trying to shotgun an entire twelve pack."

"At the same time?" Francis wondered, "Because, honestly, that'd be impressive."

"Francis…" Arthur scolded him, "Don't encourage him."

"If I don't," Francis awed, "Who will? Someone has to, Arthur, or the poor boy will never develop any self-esteem."

"You couldn't encourage something a little healthier?" Arthur rolled his eyes, "Honestly, why do I put up with you?"

"Because, cheri," Francis kissed his cheek, "I'm so damn cute. You can't say no to this face."

At the end of the day, that's what it all boiled down to. Granted, they all found love again. Some found the same love that never went away. At their core, Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio would always be this way. Although, they gained some new members along the way, that didn't change the fact of what they were, are, and always will be. They were a family. And nothing would ever change that.


End file.
